


Mercy Doesn't Exist

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 179,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a simple case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, in this case walking into an alley with a short man standing over a body with a gun in his hand. Eren finds himself dragged into the world of hit men, death, and deceit. Forced to fight in exchange for his life, Eren discovers that his past really isn't as sweet as he thought, that the murderous organization is not black and white. Horrors from his past are dragged to the surface and with the help of Levi, maybe he can stop that man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Place, Wrong time

Of course this hit wasn’t going to be easy, the target decided that he didn’t want to just sit back and let Levi put a bullet through his skull, in the back of the man’s very own place of business. No, the grease covered, sweating, blubbering man didn’t want to meet his maker peacefully. Place of business, the hit-man inwardly scoffed, as if it could even be called such, the place was smeared everywhere with traces of both motor oil and cocaine. In short, disgusting, however he knew he wouldn’t be able to order the cleanup team to mess with anything other than the body. Just stepping into the place made him want to take three showers with the water at scalding levels to purify himself of the wretchedness of filthy human squalor. It was the putrid state of the garage that led Levi to make a mistake, stepping on broken glass, though he wasn’t about to admit it to anyone.

One look at the mercenary with a perfectly polished pistol made his target flee, stumbling into the alley, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Which the man found himself joining, two shots were fired. Spattering brain matter, blood, and chunks of matted hair, cool eyes stared at the body falling to the pavement, it was too fucking messy.

Sure Eren wasn't exactly fond of his job. The hours were shit and the people he worked with weren't much better, but the pay was better than any fast food job he might get otherwise. Still, as he stumbled out of the rundown convenience store, he couldn't help but wince at the thought of the earful he was sure to get from Mikasa for getting home late. Pulling his jacket tighter against the cool night, Eren turned to begin the long trek home. He stopped short when a scream split the air. Wheeling around, he searched for the source of the cry. Something urged him to keep walking; this wasn't his problem. But really, someone was in trouble! He couldn't just leave them.

He ran toward the source of the noise, and pulled up short at what he saw. "What happened here?" he demanded, mouth running before his brain could catch up. There was blood everywhere, and at the sound of his voice, a small figure turned towards him. Eren gulped and took a step back. There was a dangerous glint in the stranger's eyes. And...he held a gun. "Shit."

Eren turned to run. 

A witness, this was not the bullshit that Levi wanted to deal with, but he really didn't have a choice at the moment as the brat decided to try and flee. How old was this kid anyway, old enough to hopefully not be craping in diapers, though when Levi's leg made contact with the kid's side, sending him crashing into the bricks that made up the alley wall, perhaps he wasn't stupid enough not to shit his pants in terror. One harsh heel digging into the shoulder of the unfortunate soul to keep him still, Levi leaned forward, staring blankly at the terrified eyes, in the dark he couldn't tell if they were blue or green, but in the end it didn't matter. He should probably follow procedure, instincts were already controlling his arm as he lifted his pistol to point right between the eyes of the brat. No loose ends, that's what was the code, he could even plant the gun on the kid. He was sure the police could piece together a logical situation from that. Just one slight problem, there was a clawing in the back of his mind, whispering, hissing into his ears as he looked at the brat's face, already disgusting with blood he had coughed up from the harsh strike to the side, probably cracked some ribs, 'Do you really kill kids?'

He was going to die. There was a gun pointed at his head and blood on his face, and he was going to have his brain blown out by a lunatic. Mikasa would lose more of her family, and his dad would lose his son and fuck fuck FUCK. He could not let that happen! He wanted to live, damn it! But...what could he do? The man with the gun was the one who held all the cards. All the same... Eren pushed against the boot that held him in place and tried to stand up. Maybe, if he was standing, there would be some chance that he could get away. 

He glared at the killer, willing himself not to waver. He refused to cower in what could be his last moments alive. He searched the cold, relentless eyes that glared down at him. "Are you going to kill me, too?" he murmured, proud that his voice didn't shake. 

"Trying to decide if you're worth the bullet, I could slit your throat wouldn't have to take it from my supplies then, or I could beat you to death, crush your windpipe," The man raised a brow as he could feel the trembling in the kid's shoulder, vibrating into his leg as he ground his heel a little harder into young flesh. Even if the brat had a few inches on him, it would take a lot more effort than the other could give in his position pressing and shoving at Levi's leg. He was impressed, just a bit, when the kid kept his gaze, barely flinching at the threats as he knew he was staring at the impassive face of his death. 

"Tch," the sound escaped his lips as he leaned down, not enough for the kid to try anything, like an idiotic head-butt, the kid seemed like someone that would pull that kind of shit. He was afraid, but he didn't show it. A little bit of respect tried to squeeze its way into Levi before he forced it down. "What are you willing to do to survive you shitty brat? Tell me why I should spare you for walking in on my hit?"

"I'd do anything to live another day." he spat, mind wandering to his friends and family, and what his dying would do to them. He would get out of this, somehow. He refused to die like this! His hands stilled on the man's leg, fingers digging into flesh. Eren licked his lips, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. His knees were trembling, but he managed to keep the fear from showing in his face. "Why should you kill me, anyway?" he challenged, feeling instinctively that begging would get him nowhere with this maniac. "Isn't it your own fault that you killed someone out in the open where anyone could see?"  
Eren winced as the heel drove itself deeper into his shoulder. "At this rate, they're going to suspect foul play no matter how you frame me after my death." It was difficult to try breathing around his aching ribs. 

"He's not important enough for the police to give a real shit about, so why should you be?" Levi countered, his head falling slightly to the side, like a small curious tilt though it definitely looked strange on the man holding his life over his head and still holding no true expression. "Trying to argue with your killer, with logic that you pulled out of your ass." A small roll of his shoulders as he spoke, one hand reaching forward to fist into the brown locks, pulling the brat’s head back as he tapped his gun to the exposed throat, "Tell me, would you kill to keep living?"  
The minute widening of the kid's eyes almost made him smirk, but he pushed it down as he spoke, "I'm going to give you a choice, either I kill you here, leaving you to rot along with that pathetic excuse of a drug dealer." His fingers tightened as he took his foot back from the shoulder only to drive it into the brunette’s stomach, speaking over the gagging sounds that escaped... oh if the other dared to puke on him, "Or you come with me, I'll try to keep you alive, but the choice will be up to my boss."

Seeing the enraged look on the kid's face he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but who cared, he was going to give him a chance. Gain another subordinate, as long as he didn't piss on Levi's face he would see if he could mold this brat.  
Levi looked forward to breaking that defiant stare.

His breaths coming in short, harsh gasps, Eren tried to think coherently enough to offer an answer. Would he really be willing to kill someone to keep on living? The answer, of course, was yes. The fact that his response came so easily might have worried him, had the situation been different. He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to steady himself. With a resolute nod that pulled at the strands of hair still entwined in the killer's fingers, he met the cold eyes. "Yes." he gasped, voice hoarse. "I choose to come with you. I will not die here." 

There was something about the man's face, within his dead eyes, that made Eren want to run. It wasn't just the fact that he had killed someone and had been just about to shoot Eren himself. Even if they'd crossed paths under different circumstances, the teenager was confident he would have sensed it. It was unnerving...but also, oddly enough, almost awe-inspiring. This man was someone to be respected and feared. Eren, however, had never been particularly good with authority. He wanted to challenge what he thought was wrong and to change the fundamental indecencies that society offered. He wanted /more/. 

The stranger watched him, foot still planted in Eren's stomach and fingers still tugging painfully at his hair. Eren held his head as high as he could, trying to retain some of his dignity. "Well?" he finally demanded as time passed and still, they had not moved. "What are you going to do?"

"Get up," came the stiff answer as he let go of the brat's hair, taking a step back, but he didn't lower his gun as he didn't just remind, he promised, "You try to run and you'll be dead before you can make it three feet, cry out for help same result. I don't really care if I have to kill you in front of a crowd. You'll just be sentencing more people to death as I will have to clean up after your mess." Making sure that the kid got the picture with a well-aimed kick to the back as he pointed towards the fire escape ladder in the cramped alleyway. "Up, I'll follow after."

Making sure his orders were being obeyed he started up the ladder, pulling out his cell phone to call Hanji, like hell he was going to deal with Erwin right after a mistake on the job. First a text to the cleanup team, as he stepped onto the roof he listened to the dial tone, "Brat, give me your cell phone, don't say you don't have one, I know how you little shits live in this modern age."

"Yeah, and what kind of a crowd were you expecting to come across at this time of night?" Eren muttered under his breath, trying not to show how much the man's comments had gotten to him. Every muscle ached as he tried to catch his breath. He definitely hated feeling like this- so helpless and uncertain. He tried to be brave, but there was only so far he wanted to push. He didn't know what this person's breaking point might be, after all. He had learned a little from Armin, and it seemed right to apply it to this situation. He had to be smart if he wanted to get out of this whole mess alive.

"My name's not brat." the teen snapped as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He stared at it a moment before heaving a sigh that made his chest ache and regretfully handing it over. "It's Eren. I don't suppose you'd care to tell me your name, right?" he scowled, and reached a hand up to wipe at his bloodied mouth. 

Pocketing the phone with an almost casual shrug of his shoulders as the light of the streetlamps and the moon shined down on them from up on the ten-story building. Allowing them both their first good look at each other without shadows playing tricks on the eyes. The hit man looked more than comfortable staring down the youth that was so much taller than himself, dressed in a simple white button up shirt, a black leather jacket to keep the chill of the night out and to hide the fact that he was armed to the fucking teeth, tight black jeans tucked neatly into the steel-toed combat boots that had made themselves more than a little comfortable with the brat’s body as of late. Black hair cropped neatly with a freshly shaved undercut, framed the sharp angles of his face, making him appear even more intimidating as dark circles laid under his eyes. Everything about him screamed, control and power. 

Levi practically strode over to the other edge of the roof, at least all of the buildings on this block were the same height, making things easier for them. “Levi,” it was a short answer, he could have gone with his code name, but he was going to make certain that Eren wasn’t going to get the chance to betray him. “What’s your last name? And don’t be a smart ass by asking for mine, I’ve honestly forgotten what it was decades ago.” The gap between the buildings was five feet, if the kid couldn’t jump it then he was worthless and the fall would at least kill him so Levi didn’t have to bother with him anymore. Giving a lazy wave of his hand to tell the brat what was expected of him. 

Even though this guy was short, he was still ridiculously intimidating. Eren pursed his lips, taking a deep breath to steady himself. A five-foot jump. It wouldn't be a problem normally, but the ache in his limbs didn't exactly fill him with confidence. Clenching his fists, Eren took a running start. For the second he was suspended mid-air, a deathly drop beneath him, the teen began to wonder what he had managed to get himself into.  
He landed with a jolt. Eren bit back a curse, his knees nearly giving out as he struggled to catch his breath. Levi landed by him, easily and gracefully. Eren sneered while his captor looked impassively on.  
"You, name." he was prompted. Eren faltered. His father had left him instructions months back, but Eren had never thought that he'd actually have to use them. "Lovec." he muttered, teeth clenched. "Eren Lovec." 

"Where are you from?" This wasn't small talk and Levi wasn't going to bother with pleasantries, even with the look of hatred centered on his back. No, this was an interrogation and it would continue until he knew Eren from the inside and out. Turning back to his phone to message Mike to start researching on someone named 'Eren Lovec'.  
Walking past the brat, he almost smirked when it took him ten whole seconds to realize that he was minus one wallet. Flipping it open casually to look at the ID, seemed that the names at least lined up on it. Though there was an obvious lack of credit cards and only $20 inside, it was slightly suspicious, most people couldn't afford to go around without at least one credit card for emergencies if they were out of middle school. Seemed the brat was eighteen years old.

Lifting his brow as he noticed there were also two pictures inside, one a picture of an older woman with dark hair pulled into a side ponytail with a smile, on the back were two dates, and seemed the woman died four years ago. The next was a picture of Eren and two other teenagers, one girl of Asian descent, Japanese probably, and a blond. At least he had another playing chip as he slid the wallet into his pocket like the phone.  
"Hope you're not getting tired, we need to jump the next ten buildings to the end of the block." The look on Eren's face almost made him laugh, though it was only a small twitch at the corners of his lip.

"I'm from a small town just outside the city." the teen ground out from between clenched teeth. This bastard was really starting to get on his nerves. "What exactly are your plans for me, anyways?" he asked as he stared forlornly over the expanse of rooftops. "I mean, someone is going to notice when I don't turn up for school, eventually. So what are you and your boss or whatever going to do about that?" he paused, making a face. "Other than kill me, hopefully." 

Shit. He really needed to stop and think before he spoke. But his head was swimming and everything was aching and they still had way too many rooftops to jump and there was no way that would be the end of whatever journey they were about to embark on to get where they were going. They reached another gap between rooftops. Eren prepared himself to jump it, there was no way he was going to give up yet. He was determined to get through this. 

This time, it was Levi that had taken the first jump watching as the kid prepared himself to follow. Arms folding over his chest as he answered, "You don't think that kids go missing regularly around this part of town? Most people can expect to get a bullet through the brain while taking a shit on the toilet in a public restaurant." Taking in the sheen of sweat on the young man's brow from exerting his body so much, seemed like he wasn't used to this much exercise, probably was more used to sitting on his ass and playing video games as soon as he got out of class. 

"If my boss says that you can live, though there will have to be an extensive medical and background check..." Oh, that certainly got a flinch from the kid, seemed that Eren had something to hide, maybe he would drag it out himself or let Hanji have her fun scaring the shit of him. There were plenty of ways to get answers, each of their team had years of practice. "You'll become my assistant or something, Erwin's been harassing the hell out of me to stop taking jobs alone."

Taking the disbelieving stare he stepped to the edge of the roof to lean closer to Eren, "To put it into simpler words for your little brain to handle, you'll become a mercenary and be my personal lap dog, because I certainly don't need guarding. Understand?”

"Lap dog?!" Eren sputtered, incredulous. "And why the background and medical checks, anyways? If your group kills people (which I'm pretty certain is very much not-legal) then what does any of that matter anyways?"  
Although he couldn't see Levi's expressions from where he stood, Eren could guess that the older man didn't appreciate the sarcasm in his tone. With a defeated sigh, he grumbled "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

He paused, thoughtful. When the next barrage of questions didn't come immediately, he figured he could ask a few of his own, even if they weren't immediately answered. "How old are you, Levi? And how did you get into this-" he gestured vaguely, as though to encompass the whole of the situation with simple hand waving. "-killing thing? Do you just go after anyone you're paid to kill or is it more like volunteer work." he watched the shorter man's back, waiting for some tightening of the muscles or hunching of his shoulders to indicate that he had hit some button or pushed too far. But no, nothing. The midget stayed impassive. 

Only five more jumps to make now and the brat looked like he was going to just barely make it, maybe Eren shouldn't be wasting precious energy opening and closing his word shitter. "The background checks are necessary if any of our group if going to start trusting you, also to figure out if you have any connections that could bite us in the ass. After all, you seem so sure that someone is going to start looking for you." As if on cue, the young man's phone was starting to go off inside his pocket. Ignoring the hopeful look that Eren gave him, Levi pushed him towards the next roof, "Keep moving." Still even as the phone stopped ringing, Levi only got a few moments of peace before it started up again. Fucking annoying and noisy. Fishing the device from his pocket he turned it off probably with a little more force than necessary.

"As for how I got into this 'field' I don't think it is any of your damn business," it was no real secret to the team that Levi used to be one of the most brutal underground crime bosses in the country, before Erwin managed to enlist him into his team, leaving his old life in the grime of the underbelly of human society, but taking all connections and information with him. Most likely it would be whispered into the pup's ear if he managed to survive.

"We are one of the elite hit man organizations in the country and some outside of it. We take jobs of whoever can afford to pay us or plead a strong enough case for why that person should be wiped out of the picture, along with a big chunk of pocket change. Erwin makes the decisions, and we take out any threat to us. I suppose you could call us... neutral," the word left a bitter taste in his mouth, still they continued working for both sides with ease.

Eren's eyes darted to the phone. "That's probably my sister." he said aloud. "She worries a lot." It seemed ironic that usually he'd be annoyed by Mikasa's worrywart ways. Now, though, he was regretting the fact that he couldn't answer and assure her he was fine and that he'd be home soon. He processed the information that Levi had given him carefully, wondering if there might be any way to leave a message for his friends to find. But he couldn't think of anything. He wasn't as clever as Armin or as resourceful as Mikasa. He could only hope that the blood he had left at the site of the murder would be identified and someone would figure out that whoever had killed the man had also taken him.  
A sudden thought struck him, and he felt sick. "I'm never going to see them again, am I?" 

"Your family? Probably not, unless they cause too much trouble, then again you might not see them then either," Levi's answer was stiff as he looked up at the sky, fuck he could use a smoke right about now. But he had more to worry about as he felt hands fist into the back of his jacket. Breathing out slowly before whipping around, kicking the brat's legs out from under him and pressing a boot to his throat as he spoke, "Let me guess, you were about to politely ask that I make sure nothing happens to your precious loved ones. You don't seem to understand the fact that I don't give a shit about your little sensibilities. Abandon any more thoughts of meeting your family and friends...

"Or you can try to wait to make that decision after we are done with your background check and when the month of the critical missing person's search will be called off." He knelt down, face close to Eren's as he spoke, "The truth that won't change, is that because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time, you now belong to the Survey Corps."


	2. Trial

Eren gasped for breath, fingers skittering weakly at the boot on his throat. The Survey Corps... His eyes widened, shocked and maybe just a little bit star struck. If he was being held by that group, the chance of escape just decreased dramatically. He had withheld some hope that he could maybe wriggle his way out of this situation; that he could go home and act like it had never happened, as long as they didn't try to hurt him or the people he cared about. But now...  
Well, he'd heard stories. Nothing concrete, of course. Just rumors in the work place and the occasion whispered tale at school. But it was enough. This particular faction was ruthless, and they left no loose ends. "Fuck...." He pushed the boot away, a rush of relief overcoming him when he wasn't kicked again. Pushing himself up, he barely managed to withhold a groan. He was going to have bruises. Lots and lots of bruises.  
"I understand." he rasped out, voice hoarse. He met Levi's eyes, trying to read some sort of expression from him. But no, still nothing. For some reason, that left him feeling even more frustrated than before. He schooled his face into one of indifference, wondering when, in the course of the night, his lip had been split open. "What do we do after we finish with the stupid roof hopping?" 

"Get to my car, take a little drive back to the base, everyone's sooo excited to meet you." Even with extending the "o" sound there was not a bit of emotion on his face, though the sarcasm was as thick as the clouds that were starting to roll in with a coming storm. Another aid for cleaning up the scene. Pointing towards the last roof, the fire escape would be their ticket down back to the alleyways and short walk to a nearby abandoned lot. That was where the sleek black car was parked hidden behind wreaked pieces of other vehicles. At least the car was polish both inside and out, though putting a dirty kid that has rolled around on both a rooftop and an alleyway meant a new cleaning regiment was required.

A small hum escaped him as he noticed the horrified look on the younger's face, taking out his own phone as it vibrated. Hanji, of course, she had found out about Mike's attempt at research and had probably put together three scenarios. Levi had either killed the boy for witnessing the hit, saw the kid doing something extremely illegal or suspicious, or the least likely answer, was bringing him in alive.  
It was annoying that the last option was the answer. Ignoring the terror, anger, frustration, disbelief and... something else that was in the kid's face, Levi had to focus on answering his cell, talking over the cheery greeting, "See that tea and a dark beer is ready for my meeting with Erwin, Mike, and you. I'll be back at the base in forty minutes, I'll be bringing my guest." After every job he had a cup of coffee, this was the code between him and the others that something serious had happened.

Holy fucking shit. Was this really happening? A part of him had been nearly convinced that this was all a dream- or some sort of sick joke. But now it was undeniable. He was going to be taken in, assessed by the apparent leader of Survey Corps, and possibly join their ranks. The fact that the joining was a matter of life or death, and was his only choice if he didn't want his skull blown to bits was also a thing. He shivered.  
"So what should I expect when we get there? Just so I don't end up with my brains blown across the wall before I even get a chance to meet this Erwin fellow." he tried to act casual, but inside he was freaking out. He was certain it showed on his face, and that fact left him feeling more than a little pissed off. They continued going until they reached their destination. Eren looked around, wondering how they had managed to remain unnoticed for so long if they were going to park such nice vehicles among the ruined ones. Then again, it wasn't like anyone was going to be looking into a junkyard at this time of night. If they did, they'd probably end up dead. Eren scowled at the thought, anger roiling within him. He wondered how many innocent people they had killed even without some sort of a hit on them.  
Still, as they strode towards the car, Eren couldn't help but admire it. The car itself was nice enough that police would be unlikely to pull it over, but subtle enough not to stick out too much. He had to give it to them; they were smart about this whole business. 

"Be silent, only answer when you are spoken to, the more truthful you are the more likely you are to survive. Though I don't suggest that you declare that I'm an asshole or something, they already know that." He could hear the small scoffing sound that the brat failed to suppress, leading Levi to take an overly sharp turn that made Eren find his face pressed against the window. Yet another thing he would have to clean, the boy's face print. Another slight twitch of the lips, still it screamed of a smirk, it felt satisfying and worth it.  
There was no music playing in the car, only the small green glow from the console and a device attached to the windshield that held a map of the city, small red moving dots displayed that Levi would take a different road at the last second to avoid, even the colors of the approaching traffic lights were portrayed. A quick glance to the speedometer, he was going a good twenty miles over the speed limit.  
"As long as you stay by my side, you won't be gunned down when you step out of this car."

"Thanks for the advice." the teen grumbled as he pulled himself upright. "Do you always drive so recklessly or is this just a special occasion?"  
Silence was his only response, although he could swear that the next turn Levi took was even sharper. Sighing, he rubbed at the greasy print he had left behind on the glass. Ew. He needed a shower. Not that he was exactly expecting one when they got to the base or wherever they were going. It was a nice thought, though. He sighed, wondering what was in store for him if the leader of the group allowed him to live.  
The outlook really wasn't a good one, if he was honest with himself. The guy had killed for a lot less, so what chance did a stupid teenager like himself really stand?  
But no, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't! He was going to survive, no matter what. 

Any time that he noticed the kid trying to concentrate to read a passing street sign, Levi would serve to force the kid to scramble to hold onto the door to not make his face meet window or the center consul. It was rather amusing each time Eren puffed up his chest to scream at him, and then just deflating as he remembered his situation and who exactly was inside of the car with him. The journey that was supposed to take well over an hour when the speed limit was obeyed, but what rules of society did a mercenary really follow?  
The next thing they knew, they were out in the country side, taking a side road that looked almost too overgrown to pass through. But Levi's car fit with ease as they shot over gravel and dirt. A curve around a hill and there it was, a large three story Victorian style house. Most of the lights were off, but upon coming closer it was revealed that each window had a black out curtain that hid what happened inside. Aurou's car was missing, meaning the cleanup was still happening. The guards would be Erd and Gunter then. Pulling into the garage he parked. Making eye contact with with the brat with a simple order, "Stick close."

Levi was possibly the most infuriating person that Eren had ever met. It took a little while before he had realized that the sudden swerves and sharp turns had been on purpose, and when he did, Eren was filled with anger. And also, maybe, just a little bit of respect. It was smart, for sure. Smart, but really annoying.  
Knuckles white by the time they reached the house, Eren couldn't help the nervous feeling in his stomach. This was it. He was either going to live or die, and some fucking psychotic leader of a group of trained killers was going to be the one to decide. He tried to push the thoughts of Mikasa and Armin from his head. Which would be called in to identify the body, granted they even left him in a place he might ever be found.  
Climbing out of the car, the ground seemed to tilt a little. Levi was an asshole. Fuck him and his driving. Still, Eren figured it was best if he followed the man's directions and stayed close. The teen tried to look confident and strong. The fact that he had a good four inches on the man he was walking with helped, just a little. 

Being honest with himself, even leaving Eren to walk by his side was risky with some of the more jumpy members of the organization. So, Levi took the required action, hand wrapping tight around the upper arm of the brat and dragging him along. There was something strange though, the kid felt warm. Was he sick? He could feel the heat even through his leather gloves. If Eren gave him a cold so help him. The moment that he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Gunter, eyes wide with concern as he looked at their 'visitor' and then his superior. The ex-marine's voice stuttering as he tried to figure out what was going on, "Sir, I'm so glad that you made it back safely. Who is this?" Eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion as his hand inched towards his gun.

"No one you need to concern yourself with until we get Erwin's word, I'm guessing he is in the main meeting room?" instantly he was answered with an affirmative, Gunter gave an odd solute, like the others of the team. Right arm folded across the chest with a fist held over his heart, the left arm folded behind his back. "Get a word from Petra and Aurou see how the cleanup is going."  
Keeping hold of Eren he started to pull him down the twisting and turning halls, moving up to the stairs to the second floor to a set of double doors, almost boredly Levi rapped his knuckles against it.

Eren's mouth was pulled into a tight line, his expression almost a grimace. The fact that all of the people here seemed so jumpy really wasn't boding well for his continued well-being. He clenched his jaw and tried to stand up straighter as the door swung slowly inwards, oiled hinges not making a sound.  
The room that was revealed was not at all what he had pictured it would be. There was no dimly lit corridor or any weird thrones or subordinates lined up and saluting. It looked nothing like an old-timey dungeon and there was no torture equipment or chains lining the walls. Instead, it was a comfortably lit meeting room, complete with table and chairs. It reminded him vaguely of a conference room. He resisted the urge to groan at his own stupidity. It wasn't LIKE a conference room. That was exactly what is was! The thoughts previously rushing through his mind all seemed stupid now. He trailed uncertainly along, trying to keep his face blank even as his heart pounded harshly within his chest, feeling like it was trying to escape. He shivered, a chill going down his spine at the decrease in temperature in the room.  
The teenager stayed silent, worried what might happen if he dared to speak aloud. He surveyed the assembled group, searching for the leader. He was met with hard, dangerous expressions. Shit. He glanced to Levi uncertainly, but there was no clues or help there. Slowly, his eyes found the calm blue ones of a blond man sitting at the head of the table. It was easy enough to tell who the person in charge was. He was actually rather kind looking. Not at all like the scarred mob boss esque figure Eren had thought he would be. All the same, he gave off an air of danger hidden below serenity. This was a person who demanded respect, loyalty, and submission. Eren shivered again, unable to break away from the steady gaze. So, instead, he met it with confidence. 

A rather bushy blond brow raised as he watched the young man refuse to look away from his own, comfortably sitting at the head of a U-shaped table as Hanji and Mike sat on either side of him, one chair open where Levi usually sat. But now, his second hand was practically on trial himself. So far he had been impressed with what he had seen of the child, but the fact was, he was still only a teenager and it was a rather worrying factor. "Please, take a seat." He was speaking to Eren though the youth seemed to hesitate until there was a minuet nod from Levi. 

The shorter man walked over to the table to pick up a cup of tea, before tossing both the wallet and the phone to Mike. The blond ripping out the memory card, pressing it into the laptop to strip a copy of all the information on it. The wallet was handed to Erwin as he fingered over the pictures and worn leather, obviously it had to be older than Eren himself. A small breath escaped him before he gave an easy going smile, "So Levi, are you going soft?" Erwin only chuckled at the glare he received, "He shows a lot of potential, took the beating I gave him, determined, tenacious, said he would kill to keep himself alive. In other words, not bad." Grey blue eyes flickered to Hanji, what would she think of all of this?

To be totally honest, Hanji was beyond thrilled! This was a very interesting development, and would certainly make for some fascinating experiments! And this person was so very young, and had absolutely no prior experience or true knowledge of a lifestyle such as what he was about to be introduced into! That is, if 1- Erwin agreed to let him live in the first place, and 2- their background searches were accurate and there was no fabrication in the reports. Judging by the kid's shaking and wide eyed mix of fear, fascination, and feeble attempts at bravery, he had had just about zero experience in anything worse than school bullies before tonight. Her lips curled into a smirk and she was nearly salivating with excitement. Oh, she did so love fresh meat.... She glanced towards their commander, eyes wide and hopeful. He stared back, and gave an almost imperceptible roll of his eyes.

Hanji was very nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement. And maybe a bit of rightful smugness. She's always known that Levi was really a big softy at heart! She glanced between the two newcomers with a hungry expression. The dynamic between them could potentially be another interesting source of amusement... Er, study. Research. All that good stuff. She cackled quietly. Oh, this was going to be good!  
Eren watched the strange woman with wide eyes. She was...laughing? What the hell? He swallowed, eyes moving between the leader, the probably-definitely insane woman, Levi, and the silent shaggy haired blond man on the computer. He frowned. Things were not going at all as he had expected. He wanted to say something, but wisely chose to bite his tongue.

"Hanji shut up before I break those shitty glasses on your face," Levi muttered lowly, of course he only got a laugh in response. He would have to keep an eye out for her if Eren was allowed to join them. The woman claimed that she was a simple researcher, but she was brutally efficient in her little experiments, seeing how long it took someone to bleed to death in different positions, different poisons, the human anatomy, psychological analysis, it was all free game to her. The brat was only going to get more traumatized from here on out.  
Erwin blinked, so Levi was actually trying to protect the kid, it was an interesting prospect to say the least. But it would be more interesting to hear what the kid had to say for himself, "So Eren, mind answering a few questions for me? First why were you down where Levi was, and do you think that what we do is wrong? Be honest lad." The smile remained on his face as the kid looked like a deer caught in the headlights or a hit in front of a gun.

Eren frowned, feeling trapped. Levi would have given them all the information he had managed to gather, so there had to be some sort of ulterior motive to the questions. There was nothing he could do at this point, though. Nothing but play into their hands and try not to come in last in this game. Fingers grasping at his pant legs, he tried not to let his voice crack when he answered.  
"As I'm sure Levi has already informed you, my witnessing the aftermath of his...hit, was purely coincidental. I work, uh, worked a late shift and heard a scream and went to investigate." Even now, recounting it made him want to wince. How could he have been so naive? Well, nothing he could do about it now. With a deep breath, he collected his thoughts, trying to decide how to answer the second (and probably most important) question. Well...Levi had said that he shouldn't try to lie. Honesty it was, then. "Yes. I do believe that killing people in general is wrong. I can't tell you if what you do specifically is wrong, because I don't know how objective you are about who you kill."  
There was a glint in the leader's eyes that Eren didn't like. He squared his jaw and continued as if he hadn't noticed. "That said-" he brought his hands to rest on the table, fists clenched. "I am confident that no matter what you would have me do, I can do it. I will do anything to live." 

So the kid still had morals, which were rare around their group, after all, the only sense of loyalty they held was too not only each other, but to survival. In the end it had oddly shaped them into an almost dysfunctional family feeling atmosphere, which was more like a military unit. Whose members usually made small arguments turn into wrestling matches that came to an end when rolling bodies broke a vase and everyone scrambled to clean the room before Levi discovered them. Letting anyone in from the outside was unheard of, particularly if they did not have a history in work similar to this. Still Levi seemed to think that they should give the kid a chance instead of dragging him outside to be taken care of permanently. A concern, but also a benefit of Eren's personality had been revealed. A hero complex, even if it was being swallowed up by the need to live. Perhaps he wasn't so different from them after all.  
A small hum left his lips as he spoke, "I can tell you are being serious about wanting to survive, after all, who wouldn't want to keep taking breath in their lungs when they are as young and lively as you. You are honest, as far as personal opinions go." How long until he was broken? The silence stretched in the room before a small chuckle escaped him, "Alright, I think I can give him a chance, a month. A trial period to see if he's up to this."

"WHOOHOO!!!" Hanji cheered, leaping from her chair. She couldn't wait to get started! Of course, there would be very little physical experimentation aside from basic health checkups and seeing how the kid advanced in his abilities. The real interesting stuff was going to be psychological and interpersonal! Eren was an almost completely clean slate. He was young enough that his morals hadn't been set in stone yet, but he still had a defined personality. Most of the people in their little dysfunctional family had come into it later in life, or had had prior experience with such issues. Eren would be a completely different case. She wondered how long it would take for basic Stockholm Syndrome to kick in. The conditioning would take a while, but it wouldn't be too hard. She grinned, and stalked over to the teenager.  
Eren sat, frozen. Oh shit. Shit shit shit. The crazy one was coming towards him. What did she want? What would she do? He tracked her suspiciously, uncertain of her motives. She stood over him, eyes shadowed. Eren stared back, brow crinkled and gaze fierce. She smiled down at him, made sinister by the shadows on her face.  
Then, surprisingly, she knelt by his chair, expression gentle. "How are you feeling? It must be pretty tough for you, eh?" she reached out a hand and gently touched his face. Eren winced, a pang of sharp pain flaring up across his cheek, where a bruise was surely forming. Hanji tutted, giving Levi a glare. "You bruised him up real good, huh?" Then her attention was focused on Eren again. The teenager shifted, not wanting to give in to the gentle hands. It was hard, though. 

A small shrug was Levi's answer to the accusation, taking a slow drink from his cup as he leaned back against the door, "He tried to run and I took care of things to make sure he wouldn't escape." Taking out his phone as he realized that Petra and Aurou had returned from their clean up operation, no complications. At least one thing went off without a hitch. How he was going to introduce the other four members of the team to the kid, he was not sure quite yet. He'll worry about it when it came to that point. Right now, he was going to figure out arrangements for the brat. Erwin spoke up, causing Levi to send a look towards the blond that would have killed any other man fifty times over, "Since Eren needs to be closely monitored, we'll put him into the bedroom across from yours Levi. I've already sent out a memo to Gunter and Erd to make the room more... suited for the situation. After all, we want someone around in case the lad has a nightmare or something."  
That made a shudder almost crawl up Levi's own spine, but he easily suppressed it as he spoke, "I'm not a fucking babysitter, I'm not going to sacrifice my sleep if the kid wets the bed."  
"No, but you did bring him in, meaning he is your responsibility above anyone else's," Erwin didn't lose his smile in the least bit as he noticed how much paler the teen had gotten at the news. Sure Levi knew that Eren would perhaps become his assistant, but he had hoped he could put his training on someone else.

Well, he was completely fucking fucked. From the moment Erwin offered that cold, amused smile, Eren had known that his life was going to be hellish from here on out. He tried to calm himself down. He'd gone through hell before. He had faced down people worse than these jerks. He could get through this. He would live, and he would see Mikasa and Armin again someday. He had to focus on that goal if he was to get through this. He offered an uncertain smile to Hanji, who was still hovering and examining his wounds.  
"Thanks for this. I'm sure I'll be fine, though." Pushing himself up from his chair, he steadied himself against the table. His head felt heavy, and he just hoped he didn't have a concussion on top of his bruised ribs and maimed face. He glared at Levi, silently cursing the older man. "So, are you going to show me around your complex or do I have to find my own way?" he demanded, while Hanji watched the pair, obviously amused. 

A hand gripped the shirt of the kid, jerking him closer, tempted to let Eren fall onto his face as he stumbled forward. However, the fact that the brat had dared to act all high and mighty towards him, Levi, and in front of the others. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach as he wondered when was the last time someone actually attempted to stand up to him, "Watch your tone, or you might just find yourself with a new wake up routine. A knife plunged into your leg for an alarm."  
A hard shove and Eren's chest probably had a new stinging sensation as it collided with the doors. Casting a glance over his shoulder, meeting the amused expression of the woman, "You going to tag along or do you have a shit to take?" Crude, the usual way he spoke certainly did not match with the rest of the group, the others each having a slightly military way of addressing each other before breaking down slowly into normal conversation.  
From the small sounds of shuffles outside the doors seemed like the other four were already waiting for the news of their suggested new member.

Petra stepped back, nearly stumbling over her own feet, as the door opened. She and the others all quickly gathered themselves, standing tall and proud. She hoped they would make a good impression on the newcomer. To have been handpicked by Levi, he must really be something else!  
Levi emerged from the room, giving them all a quick glance. Petra offered him a smile. Then a figure appeared, trailing behind him. The woman waited with baited breath, shuffling a bit to see this stranger a little better. When he came into full view, she felt her mouth fall open. This person? But he was nothing but a kid! She glanced between the boy and the man in front of her, mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise. Her brow was creased as she watched him. The poor kid was covered in blood, although he himself didn't appear too terribly wounded. It might be someone else's. She glanced to Levi, silently requesting permission to approach and introduce herself. Before the man could say anything, though, Hanji butted in. 

"Eren, say hello to everyone! Everyone, this is Eren." she said, loud enough that her voice echoed down the hall.  
Petra offered the boy a warm smile. He stared back at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. Her smile wavered, but stayed firmly in place.  
"Hello." she greeted quietly, trying not to startle him. The boy looked rather frightened. Something told her that he wasn't here on his own volition, and if he was, it was dubious at best. She wasn't going to question Levi and Erwin's decisions, though. She trusted them. "My name is Petra. It's nice to meet you!"  
The eldest looking man in the group, straightened himself quickly, though he bit his tongue at the fact that it was some brat that was joining them, "Aurou." None of the group held their last names, it was too dangerous, though Erwin and Hanji seemed to be exceptions to the rule. Still he couldn't help but sniff in distaste, this 'Eren' wouldn't last a week and most likely he would be the one that would have to clean up the body. Aurou had been part of this kind of business for as long as he could remember, it didn't matter that he came from a well off family. He wanted to escape and finding himself enchanted with crime shows and the like... By twenty he was one of the most well known hit men in the country.  
"Gunter," ex-marine with dishonorable discharge, the details were always going to be a little fuzzy around it, but his skills with hand to hand combat and with explosives, Levi had picked him to join himself along with the other three.  
"Erd," a blades expert that ran his own steel mill creating and using blades with deadly accuracy. However one mistake and a slit throat later, he found himself on the run and was integrated into the team once the rumors of the man's skill was whispered along the lines.

Eren glanced between the four people, wondering vaguely what their jobs were around this place. They didn't exactly look like killers. But then again, neither did any of the others. Well, other than Levi. He definitely looked like the kind of person you'd expect to see killing someone in a movie. Eren decided to keep that particular train of thought to himself, though.  
"My name is Eren Lovec." He introduced, the name feeling odd falling from his lips. "It's, uh, nice to meet you all."  
He tried to ignore the suspicious looks that the men of the group had on their faces, but that didn't stop him from feeling righteously pissed off. It wasn't like he had asked to be here, after all. He couldn't say any of that out loud, though. Not if he wanted to survive this whole shitstorm. Taking a deep breath, he stood up a little straighter and offered the group before him a confident smirk. If they wanted to think so little of him, then he would spit those expectations right back out into their faces. He would prove them wrong, no matter what it took.  
Hanji watched the interaction with something akin to hunger, her eyes darting between the six people before her. Just when she had believed that things couldn't go better, new relationships were popping up right before her eyes! She needed access to a computer, ASAP. There was research that needed to be done!

"We're giving the shitty brat a tour of the place, Aurou, why don't you make something for us to eat. Petra take over for guard duty, Erd, Gunter you're dismissed get some sleep so I don't have to peel your asses out of bed and throw you into the pond." ... He had done it before and Hanji had more than joyfully recorded the results that during times of panic, humans could sometimes forget the fact that they knew how to swim. Levi's orders were met with a quick, "Yes, sir." Before the four scattered into different directions. Erwin would probably be heading to bed soon as well while Mike would spend his night doing research on any possible leads on their new addition and connections of their recent hit.  
A small tilt of his head to signal Eren to follow Levi decided that the best way to start this little adventure was from the ground up. The basement held both an emergency supply room, prisoner cells, three bedrooms (Mike and Hanji's) and Hanji's giant lab. First floor, an old ballroom turned shooting range, ammunition and weapons hold, kitchen, dinning room, entry room, living room, Gunter and Erd's bedrooms. Second floor, another old ballroom turned gym, conference room, Aurou and Petra's bedrooms, offices, and another emergency room. The finally the third floor, library, offices, Erwin, Levi, and apparently Eren's bedrooms. Many other seemingly empty bedrooms laid on the floors, but Levi made no comment about them.

Eren was in awe of the size of this place. It was incredible. He was left with his head spinning, trying to process everything.  
Sighing, he muttered under his breath, "I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later."  
Levi had shown him his room, which apparently locked from the outside. It was bare, except for a bed (larger than the one he had at home) and a wardrobe. Which, of course, brought more questions to mind. "What will I do about clothes?" he questioned, turning back to face Levi. There was a lot of things he would apparently be going without for a while, at least until these people started trusting him. And who knew when that would happen? In the meantime, he would have to figure some things out for himself. 

"We'll look through our supplies to find something that can fit you," to be honest Eren might just fit a little too oddly between everyone's sizes to find anything perfect. Things from Erd's or Gunter's closet were probably going to be the best bet for now. Levi was hungry, that was his next focus and he motioned for the teenager to follow him back down to the first floor. Aurou having left two impressive plates for them, the food was decidedly French looking and it was a taste many of the group had come to enjoy. The older man seemed to have gone to bed or guard duty so he could harass his favorite person, Petra, it didn't matter to Levi as he picked up a glass and a bottle of wine before sitting at the dining table.  
Brow raising as he asked the kid, "Do you want some." The kid opened his mouth, probably to say something idiotic about him being underage.  
Then again, the kid had just witnessed someone's death or at least stared his own in the face many times that night, how much appetite would the kid have?

Eren swallowed, then licked his lips. His mouth was already watering. Well, he might as well, right? And they had already decided he could live for the time being, so there was no worries about being poisoned. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."  
He pulled out a chair and settled down across from Levi. He felt exhausted, but he just couldn't seem to let himself relax when the other man was around. The food set out in front of him, Eren took a tentative bite. His eyes widened minutely and he found himself grinning. "It's delicious." he said earnestly, looking towards Levi. He had yet to touch his food and was instead watching Eren with narrowed eyes. Immediately, the teenager felt a jolt of fear. Had he done something wrong? The food had been offered, so it should be alright to have eaten it, right? He frowned around his mouth full, brow creasing. When Levi didn't say anything, Eren just gave a mental shrug and decided to ignore the glare that was directed his way. He took another bite, feeling himself starting to relax despite the tension he still felt inside.  
A glass of wine was poured for him, and he appraised it thoughtfully. He hadn't really drunk before. A sip on New Year's eve or on a special occasion, sure. But a whole cup to himself...? After a moment, he decided to try it, sipping cautiously and making a face at the after taste. Really though, he was thirsty enough that he decided he just didn't care.

So Eren was brave enough to eat the offered food before he saw Levi take a bite of his own, foolish and bold, it was a dangerous mixture. Just because Eren heard the boss say he could live, Erwin could have easily sent a message to either Levi or Aurou to poison his food and end his life. This kid had no common sense, for now though, Levi was going to let it rest. Turning to his own food and eating, sipping the fine red wine slowly as he noticed that Eren had already drained his glass, really? If he had to deal with a drunk teenager that would just but a cherry on top of this whole night. His eyebrow ticked as he noticed the crumbs from the baguette falling onto the table and the smears of sauce clinging to the corners of his lips.  
"Were you raised in a fucking barn?" Okay, so maybe there was one thing that got under the man's skin more than anything else, sloppiness.  
"Sit up straight, elbows off the table, clean your face and stop dropping pieces of food everywhere before I make you clean the entire dining room from top to bottom." It was a small hiss, but the intensity of it seemed to scare the brat so much that seemed to be choking on the bite in his throat.

Wh-what the hell?! Was this guy serious? By the glint in his eye, it was pretty obvious that he was. Quickly, Eren followed the orders, straightening up and grabbing a napkin. "S-sorry." he said, voice cracking. He winced a bit and wiped his face before placing the napkin neatly in his lap. At the sharp nod he received in response, Eren was hoping that he wouldn't end up regretting his messy eating habits later. He swallowed and went back to his food, this time at a much slower and cleaner pace. 

The meal wore on in silence. Eren's head felt light. Shit, maybe he shouldn't have had as much wine as he had? At least he wasn't slurring his words. He didn't think? Was he? Was talking during dinner considered rude? He didn't think so. Shit. "What even made you want to let me live in the first place?" he asked, and felt a pang of pride at the fact that the words were barely slurred at all. "I mean, it's obvious that you've killed witnesses before. Why bother with me? I'm nothing special."  
Maybe it would be better to keep his mouth closed, but the words ended up tumbling from his mouth anyways. He was going to regret this later, he knew. He just couldn't seem to find it in himself to care at that moment. 

"I can think of a few reasons actually," Levi's tone was almost casual as he took another sip of his wine, it was amusing how the very slight weave of the brat's shoulders told the tale of his condition. Eren's eyes were glued on him, watching him with such intensity that it would have probably unnerved another person. "First of all, I know it might seem hypocritical, but maybe I didn't want to stain my conscious even more with the blood of some unfortunate brat. Two, I didn't want to bother my team with having to clean up another body as a result of my mistake. Having to figure out how to make it look like either the hit killed you or vise versa. Perhaps make it look like a suicide that just happened to be where another body was. Working in that part of town is usually enough to make some rethink their life choices." Yes, it looked like the kid was starting to look a little green at his explanation.

"Erwin has been on my ass about getting someone to work with me, I thought having someone I could mold to my desires and expectations might be the best solution." Shrugging shortly he met the kid's eyes sharply, "What you should know... This isn't mercy. Mercy does not exist in this situation, no matter if I killed you or not, others would have to suffer in one way or another. Even if I let you go, you would still be haunted by what you saw and constantly anxious of when we may appear to end you. Your life would just keep spiraling downwards from that moment."

Eren listened, captivated by the older man's words. He felt sick at the thought of having to look over his shoulder all the time, and of the suffering he might have brought to others that way. Maybe it really was better that Levi had taken him.... Eren shook his head suddenly, trying to clear his head of thoughts like that. The effort left him dizzy and disoriented.  
"Shit." he muttered, blinking rapidly in an attempt to get the world back where it belonged. "I guess I should probably thank you, then." he offered a hint of a grin to his captor before turning his attention back to his food. He vaguely recalled hearing that eating would help with hangovers, or getting drunk, or something to that end. He took a few careful bites, mindful of the intense gaze directed at him. He glanced up again and met the intense blue eyes.  
"I'm going to ask another question." he announced after a moment. "Will I ever be able to go home or see my family again? And, also, where's the bathroom? I need a shower." 

The immediate reaction he wanted to have was to tell the kid not to thank him, but he pushed it down as he finished off his plate, folding his napkin neatly on top as the wine glass now was empty. "There's a bathroom in each bedroom, you think any of us could stand to share a bathroom with each other?" As soon as Eren seemed to be done eating he motioned for him to follow, throwing away any scraps in the trash can, rinsing the plate and silverware before setting them in the dishwasher. Making sure Eren did the same, though the brat was less than graceful about it. 

It was only once they started up the stairs that Levi answered the other question, "I doubt it, you see them again or even send a seemingly harmless message it will put them in danger, even if it is not from us. The Survey Corps has no shortage for enemies, the government, crime bosses, other hit men. They are idiots, but we have to keep an eye on our own backs." Opening the door to Eren's room he motioned to the connecting door, "I'll be waiting out here for when you are done." Not offering any explanation he started to looked through the drawers of the dresser in the room. Seemed the others were not totally useless and had stocked it with clothing while they were eating.

Eren felt the blood drain from his face at Levi's words. He stumbled into the bathroom, feeling dizzy and a little short of breath. Slamming the door, he was mildly dismayed at the realization that there was no lock. With a quiet sigh, he braced himself against the sink, trying to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.  
"I'm never going to drink again." he mumbled, glancing up at his reflection. He grimaced at the sight that met his eyes. He looked like shit.  
His hair was sticking up in various directions and there was blood and grime across his face, which looked unusually pale. His hands left dirty smears across the white of the sink. He stared at the dark marks for a second, eyes bleary.  
Turning on the water and shedding his dirty, torn clothes, Eren stepped under the spray. He let out a quiet sigh, tilting his head back. The bottom of the shower was soon covered in dirt and blood. Eren watched as it washed down the drain. He began feeling a little more like himself as the grime and filth was washed away.  
Someone had left soap for him, and Eren was very grateful to whomever it might have been. Even if it did have a flowery sort of smell to it. He'd live.  
After he was clean, Eren stayed where he was for a moment longer, examining the bruises blossoming across his flesh and letting the warm water soothe his aching body. The teen felt surprisingly clear headed, nearly sober. He wondered how long it might be before Levi was furiously impatient. Maybe it was better not to chance it.  
Using the towel that had been left for him, Eren quickly dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and kneeling to examine his work clothes. He frowned, fingering a hole in the knee of his pants and the bloodstains that spread across his shirt. These were basically ruined, then. Frowning, Eren opened the door to ask Levi what he should do about clothing for the time being.

A stack of folded boxers, plain t-shirt, and sweatpants were shoved into Eren's hands as soon as the door opened. Pushing the brat back into the bathroom to change as the door shut once again. The next time that Eren emerged, he found Levi standing beside the bed. Silently he pointed for Eren to get on, actually rolling his eyes as he realized that the younger was both becoming more pale, but also blushing. How that was exactly possible, Levi wasn't fucking sure.  
"Whatever is going through that puny hormonal driven mind of yours... stop," If this kid had bondage kinks just what was Levi supposed to do with him, as he reached over the bed to pull pillows away from the headboard, revealing a small hole that lead to the actual wall behind it and where a chain and shackle were attached. "And yes, it is necessary because we don't trust you enough to not try to escape on your first night. Probably for months, brat."

Eren's mouth snapped shut with an audible snap as Levi answered the question on his mind. Sighing, the teen resigned himself to his fate. If this was what needed to be done, then he could handle it. Sleeping with shackles on wouldn't be a big deal, in the long run. And it sounded like Levi, at least, planned for there to be a long run.  
Trying to dismiss the thoughts and fears that had overwhelmed him just seconds before, the teen strode forward and plopped himself onto the bed. He crossed his legs and offered his wrists. The metal was cold against his skin and he shivered at the sensation. Eren frowned, rubbing at the heavy manacles. The chains jangled loudly with every minute shift.  
"So you're just going to wait around every night to chain me up?" he asked Levi, internally wincing at the way that sounded. "And then what? Do you have to go to your own room to keep an ear out as well? What are you going to do if our schedules don't line up?"

"I think that you know how to sleep by yourself and if I'm not around then Erwin, Hanji, or someone else will lock you up. The chains are also too short and covers actually sewn into the mattress so you won't be able to kill yourself either. We have guards that move around the house all hours of the day and will check on you." He spun the key to both the shackles and the room around his finger, planning to hang them on the knob outside.  
"Any other questions, or can I actually get some sleep or will I be deprived another fucking eighteen hours to answer twenty questions with a teenager that looked like he expected to be date raped?" He was going on so little sleep and he was running out of steam. "You're going to need all the sleep that you can get for what I have planned for you tomorrow."  
It was a 'friendly' piece of advice.

Eren sputtered out an unintelligible response, face going red. He had initially felt a little perturbed by the suggestion that, after everything he had been through to keep himself alive today, he might actually try to take his own life. He wanted to say as much, but Levi's words had taken him by surprise. Clenching his teeth and trying to retain what little dignity he had left, Eren gave a curt nod.  
It wasn't until the older man was gone and the lights turned out, that Eren allowed himself to relax. Settling back onto the pillow, he tried to clear his mind enough to let himself sleep. The chains clinked together with every tiny move he made, and his thoughts kept cycling through the events of the past few hours. He wondered what Mikasa was doing, all alone in the house. Perhaps she had called Armin over and they were trying to figure out what could have happened. Or maybe they were out, alone, in the darkness trying to find him. Eren felt sick at that thought.  
He chased these thoughts like a dog chases its tail for a long while until, finally, he fell into a fitful sleep. The next day was going to be hellish.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 out, I should go back to studying for my Japanese test, alright bye then. Please leave comments and be kind, it'll motivate me to keep editing what we have written so far.


	3. Fire Away

Sleep was something that Levi wasn't normally was blessed with, but after going to bed at around four in the morning, he was granted with six hours. However his internal clock revolted against sleeping any later, ten was already ridiculously late to him. Swinging his legs out of bed he took another shower, brushed his teeth, freshly shaved, dressed, and did a few stretches to make the blood flow start up. When he stepped outside of his room, he froze, looking at the key ring on the door in front of him, memories of the other night rushing back... Damn, suppose it wasn't a dream then.

Unlocking Eren's door he was greeted with the sight of the teenager sprawled across the queen sized bed, half of the covers flowing off the side while the rest were wrapped tight around the brat's legs. "Seriously?" Strutting over to the bed he took hold of one pillow and without any other ceremony, smacked it down hard on the drooling, snoring face. "Up."

Eren awoke with a snort, shooting up in bed and blinking blearily at Levi. After a second, his face fell and let out a quiet, broken "Oh."  
For a second, he had been convinced that the disaster of last night had all been some stupid nightmare. Silently, he extended his hands to have the chains removed. He didn't meet the other man's eye as deft fingers turned the key and the shackles fell off.  
Rubbing at his wrists, Eren scrambled off the bed. Yawning and stretching, he glanced around. Clothing was laid out atop his dresser, and the teenager felt a little woozy at the thought that people were apparently free to come and go as they pleased while he slept, chained up. That, and the fact that he didn't wake up when they did. He'd have to work on that.

Grabbing the clothes, feeling hyper-aware of the eyes watching him, Eren made his way to the bathroom to change. When he emerged, Levi was still there, looking increasingly impatient.  
Eren finally met the man's eye. "What first, then?" 

"Breakfast or lunch whatever your stomach says," As Eren drew closer Levi pulled a face, pushing the brat back towards the bathroom, "Brush your fuckin teeth, it smells like something crawled into your mouth and died, then proceeded to rot there for three months." Only once Eren had followed his orders did he lead the way back down the stairs, the brat still looking as lost as ever as they moved through the house, seemed it would take a while longer for him to figure out his way around. Entering the dining room he was greeted with the sight of Erwin sitting with a cup of coffee, chatting with Hanji.

"I'm glad to see you finally decided to come down, Petra made food that you can pick up in the kitchen. Gunter and Erd are going to be gone for a few days to take care of a job in Canada." With a small nod of understanding Levi went into the kitchen to answer the call of sweet caffeine. Picking up a plate for himself and shoving another at the kid before going back into the dining room to eat. Hopefully Eren remembered his manners. Particularly in front of his superiors.

Eren dropped into his seat. He felt surprisingly alright. He had heard kids at school talk about hangovers before, and he'd been worried that he'd start the day off with one. It seemed, however, that he had escaped that particularly nasty fate. He took a bite, making a noise of pleasure at the taste.  
There was a sudden jolt and a chill went through him. He glanced up, and froze at the look Levi was leveling him with. Quickly, remembering the words of the night before, Eren straightened up and placed a napkin in his lap. He offered a sheepish grin and a quiet apology before going back to his food. Petra was an amazing cook! He couldn't remember having had anything quite as good since his mom had died. He faltered, shocked by his own train of thought. 

His mom's death had stopped being a constant source of pain a while back, but all the same. To compare one of his captors to her in any way brought a sting. His face flushed with something like shame and he frowned, putting his fork down.  
Hanji was watching their guest, eyes narrowed and a small smile upon her face. She could practically see every emotion and thought that was toiling through the kid's mind, and it was delicious. She rose from her seat, abandoning her mug of coffee where it was. Striding to stand behind her short little friend, she slapped a hand on his shoulder, smile wide. Leaning in, she whisper in his ear a simple, "Good job." before heading back to her place by Erwin. 

A small roll of his eyes was the answer as Levi looked between the two, turning his attention solely on the woman, "I'm planning on starting his training today, I suggest we get the medical test out of the way before I bruise him up more." Maybe he won't break a rib, but that was a high hope as he noticed how pale Eren had become. A piece of food falling out of his mouth as he stared at him, "Disgusting."

He looked over to Erwin, noticed the man was hiding his smile behind his cup, sure it was all fun and games to the man that didn't have to deal with the brat on a more personal level. Steely orbs narrowed slightly before he downed his own cup of coffee, he had seen the expressions filtering across Eren's face before. A glimpse at inner demons and tortured thoughts that were only reflected in the face of someone that had lost someone very important. Thinking back to the picture of the woman in Eren's wallet, he had a pretty good guess that she was the mother of the twerp. Might as well make a bit of 'small talk', "What did your father do?"

The idea of a medical exam by that woman was not an appealing one. She seemed more than a little crazy, and having grown up with an actual, certified doctor in the house had made him wary. Besides, he was fairly certain he was alright now. Sure, there were still bruises and he was pretty sore, but it the overall damage wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought it would be last night.  
At Levi's words, Eren glanced up, surprised. "My father? Like, his job? He was a doctor." He smiled a bit at the memory of his dad kneeling over patients. "He used to take me on his rounds, to watch him work. It was interesting, sometimes." The teen shrugged, not really sure what Levi wanted from him. Why ask about his family now, after he had made it clear that Eren might as well just forget they had ever existed in the first place? It wasn't like there were any big secrets in his life. They could very well simply google him, if they wanted. 

"So he had the same last name as you?" Erwin asked, leaning back in his chair, if the other really was a doctor he would be listed in the official medical resignation board and easy to find. If Eren knew that or not they couldn't be sure. From the way the teenager spoke, he didn't know much about actual medical procedure, which meant they would have to teach him both basic and intense first aid. Such as applying tourniquets, sewing legs and arms shut, and wrapping broken bones.

At the questioning Levi noticed a small look of realization come to the brat's face and he shifted nervously in his chair, now what could be the cause of that? He raised a brow as each of them zeroed in on Eren, all of them were trained to pick up lies and trying to fool Hanji was something that just didn't happen. So far they only knew that Eren had a sister and that was it, Mike was still doing research and it would be at least a month to go through each and every lead before they would 'officially' confront Eren with the results of his background check.

Eren swallowed, trying to look embarrassed. "Well, about that. What my dad did wasn't exactly legal, per se." he met each of their eyes before looking away. "He had been in the military for a while, and when his tour ended he went on practicing. He offered treatments to those who couldn't afford it, but that usually ended up being under the table, with no actual records left behind."

Well, it wasn't a total lie. His father had practiced in small communities and offered assistance to those who wouldn't have been able to afford it otherwise. He was a doctor, even if what he did wasn't completely...normal. He wasn't even sure why he was lying. His father had been so vague when he had left behind the instructions and information with Eren and Mikasa's new names. All Eren knew was that he couldn't let these people know. Not yet. Not ever.  
He just hoped they bought it and that any information they might have managed to dig up would fit alright with the bullshit Eren was trying to pass off.

No more questions were really asked as Levi collected his plate and took it back to the kitchen, repeating the process of the night before. Though his expression darkened as he noticed a glass sitting in the sink instead of the dishwasher. Almost brooding with dark energy as he moved back into the dining room, a thunk was heard as he smacked Hanji's forehead into the table, muttering low, "You're the only one that's childish enough to drink milk, take care of your fucking dishes." Though her face was pressed against the polished wood, a muted laugh was the only response. Making Levi grimace, of course his roughness was something that didn't even faze her anymore.

Turning his attention to Eren he noticed the mostly cleared plate, "If you're finished eating, then we should head down to the lab, the medical exam should only take an hour... Right?" he regarded the squirming figure under him until he received a thumbs up before he let Hanji go.  
Pushing his chair in as he started to speak softly with Erwin again until Eren and Hanji were ready to leave.

The ease with which Hanji accepted Levi's abuse astounded Eren. How could she laugh like that after being slammed into the table? This group really was something else entirely!  
Eren took care of his plate and followed after Levi, trying to run scenarios through his mind. How could he possibly get out of the medical examination without it looking suspicious? He really wasn't having any luck figuring it out. He wished vaguely that Armin were here. He would have been able to figure something out. Sighing, he tried to ignore the dread he felt as they stopped in front of a door. Hanji threw the door open with a flourish, grinning as she waved them inside. Eren paused, uncertain, before following the instructions and heading in. 

The room was large, with clean white walls and an examination table set up. It certainly looked professional enough. As he was led over to the table, Eren began to relax just a little. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought? He could easily say that he simply didn't know the answers to whatever questions they asked. He was young enough that it would be plausible.  
Hanji pushed him into a sitting position, grinning as she said "If you'd be so kind as to strip, Mr. Lovec, we'll get started!" 

Levi raised a brow as the kid's face went cherry red, oh he supposed that normal people were not used to seeing their 'co-workers' stark naked on a regular basis. Though Petra still saw it necessary to kick Aurou's ass if the man left his room in anything less than a pair of pants. Hanji was practically cackling as she took in Eren's face, reaching forward to pinch his cheeks before the teenager finally started to slide off his t-shirt.  
Almost instantly he knew that something was very wrong. However, Levi remained leaning against the wall until everything below the waist was also dropped. "Hanji how long does it typically take for a cracked rip to heal?" He knew that he had felt and heard the crack when he had slammed his heel into the teenager's side. So why was there only a small spot of darkened skin, which was only a matted patch of reds, none of the usual blacks, purples, greens, and blues?

Hanji hummed thoughtfully, chilly fingers prodding at Eren's side. "It depends on the severity. I'd say anywhere from two weeks to a month. When you've done the damage, it would probably be up to three months." she glanced away from the expanse of flesh before her, eyes glinting. "Why? Did you crack one of our young friend's ribs?" 

Apparently, the lack of a response was answer enough. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. Then, going back to her examination, she began questioning Eren at a rapid-fire pace.  
"Where were you born? Raised? What is your medical background? Have you ever broken a bone before? Any childhood or family illnesses?"  
Eren answered what he could, and claimed ignorance with the rest. Hanji made a disgruntled noise, deft fingers running along the curvature of his spine as she counted each segment. All of his ribs felt fully intact, and the bruising was at a minimum, even if his skin was riddled with red splotches. Even his split lip had very nearly healed overnight, leaving behind minimal swelling and a thin pink line where the cut had been. With a quiet noise, she nearly ran to fetch a stethoscope and various other tools. 

Eren watched her, thinking that she was entirely too excited over a routine medical examination. Sure, he'd always healed a little bit faster than other people, but it wasn't like that was anything particularly special. Still, he couldn't help but feel like something was going terribly wrong.

"So overnight, you healed something that should have taken at least weeks," Levi muttered mostly to himself as he pulled up a chair and sat near the table. Watching as Eren shifted nervously crossing his legs to hide himself even though it was pointless as Hanji continued to invade his personal space. It would have been amusing if it did confuse the man so much. But he held his tongue as Hanji started to take measurements of anything and everything on the teenager's body, though the small huff that could almost be called a laugh came from Levi as Eren tried to convince her to stop.

Under the heated glare he only had one answer, "We all went through this. It's nice to know how the pieces look together and apart if only an arm or something is found."  
Of course, maybe he was picking up on the brutality fact with Eren just because he liked to see what kind of reaction he would have. The brat was just an open book to the world and he failed grandly at hiding the rage that boiled just under his skin.

Eren pursed his lips, face going white at the older man's words. Hanji made him hold out his arm and measured it, reading off the numbers out loud. He wondered if there was some way that this examination was being recorded, or if saying it aloud just helped her to remember the numbers. "And how many times has that happened?" he questioned Levi, words being gritted out from between clenched teeth. There was a sense of fear broiling within him, but also a sort of anger that he had landed himself into this situation and a strong determination. He wouldn't let Levi scare him. Okay, that was a lie. Levi totally scared him. BUT he wasn't going to let that fear rule the rest of his life or his time here! He'd get through this mess with his head held high. 

Hanji yanked on his hair just then, pulling his head back and baring his throat. He made a disgruntled noise at the sudden, unexpected motion. Blinking up at her, she measured his neck before shining a penlight into each eye. Eren blinked away the spots that danced before his eyes, glaring up at Hanji. She just laughed and ruffled his hair before moving to measure each of his toes.

"Just once," Levi's answer was soft as he looked away, his original second hand was killed several years ago. However, there was still that rage that ran throughout the entire organization. Resting his chin on a hand as he spoke, "I personally hunted down all forty members of that little gang and made them wish they had never been born before I sent them to hell. Promising that when I joined them I would do it all over again." There was a slightly feral glean in his eyes that shinned under the intense lights of the lab. Getting to his feet to grab a water bottle out of Hanji's personal refrigerator as he remembered how frustrated the rest of his team had been when they were unable to exact their vengeance themselves.

Hanji's expression had softened at the memories, but was soon back to her usual self when she attempted to force Eren to uncross his legs. This really was just a kid and if Eren started to grow like a weed, then he would have to start getting used to this very quickly. Levi only had to get an examination twice a year... and like hell he was going to remind Hanji that it was about time for his own.

Eren watched Levi with wide eyes, a troubled expression on his face. Somehow, it bothered him that Levi wasn't the emotionless hardass Eren had been led to believe. In fact, none of these supposedly hardened killers were really what he could have ever imagined. This particular group of mercenaries were talked about rather frequently, theories and ideas flying from teen to teen and parent to parent around the schools and neighborhoods. However, not one person in the group was anything like the murderers Eren had grown up hearing about. Really, it was kind of a pain in the ass. He was having to rethink everything he'd ever known, and they were the cause of it.

Speaking of pain in the ass- "Eren, stop being a twerp and just do as I say!"  
Hanji was still struggling with him, trying to get him to cooperate. He scowled, glanced over towards Levi's turned back, and groaned. Hanji was watching him with hawk-like eyes, curious and frustrated and maybe even a little smug. Closing his eyes and willing his face not to turn an ungodly shade of red, Eren did as he was asked.

Hanji rolled up her measuring tape, nodding. "Well, he seems to be perfectly, averagely healthy." She directed her words towards Levi instead of Eren, like a doctor addressing a child's parent instead of the child themself at a check-up. "Well, other than the complete lack of injuries."  
"Is it possible that they simply weren't as bad as you thought they were?" Eren cut in, brow drawn. "I mean, everyone makes mistakes. It might've been a fluke." he looked nervous. 

"I felt the bone give under my boot you shitty brat," Levi countered as he looked back at the teen, Hanji finally giving him the go ahead to get dressed, which the other seemed to do in a blur. It was a body, he had seen plenty of naked dead ones and those of one night stands over the years. There was nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Looking over to Hanji as she poured the information into a worn looking notebook and Levi was ready to make his own escape as much as Eren.

Taking a few silent steps towards the door he stiffened as he felt a hand wrapping around his shoulder, fuck. Taking a tight tone as he felt the grip in turn tightening, "Not now, I'm going to teach the brat how to shoot a gun the right way, not the bullshit way in the movies or on Tv." Still Hanji did not let go. Most likely she would start literally clinging to him and whining obnoxiously into his ear until he complied.

Eren watched the exchange between the two adults with wide eyes, trying hard not to laugh. He was fairly certain that his amusement wouldn't be appreciated by Levi, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was to piss off the guy who was about to have free reign to kick his ass for what would very likely be the rest of his natural life. 

Wisely, he opted to stay silent and out of the way. Although, at one point he could almost have sworn that Levi was giving him a look that said "get me out of here". Still, the teen wasn't sure and didn't want to take that chance.  
Soon enough, they were headed down a long hall and down a flight of stairs until they reached the range. Eren looked around, eyes wide and full of unveiled interest. He'd never shot an actual gun before, and the tables full of weaponry and the large grey room with its paper men hanging on the walls was all new to him. 

Somehow he managed to dodge the examination, what grace Levi owed that to he didn't know. It didn't matter as he led the way over to the table, naming each piece of weaponry before him and forcing the other to repeat the names until he could recognize each gun Levi picked up. The next thing was to get Eren fitted with a holster belt, though before he handed any weapon over he needed to make sure Eren understood one thing. One hand snapping to his own waist it was less than a second before the younger found a gun pointed between his eyes, "You try to attack me and you'll be dead before you can pull the trigger. I don't think you want that, now do you?" 

Of course the kid was too afraid to even nod his head, putting the pistol away he showed Eren how to hold a small handgun, setting him before the target and giving a small nod to begin. Hopefully the kid was actually talented and had a good shot. It might save his or Levi's life one day. A point he was going to be sure to hammer into him.

Eren glanced down the gun, frowning. Carefully, he steadied himself and aimed for the chest of the target. When he pulled the trigger, the teen flinched as the explosion sounded in his ears and made his head pound. The gun had a kick to it, making his wrist ache. He stared at the gun, still leveled at the wall, mouth open in surprise. That was absolutely nothing like he had expected. 

The only guns he'd ever seen were in movies and television shows, and they had never seemed so loud or violent, despite the damage they caused. Glancing towards the target, he saw that he hadn't hit where he had been aiming. Instead of the chest, there was a neat little hole next to the figure's head. Eren frowned and said contemplatively, "I was aiming for the chest..." The gun felt heavy, and his arms shook a little with the weight and exertion of keeping them extended in such an unusual position.  
The teenager glanced over towards Levi, silently asking permission to try again. At the minute nod, Eren readjusted himself. He tried for a stronger stance, hands folding over one another to steady the gun. With a sharp inhale, he pulled the trigger again, aiming lower to account for the kick.  
Another explosion, and the smell of gunpowder invaded his nostrils. Eren grinned, noting that the bullet hole was by the chest this time, if a little farther to the side than he had been aiming for. His ears hurt. Glancing towards the gun again, he noted a line of blood welling up across his thumb where the hammer had cut him.  
The gun was smoking, and Eren couldn't help the small smile that lit up his face. Funny. He'd always thought that "smoking gun" was just a figure of speech.

"Keep going, use all of the bullets, then I'll show you how to use the next gun," Levi ordered, looking at the blood with distaste before throwing a wad of bandages at the kid. At least the teenager wasn't a horrible shot. Still, while these paper figures weren't that straining on the human mind, how would Eren react when he graduated him up to actual mannequins?

He was already planning on forcing Eren to keep shooting until he could no longer use his hands. A harsh introduction, but it was the best way to test limits and pain tolerance. After the fifth gun, Levi could pick out little tears starting at the corner of those odd colored eyes. However it was like Eren didn't even notice it as the grin started to grow with each shot. Perhaps Eren might enjoy guns a bit too much as a particularly bad kick from the gun smacked into the wrist... at least it wasn't the face.

His arms were riddled with gunpowder and his hands with small burns from where discharged bullets had hit them. The muscles in his back, shoulders, and arms ached and he was fairly certain he'd managed to bruise himself in various places. Head pounding and ears ringing, Eren determined that this was the most fun he'd had in a while. Maybe guns weren't all bad, even if the only real life interaction he'd had with them prior to learning to actually shoot them had been the sight of a man with his brains blown out. 

That thought stopped Eren short. He held his gun out, arms trembling and knees suddenly feeling weak. It had been easy to forget that guns were deadly weapons, not just play things. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself get caught up in the act of firing them, emptying magazine after magazine of bullets.  
The teenager swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. The air was heavy with the smell of gun powder and sweat, and the paper men that hung off the wall were riddled with holes that decorated the bodies with increasing accuracy. Slowly, he lowered the gun to his side, making sure to keep it angled away from his feet. His mouth felt like cotton and his arms like jelly, now that he actually allowed himself to focus on them. 

"What's the problem, I didn't tell you that you could stop," however the sick look that covered Eren's face made him sigh. Moving over to the water cooler and returning with a glass for the teenager. He could guess what was going on in the other's head as he pointed to a chair that the younger boy readily collapsed into. Handing over the drink, the awkward silence with ringing ears continued to stretch before Levi cleared his throat getting Eren's attention, "I learned to shoot a gun when I was seven years old, it was a matter of survival for me to learn how to protect myself. Now it is the same for you."

Taking out his own gun, he ran his fingers across the cold metal, "The guns do not hold some secret evil inside, they don't know the intention behind why they are used. It's only a tool. They can be used to take lives, but also to save lives. It's a hypocritical tool that does not show mercy, because it can't." He met eyes with his charge, "Don't think too much about why not to kill, just do it and figure out how." Handing over a wet rag he spoke, "I'm not sure if I'm helping or not, but I'm tell you the facts. The people you face will have no hesitations about ending you."

After he drained the glass, Eren let his head fall back to rest against the back of the chair. He let out a humorless laugh.  
"Right. And these people I'll face are...?" he glanced towards Levi, trying to read his face. No luck. Eren sighed and used the rag to wipe the black marks from his skin, then rubbed at his face with it. The silence stretched on as the teenager settled himself. When his head had stopped ringing and his stomach no longer churned, he turned his full attention once more towards Levi. Sitting up straight, he tried to catch the older man's eye.  
"By the way, looking at it that way does help." he offered the barest hint of a smile, before turning serious again. "But I want-no, I need- information. You've mentioned 'others' a few times before. Who are these supposed enemies of yours? Police or other government sanctioned officials? Or other mercenary groups? Or something else entirely?" His eyes were glinting and intense as he questioned his mentor. "If you plan on having me here, training to work beside you, I think I deserve to know what it is I should expect.”

"Well, I would give you the answer... If I had it," a low breath escaped him as he noticed Eren's disbelieving stare, "We receive death threats every day, most of them too cowardly to sign their name. Our group has been declared a threat to the nation; some of our hits in other countries spark international debate and compensation. However, we still get a few requests for hits from actual political figures." Keeping the teen's gaze as he spoke, "The truth is, almost everyone outside of our little group can be our enemy." Now the kid looked scared, a bit more than he was before, "Erwin tells us who to be worried about and what to ignore. I trust his judgment and you should as well. He has never let us down before."

How did it feel, knowing that you could only trust the people that could kill you? Levi and each of the members of the organization knew it all too well. "Honestly you can think of the world as funny. One moment they want you dead, the next they think you are their savior. What makes us so fucking petty?" A small almost chuckle escaped him as he muttered; "Several months ago we received offers from both American agencies and several other countries pleading for us to take out a hit on a simple team of scientists."

Eren listened with rapt attention, and a sinking feeling. Enemies to this level had never even occurred to him. School bullies and teachers that liked to compare him to Armin and Mikasa had always been the biggest threat he'd really had to face before. The idea that everyone outside this group of trained killers had the potential to be a deadly enemy left him wide eyed and trembling. He wanted to ask so many questions- If they had that mindset, where did they go grocery shopping? Did any of them ever feel safe leaving the base? Did they have any kind of life outside of killing people? What about family members? Were they considered potential enemies as well?

There was so much Eren felt he needed to know. But instead, he tried to keep the conversation on course. Levi was talking to him freely, more or less, so maybe they really were making some progress. He restrained himself and instead asked, "What did these scientists do to get that kind of attention? And from so many differed places!" 

"The details were very limited until finally Mike, Nanaba, and Hanji managed to hack into some government protected sites. Apparently they were dabbling into human experimentation, some kind of super solider or some shit," he answered as he took out a cigarette and starting to smoke, blowing the smog into the air before tapping the ash into a tray on the table. Raising a brow as he noticed the horrified expression on the teenager's face, "We live in a fucked up world. Even our own government didn't want them because they didn't want missiles pointed at them."

There was still a lot to do, but his eyes snapped down to Eren's hands, holding out his hand as he ordered, "Let me see your hands." Reluctantly, he was obeyed, now he was just pissed and confused as ever, instead of the black and blue mess he was expecting, there was only bright red marks. "Let me guess, daddy fed you and your sister right or something."

They would worry about it later, for now they could focus on getting Eren back to shooting, once he decided to shut his mouth. "No one wants to be on the end of some hulk, our team is only as strong as it is because we train every single day."

Eren shut his mouth, looking at his own hands with a confused frown. He had always been quick to heal, but never quite like this. The cut on his thumb had basically disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a thin pink scar, and the burns and bruises he'd expected were already non-existent. However, the aching of his muscles was still very real. Still, Levi had a point. With a groan, the teenager pushed himself from his seat and limped over to the table to grab the next gun.  
Taking his position, he quickly cycled through most of the handguns. One of the ones at the tail end had such a kick to it that he was sent sprawling on the floor, a good foot from where he had started. That left him grinning hugely. Pushing himself off the floor with a quiet chuckle, he finished off the clip before moving on to rifles. 

The first one was a simple shotgun, with a large range but little accuracy. He learned quickly that it was better to shoot from the hip, in order to avoid a dislocated shoulder. Soon, though, he had advanced to assault weapons. He liked the scopes, which allowed him far more accuracy, even though the guns they were attached to were generally heavy enough to leave his arms trembling pathetically. With those, he had nearly flawless aim, hitting the head or neck nearly every time.  
He looked over to Levi when he was done, face smeared with gun powder, and grinned. 

"Not bad," still the messy face made him want to reach out and wipe it clean... so he did, the soft, cool damp towel moving over the tanned skin of the youth. Oddly enough the look seemed to almost be natural on Eren, though he wasn't going to say it as he moved his thumb over a small cut in the teenager's bottom lip, seemed the other had a habit that he should probably break. Vaguely Levi wondered how much like blood Eren's mouth could taste like, though the thought startled him enough that he let go, maybe a bit too quickly. At least none of it appeared on his face as he stepped back like nothing had happened.

"We are done with guns today, it's about time for dinner, I was expecting you to be in a condition were you couldn't do anything else tonight. But since you seem to be healing well enough. We might try some self-defense practice." What day was it? His lips twitched, it was Hanji's turn to cook dinner, heaven help them all if the kitchen was half charred, then he was going to kick her ass into town to pick up some take-out, probably something Asian since no one seemed to know how to make it.

Eren licked his lips, tongue tracing briefly where Levi's fingers had lingered. What was that about? It had been weird. Then again, he doubted that people in a group like this one were exactly the best at social interaction. Judging by what he had seen of Hanji and the others, it was probably best not to read too far into the actions.

He shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts that were creeping through his mind. Instead, he chose to focus on the older man's words. He nodded thoughtlessly, unsure how to feel about the prospect of more training. He could handle it, sure. But that didn't mean he would like it, especially not with the bone-deep ache he felt all over from the hours of shooting.  
When Levi moved to leave, Eren followed calmly behind him, making an effort not to limp. He categorized each turn, memorizing the path taken to reach the shooting range from the dining room. It wasn't too terribly difficult. Eren nodded to himself, confident that he would be able to maneuver the complex on his own sooner, rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get one more chapter edited, that's three in one day. Now to go to bed.
> 
> Please comment, I need motivation to edit in the coming days since my school schedule will be picking up.


	4. Break Down

When they reached the dining room, the sight that greeted them left the teen feeling vaguely shocked. It was calm, like a family dinner. There were no weapons drawn and no trace of blood or violence on anyone. If he hadn't known any better, Eren would have thought that those in attendance were nothing more than ordinary. 

It seemed that Hanji hadn't even attempted to try to cook, though to avoid the harshness of whatever Levi would enact if she dared to serve the food in boxes. She had taken the time to dump all of the Chinese food onto separate plates and laid it out on the dining room table for the group to pick and choose what they wanted. Erwin of course sat at the head of the table, Levi to his right and Hanji to his left, everywhere else was free game though as Petra and Aurou joined them. The conversation was lively and everyone, except for course for Levi, were smiling as jokes and little insults were tossed around in good humor.

The second hand had filled his plate with a little bit of everything, though it was still neatly separated as he picked up a pair of chop sticks, might as well follow the tradition of everyone at least attempting to use them. Honestly, Levi had a fondness for crab ragoon that he snacked on with the sweet plum sauce. Only looking away from his food as he heard the gagging sound as Aurou flailed when Petra pinched his nose between her chopsticks for trying to steal from her plate.

Eren watched the group interact with wide eyes. He tried to pretend that he didn't notice the suspicious glances that were being shot at him every now and again. The boy picked at his food, ravenous but trying not to be rude for fear of incurring his captors' collective wrath. Well, maybe not all of them. It seemed that the others weren't as invested in good manners as Levi was. The fact brought a small smile to Eren's face. He glanced over to where the dark haired man was sitting, eating elegantly in the midst of the chaos all around him. Their eyes locked, and he quickly looked away. 

He went back to the food piled high on his plate. Hanji, meanwhile, watched him. She noted how easily he held his chopsticks. There were only two conclusions she could draw. Either Levi had lost his touch, OR the kid's rate if healing had increased exponentially within the hours that he had been training. Which, of course, brought on a whole barrage of other questions to be answered. She licked her lips. It would seem that young Eren Lovec was a goldmine of possibilities!

"Hey brat," Aurou managed to dodge the smack Petra had aimed at him for the comment as he remained focused on Eren, "How did you get so good at using these stupid sticks?" Maybe he was just a little bit jealous, his own hands were too big to use the utensils easily and he had more often than not broken a set because of frustration fueling his grip. At least he wasn't the only one that didn't use them as Erwin used a fork and spoon, along with Erd and Gunter if they were here.

Also weren't kids these days focused on just getting as much food into their faces as quickly as possible? Who took the time to learn them with such ease?  
The blond leader tilted his head softly at the question, curious, but he hadn't really noticed the little detail as he focused on his conversation with Levi on how the first day of training had gone. Mike hopping into the conversation to report that the police had found the body earlier in the afternoon and declared the case as a mugging gone wrong, leaving it at that. Apparently it wasn't even going to be reported on the news, just a small advisory paragraph in the local paper.

Glancing up, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to find who had asked him the question. Aurou was watching him expectantly as he waited for an answer. "Oh, my sister taught me." Eren answered calmly, snapping his chopsticks with a fond smile. "She'd insist on us using them whenever we had take-out, or when she tried to make some sort of home recipe." Her recipes had gotten better over time, but Eren remembered very clearly a few weeks after she had been adopted into the family, coming into the kitchen to find her crying over a pot of ruined food, unable to perfect the dish her mother had always made for her. After that, they had worked together to make some of her favorite meals every night for a month. The memory, although not the happiest, was one Eren was very fond of.

It was obvious that he was waiting for an explanation, so Eren continued. "My sister was adopted, after her parents were killed. Her mom was from Japan, so chopsticks weren't exactly uncommon in the household." he shrugged, not knowing what to say next.  
Hanji mentally filed that information away, to look into later, or else to have someone else look into it for her. Adopting the child of murder victims would leave some kind of paper trail, after all. Granted, it was done legally. From what Eren had revealed so far, it sounded like his father wasn't exactly a flawless citizen. 

"Killed?" This time Erwin was the one that spoke up, looking over his glass. It was unfortunate that the talk of death was such a common dinner topic, and the uncomfortable look on Eren's face was completely foreign to most of them. Though Erwin could practically see Petra squirming in her seat to hold back from going over to try and comfort the young boy, perhaps she had some motherly instincts in her after all. It was unfortunate that she still pinned after Levi, though it was more of admiration than infatuation now. Much to the silent relief of the second in command.

Speaking of Levi, the dark haired man seemed to always have one eye on his charge, now though he turned his whole attention to listen to what he had to say. After all, the word 'killed' usually meant something a lot more sinister than just saying 'died' that hinted to it being a natural cause or a rather normal accident taking place to steal away two lives. Of course they were all curious and sometimes Levi likened them to old ladies sitting out in some stupid sun room over tea and knitting, gossip hounds.

Eren nodded, laying his chopsticks neatly across his empty plate. "Yeah. I was little at the time, and didn't really understand it until later, but they ended up as the targets of a human trafficking ring. Things went wrong, and her parents ended up dead and she was taken." A dangerous expression overtook his features, shadowing his glinting eyes. "Luckily, there seemed to have been some kind of a fight between the kidnappers, and they ended up killing each other. She escaped, and ended up running into me after I got lost in that part of town. I took her home and my dad called the police. She stayed with us after that." he shrugged, the talk of death seemingly not bothering him for once. 

Petra watched the boy with wide, earnest eyes. There was something that seemed off about his story, but she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. Still, she couldn't help the sympathy she felt for Eren's sister, and for Eren himself. It must have been a terrible situation all around!  
Hanji, however, was watching him for a whole different reason. She analyzed each expression that crossed his face, searching for a sign of sympathy or regret that the traffickers had ended up dead. Interestingly enough, there was none.

What was going on through that head of Hanji's the way that she chewed at her nails, it was a sign that she had doubts of Eren's story. It raised even more red flags for Levi, later they were definitely going to have a talk. For now though, he would let things slide under the table as he noticed the sympathetic stares going about the group. His expression on the other hand remained neutral, so shit happened when they little, it happened more often than not. His own childhood, though he remembered little of it, made Levi think that being young was a curse to begin with. From the very beginning humanity had the curse to be dependent on someone else. That was something that Levi was trying to depart himself from entirely. 

That didn't mean however, that he didn’t care for his team, he still required their partnership after all. Unfortunately he had also learned that being completely alone was unsurprisingly, lonely.  
Looking over to Erwin he wondered again how the hell the man had managed to drag him out of the 'darkness'. Oh, yes he remembered. A small glare came to his eyes, though the blond only raised a brow in question. They had decided their relationship should remain professional after a short time. But still Erwin didn't let him go back to his old life.

Eren thought over what had occurred during his rescue mission, the memories of that event were strangely clear, like something more out of an oddly focused dream than real life. However, he knew what he had done. It had happened, and he was left with bruises for days, but Mikasa had lived and he never regretted what had happened. The story came easily now. It wasn't the first time that he had been asked about how Mikasa had come to live with his family, by both the authorities and people at school or work. They hadn't had an issue yet. Not that anyone really cared that those pieces of shit were gone. The world was better off without them. 

The teen shook himself out of his reverie, focusing on the quiet conversations that were going on around the dinner table. He watched the others eat, smirking as a few of them struggled with their chopsticks. For a little while, he was content with that. Then, his stomach growled and he decided to get another serving of the take out. As he took a bite, a shiver went up his spine. He glanced over, neck prickling, towards Hanji. She met his eyes unflinchingly, fingers in her mouth. He glanced away, turning his attention towards Petra instead, as she tried to strike up a conversation. 

Noticing Eren's look, Levi sent a small kick to Hanji's leg to bring her out of her musing. No need for her to freak out the kid anymore for a day, she could save whatever it was for tomorrow. Then again, when was the last time that he saw Hanji out of her little lab for more than three hours? Maybe he should 'invite' her to join him in the self-defense practice. Then again he still wanted to see how long it took Eren to heal maybe that would be enough of a temptation for Hanji to follow.

An absurd slopping sound grabbed his attention as he looked at Eren, apparently the kid had bitten into a crab ragoon and had managed to smear the creamy inside all over his face and fingers. He really should learn to clean up his messes, though the sight wasn't horribly awful when he could imagine something else. What the fuck? This was an underage, snot nose brat that had decided to be a little ass and throw a huge wrench into the workings of Levi's life. Something in the back of his mind whispered that 'unholy' details never stopped him before.

At the moment Levi was wondering if he rather be stuck in a toilet for three days or to try confronting these giggling demons. Getting up from his chair he pushed it in with a little be more force that necessary. Moving to the kitchen to see if there was anything better to drink or if Hanji had remembered to pick up some oolong tea from the restaurant.

Eren laughed and reached for a napkin, wiping the mess from his face and fingers. He hadn't had crab ragoon for a while, but it had always been a favorite of his. Glancing up when Levi left the room, he felt a sense of unease. Had he made him angry somehow? Excusing himself, he left with the excuse of putting his dishes into the dishwasher.

The door to the kitchen swung shut behind him, and the teenager glanced around, frowning when he didn't immediately find the other man. With a sigh, he realized how stupid he was being, following him around like some kind of lost puppy. If he was going to survive here, he needed to be more independent. Well, as independent as he could be in a situation like this.  
Taking the dishes to the sink and rinsing them, he hummed thoughtfully, letting his thoughts wander back towards home. When he turned around, he fell back against the counter with a quiet yelp.  
"Shit, you startled me!" he growled at the figure in front of him. 

"You were the one that didn't take in your surroundings, I was standing in the corner looking through the teas that Hanji bought," Levi didn't have to justify himself, but might as well with the kid looking like he was about to have a heart attack. Even doing the cliche thing of holding a hand over his heart to make sure it was still beating or some shit. The only real answer he had as Eren leaned back against the counter was his usual commentary, though Eren still seemed to take everything that came from his mouth as serious, "You didn't shit your pants did you?"

Ah, there was the flustered sputtering and angry glare, already he was able to predict many of Eren's moves. Guess each emotion before the teenager could even collect himself. It was.... more than a little enjoyable he decided. Poor kid really didn't know what he was getting himself into, not that he had a choice. "You don't need me to babysit you at all times right?"  
Lifting a tray that had been left off to the side Levi revealed the dessert, Chinese buns covered with sugar and just a little bit cinnamon. Opening it quickly before offering one to Eren, these things declared a mess no matter what as Eren took his first bite Levi drew his own hand back to lick off the sugar. He did adore sweets, though his personality certainly didn't seem like he would.

Eren made a low noise in his throat at the sweet taste on his tongue. He grinned his thanks, already forgetting the crude words that Levi had said.  
"I don't need you to babysit me, no." he said, grinning ruefully. "I'm sure I'll figure things out soon." He took another bite, sugar falling down his chin.  
"These are delicious, by the way. Hanji chose well."  
Even as he chewed and made small talk, Eren was trying to figure out if he recognized the taste. The containers were gone, leaving him without an actual name for the Chinese place, but he didn't know of many places with food that was actually of this quality. The car hadn't traveled too far, after all. The nearest big city was the one he had been taken from, that much he knew.  
"Do you usually take dessert out to eat at the dinner table, or is it eaten in the kitchen?" he asked sincerely. 

When Eren didn't look away Levi realized that he was being serious, almost making him groan as he picked up the tray. "It doesn't matter, when the meal is almost over some people take food to their rooms or just don't show up for dinner at all. As long as I don't have to deal with the mess, I don't care." It should be pretty obvious by now what quirks Levi couldn't help. If there was a mess you cleaned it up because why the fuck not, why would one want to wallow in their own filth or someone else's?

Turning back on his heel Levi returned to the dining room, rolling his eyes as he heard obnoxious clapping at the sight of the sweets. It was only a second after they reached the table did grabby hands appear out of everywhere to steal some for themselves. Erwin managed to hoard three for himself, while no one dared to take the two that Levi had taken. Eren was lucky that he at least got one, maybe he could still managed to get a few more if he dared.  
Erwin disappeared for a moment before bringing back a few tubs of ice cream, the leader answering the questioning looks with a small shrug, "It's been a while since we've had a guest join us for dinner."

The teen flushed at Erwin's words, although he knew that there really wasn't a reason to do so. There was a part of him that wanted to rebel against being called a guest, as if he had come there on his own, and they were celebrating. No, he had been forced, beaten, and taken away from everything he had ever known or loved without any real choice in the matter. Even though Levi had explained the matter to him, Eren still had a hard time believing that things were really so simple. Things just seemed too convenient. Not to mention the fact that everyone in the group seemed none-too-worried about bringing a teenager none of them had any previous knowledge of into their lives. 

Maybe they really were simply that confident. He tried to dispel his mental tangent, focusing instead on the present. It wouldn't help to rouse anyone's suspicions. So instead, Eren accepted his bowl of ice cream with a smile and a gracious 'thank you'. Glancing around, Eren noted that all the others were digging in and enjoying themselves. It still struck him as odd, that they could live so normally in the face of what they did for a living and the dangers that they faced every day. He wondered how Hanji even managed to leave the house to fetch Chinese takeout without fear overwhelming her. 

Levi let out small breath as he watched the teenager throughout the dinner, Mike taking over clean up as it finally drew to a close. Crooking a finger he motioned for Eren to follow him, however instead of heading further into the house, he went to the backdoor, giving a small word so they wouldn't be shot when they came back to the house. And into the night he disappeared, in the darkness he took hold of Eren's wrist leading him towards the pond, each member knew the grounds by heart. The silence stretching between them and he noticed a small tremble coming from the younger's hand. Seemed the other was still afraid that he was going to be dragged out-back and shot.

"It's alright to be angry you know." Even in the darkness of the new moon night, Levi could feel Eren's eyes on him, "You can be pissed about the way your life has changed. I don't even care if you scream. Life likes to fuck us all; you just got the shorter end of the stick. You saw what life is like in the house. There will always be different sides to things; some are just darker than the other."

His breath caught in his throat, mind wheeling to process the words. He had thought that Levi would have been against Eren feeling anything but casual acceptance and submission. He stared at the back of the shorter man's head. Surrounded by darkness and unknown, he couldn't help but feel comforted by the warm hand wrapped around his wrist. In that moment, that grip felt less like a vice and more like the comforting grip of a comrade. 

There was a moment of heavy silence, hanging over the pair like a fog. Then, through that fog, there came a quiet, shuddering gasp. Tears poured, hot and angry, down Eren's face. He wrenched his wrist from Levi's grasp, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. He tried hard not to cry. He hadn't cried since his mom had died. Now, though, it was like the silent tears and shaky breaths wouldn't stop.

Only human, that's what they are were, no matter how much blood soaked their hands and what kind of life they had come from. Levi turned slowly, eyes being much more used to the dark he could see the tears streaming down the kid's face. Eren still trying in vain to wipe away at the mess he was making, but in the end the sob that racked his frame made him shake so much causing Levi to wondered how much longer Eren would be able to remain standing. Taking hold of one hand he dragged him a little closer to the pond, setting him on the bench there. Not making a comment about the fact that he had just held Eren's snot and tear covered hand. Not even bothering to wipe it off as he sat down next to him.

"Whatever you have been holding back, now would be a good time to let it out. I'm not going to tell the others. We all are expected to break down eventually," When was the last time Levi had cried? He had mourned the death of his former second hand, but when had tears actually streamed down his face and sobbing shook him so thoroughly? Probably around twenty years ago if he was honest with himself.  
What he didn't expect was for Eren to practically throw himself over him.

What could he say? There was so much fucked up about his life right now. Fingers scrabbling for hold against the fabric of Levi's jacket, Eren held on tight, like this one small man was the last anchor to his sanity. Maybe he was.  
"I don't know what's happening anymore." he moaned, voice hoarse. He was hiccuping, trying to calm himself down and stop the tears. He wondered if Levi would be angry about the new tear-stains on his nice clean clothes. With a quiet, slightly hysterical laugh, he said. "This wasn't how I thought my week would go."

He felt fingers on his face and in his hair, brushing by as though they were barely there. Eren wondered if Levi was trying to comfort him or simply trying hard not to shove him away and kick dirt into his face, angry about his ruined clothes and the fact that he was having to deal with an emotionally unstable teenager.  
Pulling himself together as much as he could, Eren chanced a glance up at Levi's face.

The kid was startlingly honest, and it was like the walls he had built over all these years had a perfect Eren sized hole and the brat was inching closer to him every second. As he clung tighter to his side, Levi wonder vaguely if most kids were this trusting, and if Eren started to see him as a father figure he was going to kick his ass. Another ugly snort and Levi found himself gently starting to wipe away tears and rubbing fingers through brown locks to try and ease the shaking and anguish of the teenager. This was certainly not what he expected or wanted to do with his evening. If Eren kept it bottled up, it would have just been worse and the hatred would fester. At least now, Eren saw Levi as a support.

Perhaps he was getting too comfortable as well as he couldn't force his usual scowl on his face even as Eren sat up enough so that they were face to face. Hands lifting to run under those odd colored eyes, even if the darkness muted their splendor, when did he become such a sap, maybe it just had been too long since he let someone as close to him as Erwin or Hanji, "I don't want you to ever show these tears to anyone outside our group, or only to me. The rest would rather see you fit normally into the crazy shit we established."

Levi's voice was quiet, almost soothing to Eren. He listened, rubbing at his raw eyes with dirty fingers. Nodding, the teenager finally managed to catch his breath and put a stop to the last of his quiet sobs.  
"I-" his voice cracked, and he stopped to clear his throat. When he spoke again, he sounded confident and strong. "I understand, Levi." His gaze was intense, if only for a moment. Then, he realized the position they were in. Thrown across the lap of a person he had known for a relatively short amount of time wasn't exactly a scenario he had pictured himself in since coming here. Flushing red, he quickly pushed himself away. Sitting hunched over on the bench, his elbows resting upon his knees and his face in his hands, Eren began to feel just a little better.

Sure, life sucked right now. But it wasn't like it had been easy before, either. He could manage. He would survive, and make the most out of his time with Levi and the Survey Corps. He wouldn't give up his goal of seeing Mikasa again. He had to let her know he was alive, somehow, or he was certain she would do something completely rash and end up hurting herself. She had been like that ever since she'd come to live with him. She seemed to care more about him, his dreams, safety, and progress than she did about her own. If she didn't have at least the barest idea that he might be alive, he wasn't sure how long she could last without doing something terrible. And poor Armin. He would blame himself, somehow. Eren just knew.  
He scrubbed at his eyes again, drawing a deep, steadying breath. Then he turned and offered a shaky smile, trying to tell Levi without words that he was alright for the time being.

"We can rest out here for a few more minutes, but I think that we will be done with your training for the day." Leaning back against the bench he looked up at the sky, ignoring the questioning gaze from the teenager, "You know... you can't see the stars as clear as this in the city." What the hell was he becoming, this was cliché bullshit and he was surprised that Eren was not taking up the balls to call him out on it. No, instead the other just watched him with those focused eyes, he reminded Levi of a sponge.  
It almost made him feel awkward before remembering that he had a similar affect with many of his team. Erwin says that Levi was a magnet for both people and trouble. It was strange considering his need for privacy. He fell silent, deciding to allow Eren to try and take the conversation somewhere. Perhaps move to something besides just questions, but of course Eren was going to want to know anything and everything about his captor. Maybe they would just get back to their feet to take a walk around the pond; Eren certainly didn't seem like the sit around and relax type.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'd never noticed that it was so hard to see them before."  
But, no. He had noticed. He had dreamed of being able to escape the city and the expectations there, to run away to a place like this with just him and the people he cared most about. Staring up at the stars that twinkled merrily high above them, Eren couldn't help the bitter, almost-grimace that came from the realization that his dream had come halfway true, in the grimmest way possible. 

"You know, I used to dream about joining the military, or a group like this." he announced. At the look Levi gave him, Eren continued. "It was a little after my mom died. I kept thinking that maybe if I had been more -more capable, more powerful, more prepared- then I would have been able to prevent her death somehow. It's stupid, of course. I realized later that it was just a freak accident and that there was nothing I could have done."  
He went quiet, foot tapping an unsteady cadence against the grass. His fingers drummed against his knee as he stared almost longingly up towards the stars. 

"A lot of uncertain deaths seem to follow you," Levi muttered, raising a brow as he thought about what the other had said, finally shrugging as he forced himself to his feet, motioning for Eren to follow him along for a walk, "Everyone has a reason to get strong, people that are content with how they are and sit on their asses are just waste of space," Levi muttered. Staring down at the small sheen on the water of the pond, "The military has just as much evil inside it as anything else." Hand reaching back to offer it to Eren so the kid didn’t trip and break his neck or something stupid. When the oddly warm hand moved to hold his own, they moved in silence for a few minutes before Levi couldn't help but make a comment, "Your hand sweats a lot."  
The unintelligent noises were music to his ears after all the crying and sobbing that Eren had done before. "Hormonal changes getting to you or something? Hanji said your temperature was a bit higher than normal during the check up, but not enough for a fever."

"Shut up." Eren snapped, face flushed. "You can let go of my hand at any time, you know." Even as he said it, he tightened his grip on Levi's hand, hoping the man wouldn't let go. In the darkness, with just the moon hanging above them and illuminating the lake just enough to let him distinguish where the ground turned into water, he wasn't confident that he wouldn't end up in the lake if he was left to his own devices.  
They strolled around the lake, and the teenager couldn't help but think about how odd this was. Who would've guessed that he'd end up kidnapped and recruited into a mercenary faction, only to find himself enjoying it. Wait, enjoying it? Maybe that was a little strong. He totally wasn't enjoying this. It was just...refreshing. He frowned.

"Growing some balls?" Levi asked right back, feeling the hand attempting to tighten even more, was Eren really trying to play a version of chicken with him. Tightening his grip to the point of painful to see who let go first? Obviously Eren was forgetting who he was with, Levi snapped his hand into a vice like hold and tightened, smirking as he heard the squeak of pain. A cop out that made him loosen his hold once again.

Once he was turning them back towards the house, though Eren was starting to drag his feet, probably not wanting to return just yet. But from the way the teenager was acting he really did have a brighter outlook on his situation. Taking a small glance back towards the brat he asked, "We can relax when we get back, you can decide to go back to your room or join me in the gym. You don't have to do anything, just watch if you want."  
Taking a glance at his phone he would certainly be more careful about avoiding any sign of Hanji, apparently she was determined for him to come for his checkup.

His hand throbbing slightly, Eren resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Levi. He'd almost forgotten he was holding hands with a raging psychopath with a death grip. Not that he particularly cared at that moment.  
"I think I'll watch you, for the time being. I'm not ready for bed yet, but I'm also not sure how much more training I can handle today." the answer was truthful, though Eren felt like he had to explain himself. Also, he was pretty interested in what kind of training Levi subjected himself to. For such a small man, he had a whole lot of strength. 

Or maybe he just used whatever pent up frustration he had left over from a Napoleon Complex and aimed it at a target. The thought made Eren snicker, although he had the feeling that if he ever spoke his mind he'd end up dead quicker than if he had tried to draw a gun.  
They wound through the building, making more turns and weird roundabouts than Eren remembered there being the first night Levi had briefly shown him the gym. It made him feel a bit suspicious. What was he trying to hide, or avoid?  
The question left Eren's mind when they reached the gym. It was enormous and impressive, larger than even the community gym back in the city. He had to admit that he was impressed.  
"Where do you even get the money to afford all of this?" he asked rhetorically, eyes wide. 

Making sure that Eren had a seat where Levi could make sure that he didn't hurt himself, he started first with stretching, starting out with a few lunges before dropping down into full splits and stretching each way before rolling back onto his feet. Moving first to during sets of suicide runs with leaps into rolls, simple ways to avoid getting hurt and back your feet in only a few moments. The next step was moving to the balance beams, leaping to each landing and keeping himself up with only his toes on the narrow beam.

Running through the beams before moving over to the flip beams, though Levi hated to admit that he had to use the lowest first, spinning around the pole before using the momentum to move to the taller beam, then the next, and the one after that. Using the round hold to spin himself vertical, using only the strength of his arms to hold himself up and turning the hold to one handed, then using the opposite.

The last thing he wanted to do, was probably what Eren wanted to see most, though he had experienced it more than once. The punching bag, he stood before it, taking in the fact that someone had cleaned it lately, seeing as there wasn't the usual scrapes of blood from split knuckles or the tops of feet. Taking a small breath he steadied himself before unleashing, roundhouse, crescent, punch, knife hand, roundhouse, and ending in a side kick, sending the bag swinging back a few feet before it came at Levi again, prompting the next combo.

With wide eyes, Eren watched. The things that Levi was doing were absolutely incredible. He never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that they could be possible outside of movie stunts, with wires and tricks to enable the person.  
When the older man went to work on the punching bag, Eren couldn't help but wince a little. He knew exactly what that felt like. However, he was soon enthralled and fascinated by the display of power and ability. Watching, Eren couldn't help but think that he wanted to be able to do that, too. Maybe it would be better to start the next day, though, when he could actually feel his arms. It wasn't like he was going anywhere, after all. The teenager wondered if it would be weird to applaud when Levi was done. It was just training, after all, but it was also probably one of the most incredible things he had ever seen.  
He decided it would be weird, after all, and kept his hands resolutely at his sides. 

Smacking into the punching bag, he used all of his strength, even as his muscles started to burn and scream out against him. It was difficult, but as the punching bag swung back at him at an angle, he dropped an ax kick down on the edge. Sending it swinging back, the chains screeching softly in protest as Levi finally stepped away. He had learned early on the horrible results of not stretching after working out, moving to stretch out each limb, his spine popping loudly, and each bone settling into place before he pushed himself back to his feet. Picking up a fresh towel from a rack as he dabbed away sweat and looked at the kid. Eren's expression reminding him a lot of how a dog eyes its bone.  
Raising a brow as Eren quickly looked away, cheeks darkening, but Levi left it alone as he spoke, "I need a fucking shower, this is disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, comment if you liked it, I'll keep editing out the next chapters.


	5. Don't Read into it

The days passed, bleeding into weeks as Levi and Eren fell into a comfortable routine, first the older man would wake Eren up in some disturbing fashion: pushed off the bed, cold or hot water splashed on him, sound of a gunshot, threatened suffocation with a pillow. Eventually it was hard wired into the teenager’s brain to listen for the creak of one of the floorboards that Levi always stepped on to enter the room. Next, shrugging off any scathing comments and glares Eren might give, Levi undid the chains and sent him to change and brush his teeth. Eat breakfast, then physical training, followed by one of the two courses Levi was sticking to until Eren met the standards of the rest of the group, learning to shoot and knife wielding. The second seeming to come with shocking ease for Eren. Then dinner, review session, and then Levi locking Eren up for the night. Repeat and wash behind the ears, you shitty brat. 

Now it was approaching a month, and somehow Levi still had managed to avoid Hanji’s probes for his medical exam, though she would bring it up constantly during dinner. This making for some interesting conversations. 

Tonight Levi was hoping to keep that record going, stepping out of the gym and heading up the stairs he was about to tell Eren to go to his room when he heard another set of footsteps, shit, he knew that gait. Without thinking he grabbed Eren's wrist, dragging the teenager into the hit man’s room. The one place where no one dared to bother him.

With a muffled noise of protest, Eren found himself in a darkened space. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but a warm hand clasped itself over his mouth. He was almost pressed flush against the door, eyes enormous. With Levi's scent overwhelming him in such close proximity. His face felt hot.  
Swallowing around a lump in his throat, Eren tried to shake off whatever weird feelings were going on inside him. There was a totally reasonable explanation for this. He just had to figure out what that was. Sooner rather than later. Bringing his hands up to pull Levi's hand away from his mouth, Eren was surprised when the man let his hands fall easily. 

"What's going on?" he hissed out, voice barely above a breath. His lips tasted like salt.  
His back against the door, he quickly became aware of the slight vibrations and the quiet sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. His pulse sped up. Was this one of the so-called enemies that Levi had told him about? But no, Levi didn't seem to be too worried or even defensive. Surely, if there was an immediate threat, he would have had some kind of apparent reaction. But he hadn't even drawn his gun. So what, then? 

In a rush, Eren recalled the events that had transpired between Hanji and Levi earlier that day. He grinned, wondering if that might be it. For someone who didn't seem to give two shits about anything, Levi sure did seem edgy about an upcoming medical examination.

Even in the darkness of the room, Levi could see the grin that was starting to split across the younger's face, the height difference still irking him more than it probably should, he leaned upwards. A small hiss leaving his throat as he listened to the steps, "This is an order, keep your mouth fucking shut." Sharp eyes caught Eren's in the darkness, but instead of seeing fear like he usually did when he got into the kid's face, Eren's grin only grew wider. Oh, fuck no.  
Levi's hands were still pressed on either side of the door, keeping it sealed tight against the frame so it wouldn't shake as Eren's shoulders shook against it with his attempts to not laugh. He was tempted to just knee the other in the gut, but no that would cause too much noise. Why did it have be now of all times that Eren decided to grow a spine and give into little childish antics. Perhaps he was to blame with telling Eren that it was alright to show emotion instead of bottling it up all those nights ago.

Steps were growing closer and though the room remained dark, he did not need to be questioned as to why he was hiding or why he had dragged the brat into the 'no one except Levi' zone. They both could now hear Hanji's humming and she was almost to the door. Levi caught it, Eren starting to open his mouth, probably to call out. Levi had his own selfish feelings and he didn't want to deal with Hanji's poking and prodding just yet. Not with what was on his back now. So there was only one solution.  
He pressed his lips to the teenager's.

Every thought went out of his head, just like that. He didn't know what to do. So instead, Eren froze up, eyes enormous and lips parted ever so slightly in shock. What was going on? Was this some weird dream? Levi would never actually kiss him, would he?  
Struggling to catch his breath, he squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. Nope, Levi was still there and his lips were still very much planted right over top of Eren's. Not a dream then. Their eyes met, and Eren wondered how he hadn't noticed the color of the other man's eyes before. They were actually kind of nice. Neither of them moved, right away. 

Eren had kissed people before. He had experimented with friends and girls at the school dances and people on the soccer team. Kissing wasn't a big deal. But suddenly, it seemed like it should be. Especially kissing the man who had dragged him away from his life.  
With a quiet noise, Eren turned his head, lashing out with his hands to push Levi away. Shit.  
He was panting, eyes downcast, but bright. What the hell was that?! 

During Eren's moments of shock, Hanji's voice and footsteps faded away, at least that was over. Still he didn't really react as Eren pushed him away; instead Levi used the momentum to turn on his heel to click on the light. Brushing away imaginary dust that he may have gathered from being in such close contact with the brat. He knew what was probably going through the teenager's mind and though he could easily put away his fears, he didn’t. Let Eren sweat about it for a bit. After all, Levi was pretty satisfied with the reaction.

"Basic rules, don't touch anything, don't open the door unless no one is around to see you, and close your mouth, you're drooling on the carpet." Levi tossed behind him as he walked to his personal bathroom, sticking his head out to add, nodding to a desk in the corner, "You're allowed to sit, but not on the bed. Understand brat?"  
Maybe he wanted to get a little deeper under Eren's skin as he wiggled his fingers in a wave before he closed the door. The sound of the shower starting.

Everything was quiet, aside from the quiet cadence of the shower. For a long moment, Eren just stared at the closed door, wondering what exactly had just happened. Maybe he was somehow reading too far into things. But then again, lip-to-lip contact wasn't exactly a common howdy-do practice.  
With an exhale, he collapsed onto the nearest chair. It was surprisingly plush, and smelled like Levi and febreeze. It was an odd, yet comfortingly pleasant mixture.  
Dropping his head into his hands, Eren closed his eyes. "Alright. Just calm down. There's got to be some explanation besides the obvious. Think, Jaeger." Slowly, his heart rate slowed down. It wasn't like Levi, or anyone really, seemed to be too socially capable. Maybe kissing was just a regular thing within the group. A few of them, from what he'd seen, seemed to be totally comfortable being right in one another's space. See, nothing to worry about. 

Still, the excuse seemed too convenient. It didn't fit, and that fact made him uncomfortable and uncertain. Then again, he'd obviously been trying to shut Eren up. It had worked, of course, but did he really have to go about it that way?  
Eren groaned, frustrated in more ways than one.  
"What an asshole." 

A shower was a pleasant way to cool off, still he didn't trust Eren alone in his room for too long. Drying off, before slipping into a robe before moving back into the bedroom, collecting some new clothing before changing again in the bathroom. Only once he was placed comfortably in a pair of pale blue silk pajama pants and a white tank top did he address the young man in his room.

Arms crossing over his chest as he noticed that Eren was trying to avoid his gaze, "Tell me you aren't trying to over work the grey matter in your skull. It could be too much for it and quit, then what are we supposed to do with you?" Yes, he knew he wasn't being the most gentle, but it was entertaining. Also it just felt so odd for someone... besides Erwin, to be in here. Even in the past Levi would usually go to his room instead of the blond entering his space. What would Eren think of the extensive book collection in one corner, a few paintings of Paris, and just an almost regal look against the brashness of who Levi was.

"Of course I'm not over-thinking it." Eren muttered, still avoiding his eyes. "Obviously you had some sort of good explanation for that. Not that it even matters. It's no big deal." he was rambling, he knew, but the words just sort of tumbled out in a breathless rush.  
He averted his eyes towards the walls, zeroing in on the various paintings. They weren't too colorful surprise, surprise. They fit his personality perfectly, then but they were beautiful. He was surprised. Levi hadn't struck him as the type to enjoy art. Then again, there was apparently a lot that Eren didn't know about his mentor.  
Eyes finding the bookcase, he raised an eyebrow when he took note of a few of the titles. "You speak French?" he continued on, not waiting for Levi to respond. "I took a semester of French last year. It's a hard language to learn."  
Finally, he chanced a glance towards Levi's face. He was almost relieved to find it void of emotion, just the same as usual. Alright. If Levi could act like nothing happened, then Eren could too. 

"I came from a French family, English is actually my second language, I was born in the United States though," Levi answered as he gave a small shrug, not like he was going to start spouting French just for the entertainment of the teen. It had been years since he had spoken a word of it, but he read it often. He sat on the edge of the bed crossing one leg over the other as he noticed Eren was slowly starting to relax again.

Levi didn’t comment on it, he didn't need the kid to roll over from a heart attack or something. Instead he noticed Eren's gaze directed on his flat screen TV and in extension the few scattered consuls and games. Levi had his own way of de-stressing if he wanted to get away from the rest of the group and to avoid thinking of work... Though some of the games were first person shooters.  
Leaning back he explained, "If you want to start playing twenty questions again, that's fine, but I'm not leaving this room with Hanji in hunting mode and most likely she'll be wanting to take blood samples from you eventually to figure out why you heal so damn fact."

Eren paled. "Blood samples? With needles and everything?" his voice squeaked a little as he asked. He made a face, obviously not in favor of that particular test. Though Levi didn't say anything, Eren figured that he would be forming some conclusion or another in his mind. With a sigh, he said, "I just don't like needles." and left it at that. Ever since he was little, he'd always hated them. There was no real reason he could figure out for the fear. It just was. Give him a fist fight or a knife or anything else. He could handle a bit of pain, as long as the medical needles were kept far away.  
Suddenly, he grinned. "How about we just hide out in here and play some games? Hanji wouldn't just barge in, would she?" 

Although, from what he had seen of her, she very well might do just that. She seemed crazy enough to.  
On the opposite side of the building, Hanji sneezed. Pouting as she rubbed at her nose, the woman wondered if she should try sending Levi another text. Surely he wasn't ignoring her! After all, he knew how important medical examinations were for aaaaaaaall of them. Even him. Maybe she shouldn't have commented on his height last time. It was just too much fun to test and see how he'd react! It was a little bit different every time. 

"No, she wouldn't step in here, but she could harass us through the door for hours, it’s something that I don't particularly want to deal with." Levi answered as he reached over to pick up the remote, clicking the TV on. Of course it was on the news, he made a move to change the setting to use the systems when Eren actually dared to snatch the device away when a name was announced. 'Armin Arlet', another local snot nosed brat that apparently was supposed to go and compete on the national level of debate for his school, a great opportunity for scholarships, blah blah.  
The kid had dropped out of the competition for a 'family emergency' that was the point of it and no other details were stated as the news moved onto another story. Levi's eyes were focused on Eren. Taking the remote out of his hand and changing the setting as he asked slowly, once again they found themselves on dangerous ground with Eren volatile emotions, "Someone you knew?" A tight nod was the answer, and Levi decided to just let Eren speak if he wanted to. He thought things connected to the teenager would have calmed down.

Would revealing how important Armin was to him put him in danger? Or would it perhaps somehow make things better? Would they try to get rid of him, to take away from the temptation to leave their organization? Or would the knowledge benefit them somehow? Would Armin be better off somehow if Eren told Levi the truth?  
Eren had always been truthful, almost to a fault. He could lie convincingly, if he needed to. He just didn't usually need to. Finally, he slouched in his seat, looking miserable. "Yeah, I knew him." 

Even when he wasn't around, he was ruining Armin's chances for a better future. The thought killed him inside. It wasn't like any of them were especially well off, Armin most of all. His parents had died years ago, and he was left in the care of his grandfather, who didn't have the resources to provide a chance for his grandson to go to college. And out of all of them, the small blonde boy certainly deserved it most of all. He was a genius, kind hearted and ambitious, and one of the strongest people Eren knew. They had been best friends ever since they were very little. Armin and Mikasa were the ones who knew Eren best, and they were also the two people in the world that he couldn't bare to see hurting. He felt sick at the thought that Armin was losing this chance because of him.  
His fingers dug into the cushion, knuckles turning white. The brunette clenched his teeth, a frustrated expression on his face.

"He's only a sophomore, I'm pretty sure he'll get more chances from the way they were going on and on about him. Colleges shit their pants for kids like that," Levi answered, tone bored and apathetic, but he could see the relief that washed over Eren like a wave. Levi never went to college, obviously, but he had received street education and his own research and workings led him to learning so much. Then more education through Erwin and everything else.  
Clicking on the PlayStation and tossing a controller to Eren's lap, "I'm sure that I can kick your ass at any game brat." Oh there was the fire in his eyes as the battle game appeared on the screen. Good to get the kid's mind on something else and it appeared that he had a competitive nature buried inside of him.

Hearing those words helped ease the guilt and sudden flood of misery. Levi was right, of course. Several colleges had had their eyes on both Armin and Mikasa since eighth grade. Missing one meet wasn't going to ruin his best friend's chances, and sooner or later, Eren would manage to get word to them that he was alive and well and that they should stop worrying, or they would just give up on him and move on with their lives. The thought made his stomach twist, but he did his best to ignore the sensation, tuning it out in favor of video games. 

'Levi better be ready to have HIS ass kicked.' Eren thought gleefully, the controller warm and comfortable in his hand. He hadn't been able to play for a while, work and school keeping him too busy or exhausted to spare the time. He had missed it, but he was confident that he hadn't lost the skills he had. Even better, Levi had a shitton of games that the teenager was familiar with.  
Skimming thoughtfully through the titles, he finally settled on a game he had whooped Jean's ass in on several occasions. It was a generic first person shooter one, and was filled with enough mindless killing of monsters that it would be a good way to get anyone's mind off of the shit that was going on in their lives.

The kid wasn't bad, not at all as Levi clicked buttons, having a bit more finesse about it than the button mashing that was ringing through his ears from Eren's attempts. At least they were not fighting each other, instead the victory was for who killed the most monsters. Both working through a different end of the map. A high point was the fact that the monsters didn't look anything like humans, a relief since who knew how Eren would react once he realized that what was happening in computer graphics he was going to have to preform himself.

It also appeared that the brat was familiar with the game as their scores were dead even for most of the round. Making a small suggestion as his character threw a grenade into a mass of the hissing, drooling monsters that only wanted to sink their teeth into human flesh, "Perhaps we should work in a team next round, see if you can beat my record."  
The count on the corner of his screen jumped up by 15 as the grenade went off making his side of the screen go white for a few seconds.  
Things were going rather smoothly and taking a glance at the clock it had already reached two in the morning.

Eren let out a cheer as they surpassed Levi's previous highest scores. He held up his hand for a high five, only to quickly lower it as he remembered who exactly he was playing with. Grinning sheepishly at the automatic response to winning a game, the teenager readjusted himself. His legs had fallen asleep, and he had been too wrapped up in the game to notice. It reminded him of home and of late night sleepovers with friends when he was younger and had a lot less to worry about. 

Still, as they started on another round, it was easy to fall back into those carefree days and the mindset that things were alright. They were halfway through when Eren's head started to feel heavy. Half asleep, the kill scores were going down. The monsters flashed across the screen, making his head hurt a little more.  
Maybe it was about time to shut it down and head to bed, but they had been doing so good! And this was probably the first time that he had been able to relax so completely since coming here. He didn't want to give it up yet!

"Brat pay attention, I don't want to be carrying both our weight," Levi hissed as he found himself pressing a little bit harder on the controller than before as the games wore on, still the kill count was starting to go down and the monsters were getting closer. Both of their health was starting to go down as the shots continued to pound out of the speakers and more than once he had to explain to his housemates what the noise was, though he had lowered it when it started to become a problem for sleeping others.

What was the time now, probably past the brat's bedtime, but until Eren decided to tap out they would continue. After all he could justify himself with saying that this was a test of Eren's endurance. How late was Eren used to staying up, with the healing rate and being so young, Levi was sure he could bounce back quickly enough.  
Maybe he should up the stakes, each missed kill another pushup the kid had to do the next day. But a glance at the exhausted face, the older man held his tongue. Instead once again making his character jump in the way of Eren's from receiving a killing blow.

"Do you do that in real life, too?" Eren mumbled, voice nearly slurred with exhaustion. "Sacrifice yourself for your teammates. That seems kind of dumb for a mercenary."  
The chair was feeling exceptionally comfortable in the moment, and the teen found himself nodding off, the controller loose in his grasp. In his dreams, he was falling. The ground would rush up to meet him, only for everything to tilt at the last possible second and he'd find himself again in the air, heart pounding in his ears. Never once did he feel afraid. It was only when he met his mother, her smile slight and blood pooling behind head that he awoke with a start. 

Gasping for breath, fingers clawing at his clothes, Eren stared around the room, confused about his location. This wasn't his house; wasn't his room. Slowly, the events came back to him and he settled down. The console was off, the room darkened. He tilted his head back, eyes closing again. Shit. He hadn't dreamed about his mom in years. Funny that he should now, of all times. Levi's words about death following him surfaced to the forefront of his mind. It was strange, almost comical, how right he was. 

Levi had been tempted to kick the kid out of his chair at the remark, but it didn't look like he was going to need to as the sound of the thunk of plastic meeting carpet grabbed his attention. The older man had just barely managed to catch the kid before he could crash to the floor. Damn, even the sense of vertigo didn't seem to waken the fool. While Levi COULD carry Eren out to his own room and lock him up for the night... That really didn't appeal to him. Damn he was going to have to wash his sheets tomorrow, today, whatever the fuck it was anymore.  
Pulling Eren up into his arms he carried him over to the bed, dropping him on top of it and setting a blanket over him. He wasn't about to tuck the kid under the sheets and be accused of bad touching or some shit. The king sized bed was more than large enough for them both and after turning everything off he slipped into bed on his own side.

His sleeping position was always the same, on the right side of the bed, laying on his left side, left hand under the pillow, ready to grip the knife hidden underneath and right arm curled to his chest to protect his core. It took a while to get used to someone sleeping next to him again, but he was soon drifting off. The cool wave of air from the fan brushing against the top of his shoulders, as a result, the dark blue and white feathers printed onto his skin.

The problem with Eren sharing a bed with anyone was that he tended to move. A lot. That wasn't really a problem if, late at night, Mikasa crawled into bed with him and they ended up puppy-piling, reveling in the warmth that the other provided, and the reassurance that they were both alive and okay. It was an issue if he was sharing the bed with an older, murderous man.  
When he opened his eyes next, he was vaguely aware of a smaller form mere millimeters away. A second of concentration, and he realized what that meant. The blankets had been thrown off long ago and the air was cold. He quickly rolled over, face heating up. He groped blindly to find the covers and quickly slid under them, burying his face in the pillow. It was too late to bother with switching rooms, and even if he did, it was more likely that he'd end up waking Levi up anyways and get himself into even more trouble. It would be for the best if he just stayed where he was, and hopefully he'd be able to stay a respectable distance away from Levi. Of course, as the night wore on, that proved to be nearly impossible.  
In his sleep, Eren thrashed, rolled, kicked, and clung. It was a surprise he made it through the night alive. 

Levi night was far from restful, each time Eren's fingers even brushed his skin, eyes would flash open and his hand would tighten around the knife, only to remember that it was Eren. More than a few times when a foot kicked into his leg and at one point his shoulder, how the hell, Levi was more than willing to push the teenager to the floor. He would endure, and swore on everything sanitized that he would make the brat wish he had never been born later during training.

His eyebrow twitched as he felt a warm arm flopping over his waist, Eren burying closer to him and leeching away his warmth. The other's nose was pressed to the center of his back and the kid actually snored softly. Yes, it seemed that they were officially fucking spooning. He would rather be locked inside of a public restroom for an entire day with no cleaning tools than admit that he almost missed this kind of thing... Then he felt a bit of drool soak into the back of his tank top... He was going to kill him, he was going to completely murder this kid.  
Still he didn't strike, he would wait and as the warm grip remained firm, he found himself drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don't want to study anymore tonight, anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts, this is a long ass work and takes forever to edit when I divide each chapter to around 10 pages.  
> So please comment!


	6. Ink

Hanji was the first one up in the morning. This wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, but this morning there was a very specific reason for her early rising. She was going to catch Levi as he was emerging from his lair and they were going to get his medical examination done! Striding down the long hallway, her footsteps echoed almost ominously. The thought brought a manic grin to her face.  
Stopping with a clipped, almost militaristic snap of her heels, Hanji raised a hand to knock. She paused suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Something was off. She turned towards Eren's bedroom, eyes wide. The door was unlocked, and cracked slightly. She stepped forward and pushed it the rest of the way open, the door swinging silently on perfectly oiled hinges. Eren's bed was empty. Her heart caught in her throat. Shit. This wasn't good. Where could the kid have wondered off to? How could he have escaped?

Searching the bedroom for clues, the scientist was dismayed to find nothing. She rushed out and quickly pressed her ear to Levi's door, listening for any sign of movement inside. She didn't want him waking up to find Eren gone. If he did, then it was entirely possible that the poor boy would end up either dead or dismembered, and that would be really bad. She had grown kind of fond of the teenager. That, and she would lose a very important research opportunity!  
Her heart was pounding so hard, it nearly blocked out the sounds from behind the door. Focusing, she could just barely make out the sounds of two even snores. Wait, two? She pulled her head away and stuck a finger in her ear, checking for some kind of weird build up that could make her hear double. When she pressed her head back to the door, the two quiet snores were just as real as before. She jerked away, eyes enormous and alight, glasses flashing as she grinned. Now THIS was an interesting development. 

The small sound of the slid of metal against wood starting to grate apart made Levi's eyes snap open. Someone was about to open the door of his room, there were only two people that dared to attempt entering his space. Erwin and Hanji, Erwin had the decency to always knock, and the woman never dared to actually step foot in the room itself. That didn't however mean that she wouldn't slam the door open and cause a scene. It was too early for this shit.

He attempted to sit up quickly, but was stopped in his tracks by a firm grip around his waist. A glance down confirmed his fears, Eren was still clinging to him and snoring loud enough to wake the dead...And the brat wouldn't let go.  
Even pinching the kid didn't work as the grip only tightened and a leg wound between his own. No, he was not going to allow Hanji the satisfaction of seeing this. Best and only plan of action, he managed to roll over to the other side of the bed, hit the lock button on the door, though he strained to reach. Next deal with his leech, he pinched Eren's nose shut and forced a hand over his mouth, if he wanted to keep breathing, he better wake up.

At first, there was no change. Just the comfortable sensation of warmth and sleep. Slowly, though, Eren knew something was wrong. His still half-asleep mind whirred, unable to comprehend what was happening. Hands shooting up, he scrabbled desperately at his own face, nails finding purchase and digging into flesh. His eyes shot open, pupils blown wide with confusion and fear.  
Kicking out, his foot connected with something and he scrambled backwards. Chest heaving and eyes darting wildly around the room, he searched for the source of what had woken him. There was blood under his fingernails.

From outside the room, Hanji was pressed close against the door, listening. Levi obviously had something to hide, considering how he had responded to her attempts to open the door. Not that the man being secretive and reclusive was anything new. However, he usually didn't hop-to quite that quickly or violently. She frowned. Something weird was going on in there, she could tell! 

Levi swallowed down the hiss that tried to escape him as the blunt nails dug into flesh, managing to actually punch through skin and blood was going to strain the once perfectly white sheets. The kick to the shin just added insult to injury as he glared down at the kid, not bothering to check on his bloody wrists, his voice was ice cold and deceptively calm as he spoke, "You wouldn't wake up, so I did what was necessary." Not giving Eren a chance to respond he grabbed the kid by the shoulder and dragged him to the bathroom to figure out a strategy on how to deal with their 'guest'.

Forcing the teenager to sit on the toilet as he rubbed his temples, yeah, way too fucking early for this. Glancing at the young man, he noticed the tremble in his shoulders, he should be terrified, "If you ever use me as your fucking teddy bear again, they'll find your arms in the bottom of the pond." The rapid nod was hardly reassuring.  
"Hanji's outside and if you don't want her to assume the worst, like me jumping your virgin ass or something, we better find out a believable lie." He could easily stop anyone from asking about it, but the rumors and glances would be far too aggravating and then when word reached Erwin... A small shudder ran from the top of his spine and down.

The blood drained from the teenager's face. There was no way that the others would actually believe that...right? The look on Levi's face was absolutely serious. Eren swallowed, shifting into a more comfortable position. Well, shit. 

"Why not just tell them what happened?" he questioned, eyes wide. His fingers tapped against his knee, and he realized that he had never changed out of his clothes from yesterday. The thought made him cringe. There had to be sweat and gunpowder. Then there was the traces of blood that were left beneath his nails. "I mean, playing games and then I passed out like a stupid kid. There's nothing wrong there." he winced at his own phrasing. 'Stupid kid' had never been something he would have used to describe himself (out loud, at least) before this mess. However, in this situation, it seemed appropriate. Judging by the older man's face, he seemed to agree that the description was apt. Still, Eren wasn't sure if Levi would go with such a simple response. 

Sitting in silence, Eren was almost certain he could hear Hanji breathing at the door. He frowned, chalking it up to his overactive imagination. His eyes took in Levi's tense stance, then his bleeding hands. The teenager's frown deepened. Had he done that? He wondered vaguely if Levi would be more offended if he did apologize, than if he didn't.  
Would the simple answer really work? After all, none of the group had worked with younger people before and memories of that time for themselves were fuzzy with numerous coats of blood and multiple concussions. Levi had a lot to lose, but maybe he could make it work since his habits were quite well known. Already the small cuts on his wrist were clotting up and a long sleeved shirt would be enough to hide the evidence. Still there seemed to be no way that he could avoid the medical exam now if he wanted to keep Hanji off the subject. 

"Wash your hands, I'm going to tell her you dragged mud on my carpet and made you keep cleaning it until you passed out. We can keep the details about how you ended in my bed between us. Got it?" While that might sound absurd to Eren, it would make complete sense to the rest. Turning on his heel to leave the brat to his orders, he changed quickly.  
A small breath to compose himself, he opened the door.

As the door swung open, Hanji prepared herself for the sight that might await her. She was practically bouncing with anticipation. When Levi stood before her, immaculately dressed and looking no worse for wear, she just couldn't help herself! The scientist threw herself at him, arms wide, as though she were going to try to hug him. He sidestepped easily, scowling, and she found herself inside his room.  
Glasses reflecting the light, the woman gave everything a quick, careful scan. There was no immediate indication as to what exactly Levi might have been doing last night, besides the mussed bed. That, and the fact that Eren was emerging from the bathroom, still in the clothes he'd had on yesterday. His hair was a mess, and there were the beginnings of shadows beneath his eyes. She repeated the action with the boy, although he wasn't able to move quite as quickly as Levi. She grabbed hold of his arms, staring deep into his eyes. 

Eren stared back, his oddly colored eyes wide and his mouth screwed up into a confused sort of grimace. Hanji's heart was pounding loud in her ears, and something like excitement was filling her mind. Leaning in close, she managed to gasp out, "What happened last night, hmmm?"  
Eren sputtered, trying to take a step back. "Nothing happened." And Hanji watched his pupils for any sign of a lie. Interesting....  
She turned towards Levi then, dropping the kid's arms to cross her own over her chest. "Care to explain?" she sing-songed, grinning.

"You were acting like a dog that smelled another in heat, and I didn't think it would do well for Eren to wake up with half of his blood in a bag. I let him relax in here, but the brat dragged mud in so I made him clean it up." His eyes were sharp and unwavering, "He's useless when it comes to cleaning up his own messes, he passed out as soon as he got it out."

Silently he dared her to make a protest with his explanation, "I shut the door because apparently the kid likes to sleep naked. I didn't think he'd like a second examination by you." The red face and sputtering of Eren just made the tale all the more believable.  
He glanced at the slight smudge of dirt, either dragged in from Eren or Hanji, it didn't matter, it was a piece of evidence that was not to be disputed. She was the one still in danger after all, entering his room for the first time and already getting her hands all over his things. Breathing his air, yes he was more than annoyed.  
"Did you need something or were you just thinking with your weird fetish for experimenting on living subjects and invading personal space?"

Letting out a quiet breath, Hanji straightened up. Her stance was almost militaristic, although she looked disappointed at Levi's explanation.  
"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here. You are long overdue for a proper examination." a grin split her features, and Eren shuddered from across the room. "You spent so long avoiding me, but I won't allow it to go on any longer! We should just get this over with, alright?" although her tone was sweet and calming, there was a dangerous glint to her eyes.

Eren eyed the two adults from where he stood pressed against the wall, trying to make himself miraculously invisible. He didn't want to be dragged into this conflict. Let the psychotic grownups handle it. It seemed that neither of the two were willing to budge, though. He swallowed, praying that the situation would be resolved sooner rather than later, and ideally with as little bloodshed as possible. Although he didn't think that they would resort to blows (even though it was a weird relationship, Eren could tell that they at least cared about one another a little bit!) he still wasn't totally sure how such conflicts were resolved between people within the group.

Of course Hanji had no shame, Levi felt a twitch in his eyebrow as it tried to become more obvious as he glared at the woman. It was like the temperature dropped ten degrees in the room and he could tell that Eren was almost to the point of hiding under the bed if Levi even twitched like he was going to attack. Let's see if he could make this benefit him at least slightly, "I'll do the examination willingly," there was the glint across her glasses as she got ready to leap on him, only to be met with his foot, "IF, you agree to keep some of the details of the exam away from Erwin. Understood?"

It wasn't as if the secret was particularly bad, but it was personal and annoying to let the others know something so blatant about his soul. Taking a glance towards the kid, he knew Eren was going to have to come along, damn. This would make absolutely no sense to him, it was better that way. What did the brat care if there was ink on his back, younger and younger kids were appearing with stupid tattoos etched into their flesh.

Hanji's eyebrows shot up. Levi keeping details away from their leader? Oh, this would be interesting! "Deal!" Her eyes glinted as she grasped the shorter man by the wrist and began to march the two of them towards the medical exam room, throwing a quick "Well, c'mon then, Eren!" over her shoulder as she did. 

Trailing behind them, Eren couldn't help but wonder what Levi might want to keep secret. A sense of foreboding hit him as he realized that he would be in the room with the pair throughout the whole examination, and all that that entailed. He scowled, face heating up a little bit. It wasn't like Levi had seemed to care too much about personal space and privacy, and neither did Hanji, but he hadn't been raised like that. He tried to brace himself as they entered the medical bay and the door was latched behind him. 

Any claim that he was putting off the inevitable was met with a mental punch to the face as Levi first pulled down the pants he had slipped into before meeting Hanji. This wasn't strange, only familiar as he sat on the cold metal table and slid the shirt off of his head. Face emotionless as he heard the sound that escaped from the woman as she looked at the shield and wings etched into his back. One wing a dark blue color and the other white, crossing each other and resting on top of a shield.  
This was the symbol of the Survey Corps. He only twitched when he felt fingers slowly sliding over the tattoo. "The person that did the work won't squeal, also the money came out of my personal pay from my hit last month."  
Grey eyes flickered upwards, noticing Eren trying to hide himself in a corner but at the sight of the work, he had drifted a little closer to examine it.

Although he was cautious, even wary about coming too close while Hanji was going about her examination, Eren couldn't help himself. From a distance, the tattoo didn't look like much. As he came closer, and the details began to come into focus, the teenager couldn't help a quiet exclamation of wonder. The work was extraordinary, with every detail carefully executed. He had seen a symbol like it once before, flashed across the television screen from some small time news network back home, but it had not been nearly as exquisite as the symbol that was splayed across Levi's back. 

He had heard from upperclassmen at school about how painful tattoos were, even if they were just small, simple things. Eren couldn't imagine the pain that Levi must have endured to get one of this size and detail. He glanced away from the canvas that the man's back had become, eyes locking with Hanji's.  
"What does it mean?" he questioned, voice a reverent whisper. He could see the hesitation in her eyes, and he wondered if she was just going to shrug his question off. He frowned. Levi didn't strike him as the type to go through something like this for nothing. It had to mean something; something important, and personal. He was about to say so aloud, to demand explanations, but he bit his tongue. "Never mind." he muttered, retreating back to his corner. 

Hanji traced each of the feathers with light touches, looking lost in her own thoughts. With a quiet sigh, she pulled out a measuring tape and recorded the dimensions of the tattoo before moving on to the rest of him.

Silence, that was how the process went, moving when ordered and keeping his eyes focused on another spot on the wall, Hanji seemed to be respecting him enough to not press about when or why he decided to get the brand of a murderer officially engraved both into his flesh and mind. It was only after he slipped his clothes back on that he actually met her eyes, asking the question that he already knew the answer to, "So you won't tell?"

The sooner he moved on with his day, the sooner that he could forget about this whole thing. Get something to eat, take a morning run, and beat the kid into shape, all the fun stuff that he was sure to accomplish in one day as he knew that Erwin had left earlier today to go on a business deal, new toys for the whole group to play with. Shiny, metal, bullet popping toys that shouldn't exist in forty different countries.  
Their leader had taken Mike along, which meant that Eren's background check was going to be pushed off for a little longer. Why the hell was he anxious for the results? Did he just want to bury himself further in the kid's already ruined life?

Throughout the exam, Eren made sure to keep his eyes averted, except to steal quick glances towards the tattoo. He wanted to know what it meant, although he figured it would be better for all involved if he waited until Levi seemed to be in a rare sharing mood, once again. So he waited as the exam carried on, measurements and blood samples and all sorts of seemingly frivolous information taken down.

When Hanji spoke the measurements out loud, Eren had to struggle to keep a straight face. He had known that the other man was short, but hearing it confirmed, out loud, was a bit of a shock. He had to remind himself that, back home, despite their small stature, both Mikasa and Armin were forces to be trifled with. Levi was similar, although his height and weight were used for much grimmer things than beating someone in a wrestling match or winning some scholars tournament. 

When Hanji had given Levi the o-k to get dressed and head out, saying that she would run the samples later, Eren was relieved. He had been expecting more questions, and more tests, from her. He heaved a quiet contented sigh, and pushed away from the wall to meet Levi at the door. Just as they were about to exit, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze, breath seizing in his chest, and turned to face Hanji. She offered him a smile, although it held an evil sort of air to it. "I'll come back for you, after breakfast." she promised, and Eren shuddered.

"You won't be able to hide from her," Levi answered as they left the basement, adding as he glanced back towards the youth dragging his feet but at the same time jumping at shadows like Hanji would come out of them like a horror movie, "Also think of this as revenge for falling asleep in my bed, I'm going to have to wash the sheets." Yes, karma was certainly enjoyable sometimes. Though it hardly worked in their favor usually.

Aurou's spread of breakfast was left in the kitchen and a small note saying that he was going to go to town for supplies because Petra... something was scribbled out at the end and made Levi raise a brow. The man was probably going to be gone for an hour, leaving Petra on guard alone. There was hardly a reason to worry however, as told by the local news, everyone was focused on some bank heist by some lowly thugs that would be caught by the end of the day.  
Taking a fresh cherry turnover and some sliced fruit he sat at the table, a cup of peppermint tea to dismiss any of the earlier stress, "By the way, I'm putting you through real hell today, you're in shape, but we'll see how far I can push you."

Eren ignored Levi's words, although they sent a feeling of dread through him. Instead, he opted to change the topic, wanting to get his thoughts away from such morbid ideas as 'If today will be hell, what were the past weeks supposed to have been?' and 'Hanji with needles. Holy fucking shit.'  
"Do you all eat like this every day?" he questioned as he picked up a pastry, eyeing it uncertainly. At home, Mikasa always made sure that he had breakfast, even though it was usually nothing more elaborate than a granola bar or bowl of cereal. Since his dad had disappeared, they had been struggling to keep it a secret, as well as adjust to the daily acts of being in charge of their own upbringing. 

Now that he thought about it, Mikasa had been the one to really shoulder the role, making sure that her adoptive brother ate and did his homework. The realization made him feel guilty, and he silently swore to himself that he would be better as soon as he got home. He continued with his observation between bites, making sure to chew each bite thoroughly so that Levi would have no ground to reprimand him for lacking manners. "I mean, do you ever just have waffles or cheerios? Everything feels sort of...foreign, I guess." he shrugged as he grabbed another item, trying to figure out what exactly it might be. Nothing he would find at any sort of chain restaurant that was for sure. "Where are you all from? Is everyone from different parts of the world, or is that mostly just you?" He grinned.

"Petra and Aurou are both from France, Gunter and Erd are from Germany, Erwin, Hanji, and Mike are American, like I said last night I was born here, but from a French family," shrugging softly as he sipped at his tea, "Our mixed origins is enough to cause a global scandal and a lot of yelling and finger pointing as politicians actually get off their asses and figure out how to charge the blame of our existence."  
"If us having our taste buds intact from not ingesting as much grease as you do on a regular basis, I can certainly call Aurou and ask him to pick up something incredibly cavity inducing for you." Even with the off handed insults, he didn't look away from the paper that Erwin had left behind. A local newspaper, nothing interesting on first glance, but their leader had to have left it here for a reason.  
Dammit, he couldn't have just pasted a sticky note next to the article he wanted Levi to read. This was a pain that his not quite caffeinated mind wanted to go through the agony of dealing with.

Eren shook his head. "Nah, this is fine. I was just curious."  
He watched Levi from over his meal, wondering what might have captured the older man's attention so thoroughly. Shrugging, he let his thoughts wander. His brain cycled through the book report that would have been due today, and the math test he'd missed yesterday. He wondered if he would have to make them up when he got back home. Probably, especially if Armin and Mikasa had anything to say about it. His dad would want him to, as well, if he had come back by that point. 

The thought of Mikasa living alone in their house made Eren's stomach roil. He knew that things were still being paid for, rent and food and utilities, from an unknown source. However, that didn't cover anything but the bare minimums they needed to survive. That had been why he and Mikasa had both gone out and gotten jobs, despite the fact that it wouldn't be technically legal for them to do so for another year.  
The boy sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He would need it, since it was looking like today was going to be all around terrible.

Flicking through the cheap ink reeking pages, Levi knew that he would have to spend at least five minutes scrubbing away at the black marks beginning on his fingertips, or for a source of amusement he could wipe them down Eren's shirt. He would decide later as he searched for the little pocket of information Erwin wanted him to see.

Then he found it, down in the bottom corner of the second to last page of the paper, a missing person's report had been filled out by the police station. It was surprising since no one usually got the task force off their asses to fill out something for the usual run away from home that came back sniffling and crying only a few days later. The description matched Eren and the name matched, still there was something that didn't add up. The report said that the kid was fifteen, while the license that Eren had in his wallet said eighteen. The legal age for someone to do whatever the hell they wanted. 

He clicked his tongue softly, Eren had been concerned about that sophomore kid on the news last night. Meaning that they were probably classmates and now it seemed that they were the same age. Grey blue eyes flickered over to youth, "How old are you?"

Eren choked on his coffee, the hot liquid burning the roof of his mouth. Grabbing a napkin, he wiped slowly at his mouth and the table cloth, trying to buy time as he thought about how to respond.  
"You saw my license." He said, trying to sound flippant and unconcerned. He wasn't quite succeeding. "All of my information is on that. Name, address, age, date of birth. I'm not sure why you even bother asking things like that, if you already have it." 

He frowned, nearly glaring over the rim of his mug. Eren couldn't quite bare to meet Levi's eyes, so instead he focused his attention on the other man's mouth. He wondered if the others had learned more about how to tell what Levi was thinking. Other people gave their thoughts and feelings away through every little twitch and expression, but Levi didn't. He seemed eternally bored or pissed off, from what Eren had observed so far. That fact frustrated him. 

It wasn't like he'd ever been very good at reading people in the first place. That was more Armin's specialty. However, he'd never been totally clueless, either. The fact that he couldn't figure out a single thing that his captor-mentor was thinking left him feeling uncertain and even a little vulnerable.  
"What brought that question on, anyways?" he muttered, lowering his cup and picking at imaginary spots on his shirt.

"Just making a note, Erwin likes to leave me with stupid clues about what I am supposed to do with my valuable time, he's too much of an ass to say it to my face. Likes to play head games more than the rest of us." Eren's face was turning more horrified as Levi had not only insulted his boss, but revealed a much darker side to the seemingly friendly and calm leader of the mercenaries. Only Hanji and Levi could dare to press Erwin's buttons and the rest made sure to steer far away when they felt a fight about to erupt. Though it hadn't happened in months.

Looking over to the side, grimacing as he noticed the coffee stain on the cloth napkins, it would need bleach, or Levi would burn it, either way. Folding the newspaper neatly, he threw it into the recycling and put away his plates, Eren his cautious shadow. "You know, fake IDS are not hard to get. Plenty of stupid college kids make them to get into bars and the like. My suggestion Eren, is that you better have a backup plan to make yourself viable if something falls through."

A small squeak was the only response he immediately got. Eren already knew that he was screwed, if they decided to dig any deeper than a precursory glance at his files. He was still a sophomore at school, after all. It wasn't like his age was going to be too hard to figure out. 

With a quiet, defeated sigh, the teenager prepared to face Levi and come clean about the fake ID.  
"Alright, well, about that. You know how I said that what my dad does isn't really legal, and he mostly caters to the people who couldn't afford it otherwise?" At the man's curt nod, he continued. "Well, that means that the money isn't really the best, either. So he made my sister and I these fake licenses so that we could get jobs. Nowhere that would actually bother to check our backgrounds, or probably even give a damn about our ages as long as they had plausible deniability that they didn't know it the first place." he winced at the thought. The stupid, shitty convenience store was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. Maybe if they had given a single shit about who they hired, he'd have found somewhere else and could have avoided this whole thing in the first place. It was far too late to dwell on that now, though. He sighed and confessed, "I'm not 18, no. I'm actually 15."

"Anything else you want to say to clear the air?" it was more of an order than a request, taking the plate from the kid's hands with a little more force than necessary as he placed it into the dishwasher. Looking at the clock he knew that Hanji wouldn't seek them out for another thirty minutes or so since Levi usually took his time eating. But the little newspaper episode was setting him on edge. If the kid had some dangerous secrets, then there may be more trouble ahead for them all.

Seriously, what could be so great about a brat off the streets? He didn't want to think about it as he moved to the back door. Might as well go for a jog, as he slipped on his shoes, waiting for the kid to do the same as he thought about what he learned so far. The kid had a fake license, there was something about the kid's father that was not right, he was a lot younger than originally thought, and fear was a great tactic to squeeze information out of him. Reporting that the miracle healing belonged to an even younger child was going to send Hanji for a spin.

As he pulled on his shoes, Eren considered. What could he say? There had to be a reason that his father had insisted on he and Mikasa changing their last names. They'd even been entered into the school system under the pseudonyms. The only people who knew about Eren's true name was a part of their tightly knit group, who had known him and his father since he was small, or even since before he had been born.  
"There's not a lot more to tell." he said carefully as he fell into step beside Levi. "No deep dark secrets, besides my dad's shitty work situation and all the crap that's gotten us into." 

By the end of his announcement, Eren was panting for breath. Their speed was increasing steadily, and he was losing ground. Scowling, he pushed himself a little harder, so that he was running just a little behind Levi. He wanted to push ahead and take a place beside the older man, but trailing behind him like a shadow seemed to have been all he was able to do since coming here. That, and the fact that Levi had yet to even break a sweat did not bode well for the teenager. 

He had run laps and done suicide runs and various other training exercises for the various sports he'd participated in over the years. This, however, was different. There was no clear goal in sight, and no promise of a payoff, in the end. Well, no. That wasn't entirely accurate after all, was it? His goal, the pay off, of his time here and of every little thing that happened, would be his continued survival.  
With a quiet growl, he pushed ahead, coming to a wary gait almost right next to Levi. 

The fact that Eren had managed to keep up at all was something that Levi was amazed at, not only that but he was actually starting to keep pace beside him.  
If Eren was the same kid from that night he should have been wheezing and almost to the point of fainting by now as they reached the edge of the forest that helped keep them hidden from society. Diving onto the beaten path of years of foot traffic, Levi could only make one conclusion.

Eren was getting stronger, just like his healing rate, his physical status and power seemed to be increasing as well. Sure, the brat didn't look any different, but this was a very disturbing development. What was happening?

Breathing hard, but controlled, Eren did his best to keep the pace Levi had set. The terrain was hard to get around without tripping, despite the fact that there was a clear path that wound its way through the trees. As the trail narrowed, he was forced into place behind the older man. It was almost a relief to let up on the speed he had been working so hard to maintain.  
As they ran, he tried to recall how far away it was from the city to the closest forest. He wasn't having any luck. As far as he knew, there wasn't anything this nature-y until the next state over. If there had been, then his school would have taken them on a field trip to visit it years ago. 

The thought made him smile. He wondered vaguely how the group of killers would have reacted to a bunch of 9 year olds wandering around their property. Although, that did bring up one other point of interest....  
Eren trained his eyes on the back of Levi's neck, watching as a bead of sweat formed there. He wondered what sort of a reaction he would receive if he suddenly announced 'By the way, I single handedly killed two grown men when I was a kid, and Mikasa helped kill the third.' Somehow, he didn't think it would turn out for the better. They had kept that particular secret for years. He didn't need to tell it now.  
He shook the thought from his head, and went back to trying to guess where they might be.

There was a gentle almost unnoticeable curve that the path took, while Eren seemed to be lost in his thoughts, Levi continued to lead the way. Within the next thirty minutes of running, he could now hear the strain in the kid's lungs as he sucked in oxygen for his aching muscles and lungs. They broke the tree line, and there before them, ten yards away, stood the house. The stammering complaints and disbelief about how they ended back where they started were ignored as Levi pressed back towards the house. A shower sounded great and he was sure that Eren didn't smell particularly pleasant at the moment either.

Even Hanji had standards, so she would only hunt them out after the sound of water running through the pipes had stopped. Looking back to Eren, he honestly wondered if he was going to have to carry the brat up to the third floor as he dry heaved for breath in the kitchen.  
Luke warm water was the best after a workout and he pressed the glass into Eren's hand, taking a sip from his own. "You did well."

Doubled over as he tried to catch his breath, Eren glanced up at Levi. His face broke out into a brilliant smile at the words. Accepting the drink with breathless thanks, he took a few large swallows, a quiet noise of content rumbling from his chest.  
Besides the constant hum of the refrigerator, the kitchen was quiet. Thankfully, it was a comfortable, almost companionable, sort of quiet that filled the room. Eren leaned against the counter, trying to catch his breath and marveling at the fact that Levi had seemingly just barely broken a sweat. He couldn't help but dream of the day that he would be that capable. The idea made him grin. He thought that maybe, if it had been under different circumstances, he wouldn't have minded joining the Survey Corps in the first place. 

Soon enough, the reprieve was over. The pair headed for their rooms to shower and change clothes. This time, Eren made certain to grab a change of clothing before he entered the bathroom.

The shower was quick, though the strange image of Eren's smile continued to linger in his head, Levi shoved it away as he got redressed and already he could hear Hanji's feet starting to move up the stairs. She was going after Eren that much was obvious. But perhaps he could be nice enough to keep her distracted long enough for the brat to actually get out of the shower in peace.

Why did he care? Levi decided to not try and come up with an answer as he left his room, closing the door a little more firmly than necessary to get Hanji's attention, whose hand was already on the knob of Eren's. Eyes meeting, Levi could practically see the wheels turning in the woman's head as her focus turned to him and to a new topic. Dammit, he had set himself up for one of Hanji's 'personal talks'. She, like Erwin, had gotten too close to him and actually wanted to make sure he was alright, instead of taking things at face value.  
It was going to come anyway, so he just let her ask about the tattoo, at least for the moment they had some privacy as Aurou had come back from town and was taking over Petra's shift of guard, letting her get some sleep.

It was easy to see that he was already preparing himself for the question, response and excuse on the tip of his tongue. She wondered if he would tell her the truth, or some not-quite-lie instead, avoiding the real question. Hanji liked to think that they were close enough friends that he would be straight with her, but that wasn't always the case. 

Pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, she offered him a wide smile. She could hear the shower still running in Eren's room. They had some time before they'd be interrupted. Levi had his arms crossed, closing himself off from her. She tried to pretend like she didn't notice or care. "So, did you want to explain to me why you chose to go with that?" she questioned (demanded, really. There was no option to decline.) as she motioned vaguely towards him. She wondered how it was possible that none of them could have noticed that he'd gotten himself inked up like that. It had to have hurt like a bitch.

And yet none of them had detected any kind of stiffness in his movements or any sign of pain from him.  
The thought brought a smirk with it. Levi really was an enigma amongst them all. She doubted anyone would ever fully understand him. Hanji herself knew the basics of his past and his physical capabilities, of course. She had tried, in the beginning, to work her way into his mind and figure out how exactly the shiny gears inside turned. After a little while, she'd learned that that had been a lost cause from the start. The man simply didn't respond to that kind of stimulus. So instead, they became friends.  
"It's a big commitment, to have such a design covering so much of you."

Slowly he let out a breath, leaning back against his own door, steely eyes watching her for any sign of her moving to jump him if he said something wrong, or let something too personal slip. However, there was no way for this not to be personal just because it was the symbol that held the odd band together and ruled their lives. There was no escape, if one defected, they would be shot down, no matter the personal ties. They understood this since the moment that they joined.

"Perhaps I wanted a reminder of why I continue through the hell that is living with all of you," Perhaps that wasn't the right way to go about it as the small smile on her face became even more strained. Finally he looked away as he spoke, "I still wake up every morning knowing that my throat may be slit or a bullet will strike my spine or chest, but I also know that being here is a lot more meaningful that living in the underbelly of crime itself."  
The water continued to patter onto the surface of the shower as Levi continued, "I like to believe that this was the right choice to make, no matter what, I will never have a normal life..." Or a normal family or relationships, that was the unspoken part as he added, "But why not make sure at least I know, what I belong to. Whose tool I am."

Wide eyes scrutinized him for a long, quiet moment. "Is that how you think of us?" she questioned, voice careful. "You're not wrong, of course. Realistically, it's how everyone here should think. I've simply noted that some of the others have fallen into a sort of comfortable routine, where they tend to ignore the rational part of their brains that insist that they should still fear the people they're living with. I had been wondering if you had fallen under the same thought process or not." 

Hanji watched each minute shift in Levi's stance and expression, trying to figure out his thoughts. Finally, she sighed and turned to throw a glance at the closed door of Eren's bedroom. Perhaps a change of subject would be better, at this point. She could bring the discussion back around to Levi when he was less defensive.  
"He seems to be getting along well. Of course, I haven't had much alone time with him. What are your thoughts?"  
She had seen that Eren was forming an attachment to Levi, of course. It was deliciously obvious, after all. Not at all unexpected, although she had been uncertain how Eren would bond with the man who had brought him in in the first place, on that first night. 

"He would be able to survive here, he still believes that he will one day return home to his family." his eyes hardened at that, he had been telling Eren all along to forget them, but then he would be forced to ask more about the kid's life and then the conversation would turn right back around. "He keeps forgetting to be afraid of me."

The shower was slowing down, but it was hardly a concern anymore as Levi pushed himself away from the door. "He's quick at learning, but I'm concerned about what may be hidden under the surface. I found out that he is actually fifteen years old and apparently it was his father that has been supplying him and his sister with the fake i.ds." Why would the man do all of this for? Something didn't fit right, and Hanji seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
They were letting a child join their ranks, forcing blood on his hands, this was already spelling out tragedy for at least the sanity of the youth in the long run.  
But why did he care... he didn't that's what Levi had to believe.

Hanji hummed thoughtfully, arms crossed. Her smile had faded, and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Nodding along to his words, she worked to formulate her own theories, mind quickly cycling through various ideas before discarding or filing them away to look further into. She would have plenty of time with Eren soon enough. She could see about weeding the information out of him then, although she doubted that he would tell her anything more than what he'd already told Levi.  
From inside the room, the water stopped. There was near silence, before the sound of quiet shuffling and the sound of bare feet on tiled and then carpeted floor filtered through the door. She wondered what Eren would say if he knew that his room, especially, had very deliberately not been sound-proofed. The thought made her grin, imagining his face. 

After a second, the door swung open. Eren stood, his hair still damp and his face shiny from the shower. His unusually colored eyes shifted from Levi to Hanji, then back again, growing wide. Apparently, he hadn't expected them to be waiting right outside his door.  
Hanji offered the boy a wide smile. "Eren! Just the man I wanted to see." she tried not to laugh as the blood drained from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, now I need to do the twenty minute walk to the station, twenty minute train ride, switch trains, five minute train ride, and then five minute walk to campus.... yay, it's also raining heavily on this day in Japan.
> 
> Alright, I'm done complaining, comment if you like it.


	7. Monster

"Just go along with it, you'll find yourself less stressed and wanting to stab something very sharp into your own shit hole," Levi answered, ignoring the giggle he got from Hanji for his crude language that still seemed to throw Eren for a loop each time he heard it. Not like Levi had spent the last month running from Hanji. Eren had a fear of needles, that much was obvious, but this was also something that needed to be done. Eren had gotten away with not having it done during the first examination because of suspected blood loss and secretly most of the brat's food had been drugged to wash out anything unusual in his system, medications, drugs, anything that wasn't what the kid was naturally.

Giving a small jerk of his head he motioned for the two to follow him, taking the lead even if they were going to Hanji's own lab. Speaking of whom, she was chatting the kid's ear off, even though it was plain to see that Eren was clearly distracted by his terror. Maybe Levi would finally film the stages that the woman went through when she was about to conduct an experiment or some kind of study. Show her exactly how fucking crazy she looked and sounded when talking about examining someone from the inside out.

First there would be the glint in her eyes, something that clearly said that she wouldn't mind cutting you open and laying you out in the middle of the street to see what made you tick. Then there was the smile, the small twitches of her shoulders, and her fingers would drum against anything and everything, her arms, thighs, her own palms. She was anxious to see what could be learned and then used to help her team become more brutal, efficient, and destructive. Her voice would drop periodically to something that made shivers almost roll down Levi's spine and then would lilt upwards to high pitch excitement with plenty of cackles to accompany it. There was no question about it, in the Survey Corps, it was definitely Hanji who was the resident nut case.

Eyes shifting between the two adults periodically, Eren was nothing more than a bundle of nervous energy. Not certain which one of the two posed a bigger threat to his sanity and well being yet, he tried to keep an eye on both of them. Not that he could honestly say he didn't like them. Hell, he had trusted them with his life already, even if he didn't yet trust them with everything else. It was just that he wasn't certain yet just how much harm they were willing to put him in to get what they wanted. 

They were walking down the hall leading to the medical room, and his heart was pounding. He could hear it in his ears, feel it in his throat. Eren knew, somehow, that things weren't going to turn out for the best if he let Hanji take her samples. He didn't know how he knew; it was just a feeling, really. However, there were images dancing at the edges of his subconscious. They were shattered and hazy, more like memories of a dream than actual memories. The terror that they filled him with certainly felt real. 

Vague images of needles, tear streaked faces and wide eyed horror, a crazed expression upon the face of the man who held him down. Eren was having trouble drawing a steady breath. The heavy door swung open, and Levi led them into the room. Eren tried to steady himself. He thought of Mikasa and Armin, but not how they must be now. He tried to recall the memories of their childhood together, to calm himself down and to distract his mind from wandering too close to those dark, forbidden corners of his mind. 

There was a tremble starting in the shoulders of the brat as they moved into the lab. From past experience, the sight of blood didn't seem to bother the teenager, so why did needles affect him so much? Levi had a feeling that this was not going to go easily, the way Eren paled at the sight of the small gurney that had been pulled up next to the exam table said as much. Placing a heavy hand Eren's shoulder, Levi gave him a small push to make him sit down. It was better to get this over with as quickly as possible and get Eren out of here.

Hanji was of course starting to chatter as she picked up the usual items, like this was a hospital instead of a room in the basement of a killer organization. Disinfectant wipes, rubber bands to force veins to bulge out, needles, vials, and a few tiny band aids off to the side. Though with that insane healing rate, they would probably be unnecessary. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much of a struggle.

Everything seemed to be going fine, Eren let Hanji have his left arm, the standard clean up on the inside of his elbow, the wrapping of the band, everything checked out. Then the woman picked up the needle and it was like a switch had been flipped, the teenager jerking forward to try and scramble off of the table. Levi had to physically hold the brat down on his back, Hanji holding onto his left arm to try and get the sample as his legs flailed about. From the corner of his eyes, the man saw Eren lifting his right hand to his mouth.

Hanji was excited. Some part of her knew that she should be worried, frightened even, but she had learned to ignore that part a long time ago. Her needle broke skin, just about the same time that all hell broke loose within the medical exam room. She managed to extract almost a full vial's worth, ignoring Levi's grunts of pain as Eren thrashed against him. Much to her surprise, as she moved to grab another needle, she heard a crash. Whirling back to make sure Levi hadn't done anything stupid to the kid, she was surprised to find that Eren was on his feet, breathing hard. Levi had been thrown back a fair distance, his nose bleeding as he struggled to his feet.

Eyes locking with Eren's, the woman noted that his eyes had changed, flashing and reflecting light in a very unnatural way as he shifted positions. The teenager's chest was heaving, his gaze glassy and unfocused. Blood dripped from his hand, although the self-inflicted wound was already on its way to mending completely. The flesh was knitting together so quickly that steam rose from it as the body overexerted itself. Hanji's heart quickened with excitement, and she couldn't help the cry of exhilaration that ripped from her throat. 

"Eren! Look at you!" she crooned, taking a reckless step forward. The first vial of blood was stored safely, so her main concern was to learn what she could while the boy was in such a fascinating state.  
Sharp eyes darting back towards Levi, she hoped that he knew better than to try any sort of attack. The room itself was secured, so Eren wouldn't be able to make an easy run for it, and Hanji was perfectly capable of taking care of herself if she had to. Of course, if things took an unexpected turn, she wouldn't mind some help. Not that this particular scenario had been expected, but after enough time doing what she did, one got used to rolling with the punches and adapting to any situation presented. Hanji had dealt with and apprehended enough test subjects that were much larger and more physically capable than her, so she wasn't too worried about dealing with whatever Eren did. Of course, she didn't have all the variables, so she couldn't make a totally accurate prediction for the outcome. Eren wasn't simply suffering an adrenaline-fueled psychotic break or anxiety attack. Something else was going on. 

When pain exploded across his face, Levi actually saw spots, he had been pistol whipped, smacked in temple with the butt of a rifle, punched, kicked, and everything else in between had been delivered to his face at least once or perhaps around ten times. Did the brat... did he really fucking head-butt him?! That was rather low, but resourceful. The next was a hard kick to his chest that sent him backwards, back hitting the floor with a grunt as the air was knocked from his lungs. It only took a second before he forced himself back to his feet.

What the hell was wrong with the kid?! There was an odd light to his eyes, the way he moved was more primal, the slouch in his shoulders, leaning forward slightly as he glanced between the two adults. He needed to be careful, that was what was being screamed inside of his head. Did the kid have a personality disorder for this to occur? That wouldn't, however, explain the steam that was rising from the other's skin.  
Who and what exactly was Eren? He didn't want to kill the kid, but this was a factor that they did not know how to deal with. For the moment, Levi could only step back and let Hanji take over. Reaching into his pocket to grab a handkerchief to try and ease the blood flow from his nose.

The world was strange. Fuzzy and distorted, yet everything felt sharper somehow. It was like every sense had been heightened. His heart was pounding, loud and distracting, and his skin felt like it didn't fit him right anymore. Even his mind felt off, like he should be able to focus or think about one thing, but simply found it to be nearly impossible. Still, he felt powerful, and powerful was good. 

There were others there with him, but Eren couldn't bring himself to really care. The walls felt like they were closing in, and he wanted to escape. He needed to get out of here. The others weren't bothering him, so he paid them no mind. It wasn't until he took his first jolting steps towards the door that one of them moved to block his way. Snarling, Eren fell back, nearly crouching. 

Hanji was talking, loud but gentle, her voice soothing. Eren watched her with narrowed, unfocused eyes, his lips pulled back to bare his teeth in a threatening scowl. The scientist didn't seem deterred. She stepped closer, one hand held out towards the teenager and the other hidden behind her back, clutching restraints she had very pointedly directed Levi's attention to earlier.  
When she drew too close, getting Eren to focus solely on her and the obstacle she presented between him and freedom, he lashed out at her. His voice a hoarse cry, his strikes quick and dangerous. However, his movements were also predictable.

The harsh lights from the lab revealing something more than a little disturbing, the boy's nails were starting to glint and when they caught Hanji across the arm at one point, they appeared to now be razor sharp. When Eren barred his teeth in fury and frustration, there were now sharp edges to his teeth. Perhaps they were dealing with something supernatural, Levi discarded the thought as soon as it appeared. There had to be a logical explanation for this.... Somehow or somewhere. The hungry look in the kid's eyes was far from comforting when he glanced at the blood dripping from the wound on the scientist.  
While the woman seemed to keep dancing out of the way at the last second, Eren seemed to be growing more frantic. At least she was keeping him distracted for the moment as Levi analyzed the fighting style of this transformed Eren.

Still the boy was starting to get more violent as time ticked by, and a sheen of panic flickered in his eyes as he began to tire and whatever purpose he was fighting for was starting to get further away. Now it was time for Levi to act.  
Levi slid behind Eren, legs snapping out to knock the kid off of his feet, the next moment; the man had a leg between those of the Eren to keep him from getting up, forcing back both arms with one hand and the other arm wrapped firmly around the brunette's throat.

Eren thrashed, legs meeting flesh and the back of his head connecting with a satisfying crunch. He felt panic rising at the thought of being trapped as he was. Horrifying images flashed through his mind, of being pinned and experimented on. In ordinary circumstances, Eren would have pushed the thoughts aside, thinking them as nothing more than half-remembered nightmares. Normally, the memories weren't nearly this sharp, pushed to the back of his mind, repressed and gladly forgotten. Now, though, they were at the forefront, dominating every thought and the only option he could imagine was escape.  
But there were obstacles. People who barred his path and who forced him down. The teenager could barely move, his eyes wide and flashing dangerously as he struggled against the smaller but stronger man and the bonds that the two adults had begun weaving around him. 

Hanji looked serious as she worked, but there was still a gleam of delight to her eyes. She made quiet noises of fascination and amusement as she observed Eren, fingers darting in to poke and prod, then moving away before the child could retaliate in any way. She met Levi's eye, and gave him a wide grin.

The shitty brat better not have broken his nose, was the only thought going through Levi's head as he felt hot blood streaming down his face once again, dammit, why the hell did the kid's head have a magnet in it that linked to his face. He tightened his grip around the kid's throat, cutting off his air as Hanji finished the last of her restraints, legs and arms bound together so tight that the other could only barely squirm in protest as the sharp claws still tried to dig into any cloth and flesh that he could reach.  
When the claws grazed past his side he quickly dropped the brat. Getting back to his feet and holding his nose, making the blood finally stop. Dammit, this was not going to be fun in the least as he stared down at the writhing the body.

...Fine then, he drew his foot back and then slammed it into the gut of the kid, hand fisting into the brown locks, forcing him to look into his own eyes. "Eren, can you hear me, you need to fucking stop. If you keep continuing like this you lose your right to live. Got it? Didn't you say you would do anything to keep alive?"

The words cut through the haze, their meaning falling slowly into place, like neglected puzzle pieces that fit only if they were forced into place. Eren tried to focus on them, to figure out what was happening. The world was hazy, but that voice....  
Eren let out a growl, eyes darting before coming back to lock with Levi's. Each breath rasped painfully from his throat. Anything to keep living...? Yes, that sounded right. He needed to do something; to see someone. He couldn't die here, like this. New memories replaced the terror, faces and moments shared between friends. Those were the reason he wasn't prepared to die yet. They were the ones he needed to see again.

Gradually, Eren's heartbeat slowed. The haze lifted, leaving him dizzy and weak, gasping for air as he ceased his struggles.  
While he was sedate and calm, Hanji grabbed her needle and drew more blood samples. She shrugged and offered a toothy grin to Levi when he raised an eyebrow at her actions. Humming and muttering to herself about drug tests, she also plucked a few hairs from Eren's head, laughing triumphantly. Slowly, the kid's eyes refocused and he stirred. 

As the brat started to come back around Levi finally let go of his hair, letting his head fall to the floor, the jolt of pain seemed to force him back to awareness. Standing back up, he went to pick up a glass of water before shoving it into the kid's hand as he finally sat up after the restraints had slowly been removed. Already the small pricks from the wounds were sealing shut, barely leaving scars as eyes seemed to be focusing on one thing, Levi. The kid seemed to be think of the man as his only life line, which was a little unnerving, but at least he was starting to act normal now.

Hanji was chilling some of the blood samples, but others she was already dripping onto slides and putting them under the microscopes, others into complicated machines that Levi never bothered to learn the names up. Though he did help steal them a couple years back... Hanji's Christmas present that appeared on the news for weeks afterward.

As Eren's breath started to even out, Levi spoke, Hanji now back to hovering next to them, "Mind telling us what the hell that was?" One hand reaching out to grab the kid's wrist, bringing it up to see that the nails were slightly longer than before, but his teeth seemed to be back to normal now.

Eren stared at his hand with wide eyes, brow creased in confusion. Slowly, he shook his head, teeth worrying his bottom lip. "I don't know." came the quiet, truthful response. "That's never happened before."  
There was a part of him that still wanted to run away, but he shoved those feelings down. Taking a sip of the water, it was easy to note that his hand was trembling slightly. The teenager frowned and concentrated on calming himself down.  
Feeling the eyes upon him, Eren shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what to do now. With a deep breath, he looked up, eyes locking with first Hanji, then Levi. Repeating his earlier statement, he prayed that they would believe him. "I don't know what that was." 

Hanji nodded along with his words, eyes locked upon the boy's still shaking form. His gaze was steady, eyes wide and earnest. She believed him on that bit, although now it was obvious that he had been lying about certain things. The scientist was already computing variables and imagining possible experiments for the future. Of course, this brought up many more questions. Was this perhaps a genetic disorder of some kind? Or, more likely, was Eren the result of human experimentation? And if he was, was he the only one or were there others like him? She tapped one finger thoughtfully on her thigh. That background check was long overdue. 

"Honestly?" Levi muttered to himself as he looked towards Hanji, though they both could pick out lies, he wanted her opinion on what she thought about everything, though it would probably have to be in private with how shaken up the boy was. Still Eren was terrified, confused, and angry with himself and the fact that more of his life was starting to spiral out of control. They would figure it out, maybe setting the kid in front of the punching bag would do him some good. Get out all of those emotions that were eating him from the inside out.

Fingers reached out to pat through Eren's hair as he spoke, leaning close to his ear, "You seem to be becoming more and more like a science experiment and a resource rather than another member of the team. I want you to be prepared." Eyes flickered and locked with Hanji's, catching her guilty expression, "You continue to go along with things peacefully and you can prevent yourself from being locked up like an animal."  
A small sigh graced his lips as he continued, "I can try to remind the others of your humanity, but you know what we are. It's a trait we shed when the time and situation calls for it. I just hope that what you are keeping from us, does not mean you're more use dead than alive."

Breath caught in his throat, Eren nodded, trying not to close his eyes at the pleasant sensation of fingers raking through his hair. Although the words unsettled him, he trusted Levi enough to believe that he would keep his word and try to convince the others of Eren's humanity. Only two people had seen...whatever had happened. The teenager couldn't help but hope that it would stay that way.  
A part of him knew that he should be bristling at the insinuation that he could end up caged, could be looked at as something less than human, but Eren found that he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt so exhausted, whatever change he had gone through seemed to have sapped all his strength. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and rest where it was warm and comfortable.

The firm, steady warmth that Levi offered lulled him into a peaceful state. He wasn't asleep yet, but he was calm and relaxed, his mind not quite focusing. He felt the shorter man's breath against his ear, ruffling his hair, and the steady rise and fall of his chest. He wanted so badly to just let go, and let himself relax completely with this man. However, he just couldn't let himself do that. Not now. Not yet.

Hanji watched the kid, lips pursed. There wasn't much that she could do now, before the samples were finished running. Not without potentially bringing about whatever had happened before. That could come later, in a more controlled environment. The potential excited her! If Eren could learn to control this thing, and to remain totally conscious and rational, amazing things could happen. She had seen and felt the energy and power that he had given off in that state, and it had been incredible!  
The poor kid looked exhausted, though. She had so many things that she wanted to ask him, and a few basic medical questionnaires that she would have wanted to find out at the end of the session today, regardless. She resigned herself to wait, though, pouting. 

The brat was starting to lean more and more heavily into him as the seconds started to tick by. It didn't matter to him however as he looked up to meet the woman's eyes, she was stalking around the room, constantly checking little things, seeming to try and keep herself busy in hopes to not give into the desire to keep pushing Eren's buttons and dissect him with her very gaze. When Eren's breath started to slow down to the point that he was almost asleep, Levi couldn't help comparing the kid to a nervous dog that only trusted his master.

Perhaps calling Eren his lap dog wasn't that far from the truth, it just seemed that this puppy might actually become more of an attack dog with much sharper claws and teeth than any other. And needed a fuck ton more discipline. Leaning away, he felt his lips twitch into a smirk as the kid practically whined at the loss of contact.

"Can you get up?" Moving Eren out of the lab might be the best course of action at the moment. Get him away from whatever might have triggered him. There was definitely enough video footage of the incident for Hanji to pour herself over and examine theories for the rest of the day. "Has Erwin and Mike returned yet, or are they too busy shitting around? You should tell them to get the check fucking done already."

With a quiet groan, Eren pushed himself up. His legs trembled just a little, and he stood still for a moment, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Blinking slowly, the boy nodded a little and took a step forward. When he stumbled, a steadying hand found his shoulder, and a pleasant warmth filled him. He offered a weak smile, not facing Levi. 

Hanji made a noise, shrugging her shoulders at Levi's inquiry. Her attention was suddenly completely devoted to one of the samples, lips pursed and eyes squinted as she stared intently at the blood under the microscope. She could practically hear the eye roll that Levi gave her, but she didn't care. Muttering quietly about anomalies and inconsistencies, the scientist waved a dismissive hand as she heard the door open and the pair head down the hall. 

Unsure where they were going, Eren allowed the shorter man to take the lead. "Uh, Levi?" he began, voice quiet and uncertain. "What happened?"  
The man glanced back, and Eren winced at the harsh, almost disinterested expression he received. It was an odd thought, that he had apparently caused both Hanji and Levi to regard him differently. He thought back to what he had been told, the words low against his ears. It seemed like a dream, and for the briefest of seconds he wondered if he was still asleep. But no, he knew that this was real. He sighed when Levi turned his attention back to where they were going, thinking that he wasn't going to receive a response. 

"You freaked out, the moment that Hanji set the needle into your arm you seemed to change, you used my face as a target for your empty skull and practically threw me across the room." Did the other really not have any memories of what had occurred during his transformation? Well, it seemed to be the case as Eren froze in his step, staring at Levi like he had grown a second head or something from a horror show that was not so different from what the brat's life was becoming.  
"Then you proceeded to start attacking Hanji and I had to restrain you. You acted like a wild animal, anytime you got hurt steam would come from your body as the wounds healed almost instantly. Then there is the fact you seemed to have grown both fangs and claws," he gestured down at shaking hands of the kid, watching as he slowly brought them to his face, the nails were still long and some of them were still tipped with sharp little edges. Neither Hanji nor Levi had bothered to take care of their scratches and blood was still smeared across his face. Something that Eren seemed to be taking in for the first time.  
"Has anything like this happened before?"

Sucking in his bottom lip, Eren shook his head. "No, nothing like that."  
He thought, briefly, of when he was nine and the blood of three bad men covered his hands. But he had been conscious and aware of all that was happening throughout that event. He had made the decision to do what he had done, so there was no reason he could find to bring it up with Levi. He paused, humming. "Well, for a little while, when I was ten, I would have these sort of...blackouts, I guess? Nightmares and stuff. The doctors said it was likely because of my mom dying, and that was how my mind handled the shock of it all. A little while after that, I started taking pills and the blackouts stopped." He shrugged, eyes locked on Levi's back. There was a roll to his shoulders as the man walked, and Eren couldn't seem to look away, the motion mesmerizing. 

The teenager wondered what he might be thinking in that moment. Eren felt like he should feel guilty about the blood that marred his mentor's face, but he didn't. If anything, he felt a bit smug. He didn't let the smile that ached to spread across his lips through, though, knowing that it would likely result in him getting his ass handed to him courtesy of a short, angry man. 

There was a shared restroom near the gym for comfort and emergencies, though it was basically unused since most of the group liked to keep as private as possible, who wouldn't? What? Taking a piss or shit could be embarrassing; most people didn't realize this until they were forced to live together in close quarters, such as a dorm room or a hotel. Also Levi's bluntness towards the whole thing usually sent most of the others running to their rooms to not be embarrassed by his statements.  
Still the man had always been good at picking up the emotions and thoughts that rolled through people. Stopping before the door, one leg snapped backwards and hooked around the back of the kid's knees, the next second Eren was on the floor, the back of his head making a satisfying thunk against the marble floor. Boredly Levi looked down at the pained and shocked expression of the teen as he spoke, "That's for almost breaking my nose... Twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out, comment if you liked it. Also if you want my tumblr you can have it I guess, hyrulehalfbreed.tumblr.


	8. Smack Down and Bloody Santa

There were actual tears in the corners of the brat's eyes from the pain and shock added to his already exhausted body, "After you're done being a shitty baby, we're going to the gym. I was told you today was going to be hell and it's not going to be pushed back just because you had a little accident." Normalcy, that was what Levi was groping for, the sooner the incident was pushed away. The more comfortable they both would be.

Groaning as he clutched at his head, Eren pushed himself into a sitting position. Glaring up at Levi, he opened his mouth to say something rude. Wisely, he changed his mind at the last second, mouth closing so quickly that he ended up biting his tongue. "Fine." he muttered, eyes shining from behind the shadow of his hair as blood filled his mouth. "Show me hell, then. What do you want me to do?" 

Eren stood, trying to use the inches he had over Levi to his advantage to appear confident. Even so, Levi still gave the impression that he towered over the youth. Sighing, he tugged at his own dark hair, fingers searching for a bump that was already starting to disappear.  
Eren searched Levi's face for any change or sign of what he was thinking. As usual, he couldn't read anything. The teenager frowned and wondered vaguely if he might ever be able to read the man who was more or less now in charge of him. 

"Go to the gym, start stretching," Levi ordered, turning around to enter the bathroom so that he could clean the blood from his face. He took the wad of bandages out from under the sink and lifted his shirt up to inspect the damage, small little puncture wounds were still leaking, though Levi hardly registered the pain. He had been through so much worse compared to this. Cleaning and patching the wounds was quick work, though he was slightly disturbed that with some of the wounds, if Eren had just ripped his hand a little further while hooked into his flesh, he would have required stitches. Hanji better not be an idiot and forget to take care of herself. They didn't need her dying on them.

Entering the gym, he found Eren almost sitting on the floor as he looked stuck in the splits that he had tried to do, the fact that he had only gotten so low was pathetic, though the terrified and embarrassed look that the kid gave him was pretty much worth it. Eren was using one hand in front of him and one behind his back to try desperately to keep his balance. Levi place a hand on the kid's forehead... then shoved, sending the teenager flat on his back, landing awkwardly and painfully on one arm.

Ignoring the curses that were directed towards him, Levi waited for Eren to get back up, "I'm finally going to let you have a chance at what you've wanted to do since you met me." Confusion flashed in those strange colored eyes, "You get to try and hit me." He slowly sunk into position, back straight, legs stretched shoulder width apart, it was a common stance, but who knew if Eren would recognize it, "You seem like the kind of shitty brat that gets into a lot of fights, show me what you can do."

Frowning, the teen complied, bringing up his fists and adjusting his stance. Admittedly, the fights he occasionally found himself in were usually stopped by friends from one side or another before they could get too bloody. He knew a little about basic fighting techniques, thanks to his own brief stint of interest and Mikasa's help in learning them. It was enough to know that Levi was more than capable in hand to hand combat, and would be able to beat him just fine. However, the idea that he'd be able to land even one hit was a tantalizing one. 

His eyes darted towards a graze upon Levi's forehead, covered now with bandages. Eren licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry. The thought that he had done it once before spurred him on and he began a slow circle, looking for an opening. Levi followed his movements easily. When the teenager saw an opening, he took it, darting in. For a brief, glorious moment, he thought he would succeed. Then, he found himself sprawled on his back, gasping for the breath that had been knocked from his lungs. Levi stood over him, blocking out the light and looking thoroughly unimpressed. Scowling, Eren pushed himself back up, struggling to his feet and mirroring the other's stance. He tried again, and again, the result was the same. 

The tenth time that Eren's back met the mat, it was obvious that the brat wasn't really thinking anymore, just desperate to land at least one hit to justify the pain that his body was probably going through as darkness flashed across his eyes each time the breath was knocked from his lungs and head collided with the floor. Perhaps Levi was giving him brain damage, but if the kid could heal external wounds so quickly, why not internal. Also he didn't know how much of a brain the brat had to start with as he charged straight at him.

This point Levi was also bored with just tripping the kid up and tossing him over. Instead he side stepped out of the way of the punch, one hand striking out to move Eren's arm out of the way, next hands gripped the kid's shoulders and drove his knee into the gut, shoving Eren over to land on his side. As he gasped for breath, Levi knelt beside him, tone disinterested as always, "You’re persistent. But when you’re fighting someone so much more skilled that yourself, you have to play dirty, avoid strikes, try to wear them out. Don't just attack blindly because you couldn't get a hit in after your first twenty fucking failures.” "Just because I haven't verbally been teaching you, you can still learn on your own by watching and memorizing." He was only getting a look between awe and hatred from the downed boy. This was going to be fun.

Eyes narrowing, Eren offered a curt nod. His head was still pounding, but he did his best to ignore the pain, focusing only on Levi. Carefully going over each attack, the boy's eyes lit up as he figured out a possible strategy. He had never been particularly skilled in thinking ahead- that was always Armin's strong point- but he wasn't completely dull. 

They circled one another, Eren searching for an opening while Levi just watched the teenager with a bored expression. Like the times before, he charged with seemingly no intention other than to strike blindly. And, like the times before, Levi responded in kind, moving to grab Eren and send him to the ground. At the last moment, the boy ducked, feigned to the left, and then struck out. 

Levi dodged the blow, but Eren felt the brush of material against his knuckle. There was a thrill of glee, and then he was staring up at the ceiling once more, gasping as spots danced before his eyes. All the same, when he pushed himself up, he was grinning widely. Although he hadn't exactly succeeded, he had advanced a bit.  
The thought drove him on, and made him determined to keep improving.

Now Levi actually had to focus, Eren was getting closer with each strike, though he still ended up on his back after each attempt. Still the older man usually just danced away from the strikes at the last second, forcing Eren to try to use a combinations of moves while they were in close quarters. Even if Levi was taking the defensive, he was silently forcing the kid to try and work on his footwork. 

Silence was only broken by the curses from Eren when he hit the mat, and pants for breath as they worked against each other, trying to land or avoid blows. Levi actually gave a small pause when Eren managed to sneak past his defenses, sliding his fist along his ribs. There was a small sting and the look of shock that crossed Eren's face was as annoying as it was amusing. Still, he wasn't about to let it slide, he kicked the back of the kid's skull. With his height that was definitely a shock. 

"How the fuck did you manage that?" the kid demanded, eyes scrunched up in pain as he massaged the back of his head. His eyes roamed over Levi as though searching for some kind of concealed weapon, or a trick of some sort. He sighed when he realized there wasn't. "How did you even manage to get your leg up that high...." he froze up when he noted the look being directed towards him. Quickly, he held up his hands and finished in a rushed, high pitched voice, "-without ripping you pants! Holy shit, dude. Relax." 

Eren smiled at Levi, pleased to have gotten some sort of a reaction from him, even if it wasn't exactly a good one. Falling back into an easy stance, he didn't raise his fisted hands this time. He didn't bother to circle the older man or to search for a weak point; it was obvious by now that it was going to take a lot of training before Eren could pinpoint what weaknesses or blind spots Levi might have that could be exploited.  
Deciding that the best possible course of action was to simply go for it, and use what he had learned so far against his mentor, Eren lunged forward again. 

Even with the limited amount of time that they had been working, Eren's level had already risen from pathetic to decent as he tried to copy the movements that Levi had preformed only seconds before. However, because they were the older man's moves, he knew exactly how to counter them. What was more impressive was that once Eren realized that what he was using wasn't working, he started to do his own combinations, working from the opposite side, trying everything in a calculated manner, but also with a stubborn determination and viciousness that made Levi doubt whether or not he was thinking at some points.

A few grazes and one good punch was all that Eren had managed to get in before the trembling of exhaustion in his knees sent him to the ground. A few kicks to the ribs were Levi's motivation to get him back up, but after Eren fell of his own accord the third time Levi relented. Stepping back as he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
He was curious about the answer, but he wasn't planning on stopping their training so soon.

Wiping at the sweat that had beaded on his forehead, Eren shrugged before admitting, "Sore and exhausted." He didn't bother to voice his thoughts about how he had figured that that was the goal all along, but going by the look on Levi's face, he figured he didn't need to. He took the scarce moments of rest that he was given, trying to slow his racing heart and stretch his aching limbs.

Although the bruises that he might have had otherwise were already faint red splotches across his otherwise unmarred flesh, his muscles were still knitting together under his skin. It itched, as they quickly mended themselves. His ribs also ached from the kicks he had received, and Eren wondered whether the bones would mend themselves properly if Levi ever actually struck him hard enough to break them, or if they'd have to be re-broken and set. The thought made him wince. Just because he apparently healed a lot quicker than he'd ever known, didn't mean that he was a fan of the pain, or that he could just shake off the immediate horrified response to injury, after having lived with it for 15 years.

"Pain only means that you are learning and doing things right," Levi answered as he left to grab some water bottles from the kitchen, handing them over as he stood before the teenager, "I want you to watch me, and memorize what I say." He pointed to his sides, kidneys a great place to hit, the solar plexus, winds the opponent. He went through all of the critical points of contact, explaining the results, but also the downsides if not preformed properly. It seemed that only when he was halfway through his lecture that Eren realized that he would have to actually preform these moves on a stranger, perhaps killing them with his bare hands.

Levi didn't let him mull over the fact as he continued, randomly revisiting spots to quiz the kid and then moving on, though if he got the answer wrong, he would receive a light kick to the back of the head. Which was much easier now that Eren was sitting down.  
"When you can stand, I want you to come over here and point out the places on me where you can critically wound your opponent."

The process was slow, and Eren received more than a few smacks and kicks as he tried to name and explain each vital point. Overall, though, Levi was a patient and thorough teacher, quizzing his student and correcting him until everything was perfect. Even as they worked, Eren tried very hard not to notice just how close they got. He hadn't thought about the lack of contact here; at home, it had seemed like there was always someone around, and like no one had any real problem with personal bubbles. With this group, though, Eren had been feeling like he had to tiptoe around. Levi had been his only real source of contact (both physical and emotional) since he had arrived here, followed closely by Hanji. Even then, as nice as the scientist seemed to be when she didn't have that crazed glint in her eye, Eren had yet to really have any sort of personal contact with her.

When he could name every part that Levi had instructed him to learn, Eren couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. "Wow. Where were you when I was trying to learn stuff like that for my biology class?" The comment slipped out easily, with no trace of regret or desire for the life he used to live. When he realized that fact, there was a moment of surprise. He glanced towards Levi, wondering if the man had noticed. 

So Eren was adjusting, it was a both sickening and comforting realization. There was less fear that the teenager was going to try to leave or betray them, but there was also a fact that Levi had to face... He was going to create another monster that haunted the dreams of both men and women when they were home alone or walking in the dark. Turning what could have been a normal person (perhaps not completely normal with the odd developments that Eren's body seemed to be going through) and molding them into another thing entirely.

That was the point, right? That was why he took Eren instead of killing him, the kid wanted to survive, he chose this. It was a load of bullshit, but he could try to justify it, at least for the moment. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt fingers slowly trailing along his abdomen, pointing out his diaphragm. "I want to move onto how to break away, and also restrain someone." His hand snapped out, even with his much smaller hands, Levi was able to wrap around the other's wrist entirely. Thumb and pinky touching to make a vice like hold.

Bright eyes regarded him suspiciously, wondering what trick might be used. To Eren's surprise, he didn't find himself immediately in pain or struggling against a choke-hold. Long, slender fingers encircling his wrist seemed to be the extent of the first practice grip. Twisting his wrist against Levi's thumb, he was pleased to find that the trick worked, effectively breaking the light grip. The skin that Levi had been gripping was left lightly pink. He smirked, and the older man rolled his eyes. Eren was being cocky, and that was certain to get him into trouble. When the teen suddenly found his arm twisted behind his back in a painful position, he felt the smirk melt away. Struggling proved to be useless, and only ended with his arm feeling like it was going to be wrenched from its socket. Sighing with defeat, he glanced back, twisting his neck so that he was nearly cheek-to-cheek with Levi. "Alright. I have no clue how to get out of this." he admitted with a huff, very nearly pouting.

"Remember when I said to fight dirty? Note how close I am to you; you still have one arm free and both your legs." There were other ways, but sometimes the most shocking one worked the best and startled your opponent enough to allow one to escape completely. He could practically see the wheel turning inside of Eren's head, and jumped a step back before the other's heel could meet his groin. Still he let go for a brief moment as a reward before holding the arm back again, this time keeping just out of reach, "Now what do you do?" He wasn't much for verbal instruction, it was more distracting then just watching and being forced to think and figure out how to solve the problem on one's own.

You do something personally and you never forget it. Much like an insult, either giving or receiving one. He was curious about what Eren would do. Through the training, Levi had picked up that the teenager had been in plenty of fights, how many he actually won, Levi was doubtful. But he knew how to at least put up blocks naturally. Why would Eren get into fights in the first place?

Ideas raced through the kid's head, and he furrowed his brow. Levi was out of range of any kick he might try to aim. He twisted against the hold, nearly dislocating his arm in the process. He winced at the sensation, but managed to tilt his head enough to figure out how far away Levi was. A quiet grunt, and he tilted his head back, disappointed when he realized that the man was too far away for a head-butt. Eren moaned as he cycled through possibilities, and came out with only one outcome. With a muffled growl, the teen twisted again, not faltering as he felt his arm twist unnaturally. The pain was intense, and he yelled, eyes watering. He had succeeded, though, and had gotten to an angle where he could strike back.  
Again, he aimed for Levi's groin, and when the man moved to defend himself, Eren brought a fist around. He aimed for the nose, grinning savagely. 

The kid was resourceful, and more than a little reckless as Levi stepped back from the kick, dragging Eren a step back with him, though he caught the flash of the teenager's arm swinging at his face, just at the right moment. Hand snapping up, he caught the appendage and twisted, listening to the brat cry out as he forced him onto his back. Holding him down until his squirming stopped before finally letting go and stepping back, "Good, if I wasn't aware of your style, you would have probably caught any other person." There was fierceness to the kid's eyes that made the older man pause.

Maybe he should call upon some of the others, sure they were still far above Eren's level, but it would at least give the kid some practice against someone different and also someone taller than him. That could wait another day; everyone was doing their own tasks or resting. He hoped for news from Mike tonight, but still it was a stretch. Erwin had wanted to give Eren a trial run for a month, with recent developments however they needed to get the background check done... Now. There were too many loose ends, and without proper info to back up their claims, they couldn't interrogate Eren. They would only be forcing words into his mouth and with the fear for his life; he would just parrot whatever they wanted. To be honest, Levi wasn't looking forward to the trial, already Eren had fucking wormed his way too close.

Glancing up through half-lidded eyes, Eren took note that Levi was no longer paying him any attention. A few seconds of submission, then the boy sprang into action. He moved quickly, switching their positions and straddling Levi, moving to pin the older man's hands down. An enormous smile lit up his features, his eyes shining with excitement. There was only a second of triumph, Eren nearly shaking with adrenaline, before the smaller man had slid from his grasp, and Eren was once again knocked backwards. 

"Attacking someone while they are distracted, dishonorable... You're learning quickly," Levi answered from his position on top of the younger man, seated comfortably on the teen's chest as he used his knees to painfully keep the brat's wrists against the mat. Levi had honestly been surprised when Eren had managed to get on top of him, though instincts made him counter it just as fast. Eren had the ability to learn, and like for all humans, the trait made him dangerous. "Playing dirty does not make you a bad person; it only means your survival. You understand this." Levi’s eyes locked with greenish blue, leaning down so they were face to face, ready to snap back to avoid another head-butt which the other seemed to love using. "Do you like training?"

Swallowing hard, Levi's weight settling against his chest and making it hard to pull a proper breath, Eren licked his lips. He considered the question carefully, wanting to be as frank and honest as he could. "I can't say I hate it." he finally pronounced, meeting the cool grey blue eyes. "In fact, it's actually almost...invigorating." His eyes were bright and his body, although sore and aching, was pumped with adrenaline. He wanted to be up and moving again, to be learning and improving himself. All the same, he also wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for the next hundred years. He shrugged, and then winced at the uncomfortable pull in his shoulder at the action. "I don't mind it at all, actually." 

"Good," he pushed himself up stomping swiftly on Eren's leg when he tried to trip him, that should teach him, "Let's take a break and get some lunch, I think I heard Gunter and Eld walking towards the kitchen a while ago." While German cooking wasn't his particular favorite, not having to make food himself was always a blessing. Not waiting for the teenager to gather himself up he headed for the door, "Next lesson, find your way to the kitchen, if you don't in 5 minutes I'm not going to let you eat." With that he disappeared from sight, taking a hidden hallway so Eren could not follow him. The kid had to learn his way around eventually.

Eren's laughter quickly faded as he realized he had no idea how exactly he would find his way there. Levi had disappeared without a trace, leaving the teenager confused and uncertain. He stopped, chewing his lip in contemplation. He pieced together what little he knew so far. First, Levi had been to the kitchen and back within a few minutes, so unless he had run then there should be a relatively quick route to the kitchen. Second, he knew how to get from his room to the kitchen, and from the gym to the hallways surrounding his room. Maybe if he somehow rerouted that way...? With a sigh, he began the trek at an almost-sprint, not willing to miss out on food after all that work.

Levi hummed softly as he leaned back in his chair, watching as Gunter and Eld shifted nervously in their own chairs, the fact that the man was in such a good mood was rare and each time eyes slid over to the clock on the wall, his lips would twitch more. Like he was going to smile, to be honest Gunter didn't know if he would be able to handle such a thing. The stoic second hand that had almost as much power as Erwin, smiling, it would signal the end of the world as everyone knew it. Eld was also tapping his fingers on his knees, not sure if he should attempt to strike up conversation or flee from the room while he still had the chance.

Time was running out, and Eren was sprinting down the halls, sliding over the tiled parts and slamming into walls in his haste. He had found his room with part skill and mostly just luck. That had set him back by a fair amount of time, though, and that fact was eating away at the hungry teenager. If he could just make it to the kitchen in time, he'd still get to eat lunch. He knew that Levi was serious about this kind of thing, although he still held on to the hope that maybe the man would spare him and he'd still get lunch if he was just a little bit late. He slammed into the door-frame of the dining room, not sure of the time and whether or not he'd made the deadline. Panting for breath, eyes enormous as they darted around the room, Eren pleaded with whatever gods that were out there that he'd managed to make it on time. He found Levi's eyes and widened his own, a silent question and also a wordless plea. 

"Three seconds to spare," he said simply, watching as the other two men clapped, both of them smirking as they managed to figure out what exactly had taken place. Levi only rolled his eyes as he pointed towards the kitchen for the other to get some food, he could already hear the kid's stomach growling hungrily and he wasn’t free from the two Germans' teasing. Though as the two men slipped into conversation with each other in their own language, Levi analyzed Eren as he ate. There was a small twitch or a flicker of the eyes as the two spoke.  
He could draw one answer, "Eren... you can speak German?"

Eren froze, eyes darting between the three men that surrounded him. He shrugged, took a sip of his drink, and finally nodded.  
"Yeah. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier. I hadn't thought it was really relevant." He watched Levi for a sign to what the man was thinking, then glanced towards the two other men, feeling disheartened when he realized that they hadn't gone back to their discussion and were instead staring at him with narrowed, and suspicious eyes. He took another bite of his lunch, trying to focus solely on that, and not on the glares that were burning into him. He sighed, and pushed his food away, marking it as a lost cause for the time being. Swinging around in his seat so he faced Gunter and Eld, frowning. "What do you want me to say?" he asked, trying to remain calm. The simple question came out sounding more like a haughty demand, and he internally winced, knowing he'd end up regretting it at once.

"Stop trying to act like Levi," Gunter growled before wincing as Eld slapped the back of his head, leaning back into his chair with a small sigh. They were all being unfair, but how were they supposed to act with this new change? There was a kid in their home, and he was only brought because Levi didn't want to finish the job, then there was all this mystery apparently surrounding the kid. Were they supposed to just let it slide, become friends? None of them were even sure if they were going to have to put a bullet through his skull yet. Instead Gunter let Eld take over, he was always the logical one while Gunter was loyal, "I suppose it's just startling to be having an almost private conversation and then realizing you aren't as alone as you thought. If you last, I'm sure that we can become friends." He offered a smile, though his words weren't the most kind and gentle, he was being honest. The kid certainly brought more life to the base.

Eren's frustration was gone almost as soon as it had come. He sighed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Right, yeah. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to listen in or anything." he glanced over and offered a small, sheepish sort of smile to the pair. "I get that it's weird for you, to have me here. Trust me, it's really weird to be here!" A quiet laugh that died down quickly. "But if I...last, then I'm sure we'll be fine." Eren didn't go so far as to echo the other man's sentiments about friendship in the future, although he wouldn't have minded befriending members of the Survey Corps under different circumstances. However, a part of him rebelled at the thought. It almost felt like, if he allowed himself to become friends with the people here, he would be somehow betraying the friends he had been forced to leave behind. He'd have to get over that thought process eventually, he knew, but for now he still clung to it. Offering an apologetic glance to Levi, he sighed and calmly stated, "If there's anything else I should tell you, let me know." Silently, he added, 'I didn't realize that being able to speak German was anything worth mentioning, so who knows what else might get me in trouble with this lot?'

This conversation was almost painful to watch as the two Germans settled back into talking among themselves and only giving a few small comments to the kid, just to see how much he really knew. Looking to the side Levi forcefully stabbed a potato with his fork, what was with their love for the starch? Still he let it be as he glanced at Eren, "Eat the fucking food, you won't be able to eat leftovers, no one leaves scraps around. Someone will eat it before you can even turn around." That wasn't true about Levi's food, no one dared to touch his, and it was why there was still lemon pudding in the refrigerator which claimed a whole corner on the top shelf. He wouldn't be able to push the other back into physical exercise until at least a few hours, instead they would probably just review points of where to strike and the like or ask for Gunter and Eld to spar so Eren could watch their styles.

Feeling more at ease now, the boy quickly obliged, filling his growling stomach with the dish. He let out an appreciative noise as it filled him with thoughts of his mom's cooking, making him smile a bit. He listened to the others chat, and kept an eye on Levi. Surprisingly enough, Eren felt very much at ease with the situation and the people. He joined in on the conversation a few times, commenting with his own thoughts when the others left an opening for him to add to. When Levi rose, Eren had to hold back a groan, expecting their next destination would be to head back to the gym and continue on. He was pleasantly surprised when, instead, the short man directed his attention towards Eld and Gunter. The teenager's eyes widened with excitement at the prospect of getting to watch two professionals spar. He had been trying to learn and focus, and had done well, for the most part. Getting to watch someone else fight, and watching how they did so was a much more exciting thing, though. 

Gunter paled at the 'suggestion' trying to worm his way out of it as he looked up at his superior, "Wa-wait, we just finished eating, can't we wait for just a little bit?" The expression on the older man's face clearly said no, taking care of their dishes was the only thing that they could do before following obediently to the gym. At least Eld and him could silently agree to not aim for the stomach. They slid on their sparring pads, chest plates, and helmets. All of it was done; and then, the air was filled with the sound of arms and legs slamming into pads and flesh. Both of them were brutal.

Eren watched with wide eyes, the awe he felt very obvious on his face. Leaning over, he muttered to Levi, "Why didn't I get pads and a helmet?" The not-so-light smack he received was answer enough, and he retreated, pouting. Soon, though, his annoyance was forgotten. The sight of the two men going at one another was exhilarating, and Eren found himself anxious for the day that he might be able to do the same thing and be at a similar skill level. Most of all, though, he found himself intrigued by the ease of their movements and by just how different their styles were. Despite that, they still did well together, blocking each blow or dodging out of the way at the last moment. Eren thought that it looked a little bit like dancing. A deadly, painful dance, for sure, but one he wanted to learn all the same. 

There were going to be bruises, as the battle raged both of them were starting to forget to hold back. It had been far too long since they had sparred against each other and between jobs and other work; both of them were more than willing to let off a bit of steam on the nearest living object. A knee to the gut had Gunter stumbling back though he returned the favor with a punch to the head that sent Eld reeling for a few seconds.

Eren’s fascination was interesting to watch, eyes taking in each step, each movement, trying to commit it to memory, he wasn't able to catch everything, it would be impossible, but seeing how the teenager sparred from this point would be very interesting. Eren was going to need to develop his own style.

Eren was amazed by the amount of ferocity displayed. His mouth fell open with a little pop as the violence unfolded between his eyes. For a moment, he worried that things had gone too far. A glance to Levi, and a moment to reassess the situation, assured him that the two men knew what they were doing, even if they were being rougher than the teen had originally expected them to be.

He was already anxious to get back out there and try again, despite the fact that his muscles and bones protested and pained him with every movement. It was probably best that he wait for a little while, or else he'd end up collapsing and Levi would probably kick him again. The thought made him frown. Not Levi kicking him, although that always sucked and hurt and was not something he particularly looked forward to. The notion of not being able to continue on, to fall and be unable to get back up; that was what bothered him. He resolved that he would not let that happen.

The fight continued and while both men were evenly matched, it was obvious they were tiring as they circled each other more than struck out. Pushing himself to his feet, Levi entered a back room of the gym, reappearing a few minutes later, fully decked out in the sparring gear like the other two. Though both froze at the sight of the shorter man, looking nervously between each other as Levi stepped onto the mat. His voice held no room for argument as he tested the grip of the pads around his hands, "Two on one, when you've had enough, tap out. Losers have to weed the garden and clean out Hanji's car." Both were white as a sheet now as they straightened up. Attempting to clean anything of Hanji's usually meant getting stabbed with a stray needle or cleaning out week old trash.

Levi slapped his foot on the ground, a signal to start and the fray began as the two worked together to try and take down the older man.

Eren leaned forward, heart racing as he watched. Levi was fast. Faster than the teenager had ever imagined. He'd experienced the man's abuse first hand, but it was obvious now that he had been holding back. Although he was up against two men that were much larger than him, he seemed to be holding his own quite well. The three were a blur of limbs and fists, and the boy could barely track their movements. 

He had to resist the urge to clap or cheer every time one of them actually managed to strike one another. Still, the excitement and fascination was almost tangible. He thought that either Gunter or Eld were certain to tap out any moment, but apparently the thought of having to clean out Hanji's car was a good motivator, or else scared them enough that they'd rather be beaten down, bloodied, and sweating than the alternative.

The fight was getting desperate, and all of them were starting to tire. Gunter only had one idea as he tried to rush forward from the back left side, Levi was hopefully distracted by Eld at the moment so he could maybe get at least one clean good strike in. The effort was for nothing. Before the German man's fist could connect with his shoulder, Levi had turned on his heel, sliding to the side, two hands snapped out to become a vice around Gunter's arm and using the additional momentum of his attack sent him crashing into the blond. Two heavy bodies rolled across the mat, world spinning as aching heads finally came to a rest, though they were still tangled up together. A small slapping sound was heard as Eld tapped out on the mat, a second later Gunter following. It was a longer process just trying to get untangled as Levi started to undo his gear.

Eren grinned widely and let out an excited whoop as Levi brushed himself off. Rising from his position and grabbing a few water bottles, the boy approached the trio and offered each one a drink before turning his attention to Levi. "That was amazing!" he exclaimed, smiling. "How long have you been training like that?" He glanced over towards where the other two were shedding their gear, rubbing at sore muscles and bruises with matching grimaces. Levi seemed entirely unapologetic, despite being the reason they had been put in such a position in the first place. That fact left Eren feeling amused, but also like he should apologize in the man's place. He resisted the urge to do so and instead focus on the man who was working to teach him all of this.

Both men guzzled down the water quickly, though they were slow to try and get back to their feet, after all, Levi would expect them to start their new 'chores' as soon as possible. Most likely he would come later to check on their work for himself, and the man's standards were ridiculous. Maybe if they threw enough pitying glances Petra or Aruou would help them. It was a long shot, but better than doing it all by themselves. Instead they glanced up at where Levi stood, delicately dabbing away the sweat that had formed on his brow.

It drove them crazy, but they didn't offer a word of protest as Levi glanced at the clock. It was still rather early in the afternoon, what would be a good way to continue the brat's training? While he had promised hell.. Somehow Eren still enjoyed almost everything he threw at him. He only glanced to Eld as the man spoke, "Sorry, I just remembered, I was supposed to tell you that Nanaba, Gerger, Henning, Moblit, and Rene are planning on moving into our second base house."

"So they'll be moving in with Pixis," Levi muttered, the Scouting Legion had two main groups, Nanaba and the others would be led under Pixis though the man claimed to only be an employed strategist. More of an uncle figure to most of the group. 

Eren cocked his head at the new information, confused. He had assumed that all of the people in the group lived together, considering how large this base was. Now that he thought about it, though, it made sense that they wouldn't all live together at the same time. Especially with how many enemies they must have. There were names that he didn't recognize, and the fact that apparently the Survey Corps had so many members left him reeling. Why had Levi brought him here, then? It wasn't like they were shorthanded. 

He sighed and gave up trying to figure the man and his motives out, for the time being. He just had to focus on bettering himself, and on surviving the month. If he was still alive after that (and he would be, he told himself adamantly), then he could focus on figuring out all the secrets of the group.

"Alright, I'll be sure to send any messages to their new address. Fucking fantastic, more idiotic secret Santa bullshit," they did it every year and each time it was excruciating. Though the drinks were very pleasant and the rest of the night following. It was one of the few times a year that Levi would wake up with a hangover and finding Aurou half hanging over the banister snoring like a bear, Mike, Nanaba and Greger asleep under the table, and Gunter and Eld cuddling on the couch. The morning after was so much fun with most trying to remember what the hell happened. Fun as getting teeth pulled with the cleanup that always followed.

Secret Santa? Was it really late enough to be even considering such a thing? Counting the days in his head, Eren was surprised to find that the holidays were a lot closer than he had thought. The thought of Mikasa having no family left to celebrate the season with was almost too much to stand. Armin and his grandfather, and Eren's family had been celebrating together since Armin's parents had died years ago. He hoped that they would continue on with the tradition, and be sure to get together to celebrate even without Eren there. Sighing, he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. There was no use focusing on such things now. To do so would only distract him and leave him feeling depressed… But seriously Secret Santa between hit men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy, off to bed.  
> If you comment I'd appreciate it, make me feel like I'm actually doing something while I'm editing this and can pass on kind words to the rp partner writing this with me.


	9. Horse Answering Machine

There was that obvious shift in Eren's expression again, sighing low as he dismissed the two and motioned with the teenager to follow him. Stepping into the courtyard he moved to a small shed off to the side, forcing the creaking doors open as he spoke, "I'm assuming that you don't know how to drive. We need to fix that. But I'm not about to let you touch any of our cars and driving it through a wall or some stupid fucking thing.”

On the other side was something akin to a golf cart though it obvious that it was a little more high tech than that and used usually just to check on the fences around the property and do garden work. The brat shouldn't be sore enough that couldn't press down on the pedals and turn the wheel. Though when Eren shakily go into the driver's seat, Levi wondered the possibility of him dying today from an inexperienced teenage driver.

Not for the first time, Eren was grateful that Levi had apparently decided to take it slow. The thought of driving a golf cart was unnerving enough. He didn't even want to imagine driving an actual car that someone was sure to kill him over, if he managed to wreck it. He'd never driven anything more advanced than the bumper cars at a carnival when he was little. A golf cart couldn't be that different, right? 

With a deep breath to steady himself, Eren started the cart. Things went smoothly for approximately three minutes before they ended up crashing into a tree. "Shit." the teen groaned, but the cart wasn't damaged. Soon enough, he had more or less gotten the hang of it, although there were a few close encounters. 

Heart pounding and grip on both the seat and the arm rest, fingers white with pressure, Levi wondered why he thought it would be a good idea to be in the cart with the brat when he was first starting out. The collision with the tree, made his neck ache and he had given Eren a thorough ass kicking before he helped drag the cart away from the poor abused plant before starting again. For the moment they were simply driving in circles around the empty drive way.  
Eren seemed to be able to handle that much at least. Now to move up yet another level, this time Levi was more than ready to bail out of the cart if avoiding a collision was impossible. Which it might be, perhaps the teen's ancestry contained a history of crazy and bad drivers. It was in his very genetic code with whatever else was fucked up about the kid. He glanced down when he heard the sound of his phone going off.

He was totally getting the hang of driving! He'd only crashed the cart a few times more, getting his ass handed to him each time, before things started going more smoothly. The air whistled past him, catching his hair and leaving tears pinpricking at his eyes. The cart moved faster than a normal golf cart, though nowhere near as quickly as a car. It was enough to send the two men crashing into one another at every sharp turn, pressed knee-to-hip. Eren couldn't help but laugh when Levi peeled himself away, a slight downward turn to his lips.  
Over the noise, he just barely heard the sound of the phone. The teenager glanced over, curious, and the cart nearly ended up overturned in a ditch. Luckily for him, he looked up just in time to correct his mistake. Stopping the cart, he glanced over to see what was happening.

Steely eyes flickered over the screen, reading the information quickly and in that moment, the walls that seemed to have been lower enough for Eren to peek over before became a mile high once again. "Go park in the shed; we have to go back to the house."  
……..

Up in her lab, Hanji was getting increasingly more intrigued, and a mix of excitement and caffeine made her hands shake as she sifted through samples. The surveillance video played on repeat on the screen of her laptop, showing the footage of Eren's freak out. She had tended to the visible wounds, the ones that could potentially contaminate the samples with her own DNA. The rest, she figured, could wait until later.  
Seated in her wheeled chair, she rolled from one microscope to the other, then to a long printout with various genetic comparisons. Giving a yelp of joy, she spun in the chair, arms thrown out.  
"Ooohhhhh, Eren." she breathed, voice pitched high with excitement, "What fun you're going to be." 

Mike let out a small breath before knocking on Hanji's door, sliding in quietly after permission was given. The fact the lab was in such a state of disarray was insane was shocking even for Hanji’s level of messiness, he was sure that if Levi came in here, he would have to worry about the man's metal health and Hanji's life, "I got the emails and information you sent me, I've made a rather... disturbing link with local records with that Eren has revealed to us."

Hanji whirled to stare at Mike, eyes glassy and enormous. A finger was keeping a steady cadence on the armrest, and the gears were obviously turning behind her bespectacled eyes. "What is it, then?" she demanded.

"Eren Lovec was never born for one thing," Mike prepared himself as Hanji grabbed hold of his shirt front, pulling him down to her level, continuing unperturbed, "There are no birth records anywhere of someone being born with that name or legal registrations of it. There are no records of a 'Doctor Lovec' in any military or other registrations. The only place the name 'Eren Lovec' exists is in a high school registration, there are not even any 'Eren's in any middle school or elementary school records either. Someone wiped him from the earth."

Leaning back in her chair, her chin resting thoughtfully on her hand, Hanji stared intently at Mike. She hummed, then held out a hand for the files. "That is certainly an interesting development." she sang, a dangerous glint in her eye. She glanced between the long printouts, then towards the file. "Not just anyone can completely erase someone's existence like that. It takes a special kind of skill." she grinned. "However, the fact that they didn't bother to go back and forge any files is sloppy." 

"Someone who has the skills, but not the time to be thorough enough to go back into some basic records," Mike agreed, "I did however find out where Eren lives, someone made a missing person's report and even offered their own home and cell numbers to try and get information along with the police. The house belonged to a woman, though it said she died a few years back, the details are fuzzy, her name was Carla. I did find one name linked to her's with just the home information."*

"A missing persons report, eh?" Scanning over the report, she found the name of the person who had made the report. She nodded, not too surprised by the name that greeted her. Hanji shifted her attention to Mike, eyes slited. "The death fits in with Eren's story, assuming that 'Carla' is Eren's mother. Want to give me the details you've got on her?"

A low sigh left his lips as he collapsed into a chair, "I even got Nanaba to help me try and find answers on her, and even with her additional skill we couldn't find but bare bones. She was wiped as well. We have where she was buried, her age, and that she was originally from a small town called Maria. We have information up on her until she left town. A close knit town like that, we got information from the past, they said she went off to marry some academic from the city."

"Now this is definitely a development! Mother and child, both wiped away completely! The father's gone, the mother's dead and wiped off the map, his sister was brought into the family under suspicious circumstances, what next?" Hanji had risen from her chair to pace around the room, turning occasionally to point a finger at Mike's head as she muttered to herself about possibilities. Occasionally, she'd stop her tirade to check on a sample or two. "Mike, do you have information on Eren's friends and his adopted sister, as well?"

"We hacked school computers and consoler reports, Mikasa holds the same last name as Lovec, but originally it was Ackerman, someone didn't bother too much with her files, just anything doing with her adoptive parents. Their close friend is Armin Arlet, none of his files were touched from what we could see. We have reports of the group he hung out with and who he fought with. Seems to be five others, Jean Kirschstein, Marco Bodt, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, and Christa Renz. None of them seem very significant."

Hanji nodded along to her coworker's words, looking thoughtful. "We know that Eren has known at least Arlet and-" she paused, recalling what Mike had said, before continuing. "-Ackerman since he was young. It's possible that they have some knowledge of who 'Eren Lovec' was, before his files were wiped."  
She whirled as some contraption on the counter began beeping, and made pleased coos as she examined the information that had been gathered.

Mike could only nod his head as got to his feet, reaching into his pocket and drawing out Eren's old cell phone, "Apparently all of these kids went to school with him since middle school. The name change occurred after that. We call one of them, maybe we can get information. Work our way as concerned civilians that found a phone and trying to get in contact with the owner or the family of them. Perhaps ask for the father's name or such." He tossed the device over to her.

"You're a genius!" Hanji squealed, eyes glistening. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Mike's troubled expression, and tried not to laugh.  
Scrolling quickly through the contacts, she hummed thoughtfully, tongue peeking out from between her lips. It was ridiculous how much information people left out in the open for anyone to find. Names, numbers, pictures, and even addresses for a few of them! The fact made her giddy. "Who do you think we should chat with~?" she questioned, glancing up at Mike and smiling.

"Might as well start with a person that isn't directly related, but his name could still get a raise from him." The records said that there was one person that always got into fights with little Eren. "Try Jean, I'll stand by and walk you through it."

"Jean it is, then!" Hanji declared happily, finger hovering over the 'call' button. She cleared her throat, took a breath, and called. The phone rang twice before being picked up, and Hanji's heart leapt with excitement at the slightly strained voice that responded. She turned to Mike, and held the phone out just a bit so that he could hear what Jean was saying if he leant in to listen.  
Pitching her voice differently than normal, Hanji responded. "Hello, is this Jean?"

"Ere-," Jean cut himself off as a woman's voice came from the other end of the phone, he had been completely ready to scream his head off at the ass that had just disappeared from the face of the planet, hurting Armin and Mikasa like that, it wasn't going to fly. But... What was going on, swallowing hard he looked towards his house phone, tempted to call the worried sister about this. "Ye-Yeah this is Jean, who is this?"

"Uh, yes. Hello. My name is Hanna Smith." the lie slipped easily from the scientist's lips, her voice high and vaguely uncertain. A woman trying to help someone who had lost their phone out! She just offered a wide smile in response to Mike's raised eyebrows. He didn't know everything about her, after all. Quickly, she returned her attention back to the task at hand, waiting for her companion to interject and guide her with what to say. 

Mike reached over to the side, picking up a whiteboard that once held equations. Now going to hold instructions on what to say to the teenager on the other line 'I found this phone, I was hoping you could tell me who is belonged to'. 

"You found Eren's phone?" Jean was incredulous, but also rather worried by the revelation. He definitely needed to let Mikasa know about this. The girl had been worried sick about her brother, as had the rest of them. If he had left his phone, and disappeared without a trace, then something was definitely wrong. As far as Jean knew, he hadn't even taken any clothes or personal belongings along. He wetted his lips and swallowed. "Where did you find it?"

The location of where Levi had found Eren was quickly written down before he directed Hanji to attempt to ask the name of the person who owned the phone and if there was some family that could come retrieve it. They didn't have to fear about the police trying to trace the signal from the phone; Mike had already hacked it and set up a masker like with all their phones, though they still tried to use them as little as possible.

Jean frowned, brow furrowing with thought. They had found the phone a few blocks down from where Eren worked, which could very well be a coincidence. He doubted it, though. Eren could be a careless bastard, but he wouldn't have just left the phone behind once he'd realized that he'd lost it. Every new revelation just worked to further convince Jean that something must have happened to him. He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down the woman's name quickly. 

"Is there someone we should contact so that he can come and get his phone?" the woman asked kindly.  
"Uh, yeah. His sister, Mikasa Ackerman. She might have some questions for you, though." he responded thoughtlessly. The woman made a humming noise.  
"Alright, and just to be sure, what name is the phone under?"  
Jean froze. Shit. He knew that Eren and Mikasa had inexplicably come into school under a different name this year, and had been adamant about people referring to them by that name. However, Jean had known the pair since long before that, and had never quite gotten used to the new name. He could barely even remember it now. He swallowed nervously, trying to recall what it might have been. It wouldn't hurt anything if this woman knew Eren's actual name, would it? In fact, it might even help. Again, his eyes darted towards the house phone, wondering if it might be better to direct this call to Mikasa.

Mike was glad for the sign that Jean was already willing or useless at keeping their real names hidden with Mikasa's actual last name already slipping from his lips. But there was a pause and he knew they needed to keep squeezing, make the teenager panic and stop thinking. Make more slip out.  
He motioned for Hanji to be pretending to be losing connection so that the teen would hurry.

Hanji couldn't help but grin a little at the panic she heard on the other end of the phone. The kid was yelling into the phone, trying to make sure that she heard him.  
"Damn it!" and she heard something on the other end shatter. She wondered what it was. "Jaeger! Tell her you've found Eren Jaeger's phone!" he shouted. 

Mike's hand froze on the whiteboard, eyes wide with shock that mirrored that of Hanji's, though there now a manic gleam to them. He spoke softly, the kid was causing so much noise, that he probably wouldn't even notice that it was a new voice on the other line, "Jaeger, as is Grisha Jaeger?" If it was true then everything really would be falling into place.

Jean was close to wanting to throw the phone across the room. Instead, he just continued his yelling, trying to be sure that the woman on the other end got the message. He tried to remember her name. He hadn't even gotten her information, in case Eren's shitty phone did die. The teenager wanted to kick himself for that.  
"Are you still there?" he demanded, voice strained. He was already reaching for the phone, preparing himself for the discussion ahead, not wanting to face the cold charade that Mikasa had kept up since her brother disappeared.

Hand scrambling over the whiteboard he motioned for Hanji to ask for confirmation about Eren's father's name, claiming that she had known him a few years back. Anything to make sure that their assumptions weren't miss guided.

Hanji waved Mike off, rolling her eyes, but complied all the same. Jean quickly confirmed, seeming excited that she might know Eren and be a lead to finding him. She rattled off a fake name and number that he could contact her at, and promised to call Mikasa later to schedule a time to pick the phone up. She turned to Mike, her eyes wide and excited, a dangerous sort of glint in them.  
"Can you believe it? We have Grisha Jaeger's son right here in our very own home! Things are starting to make sense now!"

Taking a slow breath through his nose as he leaned back in his chair, he could only be assaulted with the scent of trouble brewing. "Do you think that bastard actually experimented on his own flesh and blood?" Already he was pulling out his phone to inform Erwin that they needed to have an emergency meeting, now. He glanced up at Hanji to find her practically drooling, yes that was always a comforting sight.  
"I know what you hope for, but think about it. If Eren's results are like this... what happens if there are others out there like him?"

"Think of the possibilities!" Hanji squealed, wriggling in her seat with excitement. Although the thought of a father experimenting on his son was unsettling, she had already drawn the conclusion that Eren was a part of some sort of human experimentation when his accelerated healing had been revealed. It didn't really matter who had been doing the experimenting, in the long run. Although, the psychological effects might be interesting, was the fact to be revealed to Eren? She shook the thought from her head, deciding to come back to it later. She didn't want to put too much on the kid's shoulders all at once, but it would be the choice of her superiors.  
Hanji sighed, then, focusing on Mike's words. "It is a troubling possibility. If that's the case, then Eren might have some...competition. We might need to work on advancing his skills."  
….  
Levi didn't offer an explanation, only gripped the seat tighter when Eren attempted to park the cart.  
Once the gear was correctly and safely set, the engine turned off, Levi's hand snapped out. His grip iron tight around the teenager's wrist as he pulled him back to the house. Not a word left his lips as they trekked up to the third floor, pushing Eren into his assigned room. It was only when he felt the teenager grab his hand as he turned to leave that Levi finally spoke, "I have a meeting to go to, I'll come get you soon." With that he shook off the other's hold and locked the door behind him before entering the meeting room.

Something was wrong. Eren could tell that much from how Levi had acted. For a while, he paced the room, shoes tapping quickly against the room. That was the only sound. Finally, he settled down on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. There were a thousand different fears and thoughts running through his head, leaving him shaken and uncertain. There wasn't much to do. He had already tried the door, dismayed but not surprised to find that it was locked. Eren tried to calm himself down... failing completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting sick, ugh, after this week, I only have one more left then two weeks off. -sniffles- Ugh, anyway...
> 
> Please comment, I like to hear your thoughts and I'm going to keep collecting your praise to send to my co-writter in a big bow for Christmas since being stuck in Japan I won't be able to get her anything else.


	10. Repressed

Mike, Erwin, and Hanji were already waiting for him while Pixis appeared on a computer to video chat. Levi could only sit silently as Mike and Hanji explained their findings. "So... we have a kid that could very well have been part of the project to make super soldiers?"

Mike gave a stiff nod as he spoke, "Also makes me wish we had taken that job all those months ago. Could have gotten a lot more information about what is happening with him then." Their leader frowned as he spoke, "From all the reports, Grisha's body was the only one that was never found. Meaning he could very well be alive out there."

"Which also means that someone could very well be looking for Eren." Hanji interjected. She leaned forward, drumming her fingers as she met each of the room's occupant's eyes. "Not just a handful of kids, either. Someone with resources. However, this also offers us an amazing opportunity."   
She glanced towards Levi before focusing her attention on Erwin, eyes shining from behind her glasses. "If we can utilize his abilities, he could be an incredible asset to us."

"But he would also make us a target for many others. You remember how many people and countries tried to get us to take the hit out on Grisha and his team. These people have their own amount of resources that could potentially wipe us out." Yes, he saw the light in what Eren could accomplish for them, but there was also the darkness that could dispatch them all from existence. They had a goal and an agenda to keep, could he really risk it all by putting bids on a teenager that came into their hands by accident? He folded his hands neatly in front of him as he thought about each angle, the pros and cons. Blue eyes flashing over to the right as Levi spoke.

"I don't see how it is that different from the way our lives are currently, it'd be a waste to just let his body rot in Hanji's freezer. We'll still be in danger from just having contact with him and having all the information and tests that have been performed." The woman was nodding her head enthusiastically at the comment.  
"Have you grown fond of him?" It was more of a statement than a question as blue and grey blue locked, not a flicker of emotion in either before finally Levi looked away, "I rather not have all the training and food we've put into him be for nothing."

Head tilting and eyes bright, Hanji watched the exchange. It was obvious that Eren had attached himself to Levi. However, the idea that the man might have formed an attachment to the boy was certainly an interesting one. She'd considered the idea, of course, but the way Levi had hesitated spoke volumes. She'd known him long enough to be able to read some of the more subtle things about him, a fact that she was quite proud of, although she'd never say so out loud.   
She wondered whether there would be any long term effects for her friend if they had to kill the kid. Well, that was something they could ponder over later. For the time being, she just wanted to be sure that Eren would get a fair chance. She trusted Erwin's judgment and wouldn't challenge his final decision, but she could always try to influence that decision in the meantime.

"What if we carried as we have been?" she suggested, meeting her leader's eye. "If he proves to be more than a hassle than he's worth, then it might be best to just dispose of him then. However, there's also a goldmine of untapped potential there! It's very possible, I'd say almost certain, in fact, that he had no idea of any of these developments before now. If we have a super soldier on our side.... Well, just imagine it!"   
Her eyes were distant again, fingers moving wildly as she pictured some future only she could see so clearly. There went Hanji again, practically drooling with excitement.

Mike spoke up, breaking the silence of thought in the room, "There is one matter that we do need to take care of." All eyes locked on him as he took a small sniff, "Eren's attachments. We have no idea if his 'sister' was also subjected to these experiments. Also we should eliminate the threat of our enemies using Eren against us." Levi's eyebrow twitched as he figured out what Mike was hinting to, like hell he wanted that to happen. However, the taller man just continued to speak, "We should bring Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackerman into our ranks. It would get rid of Eren's desire to escape and also give us a poker chip if we needed more help controlling him."

"I'm not going be in charge of two more brats, we do this then someone else has to take care of them. I only need one brat on my hands." He gave a pointed glare when Hanji laughed softly under her fist. He was going to trip her and make sure she shattered those stupid lenses.   
"I have an opinion on this," All eyes snapped to the computer screen as Pixis stroked his chin, "I think you really should interrogate the boy now. Don't let him meet his friends before you can get all the secrets and information you can from him." He smiled, "You can do that right Levi? You are always so skilled with it." He felt his blood boil as he gave a short nod of answer.

The prospect of more children joining the organization was an interesting, exciting one. Although it might cause dishevel for a while until some of the more hard headed members of the group adjusted, the idea still held a lot of promise. Of course, it also brought up the issue of how to make the children's disappearances discreet.   
Pixis did have a good point, but his interjection cut the fun short! Hanji pouted, slumping back in her chair. She decided not to voice her disappointment, though.   
…..

In his room, Eren waited impatiently. He lay on his back on the bed, staring forlornly up at the ceiling. As the time stretched on, he found that he didn't feel as anxious anymore. However, when the lock clicked and the door swung open, the teenager still jumped immediately to attention, scrambling off the bed and to his feet. He was sure his hair looked like shit and his clothes were wrinkled, and Levi wouldn't appreciate that, but he was too wound up to care.

"Follow me," it was a short order, Levi's back stiff as he gave a small wave. He didn't say anything else as he led the way to the basement once again, still the way Eren paused at the top of the stairs made Levi grip his shoulder to force him to continue. However, instead of going into Hanji's lab they continued past it, into the section that had been blocked by a heavy metal door. The cells, it looked like a prison down here and that was basically what it was. Eachwas spotless, though it wouldn't stay that way for long.  
There was an intake of breath behind him, the brat opening his mouth to question what was going on. Cut off by Levi's harsh order, "Shut up." He pulled Eren into one cell, a heavy metal pole in the center. He made Eren kneel before it, chains wrapping around his wrists to keep him trapped. There was single chair in the room, resting before the pole and Levi sat in it. One leg crossed over the other as the camera and laptop in the room resting on a nearby desk would keep them in contact with the rest of the team until they decided if they wanted to join them.

Fear was creeping through Eren, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. There was no way for him to defend himself in this position. Not that he would have had a chance if Levi intended to hurt him even if he hadn't been restrained. Still, the fact that there would be no way to even so much as shield his face in case things went south didn't sit well with him. Jaw clenched and teeth grinding together, he tried not to say anything just yet. He would wait for Levi to speak, to hopefully explain what was going on.   
Eyes darting from one side to the other, trying to take in every detail and aspect, to figure out what was going on. Wetting his lips nervously, the boy tried to catch Levi's eye. However, the man seemed adamant about avoiding meeting Eren's gaze.

The camera's light blinked steadily. The chains clanked with every minor movement. The boy had broken out into a nervous sweat.  
From her comfortable position upstairs, Hanji watched with interest, trying to read Eren's body language and any meager hints that she could get from Levi about how he was planning on handling this. 

Finally Levi made a move, though disappointingly it was only to reach into the bag by his side, pulling out a box of cigarettes and lighting one. Taking a slow drag he let the smoke circle into the air before speaking, "Was your father a kind man Eren?" He let the question hang in the air like the smoke, not looking away from the misty trails that floated about, the kid had stiffened and his breath had caught.  
There was even more jiggling of the chain around the kid's wrists, probably he was checking the tightness once again and finding there really was no escape. "Did he ever seem over protective of you? Did he ever hurt you for disobeying him?" There was a raggedness now to Eren's breath, while Levi’s tone was as disinterested as ever, it seemed to carry an intensity that shook anyone to their bones. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them.  
So far he had only been using suggestive talk, forcing Eren to look back through memories even if he didn't want to. Another drag and he held the burning smoke in his lungs for a little longer this time.

"What the hell is this about?" Eren hissed, voice shaking and quiet. "What does my father have to do with anything?" The smoke filling the air made his throat ache. He tugged against the chains binding him again, this time more out of frustration than any desire to escape. Levi's gaze was steady and cold. Eren barely recognized him. That fact scared him more than anything.

"My father's a kind man." he muttered, but the words seemed to fall flat. His father had been kind, before Eren's mom had died. After that... Well, things changed. Death changed people. Eren understood that, and he tried not to hold it against the father who would suddenly leave his two 10 year old children home alone for days at a time. Then, when he would come home, he was distant but watchful, leaving both Eren and Mikasa on edge. He'd always provided for them though. Medicine and food and a roof over their heads and blankets to keep them warm. They had one another, and they had Armin. It wasn't much, and they were still mourning the death, but they got by. They adjusted. If anything, it had made the pair stronger.

"Of course he seemed over protective sometimes!" Eren yelled, voice cracking. "That's what dads do. He'd never hurt me." Even as he spoke the words, the boy seemed to realize that they were a lie. His eyes were enormous and his breath came in short puffs. He seemed to be close to panicking.

One didn't need to have keen hearing to know that Eren's heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to fight against Levi's words. Levi only continued to stare at the ceiling before leaning to reach into the bag, this time he dragged out a medical needle and a vial. Now he met Eren's eyes as he watch all the color drain from the kid's face. "You've been suppressing a lot of things, those black outs you mentioned, they were memories of what dear old dad and friends did to you." He flicked his nail across the metal of the needle, the soft sound ringing through the air.

"Your dad was a sick bastard." Rage crossed Eren's eyes and it was obvious he was about to scream and throw a fucking fit against Levi's statement. The older man's leg snapped out, easily reaching the teenager from his position on the chair. He caught Eren across the face with the steel edge of the toe of his boot. Blood now stained the floor once more.  
"Remember that story about the team of scientists that had so many hits on them because of their attempt to create super soldiers?" Eren was shaking his head now, doing everything to block out Levi's words, "The head scientist was named Grisha Jaeger."

"NO!" Eren screamed, lunging forward towards Levi. His arms were wrenched behind him, nearly torn from their sockets as he did so. Eyes wild and a feral snarl on his features, he fought against the chains. Blood dripped from his mouth, giving him a macabre sort of twist to his features. "He would never do that. He was a god damn doctor!" the boy snarled, shaking his head in denial. As he did so, though, flashes of memories came back to him.   
A hoarse yell was torn from his throat. Images of needles and dimly lit labs and being taken from his bed in the middle of the night came to him. Tears ran in rivulets down his face, and he looked to Levi, eyes enormous.   
"It's a lie." he whispered, desperate. He tried to catch the man's eyes, like he could find answers within them. "It's...a lie...."

"Oh really, don't you think it all adds up?" Of course it did, Eren was just being a child and hiding from the truth that was staring him in the face. He pointed the end of the needle at the teenager and he shrunk back like he had been burned. Some people were born with the fear of needles, but he had never met someone with such a reaction before. The chair creaked as he got to his feet, one foot kicking back to send the chair sliding into the bars of the cell with a satisfying clang that rang through the entire basement.

"First your dad taking time treating for the poor communities though he still had two kids to support? Disappearing for days at a time for 'work'. He was spreading his serums across the community, mostly checking to see if they would die or not. Then he dared to use his own son." There were tears in the corners of Eren's eyes, but he continued to speak, "Your father was experimenting on innocents to create a kind of super human. Now, he's disappeared off the face of the planet and tried to erase you and your sister from existence. Even deleted all the information on your mother."

The teenager seemed to be making a horrid connection in his mind and looked up desperately at Levi, forcing a small breath from his lips, "No, the Survey Corps never took out the hit on your dad or his team, someone else did." He wasn't sure if he should mention the possibility that Grisha could still be alive, glancing over to the screen for the others' opinion.

Hanji leaned forward, watching the screen with fascination. Something was bothering her; a connection that was just out of her reach. She glanced over to see the others observing the interrogation with just as much vigor. Erwin's calm expression made her want to roll her eyes. Instead, she just narrowed them and focused on Eren's reactions. He seemed to be genuinely distressed by the news, hurt by Levi's words and actions. The scientist sighed, resting her cheek against her hand. She still wasn't sure that this was a good idea. It could very well destroy the bond that Eren had been forming with the older man. Of course, if there was proper aftercare, it could also strengthen that very bond, cementing it in the boy's mind. Either way, it was a risky move and they would need to be careful with how things were handled afterwards.  
As Levi taunted Eren with his father's atrocities, the revelation hit her. She sat up straighter, mouth popping open. "He already knew!" she announced loudly, nearly laughing. "That clever little bastard. He knows that his father is alive already!"

His whole body was trembling with the weight of the information dropped upon him. There was no way his dad could have done such things! But...it made sense. Things that had always troubled him before, events that just never made sense were slowly coming together. Those "strange deaths" that seemed to have followed Eren throughout his childhood --his mother, Mikasa and Armin's parents, and various others-- they weren't because of him, after all. Not really! They were because of his father. Rage bubbled within him, making him see red.

The kid's shoulders were shaking, his teeth grinding together and his hands jerked hand against the chains from time to time. Anger, betrayal, frustration, and need for vengeance, the kid really was already so much like them from the beginning. But he was sinking too fast and too deep into his thoughts, he needed to be pulled back before he isolated himself with his rage, "Eren."  
The name made his head snap up, wide eyes meeting cool grey blue. Levi let his head tilt to the side as he watched the desperation that had taken to the teen's face as he looked upon the older man, like he had all of the answers, "Do you hate him, Eren?" Shock filtered across his face as he continued, "He might have given you life, but he is also the root of all your despair. If it hadn't been for him where would you be right now? At home, happy with your sister and friends?"  
Now was the time to step carefully as he reached a hand out, Eren flinching as he set it in the soft, untamed hair that was already wet with sweat, "He's still out there. Causing more pain and death, how many others like you could he have created? He knelt down to the teenager's level, voice almost dropping to a whisper, "Do you want to stop him?"

There was a reason why Levi was the best at getting answers, he was brutal, but at the same time, knew how to gradually push someone's entire viewpoint around to his means. He could dissect a person with his very gaze and build them back up from the ground with small suggestions and lies. He was dangerous, he always would be.

Eren licked his lips, searching Levi's face desperately. He wanted so badly to believe that his father would never have done anything so despicable, but he knew that he had. The memories, although foggy, were irrefutable. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed his eyes shut before answering, almost unwilling to meet the man's eyes.

"Yes." he whispered, voice hoarse. His head hung and he seemed to curl in on himself. The very picture of defeat. It was quiet for a long time as his shoulders heaved and his breaths came out in quiet sobs. Eventually, the boy calmed down. When he looked back up, there was a new expression on his face. Despite the red of his eyes and the tracks the tears had left across his skin, his eyes shone with rage and determination.  
"I will stop him." he spat, lips curling up into the bastardization of a smile. He met Levi's gaze with a steady stare. "Tell me what I can do." he murmured. Levi's eyes glinted.

The kid was willing to kill his own father, to say the least Levi was impressed, even if he knew that the decision was born from Levi's words and torture of his own mind. He reached forward, tempted to unlock Eren's chains, but drew his hands back away, it was too soon, if he was seen as too eager, then he would appear in a dim light to Erwin. Slowly Levi forced himself back to his feet as sat back in the chair, each breath that Eren took now was for a different purpose, only to serve Levi and to get revenge.

"What you can do, is obey me, join us and fight with us. We have our own plans and agenda. But your existence, it has made us rethink many things. For now we want to focus on the biggest threat, perhaps the threat that exist for the entire world, most of them seemed to realize it with all those hit placements. Destroying the 'titan project'."  
"We all have our own secrets to keep, you understand that don't you?" it was a whisper as he tried to get him to understand that while Eren was offering his life to them, there was still things they would keep away from him. At least for the time being.

The boy considered the words, lips pressed into a thin line as he thought. Finally, he gave a quick, firm nod. "I understand." 

He was no strategist, but this seemed like the thing to do. His father was out there, hurting people. He had done bad things to Eren, and probably too many other children as well. If he could stop him, he knew that he would do whatever he could to do so. So he straightened up, trying to appear confident and certain of himself.   
"I'll do whatever you ask of me." he promised, eyes hard. He hadn't forgotten his goal of one day seeing his loved ones again, even if it was just to assure himself that they were alive and had moved on. Even so, he hoped that eventually the others of this group would come to see him as their equal and that someday he could make a place for himself within The Survey Corps.

"He's good at what he does." Hanji noted, sounding impressed. She'd seen him in action before, of course, but Levi's skills in this department never failed to leave her mildly awed.   
"He knows how to get what he wants," Erwin answered, face unreadable as Mike got to his feet, motioning for Hanji to follow him to the dungeon, Eren's phone in his hand.

"Now here's the next issue, because of everyone in the world is after your skin, we need to take certain... precautions." Levi's gaze was calculating as he watched confusion flicker across Eren's features. "We can't allow anyone to possess something that could turn you against us; we have discussed it at length." No they hadn't, it was certainly more spur of the moment at the realization of the brat's importance.

"We are going to bring in some of your little friends," The color washed out of Eren's face and his mouth opened to protest before Levi stuck his foot out to press under the kid's chin to keep his word shitter closed, "Your sister and Arlet. Unless you think your dad had any other interactions with some of your classmates."  
One thin brow rose as he asked, "Or would you rather they fall into the hands of some other murders that don't need to keep them around once they have you in their hands?" 

They couldn't bring them in! Armin and Mikasa had a whole life to live outside these walls.  
He wanted so badly to protest, but Levi made a good point. They were in danger if anyone with the resources and desire to hurt Eren or to coerce him in any way learned about them. He knew that, knew that they would be safer here in the long run, but that didn't make the fact that they would have their whole futures taken away from them any easier. He sighed, shoulders slumping with acceptance, and nodded. In reality, Mikasa would do well in an environment like this. She was strong; much stronger than Eren was, and he was well aware of that fact. She was good at adjusting and adapting. Armin, however, was another story. "I get it." he muttered. Then, a thought occurred to him. He looked up, brow creasing. "How are you planning on getting away with that, though? Three kids who are obviously connected...." he trailed off, frowning. 

Hanji nearly skipped after Erwin, distracted as she scrolled through the phone. Her features were lit up in an eerie way, her expression turned ominous and unsettling by the light. She nearly bumped into him when he stopped by the cell that held Levi and Eren. 

The dark haired man looked behind him as Erwin and the others appeared, stepping behind Eren as the three entered the cell. The teenager's eyes lighting up as he took in the sight of his phone in Hanji's hands. Though his gaze was dragged back to the leader as he spoke, "Your sister's i.d. says that she is eighteen, meaning that the police will not go searching for her since she has no family to press for it. As a 'legal' adult she has every right to drop from school and with someone still paying the bills, no one will investigate the house. If anyone does, it would just be some unimportant teenagers right?"

At the look of hurt that crossed Eren's face he gave a soft apologetic look before continuing, "Arlet's case will be a little more difficult to figure out since he still has one family member left. We could fake his death, or make it appeared like he ran away from home. Which do you think would be easier for an old man's heart?"  
Levi knew that Eren was trying to hold back his emotions; he probably was tempted to try and punch Erwin in the face if he hadn't been chained down. The shorter man sighed as he offered, "If you think of another plan, or even think it would be a good idea of Arlet come up with something himself, you can suggest it. You know him better than we do."

With a shuddering sigh, Eren gave a curt nod. "I'd suggest letting Armin come up with something. He's a brilliant strategist, and he knows his grandfather best." Maybe that 'brilliant strategist' bit was unnecessary, but he figured that it might be best to let them know ahead of time that Armin could be of use. The blond boy wasn't much physically, but he was frightfully intelligent, and Eren didn't want them to think that he would be a liability to the group. He didn't want Armin to face any sort of danger from these people. 

Shifting his position, he sat up as tall as he could manage and met Erwin's eyes, refusing to look away and show how tumultuous his emotions were at this turn of events. Sure, he'd be overjoyed to see his two closest friends in the world, glad to work with them, but the idea that they were going to be forced into this life because of him was almost too much guilt to bear.   
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, eyeing the phone that Hanji grasped. "Or were you just coming down here to ask my advice on Armin's situation?" 

"We're going to have you call them first, make sure they get somewhere that no one can overheard. Then," Erwin paused and the light of the phone flashed across Hanji's glasses as she practically bounced on her feet at the idea of getting her hands on more subjects. The chance that Grisha had experimented on these two new additions was slim, but as long as there was a chance the woman was going to eagerly exploit it.

"One of us will take over to set up a meeting point to pick them up and bring them back here. From the background checks we decided that Hanji will look after Arlet while we'll decide on who looks after Ackerman later." Erwin continued before lifting his gaze up to where Levi stood, still tense and glaring at nothing. Hanji practically pranced over to Eren's side as she pressed the call button and put the device to his ear though it was on speaker. It was tempting to let Hanji take over the calls since they most likely knew of her from Jean after the last call she and Mike made.

Eren swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. His thoughts were racing a million miles a minute, his stomach churning at what was about to happen. The phone rang, again and again. He wondered if the phone would be answered. Hanji's hand was steady, even though she herself seemed to be shaking with excitement. Her exhilaration was nearly contagious, and he found his own excitement mounting, overcoming the nervous energy he felt. He'd get to hear their voices again! They would all be reunited again soon.  
His breath caught when he heard the quiet, "Hello?" from the other end of the line. He tried to speak, the words coming out stuttered and nearly unintelligible. It was enough, though. There was a gasp, and a shocked whisper of "Eren? Is that really you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love comments
> 
> Ugh I got sick, meh, I'm just going to curl up for the rest of the day and edit I guess.


	11. Phone Calls and Runways

"Yeah! Yeah, it's me." he responded, words tumbling out in a rush. "Oh God, it's so good to hear your voice. I've been so worried about you."  
And suddenly, there was anger. "You've been worried? YOU? Eren, we've all been worried sick! Where are you? Are you alright?"  
He opened his mouth to reply, but Hanji tugged the phone away from his ear, shaking her head. He snapped his mouth shut. "That's not important right now." he said quickly.  
"Not important?! Eren, we've-"  
"Hey, are you alone right now?" he asked, licking his lips nervously. At the confused, wary affirmation, Hanji put the phone to her own ear, grinning.

Levi watched the crushed expression that filtered across Eren's face as the phone was pulled away from him. It was strange for someone to actually pull pity out of him so often. But he looked like a kicked puppy most of time and it was almost enduring the way that he would try to cling to anyone that gave him a comforting glance, word, or touch. Speaking of which, Levi's fingers found themselves once again in Eren's hair, trailing through it gently, though he hoped to the others that it would only appear like Levi was treating the young man like a dog.

"Eren? Eren?! Dammit answer me," the voice on the other end of the line was almost to the point of hysterical when the teenager's voice didn't come from the other end. The soft sound of feet scrambling, the rustle of fabric, it seemed like the person on the side had been lying in bed before the call. A glance the clock on the desk declared it to be two in the morning. Eren had been missing for almost a month, but now there was proof that he was alive.

"Hello!" Hanji sang, the smile evident in her voice. "Don't worry, Eren's fine! He's not even a little bit hurt." Ironically enough, it was the truth. Despite the blood that was drying on the boy's chin, he was already completely healed. He scowled up at her, but there was no real venom in his gaze. The scientist winked at him before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand. Mikasa was hissing threats into the phone, her voice quiet and dangerous. Hanji looked impressed. "We're not planning on doing anything bad to him." she assured. "However, he has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle!"

The teenager's breath caught, her body growing cold at the words. Despite their light hearted nature, they still carried a chilling weight, like a concealed threat. "What have you done with him?" she demanded, quiet and emotionless. The voice on the other end laughed. 

"I already told you that we haven't done anything. However, he has found himself joining a group that doesn't want any loose ends left behind. You and your friend are the pieces we've left, and we'd like to change that. You have two choices, Mikasa Ackerman. You can join us and be with your brother and friend," Suddenly, the voice was quiet and low, sending a shiver down the teen's spine."- or you can die. Meet us tonight at Trinity Park, near Garden Square. Bring Armin Ackerman. If you don't, there will be consequences."

There was a second of silence, the tension hanging thick in the air. Then, the perky and playful tone was back, as though the threat had never happened. "Alright! Say goodbye to Eren for now!"

She heard Eren's distant, "Hey! What the fuck was that?" before the line disconnected. She stood, frozen, for a long moment. Her heart was in her throat. Mikasa already knew her answer. 

Levi rolled his eyes, leaning down to unlock Eren's chains, though Hanji quickly danced away from him when he tried to grab his phone back. His hand snapped out and grabbed the back of Eren's shirt, hissing into his ear as Mike tapped away on his phone, probably picking out who would go pick up the two teenagers. After a few seconds he glanced back up, "Pixis says he wants to do. Says he wants to meet Eren face to face too." It wasn't that Levi disliked the bald older man, in fact he rather admired his work, but after the comment from earlier the name set him on edge.

Eren was left to nearly jog after the adults as they strode through the halls. He was wiping the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt when he caught up to Levi. "Who's Pixis?" he asked, trying to ignore the flush of embarrassment he felt at the disgusted face the man shot him and the mess he was. He tried not to make a smart-assed comment about how Levi was the reason he was in this state in the first place. 

"He's the leader of I guess you would say, 'branch' of us, we call his team the Garrison, though we have a few of ours living with him currently until the heat comes off them." Levi answered, moving up the stairs with the rest, Hanji humming happily to herself.

"The Garrison." Eren repeated thoughtfully. He trained his eyes ahead, watching as Hanji bounced up the steps. He sighed. "She's rather excited, isn't she?" He wondered if any of the others shared her sentiments, or if they all viewed the prospect of bringing more children into the group as a bad idea. He hoped that at the least a few more would support it, or else he and his friends might face more trouble than they were ready for.

"She likes to pick at people's brains and if your dad played with Arlet and Ackerman that would give her more people to analyze." Levi answered stiffly, he was talking too much, but somehow he felt like he had to answer the brat.

Eren's fists clenched, and his teeth ground together. If his father had touched them....  
He shook his head quickly, trying to dispel that fury for now. There was too much going on right now, and he had to try and keep calm, for Armin and Mikasa's sakes. He filed those feelings away for later, when he would need them to face down his father. Instead, he forced out a laugh. "In that case, she and Armin will get along just fine."

Mike hummed softly a he announced picking up his phone, "Pixis says that he picked up the two kids, they'll be in route and arrive within an hour."  
Eren's heart began to pound. In just a short while, they would be here. He wondered how they would react when they learned the stupid circumstances that had managed to land them all here in the first place, and hoped that Mikasa wouldn't try to do anything reckless and that Armin was going to hold himself together alright. His stomach dropped when he realized that he would have to tell them about what Grisha had been doing eventually.

"You need to get cleaned up," Levi commented sharply dragging the kid out of his day dreams as he pointed Eren towards the stairs, though he followed a few steps behind. Entering Eren's room with him, he caught the teenager's wrist, spinning him around to meet his eyes. Head cocking to the side as he asked, "Do you hate me?"

Eren considered the question. Then, he shook his head, offering Levi the hint of a smile. "No, I understand why you did what you did. I don't exactly like it, but I get it."  
With that, he turned on his heel and shut the bathroom door in the older man's face. 

Doubt still shifted through his mind before Levi turned on his heel waiting outside of Eren's room, when the brat reappeared he answered while pocketing his phone, "They're here." He had to grab the back of the brunet’s shirt to keep him from half running half tripping down the stairs, "Oi, new rule, no running."

Eren turned around to make a face at Levi. His hair was still damp from where he had splashed his face to rid himself of the blood. "Does that mean the morning runs through the forest are off, too?" he quipped playfully, rolling his eyes. Still, the grin that stretched his features was filled with genuine excitement. They continued on at a pace that was only barely a jog.  
…………  
A tired groan was forced from the blond's lips as he rolled over in his bed trying to ignore the rapid tapping on his window... wait window?! Armin tossed his covers to the side as he sat up, staring in disbelief as Mikasa gazed back at him from the other side of the glass. She had done this before, climbing up to the second floor with Eren when they were little and wanted to get a taste of danger and adrenaline, 'sneaking out' to go buy some sodas from the vending machines. Pain flared through his chest as he thought about his missing friend. Quickly he forced the window open, allowing the girl to step into his room before finally noticing the large backpack on her shoulders.

"Mi-Mikasa, what's going on?" The thick red scarf was wrapped firmly around her neck and hid most of her face, but there was a light of panic in her eyes. Somehow he convinced her to sit down and try to explain what was happening. His heart dropping as she finished her tale... No way, this couldn't be happening.

"What will you do, Armin?" the girl asked her voice quiet and serious. She could see how much he was struggling with this. Even so, she already knew his answer. After all, there wasn't much of a choice if he wished to live. She shifted her backpack, the weight of its contents meager but the fact that it held what she guessed would be the last remnants of her life as it was inside giving it a peculiar sort of weight. She tried not to let such thoughts bother her. After all, Eren was what was left of her life and family, and certainly far more important than any of her possessions.  
She reached out, cold fingers wrapping around Armin's hand. "You must decide soon." she murmured. Her voice sounded more tired than usual, the weight of her worry finally showing itself. She buried her face deeper into her scarf. "There is a deadline, and we'll have to walk all the way there."

His heart, cold, but at the same time burning fell as he stared at the pale hand that grasped his own. He didn't want to cry, this wasn't something that Mikasa and Eren would appear at the last second to defend him from. Always, always it was those two that would come to his rescue, he didn't have a choice in the matter, they did it of their own free will because they wanted to protect him, they were friends, ever since they were small. He remembered the moments when Mikasa and Eren would both break both and sobbed on his shoulder after Carla had died, sat with them in silence when they realized their father wasn't going to be coming home.  
They needed each other, his grandfather would be hurt, be he would understand. Shakily he forced himself to his feet as he wrote out a letter on his desk. Trying to express how sorry he was about leaving, that he loved him, that he would return if he could some day. That Eren needed him, and that he was going to be brave and honest, because that's what he was taught.  
Hot tears were sliding down his face as he packed his backpack, looking up to see Mikasa reading over his letter, a small tear rolling down her face as well.

It hurt her to see Armin saying goodbye in a fashion like this. His grandfather had always been so kind to all of them, and he certainly didn't deserve this kind of goodbye, losing everyone all at once. But Armin was right; he would understand, and the careful lies and tentative truths interwoven upon the paper was the kindest way to say goodbye. She nodded at Armin as he finished packing, trying to silently offer her support to the boy. With that, she climbed back out through the window and waited for the blond to follow her.  
The trek to the park was long, but they had enough time left before the meeting that they didn't have to run. There were no lights on in any of the houses they passed by, the occupants inside oblivious to the events unfolding outside. Mikasa decided it was better that way.

The climb down the side of the house using the old flower vine fence, which Armin’s father had made during his college days, was a silent one. After they were making soft steps on the concert, Armin couldn't help but ask, shifting the heavy pack on his back as little as Mikasa kept staring ahead, "Do you think Eren's alright? I have a few theories about what may have happened, but we can't confirm anything until we see him again." If they actually did, for all they knew they could be walking to their deaths. Gunned down the moment that they stepped into the park.

Their shoes snapped dry sticks and tall brittle grass. Sitting on a broken down bench as the minutes started to tick by. Mikasa was never the most talkative person, but when it was only the two or three of them she felt safe to speak to her heart's content even if it was to make a stupid comment to get a laugh. The silence felt like it was eating him from the inside out, he just had to keep talking, to fill the space between them, "How do you think the others will react? I bet Jean's going to be heartbroken about you being gone, but maybe he'll work up the nerve to ask Marco out." He shifted in his thick coat, "Connie and Sasha will probably eat their worry until they pass out, and Krista-," He stopped as he realized that the girl was shaking.  
He drew a handkerchief from his pocket, making her turn to face him as he dabbed her tears, "Mikasa, it's going to be okay."

Quiet whimpers escaped her throat. The noises were choked out, she refused to let the loud cries that tore at her insides out, worried that if she did so it would wake anyone near enough to hear. There were so many emotions roiling within her, like a turbulent sea. She was so thankful that Armin was there with her, happy that Eren was alive and that, if all went as planned, she would be with him again. However, there was a terrible sort of guilt at those feelings. She would be leaving everyone behind with no explanation beyond Armin's letter. She felt guilty about being happy that the three of them would be together again, no matter what the circumstances were. She wanted retaliate somehow, to let her frustrations out. Instead, she sat and let Armin wipe at her tears, murmuring words of comfort. She nodded absently at his voice, letting it sooth her. She caught his fingers with her own, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Slowly, she began to reply to each of his questions, giving her own thoughts on each one and trying to find some way to lighten Armin's own burdens. She had sworn, years ago, to protect Eren. After a little while, though, that promise had swelled to include Armin as well. She was determined to uphold it.

Another soft brush of fabric and grass, Armin's head snapped up, swallowing down his scream as a man seemed to somehow gotten right in front of them without either of them noticing. How long had he been standing there, just watching them. The blond caught a glint of something in Mikasa's hand, where did she get that knife from? But she didn't attack, this man... really didn't look like much of a threat. He was older with a thick mustache and bald head. He looked at them both with a relaxed smile.  
"I think it is safe to assume that your names are Alret and Ackerman correct? Unless there are some other teenagers wandering around a park at 4 in the morning. My name is Pixis. Now if you'll just follow me, I can take you to Eren." Armin's heart stopped at the name. Damn this was really happening but all he could do was nod and follow the man.

If the old man had noticed Mikasa's weapon, he didn't comment. She kept an easy grip on the knife, but her other hand was fisted into her skirt so tightly her knuckles were white. There was no time for second thoughts or worries now; they had no choice but to follow him if they wanted to see Eren.  
The pair was led to a sleek black car, parked a little out of the way. The door opened and they were ushered inside, sliding onto the comfortable leather of the back seat. Mikasa shifted and removed her backpack, setting it to rest at her feet. Then, she followed Armin's example and put on her seat belt. She glanced over and met the boy's bright blue eyes. Although she did not want to so much as utter a word around the stranger that had settled into the front seat, she tried to convey that things would be alright. She wasn't sure if Armin's wavering smile was affirmation that she had gotten her point across, or if he was simply trying to offer her the same kind of comfort. She sighed, and turned to watch as the world passed outside the window.

Glancing outside of his own window Armin realized everything was pitch black, he couldn't even make out street signs and it was then that had come to horrifying conclusion, the man didn't even turn on his headlights. He tried to lean over to glance at the consul, but the clock had been covered with a cloth, leaving them with no way to know how much time had passed since Pixis had taken their cell phones. Smart, everything was planned out in a way that left both of them without knowing how to get back or which direction they were heading as the man took more and more turns, then suddenly they were outside of the city.  
Small pockets of crops and houses where just barely made out, but nothing else as silence rang through the car, until that is, Pixis started to hum to himself. Even with their potential kidnapper and killer, the easy going expression and tone made Armin relax. Even Mikasa had stopped shifting; making the blond wonder if she had fallen asleep. He knew she hadn't slept at all since Eren had disappeared.

Mikasa was exhausted. Beyond exhausted, actually. In the dark of the car, with Armin so close and the promise to see Eren soon, she allowed herself to drift. There was a part of her that tried to stay alert, reminding her that it was her duty to protect her friends. Even so, she found that the grip she kept on her blade was slack, the knife resting in her lap. In the dark, she found Armin's arm and clung to his shirt sleeve. He jolted at the contact, but quickly relaxed again. She smiled, slight and wary, almost convinced that she would wake at any moment to find that this had all been a dream.  
Eventually, the car rolled to a stop. The girl was jolted into alertness as the door swung open. Pixis smiled at them, calm and seemingly kind. It set her on edge, wondering what he was playing at.

"Follow me and stick close," Was the only order that Pixis gave and Armin was glad for it. At least he knew what to do and he couldn't make a mistake that could hurt either them or Eren. With some difficulty he unbuckled the seatbelt and slid out of the car. Meeting Mikasa when she came over from her side. Knife still held in her hand and hidden under the trailing end of her scarf. Her other hand was wrapped firmly with Armin's.  
It was almost comical the way they walked up to the front door of some grand house, the cheery sound of the doorbell making Armin grimace. It took only a few moments before the door was opened by a man with dark blond hair and facial hair, "Pixis." "Mike." It was a short greeting as the new man opened the door to let the three inside, locking the door firmly behind them. The sound of lock clicking in place was chilling.  
Blue eyes flickered around the entry way, there were four figures, three men and one woman, standing stiffly to one side, all eyes trained on the teenagers. By the stairs stood a tall, muscular blond man that started to strike up conversation with Pixis. Then there was one woman practically bouncing on her heels as she watched them, though Mike held her back from trying to approach.

The skin of her scalp felt like it was prickling, and all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. She could sense how dangerous these people were, and knew that if they decided to hurt Armin or herself there would be very little she could do to stop them. The fact that they hadn't even bothered to take away her knife only further convinced her that they were confident that she would be unable to harm any of them. She resisted the urge to grind her teeth at that thought, instead schooling her features into the stoic expression she had mastered years before. Armin's grip on her hand tightened. 

When they stopped, the room was silent. No one spoke, until Mikasa asked quietly, "Where is Eren?"  
From her spot, Hanji couldn't help the quiet "They're beautiful." that escaped her. These specimens ('No, children. One of them is going to be in your custody!' she mentally berated herself at the vague thought) were wonderful, and the trio of teenagers were varied enough to make any kind of differences in how the experimentations affected them much more interesting to explore, granted that Grisha Jaeger had experimented on them at all. She wished that she could get blood and tissue samples from all three of them from when they were still young children and any potential experimentation hadn't been performed yet, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. The woman contented herself with making plans for her own sets of experiments soon enough.

Beautiful?! Armin couldn't stop his face from forming a confused grimace, but at the thump of feet on stairs blue eyes locked onto the blur that was heading towards him. The next moment he felt an arm wrap around his waist and then next he was pulled against Mikasa and Eren's chest. The familiar smell of Eren was comforting as he was pulled into a bear like hug. 

Still something seemed off about the brunette, for now, he shoved the thought aside as he wrapped his arms around them both. He glanced to the side, seeing Mikasa content to press her head to her adoptive brother's chest, listening for his heartbeat.

They were all crying, he knew that as he felt warm wetness falling into his hair. They were together, they were all here, alive, and even if the world fell around them at this very moment. He didn't think they would separate. He let out a small sigh as he nuzzle further into the hold before he caught it, sharp and metallic, eyes creaking open before widening in shock, blood, there was dried blood caked into the edge of his friend's shirt.

Mikasa's knife had clattered to the ground the moment Eren had engulfed her in a hug, and Armin's warm form had been pressed into her side. She felt no shame as the tears ran in rivulets down her cheeks and the emotions she had been holding back since Eren had disappeared came to the surface. 

For one shining moment, everything had been perfect. Then, she felt Armin stiffen beside her. Immediately she was wary, guarded as she searched for the cause of his concern. She found it in the dark stains across the front of Eren's shirt. She pressed herself closer, searching his eyes. He didn't seem to realize what they had seen. Mikasa touched his face, fingers prodding gently across his warm skin and running through his hair. "Are you alright?" she questioned, the weight of the question visible only in her worried, searching stare. "Did they hurt you? Touch you inappropriately? Make you uncomfortable?"  
Eren let out a strained laugh, batting her hand away as he assured her that no, he was just fine. He glanced away, meeting Armin's eyes. 

The moment between the children was heartwarming, for sure. Throughout the room, people seemed to be either watching with rapt attention or else had turned away, uncomfortable watching such a seemingly intimate scene. Petra glanced across the room, trying to hide her smile. She saw Hanji watching with an unnerving amount of focus. With a sigh and a fond but befuddled sort of smile, she glanced instead towards Levi, wondering what he was thinking.

Eren was lying, Armin could tell that, even if Mikasa, who had spent almost every day with the other boy, couldn’t. There was something dark that now rested just behind the vibrant color of his eyes; it was Eren that looked away first, nervous but happy smile still on his face as he dragged them in for a second hug. It was while he was almost crushed, that Armin was able to look at the wall over the other teenager’s shoulder. Blood running cold as he noticed the emblem printed there, it looked like a common decoration if the symbol hadn’t been burned into his brain by nights spent up late with his grandpa watching the news.  
Armin was never the strongest kid, but his shoving and squirming against Eren finally made him release his hold. Stuttering, the blond took a step back, hands pressing back against the wall for support as he whispered, “Survey Corps, we are being held by a group of some of the most skilled mercenaries in the world.” This time he didn’t let his friend look away as Mikasa stiffened, looking upon each person in the room in a new light, “Eren, what did you do?”

A small breath worked itself out of his chest before Levi snapped his fingers, bringing everyone’s attention back to him, “As watching a group of snot-nosed kids is heartwarming as it is cavity inducing we have business to take care of.” Eyes locked with Eren’s, “Get over here brat.” This was another test, if Eren wouldn’t obey him while his friends were around, then it would prove that bringing in the new additions was going to hurt his control. He would have to reteach Eren to fear himself and for his friends’ lives as well. He could hope that it wouldn’t come to that. But if things remained far from grand, they might have to send the two to live with the Garrison.

Eren frowned. He knew that he really shouldn't feel hurt at their reaction to the situation, but he still couldn't help the little drop in his stomach. He hesitated when Levi called, glancing between his friends and the man who pretty much held their lives in his hand. With a sigh, he laid a hand on each of his friends’ arms. "I promise that everything will be explained." he said quietly, giving them a gentle squeeze. Then, he dropped his arms and strode back to stand by Levi.

Mikasa stared at him, eyes wide. What was going on? How had Eren managed to get himself into such a mess, and who was that shrimp that dared to order him around like that? She adjusted her scarf, hiding the angry twist of her lips with the red material. If that man had done anything to mess Eren up, she'd make sure he didn't get away with it. She'd kill him herself if she had to! 

The girl too a step forward, prepared to follow after her adoptive brother, when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. She glanced back to find Armin staring at her with wide eyes, shaking his head very slightly. Dropping her head, she retreated back to his side. Still, she did not take her eyes off of Eren and the man beside him.

Shoulders relaxed, even if it was just slightly as Eren returned to his side. But the practically murderous look that came from the girl was rather impressive, though he shrugged it off as he watched the nervous twitch of Eren's lips as he watched his friends. The silence was almost deafening before Erwin finally cleared his throat. That calm, easy going smile returning to his face as he addressed the two teenagers.

"Yes, I do believe an explanation is needed, young Eren joined us when he accidentally walked in on Levi preforming his hit. Luckily he decided not to kill him as well and instead brought Eren to us." Blue eyes locked with brown and then matching blue, "He agreed to join and serve us in exchange for his life. However during the background check, we discovered something rather interesting about him and his family."  
He could feel Hanji practically bouncing next to him and with a nod he decided to let her continue the explanation; after all she was the one that had the most information on the matter in the first place, also the most eager to exploit it.

Judging by the way Eren stiffened; it was easy to guess that he hadn't expected his condition to be revealed quite yet. Hanji sent him a sympathetic look, but carried on with the explanation, her words tumbling out in an excited rush. "You see, Doctor Jaeger was actually part of an organization that was experimenting on humans, to make super soldiers!" She could see it when the realization dawned on the two teenagers, their eyes widening as they stared at their friend. She nodded, grinning. "And Eren was a part of the process, having the serum injected into his bloodstream, probably for years! It caused blackouts and memory loss, and we've only recently discovered the fact that the experimentations were more or less of a success!" 

Eren met Armin’s and Mikasa's gazes steadily, although he wanted nothing more than to look away. He was dreading what Hanji might reveal next, but stayed silent and still, not wanting to provoke any reactions.

This couldn't be happening, it was one thing for their lives to be suddenly snatched away by the hands of known criminals and killers, it was a whole different step to think about the fact that your best friend for years had been created into something monstrous, all because of the once kind man that used to buy them ice cream when it was horribly hot outside in the summer time.  
He remained silent, taking in the nervous and defeated expression that claimed Eren's face. It was the truth; it made a horrific amount of sense. When they were little Eren would jump to Armin's rescue from bullies, only to have the crap beat out of him until Mikasa arrived. Even bleeding and bruised Eren would hop back to his feet in only a few minutes. Also more than once during sleepovers he would wake up to find Eren gone in the middle of the night and the light on in the basement. But he had chalked it up to Eren trying to spend time with his dad... How could he be so wrong?

Still Armin had one question in his mind, "Did you know what was happening?" Blue eyes locked with the odd hued ones of his friend, he just wanted some kind of comfort that Eren didn't willingly let this happen to him. That he was still the feisty loudmouthed rude, angry, and caring kid he knew from back then.

Mikasa was shaking with rage, and something else. She had accepted years ago that the world was a cruel place. She had seen the atrocities that men were capable of and had experienced them first hand. Even so, she knew that the world was capable of holding just as much beauty. She had seen it in the way Eren looked when he laughed, and in how Armin's eyes would light up as he read to them. This was almost too much. The man who had taken her in and treated her as a daughter was just as much a monster as the men who were responsible for her becoming an orphan in the first place.

The girl grits her teeth, fists clenching at her sides. Armin's words sparked the fury in her, and she rounded on him, voice loud in the quiet room. "Of course he knew nothing about it-!" she began, but found herself cut off.

"Mikasa!" his voice was sharp. She glanced back to Eren, eyes wide. He offered her a familiar, put-upon smile. "It's okay. You don't have to look after me like that. I'm not your baby brother." She frowned, and he turned his attention on Armin and shook his head a bit. "I didn't know about it, no. Well, not consciously anyways." His smile turned bitter. The blond boy nodded, relief flooding his features. Mikasa wanted to apologize, knowing that her emotions were affecting her more than she was ready to admit. But she wouldn't do it here, in front of all these people. Knowing Armin, she wouldn't really have to do so at all; He very likely had already figured out why she had reacted the way she did. That didn't make it right, though. She sighed and hid her face in her scarf, taking in the smell of home. 

Hanji watched the interactions hungrily, her narrowed eyes darting between the three children. The dynamics were obviously firmly in place between them, although that could be changed with enough effort. She wasn't certain if she would suggest that course of action when dealing with them to her superiors, though. As long as they followed orders well enough, there would be no real reason to change anything. Although the codependency issues might result in a problem further down the line.... She shook her head, deciding to wait until she had more information on the group and the personalities at large.

It only made sense that they would be so reliant on one another, after all. After having been together so long and having lost so many important people, it made sense that children would have latched on to their closest source of comfort with a tenacity that most adults did not. She grinned, bouncing on her toes and clasping her hands excitedly together. This was better than any Christmas present anyone had ever gotten her!

Asking for proof of Eren's condition was not going to be a wise thing to do, Armin realized as he looked upon each member of the group. Each more than likely had the strength, speed, and skill to kill them with their bare hands and seeing his friend's arm broken or beat before his eyes... he probably wouldn't be able to stand it. He had already been so close to losing Eren once, he didn't want to risk it again.  
Instead blue eyes locked with the stony ones of the supposed leader, another tall blond that had been watching the seen in silence. While Armin was short, he still unconsciously drew himself up to stand a little taller as he spoke, "So what are your plans to do with him? With the rest of us?" They were going to be bargaining pieces that was the fate of Armin and Mikasa. He knew that already, but he wanted to get it out in the open. Also revealing his intelligence so early to the group may not be the best option. As eyes from around the room stared him down, he knew his attempt was transparent.

"Eren doesn't have much control of himself when he is triggered into using his abilities, we wanted a safety net. Also to prevent anyone else from using him against us." The answer was short though there a slight smile on the man's face as he drummed his fingers over his arm, "We can find plenty of uses for you two, we'll train you and make sure you won't be a liability."

Mikasa straightened up, her eyes narrowed. "Does this mean that we'll be able to be here with Eren?" She demanded, looking towards the man that had spoken. At his curt nod, she allowed herself to relax despite the discomfort she felt at the smile on his lips. "I accept, then." Her voice was quiet and controlled, and her face was seemingly emotionless. 

Eren glanced between her and Armin, worry and pride warring on his features. She met his eyes calmly, and he could see her determination. He gave her a wide grin, and then turned his focus on Armin. The blond looked scared, but resolute. Eren knew that he had already run every variable and figured out every outcome, and would do what he thought was right. Eren could see when he had made his decision, in the way his mouth quirked and how his eyes seemed to harden. It was an odd look to see on his usually gentle face, but the brunette was happy to see it all the same.

Hanji cleared her throat, looking hopefully towards Erwin. "Is there anything else we need to cover?"

"Not at the moment," Erwin answered with a small nod, looking over his shoulder to the cold, distant figure still on the stairs, "Is Eren done with training today?" The hopeful look that the teenager had sent him as quickly crushed as Levi opened his mouth, eyes hardening as he noticed Pixis's eyes on him, "No, I think I can still get a few more hours out of him before he passes out." He could feel the stab of the glare of hatred from the girl, causing him to glance her way, "You can play house later."

Turning his gaze to Hanji he offered the casual suggestion, "Why don't you take care of their examinations." The kids' room would be on the second floor. If they moved around too much or tried to escape they would be heard by both floors that sandwiched them. 

"Come on you shitty brat," came Levi's command as he grabbed Eren's wrist, dragging him back towards the gym, even if the teenager's feet dragged behind him, "You can see them later. We're not going to kill them after all this trouble so relax."

Eren gave in with a sigh and one last wistful glance behind him. Mikasa's murderous expression was the last look he got of his friends. The boy grimaced, glad that Armin was there to help. He didn't want her to get herself into trouble while trying to keep him out of it. Turning his attention back to Levi, he realized that the man still had a firm grip on his wrist. The fact made Eren frown. He was following obediently, so why did Levi feel the need to keep dragging him around. He gave a light tug, twisting his hand. When the grip didn't break immediately, he shrugged and didn't bother trying to pull away again. 

Hanji grinned and pranced forward, coming to a halt directly in front of Arlet. He leaned back, eyes wide. The scientist grinned widely, light reflecting off her glasses ominously. She felt Mikasa shift beside her, but paid it no heed. Then, she stuck out her hand.  
"I'm Hanji Zoe. It's great to finally meet you two! Now, if you want to follow me we can begin the medical exam. The sooner that's over, the sooner we can get the two of you settled in."  
And with that, she turned on her heel and marched out, listening for their footsteps behind her even while she chattered aimlessly on. She felt a rush of smug satisfaction when they followed with barely any hesitation at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still 96 pages for me to edit just to make this story current with the roleplay, I'm so tired.
> 
> Comment if you liked it.


	12. Medical Exams and Levi's Pudding

Armin didn't bother to introduce himself; it was obvious that the woman knew exactly who they were before they even walked through the door. Instead he only followed her down into the basement, holding onto Mikasa's hand as she led the way. Entering a very laboratory-style room was far from comforting, as was the sudden order to strip. All he could find himself doing was staring at this woman who probably had more than a few screws loose, "Miss Zoe I really doing think that is necessary."

Tutting at Arlet's words, Hanji shook her head, seeming amused. "Come now, Arlet! There's no need for the formalities. Just call me Hanji!" she flashed him a grin. "As for your other concerns, I can assure you that it's completely necessary! Everyone who has come into this exam room has gone through the same thing. There's no need to feel nervous or ashamed. Just strip, and we'll start the examination." 

The woman glanced over to find Mikasa already removing her clothing layer by layer. She made a sweeping gesture, nodding her approval. "You see? Your friend has no problem with it!" turning towards the girl, she offered her a kind smile and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think it might just be a guy thing! Petra never has a problem with these exams, but all of the men do! Even Eren and Levi don't like it." She laughed at the sudden interested look in the two teenager's eyes, and laughed harder at the way their cheeks went red when she said "You should have seen the way Eren tried to cross his legs!"

A startled squawking sound came from Armin's lips when he turned to Mikasa, finding her fiddling with the clasp of her bra. That was already more that he needed to see as he quickly turned away, covering his hands with his eyes. Did Eren really have to go through this too? He was almost pulled off his feet when Hanji decided that he was being too slow and stubborn, forcing the backpack off of his shoulders and reaching for the edge of his shirt.  
"I-I CAN DO IT MYSELF," he was embarrassed by the pathetic sound that came from his lips as he jumped away from the woman's hands. Keeping his eyes on the ground as he finally started to strip off his clothes, refusing to turn around as his cheeks burned.

Mikasa removed her clothes and stood calmly, paying no heed to the chill that hung in the air. She watched Hanji and Armin interact impassively; trying to figure out when enough was enough and whether or not Armin would want her to step in for him.   
"C'mon, now I'm curious." the scientist teased, taking a step back and crossing her arms. "Have you got something to hide, Mr. Arlet, or are you just that modest?"   
The girl huffed, fingers tightening on the red scarf in her hand. She had not dropped it onto the pile of discarded clothes.

Hearing the small sound from his friend, Armin held back the urge to whine, he might have if their situation wasn't so grim, "Are you laughing at me? Also I highly doubt that you are a qualified doctor." The last part was mumbled out as he turned slightly, though he kept his eyes in one corner of the room.

Hanji frowned at his words, making a quiet noise of disapproval. "Come now, Arlet! That's no way to speak to the woman who's about to perform your examination." Her smile was almost frightening. "Besides that, I can assure you that I'm quite qualified, actually! I've been doing this since before you were born." she leaned forward, her face close and an odd look on it. "I've saved more lives than you could count, and taken more than you'll ever be able to imagine."  
With that, she turned on her heel, and the dangerous look was replaced with a happy smile. She clapped her hands once, eyes lit up with joy. "Alright Mikasa! You first."

The beating of his heart stopped for a moment when the woman hovered before him, her threats ringing in his ear and making his knees feel weak. He could only give a weak nod of understanding as she turned her attention back to Mikasa. It was going to take a while and now he was left awkwardly standing around naked. He was tempted to at least put on his boxers, but the thought of Hanji's reaction stopped him.  
For now all he could settle to do was think out some strategies for their survival and keep his eyes adverted.

Mikasa held perfectly still as Hanji brought out a measuring tape, only moving when ordered to. The scientist talked to herself as she worked, the measurements and observations she made enunciated clearly to the room at large. Mikasa glanced around, but couldn't seem to find any sort of voice recorder nearby. With a mental shrug, she stopped trying to locate one, deeming it unimportant.   
When Hanji was done, she announced with a hint of glee that Eren and Mikasa were almost equal in size, though Mikasa outweighed the boy by a good fifteen pounds. "And what's amazing," she continued, eyes shining, "-is that I think that that weight is mostly muscle mass!"   
Mikasa felt a tinge of pride, glad that she had managed to stay Eren's equal in the matter of height, and proud that she had proof that she was strong enough to protect her friends. Hanji turned to Armin, grinning widely. "And now, it's your turn!"

Taking a small breath Armin could only move to the table, wincing as Hanji stared to pull his limbs this way and that, though he gritted his teeth when the blood sample as taken, followed by a skin scraping, hair pulling, and cutting off a bit of a finger nail. Wasn't this a little too much?  
Apparently she really did think and hope that they would be like Eren, and Armin prayed that she was wrong.

Hanji hummed as she finished with Armin, clucking her tongue as she gathered the samples and turned away. She quickly stowed some away, while others she slid beneath the microscope, already examining them for any possible traces or mutations. A moment passed in silence. Then, she heard the quiet shuffling behind her.   
The scientist glanced over her shoulder to see Armin looking increasingly uncomfortable, his eyes pointedly averted from his friend. Hanji grinned. The boy really was something else. "You can get dressed if you want." She informed them, and watched for a moment as Armin scrambled for his pants while Mikasa gathered her garments at a much more sedated pace.*

Armin almost fell on his face twice when trying to pull on his pants at record breaking speed, then put his shirt inside out, then backward, until he finally go it right. An exhausted sigh leaving his lips as Mikasa came to stand beside him once she was dressed again. Usually the blond was the calm one, but after a night like this. His brain was only functioning a third of what it usually was.

Hanji didn't react as he phone went off, her attention focused entirely on the samples. She was frowning, squinting at them like they might be hiding some secret that would reveal itself if she just glared long enough. When the alert for a text went off a third time, she heaved a dramatic sigh and pulled herself away long enough to fetch her phone. When she skimmed over the contents of the message, she grinned and turned to face Armin and Mikasa.  
"How would the two of you feel about some dinner?" the woman offered, seeming entirely too excited over the prospect of a simple meal. "It's Levi's turn to cook tonight, and his dishes are always top-notch! Not to mention, everyone will be here! You two will get to make some valuable connections, as long as you behave yourselves." 

A glance at Mikasa and Armin was nodding, though he had eaten rather early in the evening, he had gone to bed ungodly early because of the fact that the teachers wanted him to come in early for debate practice, punishment for skipping the tournament. He could still hear there qeers about him worrying about a hopeless case like Eren. It wasn't his friend's fault that school was so difficult for him after their father disappeared months ago and he had to pick up a job, it was through Armin's tutoring that he had managed to pull the grades he had... But none of that mattered now.

Mikasa followed silently after Hanji, working to memorize each turn they took. Armin stayed close to her side, and she had to resist the urge to reach out and grasp his hand. When the doors of the dining room swung open, she had to work to hide her surprise at how normal the hall seemed. It reminded her of the lunchroom at school, in fact. She buried her face further in her scarf, searching for Eren.  
…

As they re-entered the gym, Levi might have been a little more than rough as he pushed the teenager back onto the mats after he had gotten his shoes off. Why was he so angry, he wasn't sure, but from the moment that it was revealed that Eren's friends would be joining them, something bubbled inside of him and it was threatening to overflow.

The absolutely confused and hurt expression that the other gave him, finally made him pause. He took a step back from the kid, running a hand through his hair in frustration, before throwing a short order when he realized Eren was continuing to stare at him. "Stretch, then go to the bench, keep adding more weight until it's too much.”

Not sure what was eating at Levi, Eren figured that it was probably for the best if he just did what he was ordered. He worked on his stretches, wincing at each newly discovered sore muscle. Taking a few deep breaths, he settled himself on the weight bench. He could feel the other man's eyes on him as he slowly added more and more weight, sweat breaking across his brow and his arms beginning to shake at the strain.   
Through clenched teeth, he asked "What's bothering you, sir?" The teen didn't dare to stop what he was doing or to look at the man, not wanting to see whatever angry look he received.

"Did I say something was bothering me?" Eren opened his mouth, but Levi cut him off with a stern glare, "No I did not, you shouldn't make assumptions about people that might just need to take a piss or something." The harshness of his voice was rather halfhearted, instead turning his attention to the amount of weight that Eren could apparently carry. It seemed that the experiments resulted in something else besides fast healing. Eren might not realize it because the weights were unmarked, but he was holding above his head well over his own body weight. He wasn't surprised now that Eren was able to throw him during his fit.

Eren grunted in response, trying to focus his attention between Levi and the quivering in his arms. Slowly, he added more weight, trying to ignore the way his breaths were coming in short bursts and his muscles protested, convinced that if he could just add a little bit more it would be enough. Finally, it had gotten to be too much to bear. With a low noise, he dropped the weight back into its designated space and swung his legs over the side of the bench. He was shaking a little and breathing hard, head lowered to rest almost between his knees as he tried to steady himself. From his position, he managed to pant, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me."  
Levi was silent. There was a quiet noise, very nearly a hiss. He searched for the source, and felt a jolt of shock when he saw thin, barely noticeable tendrils of steam snaking their way from his body. Watching with a morbid sort of fascination, the steam slowly dissipated into the humid gym air.

"You pushed yourself to tearing muscles in your arms," Levi made the observation calmly as Eren touched his fingers over the places that the steam had escaped. Noting the kid's wince before looking back at the final weight, it was good to keep a record of his limits, though the rapid changes in the brunette was making him wonder why exactly it was taking place now. Then a memory flashed across his eyes, "You mentioned that you took pills and that they stopped the blackouts, did you take them up to us meeting?"

Realization flashed across the teen's eyes; apparently since it was a constant day to day ritual he had forgotten the importance. "Did your dad ever say what they were, or did you just take them because he was a doctor and you were a good boy.” Whatever was in those pills was how Eren's powers had remained undiscovered for all of this time.

"Shit." came the quiet mutter as Eren dropped his head to rest in his hands. He tried to count back the years that he had been taking the pills, but somehow the distinction blurred and he couldn't quite figure it out. Maybe he had been nine...ten? He cursed again. "How long has this been going on? How long had he been planning it?" the boy groaned, his voice muffled. He had never questioned his dad's medical advice. He had trusted him with everything, and Grisha had abused that trust. The realization that his father could have been doing anything to any of the children who frequented the house, and to all the people who he treated was finally hitting him, and it sent a chill through him, making the teen feel sick to his stomach.

Levi frowned as he sunk into thought, finally he looked back to the teenager, seeing the tremble in his shoulders, he couldn't help the slightly guilty twinge that move through him. Fuck, what was the kid doing him? It was one brat; Levi had set in motion hundreds of people suffering with each hit he took. He had never looked back on it; no he ignored it and pushed it as far down inside him as possible. He didn’t like pointless deaths, each hit held a deeper meaning, a justification. That was the rule behind Levi taking a job, if not he shoved it onto the next person. Then again if Levi refused the job, then the rest of the main team usually did as well, handing the job over to the Garrison to handle.   
He outran any of the guilt that tried to follow him, the innocents affected by the death of someone they had perhaps loved and cared about even if they did know the darkness that could lay in their souls. Why was the fact that he was turning Eren's life into something useable and owned, making his insides churn uncomfortably?  
He let out a small sigh, lifting his hand to gently pet through Eren's hair.

Without hesitation, Eren leaned into the touch. Despite Levi's rather rough tendencies, the teenager still felt oddly at ease when he did things like this. The gentle touches were surprising every time, but very nice nonetheless. Slowly, his shaking stopped, the hands that carded gently through his hair comforting and calming him. He leaned into Levi, glad for the warmth that the smaller man provided. He felt him stiffen slightly, and Eren couldn't help but smile when Levi didn't move away like he had halfway been expecting him to. 

Eren had a fair amount of acquaintances from school, people who he might consider friends, even. However, aside from Mikasa and Armin, he had never found himself able to completely relax around them. To his surprise, he had found himself comfortable enough to do so with this strange, dangerous, and unpredictable man. He was kept on his toes, for sure, but that didn't negate the fact that he had found himself feeling completely safe and comfortable around him. 

How Levi ended up sitting on the bench with Eren he wasn't exactly sure, and to be honest he didn't care as he continued to run fingers through brown hair that wasn't horribly greasy anymore. He had a made a note to himself to purchase a better quality shampoo for Eren and pour it on his head if he tried to refuse. Now the kid was leaning heavily into his side, forehead almost knocking into his cheek. This was too close; he should be pushing Eren off. But instead he just sat there. Listening to his breath and the thump of his heart against his shoulder.

"We should ask if your sister brought some of those pills with her, hand them over to Hanji to figure out what they do and are made out of." When the kid only made a small sound against the fabric of his shirt, Levi's eyebrow twitched, "If you fall asleep on me I'm going to push you off this bench and pin you under the weight bar for the rest of the night."

Eren laughed, quiet and muffled against the fabric of Levi's shirt. "I don't think I could sleep right now, no matter how exhausted I am." he admitted, fingers finding the fabric of Levi's sleeve and grasping it. "There's still so much to learn, and there's so much that happened today." He paused, sighing and shifting his position so that his head rested on Levi's shoulder instead of being buried in his chest. "It'll be great to have Mikasa and Armin here, too. I think that Mikasa, especially, will be good at this." 

He felt Levi shift, muscles coiling and going rigid, like the words affected him. Eren frowned, leaning away quickly, uncertain if he'd said something to upset the man. His hands stayed where they were, though, comfortably close to Levi's own hands. He turned a questioning look upon Levi, brow creased. 

"I'm guessing that you want dinner," he was mostly speaking to kill the silence, to make the kid stop looking at him so imploringly, like he could actually try and make it through all of the walls that Levi had created. Well, the truth was, the brat wasn't going to win. Getting to his feet, he rolled his eyes as Eren gave an exaggerated groan of protest as his flesh pillow had moved away from him.

Still the mention of food seemed to be a good enough motivator to get him to his feet. While it made his teeth clench, he sent a text, asking Hanji if she wanted to bring the other two brats and her own ass to dinner.... Wait, fuck, it was Levi's turn to make food. His lips twitched into a dangerous downward curve as he strode towards the kitchen. Usually the whole team wasn't in the house for both dinner and lunch, but this time they were along with Pixis and two new additions. Also there was the fact that it was approaching 6 in the morning, but none of the team had eaten because of the race to figure out what to do after the realization of Eren’s identity. Now hunger was chewing away at them all. After thing about living with a group of killers, do not expect them to follow a set time table of daily life activities.

Eren hadn't realized just how hungry he was until Levi had brought it up. Suddenly, it was like his stomach was gnawing away at itself. Stretching his arms above his head as he stood, Eren offered Levi a grin. They made their way to the kitchen, where Eren positioned himself against the counter to watch. Levi bustled about the kitchen, and Eren couldn't help but be impressed once again by the man's efficiency. After a moment of silence, Eren straightened up. "Can I do anything to help?"

Cool eyes flickered over to where the teenager stood, debating the pros and cons of letting the kid anywhere near food. But as his phone buzzed, he saw it was a whine from Petra about everyone being hungry, it was decided for him. "Peel and mash those potatoes, boil them, once they are soft whisk some cream in and this mixture." he pointed to the small pestle of herbs that he had been grinding a moment ago. Hopefully Eren could follow simple orders as Levi worked to sauté the meat.

They worked in silence and it was rather shocking the ease that Eren took to the kitchen, maybe during his youth Eren had spent a lot of time with his mother in the kitchen. Kind of like Levi had done, though for the older man it was the only fond memories he could think of her. What did her face look like, he could only remember recipes and nothing else besides slaps across his face with her nails.  
Biting the inside of his cheek, the memories went off again to the dark corners where they belonged. The things they were making were definitely French and looked rather difficult and complex, but in reality were simple. Soon they would have enough food to feed everyone and then some, since the team had a bad habit of getting multiple servings when he cooked. Dessert... fuck that if someone wanted some, there was still ice cream in the freezer and Levi had his own pudding.

The work was easy enough, keeping his hands busy while his mind wandered. Being in the kitchen like this reminded him of when he was younger and he would watch his mom cook while he tried to help. He usually just ended up making a mess, and ended up sulking by the window. Later, Mikasa would join them in the kitchen. She was worse than him, but she was neater when she worked. He'd usually end up in the same position, wrapped in a blanket and watching them work while he complained loudly that mom liked her better. The memories brought a small, almost sad smile to his face. After his mother had died, he and Mikasa had taken over the preparation of meals. They had even gotten pretty good at it, which ended up being a thing they were grateful for after Eren's father had disappeared. When Eren actually put effort into it, he proved that he was the actual master of the kitchen rather than Mikasa.

The smell of cooking meat brought Eren's focus back to the present. He grinned, and commented "Smells good!" before finishing up his own part of the dish. He presented it with a small flourish, pride welling in his chest at Levi's small nod of (what he assumed was) approval. 

A glance over Eren's work made Levi content with the result, dinner was ready and grabbing a large stack of plates from the top shelf, giving a practically acidic look when Eren stepped closer to help because he was on his tip toes. Setting the plates at one end of the counter, like always it was set up like a buffet. "Fill your plate now unless you want the chance of not getting any." The teenager looked incredulously at him for the comment and the sheer amount of food before him.  
Once his own plate was made and Eren had scrambled to do the same Levi moved to the door of the dining room. All eyes flickering to the food in his hand before returning to him, it reminded him of a pack of starving dogs, perhaps just a little disturbing, maybe his dreams tonight were going to be filled with giant cannibalistic monsters. "The shit is ready, go get it."

As soon as Levi was fully seated the rest of the group was quickly shuffling to the kitchen to gather their food and soon Pixis was pouring wine for everyone. The leader of the Garrison had fitted himself between Levi and Erwin, forcing Levi next to Eren and in turn the other two brats. Dammit, this better not be an emotional bullshit dinner show.

For a while, things were comfortably chaotic. The conversations that filtered through the overall din were easygoing and casual. Eren still seemed unable to really voice what had been happening with him for the past couple days to his friends, not even sure where to begin or how to explain it. 

"Did Hanji tell you anything?" he asked between bites, after doggedly informing them that nothing much had happened other than some training exercises while he was gone. Mikasa shook her head in response, eyeing the food in front of her with something like distaste, even though Eren could see how much she enjoyed the cuisine. He hummed, taking another bite. Under the table, he felt Mikasa's fingers find the hem of his shirt. He wondered if she was trying to ground herself or if she was trying to somehow keep him there. He slipped his hand into hers, squeezing before releasing it in order to reach across her lap to find Armin's hand. He offered them both a grin, trying to assure them that everything was going to be alright.   
From across the table, Hanji's voice broke through the noise. "So, our two new recruits! How about you tell us a bit more about yourselves." It was obvious that it wasn't a suggestion. 

Levi's eyes twitched as he glared at Hanji, his leg snapping out to collide with her shin, her yelp was rather satisfying as he spoke, "Talk with your mouth full again and I'll throw your shitty glasses into the pond." Satisfied that he had gotten his point across, and ignoring the looks he had gotten from the new 'members'. What did he care what they thought of him? He wasn't looking for their approval or even their friendship, all he needed was them to follow orders and to not die. Who knew what that would do to Eren's mind.   
Bluish grey eyes locking boredly with Eren's before turning his attention back to the meal, taking a neat bite out of the bread before tasting the seared meat. Everything was up to his standards, even if he did have help.

Armin let out a small sigh, recovering quickly from the sudden order, "I'm sure you already know a lot about me. But if you want me to say it, I will." There was a rather sharp look in his eyes when he gave this 'answer'. Looking back down at the plate spoke, "I've known Eren and Mikasa since we were young, we have lived close to each other for years. I used to get bullied because of my intelligence and weak nature. My parents died when I was twelve when they were being treated by Dr. Jaeger for a potassium deficiency."

"Hypokalemia?" Hanji's brow creased as she frowned, taking in the new information. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the table as she gazed intently at the blond boy. She was impressed when he didn't fidget under the stare. "From what we've heard, Dr. Jaeger mostly treated the poor of the community, meaning that you grew up in poverty, correct?" She raised a hand to silence him when he tried to speak. "Potassium deficiency is usually caused by illness or a poor diet, or likely malnutrition, in your parent's case. However, it is unusual for someone to die of hypokalemia alone, and considering they were being seen by a doctor one would think that at least one of them would have stood a chance." Hanji sighed, fingers tapping a gentle beat against the wood of the tabletop. She turned her attention on the three teenagers, catching each of their eyes and holding them for a second before continuing. "Didn't it ever strike any of you as odd? Did you never think how strange it was that your parents just so happened to die and that you just happened to find yourself living so close to Grisha Jaeger?"   
The scientist shook her head, seeming almost sad. "It was a brilliant strategy, really. It's a shame that-"

Eren stood up so quickly that he sent his chair careening backwards. The room quieted. Mikasa looked up in alarm, eyes widening marginally. She breathed a quiet, stern, "Eren." Her voice full of warning.  
The brunette looked down at her, his eyes wide and glinting dangerously. She stared back up, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. Hanji seemed to realize her blunder, her expression turning apologetic.

Levi stood the moment that Eren got to his feet, grabbing the chair and righting it before pushing Eren back into it with a bit too much force. When the venomous look was directed back at him, the older man just stared back. "You can't change the past, the only thing you can do is catch that bastard, we don't know exactly what he was or is trying to accomplish yet. Seems a little strange that he would be sacrificing so many people for something he would just sell off to the government." He looked back at Erwin as the leader spoke, "Grisha does not seem to be a man motivated by greed."

The silence grew heavier as the news turned inside their heads, Armin finally speaking up as reached under the table to search for Eren's hand. "I had my own suspicions; after all, I feared for my own health and did research as soon as I could understand what had happened." His hands trembled as he swallowed down the bile that tried to come back up, "All of the evidence pointed to something horrid. But... Dr. Jaeger and his family had been a part of my life for so long; I didn't think I had the right to question him."  
A guilty expression crossed his face as he whispered, "No matter how sick I got or felt, I would never go in for treatment. I would steer clear of him whenever I looked a little pale or was even beat up. I still had to go to yearly examinations though, always bringing my grandpa with me."

Eren squeezed his hand, and tried to stop his own trembling. In that moment, his fury had reached a peak, and he silently promised that his father would not ever do anything like that again. He would stop Grisha himself. He felt Mikasa's hand on his knee and he knew instinctively that her other hand had found Armin's free hand as well. They stayed like that, silently offering support to one another as they had always done.   
"You did the right thing, Armin." Eren said, his voice firm. He saw Hanji's approving nod from the corner of his eye, but paid it no heed. 

Mikasa decided that it was her turn to speak, mostly as a way of directing the attention away from Armin. "My childhood home was not in the same area as Eren's. I grew up with my parents, in a small house in the forest. Even so, Eren's father was our doctor." She glanced towards Eren, suddenly uncertain. How much had he told them? Her voice was controlled, very nearly emotionless as she continued. "When I was nine I was kidnapped by men who intended to sell me on the black market. Those were the monsters who killed my parents. I met Eren after he found me there, and I was adopted into his family soon after." 

A small frown tugged on the edges of Levi's lips, all of the team was good at picking up lies, and they had known something was off when Eren had told the story to them before. Now it only confirmed it. It was Eld though that spoke, he was sort of like a big brother figure with his height, kind, and easy going nature. "You know you can tell us anything, we have to rely on each other to survive every day. It's not like we will judge you, we have each experienced and done less than right things, as you know."

Armin winced, looking nervously at his friends, he and Grisha were the only once that knew of how the two had killed the traffickers. The gruesome details still haunted him and he was sure that the moment still went through each of theirs as well. But never before had they shown regret, even if the deaths did not bring Mikasa's parents back. It at least stopped them from ever doing something like that to anyone else. 

Mikasa stiffened immediately, although her face betrayed nothing. Her lips parted, denial on the tip of her tongue as it had been since the day those events had happened. She was silenced by Eren giving a minute shake of his head. She looked at him, eyes wide and her expression momentarily open and vulnerable as only Eren and Armin could cause. She closed her mouth, lips pressed tight together, and turned away to stare at the table. 

Beside her, Eren straightened up, as though preparing himself. "My dad and I were the ones who discovered her parents’ bodies when he was making his rounds. I was told to wait while he contacted the police. Instead, I followed a trail until I located the place that Mikasa was being held. I saw her through the window and went to the door, claiming to have gotten lost on my way home. I killed two of the men." His voice was calm, but rage was seething just underneath, obvious in his eyes and the tenseness of his shoulders. 

"Were there more than two?" Petra asked, sounding horrified at the prospect. Eren nodded, and her eyes softened.   
"There were three men." Mikasa intoned softly.   
Again, Eren nodded, and when he spoke his voice was full of pride. "The third one snuck up on me and had me by the throat, ready to kill me. Mikasa stabbed him through the back, right in his heart." 

"How did you father take to that?" Erwin asked brow rising as Levi's expression was as stoic as usual as he looked at the two. After the way that Eren had reacted to the training with the guns, he hadn't even suspected that the kid's hands had already been stained with the blood of two others. Obviously the police hadn't been informed or else the two would be locked up in a mental institution, children or not. Even as the girl buried her face into the red scarf, there was not a trace of regret in her eyes. Maybe not quite the pride that Eren's held.

Neither of them was fazed by the fact that they had executed three men that were cold blooded scum. They would take to the job very easy, the pale, slightly ill look that crossed Armin's face made Levi doubt his worth on the field. He'd have to get Hanji or someone to personally train him, break him out of this idea that he couldn't protect himself.

Aurou gritted his teeth at the idea, muttering to himself as Petra leaned into his side slightly, "What kind of fucking world do we live in where little kids need to take lives to survive?" Gunter sighed softly as he answered, "If this was a perfect world, we wouldn't exist. Society wouldn't need soldiers or warriors."

The teenager shrugged. "He didn't seem too upset that we'd killed them, actually. He was more concerned with whether or not we were alright and was upset that I'd put myself into a situation like that in the first place." He shook his head. "It wasn't like I could've just left her there like that. No way." 

Mikasa nodded, hiding her face even further into her scarf. She seemed almost pleased by his words. Hanji was humming thoughtfully to herself, the finger tapping picking up speed until she received another sharp kick under the table. The scientist rolled her eyes, but stopped tapping. "It seems like you three have had a hard time!" she declared. The glares she received didn't seem to faze her, and she continued on with a gleeful note to her voice. "However, in the end it might be for the better. You can't go back and change things, but in the end things might be better for you here than anywhere else." 

Armin's doubtful look spoke volumes before he squeezed his friends' hands one last time before letting go and returning to his food. He didn't really feel like talking anymore with the reveals going on. It was too much to just bare your soul for a group of killers that were now holding onto your life. His appetite left him; he pushed the plate away with a small sigh. Staring down at the glass as he heard Hanji trying to convenience some of the other members of the group to open up and tell a little about themselves to the teenagers.

As Hanji's desperate eyes hopped around the table she landed on Levi who only glared back at her wordlessly. Honestly she expect him of all people to talk about himself like this was some grade school class. When she reached over to touch a hand over her own back he stiffened. She was going to fucking use that against him?!

His teeth ground and fists clenched before he forced himself to relax, leaning back in his chair as all eyes focused on him, "Fuck it, my name is Levi, my age is none of your business, I've been with the Survey Corps for over a decade. I used to be a thug and crime leader, and I hate brats."

Eren had caught the movement, and he saw the smug look on Hanji's face as she leaned back in her chair. It was hard not to laugh, despite knowing that doing so would likely end with him getting his ass kicked. He managed to hold down his snickers, cheeks going a little red in the process. Mikasa looked at him, seeming concerned. When he gave no explanation, she simply turned back to her food, head bowed.   
"If you were a crime leader, how did you end up here?" Eren questioned before turning back to his own food as well. 

Seeing the murderous gaze directed at the boy, Petra cut in quickly. She offered the three a kind smile. "My name is Petra. I was actually in the army before joining here! I've found it quite to my liking. My father thinks I'm far too young for this lifestyle, but I disagree." She elbowed Aurou harshly in the ribs, the sweet smile never leaving her face even as he yelped and rubbed at the spot. The woman rolled her eyes at his mumbled introduction, but let it be.   
Hanji was nodding along to what they said, seeming pleased. Slowly, their new recruits seemed to be relaxing, even if they weren't quite comfortable yet. It was a start.

Grumbles of soft introductions moved through the group, though most were cagey and didn't really show too much opinion on the matters of the heart or choices they made. Erwin admitted that he used to be a high ranking police officer before creating the group before him. The reveal though definitely made more than a few pairs of eyes flicker from the blond to Levi who was still looking at the world with contempt.

None of them needed to know this information; all that should be known was how each fought and their strengths and weaknesses. Even so Levi personally knew that Eld liked the color purple, Gunter liked animals and secretly fed the birds every morning, Aurou had once fallen off a horse when he was young and had to get stitches in his tongue. Petra also liked to plant roses bushes because they could live for years without care.

Mikasa listened to each person's introduction, trying to memorize their faces and backstories. She knew that she wasn't going to succeed entirely in her endeavor, but every bit of information gathered would be helpful. Glancing over, she could tell by the look on Armin's face that he was doing the same. Very likely with better results than her. Eren was listening too, but his focus seemed to be more on simply learning more about them than anything else. That realization bothered Mikasa. Did he really not intend to try any kind of escape, then? If that was his decision, then so be it. She would stay with him if that was what he chose. 

Some of the others' pasts surprised Eren. Why would someone go from law enforcement or teaching to the life of a killer? Didn't any of them miss the safety and security that their old lives offered? As he searched each of their faces, he was surprised to find that he saw no hint of longing or regret. It was just a simple fact of life for all of them. 'I used to have a respectable job, and now I kill people.' Oddly enough, it seemed to be the unspoken but general consensus that this life was better than what they used to have. He frowned.

A sense of acceptance filled the air as the conversation lulled again, and most sounds were soft mutterings and the clinks of silverware on glass. Levi felt himself losing focus in the almost comfort of it before shaking himself and getting to his feet. Going to the kitchen wordlessly to take care of his plate. As he set it in the dishwasher, he couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. It felt like he was going in circles. Eren had been here for only a month, but already he found his thoughts starting to get crowded with him. He needed to get out of here, take a job. Put a little more space between them once again. Clear his head kill some people. That sounded like an excellent plan.

Blue eyes flickered to the door when it swung open, only to find Hanji standing there, the smile on her face fading slightly as she looked at him. "Can I help you or did you just realize you need to take a shit?" His voice had become biting, but fuck it. He was frustrated and through the dinner, listening the brats' conversation being sickeningly sweet and loving once they were relaxed made his stomach recoil.

Stubborn to ignore the rebellion inside him, it would pass, he'd been through a hell of a lot worse. Almost having his nose broken twice today shouldn't bother him. He started to boil some water for tea and grabbed a package of gourmet lemon pudding from the fridge. At least this was a nice comfort for what he had dealt with today. 

"Nah, I'm good there. Took one earlier today." Hanji responded without missing a beat. She came to stand beside him, using the counter to lean upon. She stared towards the door, as if waiting for someone to show up. No one did. "They're a charming group of kids, don't you think?" 

The scientist watched from the corner of her eye, searching for the slightest reaction from Levi. The smile was back, but it was somehow more real in the privacy of the kitchen, with only Levi around. She found it in the tightening of his mouth and the lines around his eyes. It didn't seem like much, but she had known him for years. She liked to think of him as a friend, and harbored the suspicion that he considered her one as well. There wasn't much proof to back up her hypothesis, but she hadn't given up on it yet. With a sigh, she straightened up and stepped closer, lowering her voice.

"What's been going on with you? The tattoo is one thing, but you've been acting off- don't give me that look, you know it's true!" She rolled her eyes and nudged him before continuing. "As I was saying, ever since Eren got here, it's been obvious that something's been eating you. Did something happen during the hit, or-" a manic gleam appeared in her eyes, and her smile widened to something more malicious. "-could it be that it's Eren himself that's been on your mind?" 

Without answering, he stuck the spoon with the sweet into his mouth, it tasted more sour than usual, he noted to himself before swallowing. So she really wasn't going to give him peace was she? It didn't stop the small bitter comment from him as he looked at one of the paintings on the wall, Aurou himself had made it, "I think you're overdue for your own examination, particularly in the head region. Maybe those glasses are somehow cutting off the blood flow or something, making you see things."

In the safety of the kitchen, Levi might look like a child as he held his pudding to his chest, as he knew Hanji's thieving ways and eyes narrowed in suspicion and frustration. "He's a brat and I'm in charge of his training, doesn't it seem logical that he is on my mind." Countering was rather weak as they both knew that that was not the meaning she had implied.

He stuck another spoonful in his mouth, lips closing around the stem, eyes blinking as he leaned back against the counter. Hanji had moved, hands placed on either side of Levi to trap him, face leaning close towards his own as the spoon stuck out awkwardly, at least it stopped her from getting any closer.

"So you admit that he's been on your mind, then." Shadows played across her features, and the ominous expression would likely have had anyone else breaking out in a cold sweat or even shaking where they stood. Disappointingly enough, there was no such reaction from Levi. He made a 'tch'ing sound and Hanji rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that! I know something's up. What kind of thoughts have you been having about our little Eren, hm~?" 

She had him cornered now, both figuratively and literally, and she wasn't going to back down until she had her suspicions either proven or irrevocably denied. And even if they were denied, she would just have to push a little harder. She had her own thoughts on the matter, of course, but she kept them to herself for the time being. She wasn't going to give him her opinions or suggestions until he asked her! Or else, until she had confirmation on the matter and just couldn't resist telling him everything she thought. Either way, it was all for his own benefit! She frowned, staring intently, as though if she just focused hard enough he'd reveal all his thoughts and secrets. 

Their eyes remained locked, though Levi made no attempt to really speak until she moved her arm enough so he could reach up and take the spoon from his mouth, "Thoughts, you must really think low of me if you think I would entertain any kind of 'impure' thoughts about a kid that is almost half my age." He had probably done worse, but his memory was fuzzy and back during those days Levi hadn't really cared about the true age of the prostitutes with fake ids. He was never going to see them again so why should he remember a face and untrue name? Hanji probably expected as much, though he couldn't help a small dig back, "You've seen him more naked than I have anyway, along with two other kids, what does that make you?"

There was a small twitch in her lips for his thoughts. "The kid is developing a bad case of hero worship and Stockholm syndrome. Both of us know this. It might have been better if he continued to hate me." He mused aloud; Hanji was leaning closer now that the spoon was no longer acting as a barrier.  
He was good at talking himself out of situations, but Hanji was not one to give up. Maybe he should just kick her.

"Who said anything about impure thoughts?" Hanji countered, smirking. "Certainly not me. Get your mind out of the gutter, Levi. As for seeing those kids naked, I've also seen you and the whole of the Survey Corps in the nude. I became immune years ago." She sighed, and her breath breezed across his face. She knew that that annoyed him, but they had shared closer proximity before. If he was as invested in the conversation as she thought he was, then he wouldn't push her away just yet. 

"It's true that he's developed a complex, though. I'm not sure if I'd personally classify it as 'hero worship' though. Just respect. And yeah, a pretty big helping of Stockholm heaped on top of it. That was to be expected, though. It's actually much better than him hating you. This way, he'll be looking for ways to please you as opposed to looking for an opening to stab you in the back. Quite literally!" She laughed at her own joke. "If we're lucky, Ackerman and Arlet will start off down the same track pretty soon here. They'll snap out of it eventually, and whatever feelings they experience and connections they'll make will be entirely of their own volition." 

She paused, shaking her head. Her ponytail swayed slightly with the movement. Meeting his eyes, she moved so that their faces were mere centimeters apart, breaths intermingling as she whispered, "I'm worried about you, Levi, and how that boy is affecting you. He might not be the only one to be developing complexes and syndromes. I want to know what's happening in that head of yours."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," came the half muttered response, it was a weak comeback, and even worse excuse for a command as he tried to pull himself back together. But it felt like sand running through his fingers as Hanji refused to let him break eye contact. With her idiotic face in the way, there was nothing else for him to look at. If she had picked up on his changed in behavior, slight as it may be, Erwin was sure to already know or was about to find out.  
He bit the inside of his cheek in thought, would he really rather let Hanji in when she could say that this was a bad idea, to make him pull away before he let Eren worm ever closer.

A small sigh left his lips, blowing the bangs away from her forehead, "He makes me think too much, makes me wonder about my purpose and shit. I guess guilt is another word that comes to mind."

At his words, Hanji appeared first surprised, then thoughtful. She contemplated, lips pursed and brow furrowed as she considered. Slowly, she found herself nodding. "Do you see yourself in him? It's not like you turned out all that bad. Or is it that you're worried you pulled him away from some sort of bright future?" She shook her head, looking sad. "No, if anything, he's better off here. Imagine when those pills stopped coming while he was out there on his own. He'd be completely lost. Not to mention, a danger to himself and everyone around him. I wouldn't doubt that he'd have a hit on him in a few years, if you hadn't brought him in. If anything, you've probably saved his life." she smiled eyes half shut as she leaned her forehead against his. "Is that it, Levi?" 

A second of calm comradely passed before she took a step back, finger dipping quickly into the pudding to sample it. "Mmm, delicious! As always, you've got the best choice in desserts." She laughed at the scowl on his face and ruffled his hair. 

His eyes narrowed as his hand snapped out, pulling her back against him as he hissed, "Seriously, what the fuck. You know it takes a lot to cross me, but after a day like this, your interrogation and now you ruin my one joy?" Their height difference ticked him off even more as did the fact that she was only smiling back at him. Putting on a grand show of not being impressed by his little outburst of violence.

She was probably expecting it up to this point, face to face once again he growled, "You are going to the store tomorrow and picking me up a new case of pudding, or I'll make good on my threat about your glasses sinking into that filthy water. They’ll also be joined by your desk chair, car keys, and every pair of your digesting shoes I can find."

All he got in response as a flutter of her eyelashes to tease him, though it didn't really work since they were this close he could see how they clashed against the glass of her lenses clumsily. He was about to make a comment about it when the door swung open.  
Both of the trained killers freezing in their position as they stared back at the wide eyed Eren. The eye color flickering from blue to green as he took in their closeness and position.... Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter was long, should have divided it into two parts, too lazy. Still sick and heading to Harujuku tomorrow to do some Christmas shopping finally, noooo spending money hurting. Japan is too expensive.
> 
> Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think, NO ONE messes with LEVI'S pudding.


	13. Cuddle Puddle

A jolt of shock went through Eren. Levi and...Hanji? He felt frozen, wondering what they would do if he moved and unsure if he should proceed like he hadn't noticed or just back out now and let them continue while he pretended he hadn't seen anything. He swallowed, Adams apple bobbing, and decided that it might be better if he just turned tail and ran. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, barge in." he said, voice cracking as he backed slowly away. He fumbled blindly for the handle, not able to tear his eyes away from the pair. Had they really been doing something on the counter, of all places? That's where they cooked their food! Ew. "I'll just be going. Now." He stumbled out, slamming the door behind him.

Mikasa knew immediately that something was wrong. She rose from her seat, tense and ready to help. Eren's skin was pale, but a flush was rising quickly to his cheeks. She frowned. "Eren. What's wrong?" 

Silence stretched between the two as they didn't dare look away from the door for another good three or four minutes, Levi let go of Hanji like he had been burned. Wiping his hands on a nearby towel, he spoke slowly, "Pick up four cases, and if you excuse me, I think I'm going to drown myself in the bathtub." Not waiting for her answer he turned and walked out of a side door of the kitchen, able to completely avoid the dining room as he moved to the stairs. The heels of his boots making a sharp clicking sound as he made the journey back to his room.

Levi would deal with this later, but for now, he just wanted to scrub that look of utter shock and disbelief of Eren that seemed to almost cling to his skin. Like he was still being looked at like that. The sound of water flowing into the ceramic tub was a comforting one and he briefly wondered what were the chances that he could actually drown himself. Shaking his head he settled himself into the hot water. The scent of mint, vanilla, and lavender filling the air from the massage oils he used to keep his muscles from aching the next day.

Erwin raised a brow as he watched the teenager come back, glancing to check who was missing, Hanji and Levi. Had he walked in on a fight they were having? He took a sip of his glass as Pixis continued to explain how the members of the Survey Corps were doing in their new lodgings.

Hanji sighed, looking after the man as he left. She was pleased to find, however, that he had left his pudding behind. Hopping up to sit on the counter, she finished it up, thinking over their discussion and wondering whether or not it would be best if she explained to Eren that he had been mistaken, and what he had thought he'd seen was not what was going on. When she finished the pudding and wrote herself a reminder to buy more, the scientist emerged from the kitchen into the dining area to join the rest of the group. She wasn't surprised when Eren refused to meet her eye.

Mikasa was frustrated, on top of her emotions feeling like they had been put through a blender. She had gone from miserable and worried, to suspicious but hopeful, then overjoyed, and now back to worried and uncertain. The girl just didn't understand how Eren had managed to accept all of this so quickly. And really, it seemed very suspicious to her. She figured that the short, evil man must be to blame for it somehow. She didn't like him much at all; the fact that he was the one who had dragged her adoptive brother into all of this in the first place was not helping his hypothetical case in the first place.   
And now Eren was obviously bothered by something, and she was sure that Levi was at the root of the problem.

Gunter blinked as he waited for Levi to re-emerge from the kitchen, when he didn't his confusion rose inside of him, asking the woman sitting next to him, "Where's Levi, don't tell me he already went to bed." He glanced up at the ceiling, dimly catching the sound of water running, so that's where the older man was. Usually he was one of the last people to go to sleep; though retreating into his room was not uncommon. It still struck him as strange since Pixis was around, the second in command really should be present.  
The German looked around the room, spotting the uncomfortable looking Eren he tilted his head, glancing back at Hanji for some kind of explanation.

Armin frowned as he leaned closer to Eren, whispering softly as he tried to catch his friend's eyes with his own, "Did something happen? You've been awfully quiet." He wasn't surprised when Eren proceeded to start ripping his napkin into little bits and throwing them onto his plate, which he seemed to be blaming for all of his current problems. What ever they were.

Sitting back in her seat, Hanji crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, he's headed back to his room to get a shower before bed or whatever. The usual routine." She wondered offhandedly if she could claim this as covering for him, and therefore try to get a favor out of him later. The thought made her grin, although she doubted he'd go for it.   
From the corner of her eye, she kept watch on Eren and his friends. The kid did not seem to be handling things well. She began to consider the possibility that the emotional trauma he suffered had set him back on emotional development, but quickly dismissed the thought. All teenage boys were emotionally unstable. Eren just seemed to put a little too much of himself behind his emotions, letting his passions rule him. It might be a problem later on, but for now it was harmless enough. Charming, even. Hanji finally managed to catch his eye. 

Eren stared for a moment, confused as to what Hanji might be trying to say. It reminded him of charades, the way she was making small hand movements and how expressive her face was. Slowly, the point came across, and the boy wasn't sure whether or not to believe her. But then again, what reason would she have to lie? He nodded once and broke eye contact, turning his attention back to his empty plate and the slowly growing pile of napkin shreds. 

Armin frowned as he watched the complicated and some rather obvious hand signals and expressions moving between Eren and the woman. He was easily able to decode what she was saying, though she had to repeat it three times for Eren to understand. But why the hell would Eren care that Hanji and this 'Levi' guy weren't together. After all, his friend rarely cared for anyone outside of their trio, yes he would try to defend the rest of their friends from school, even Jean if it came down to it.

Unless, the blond chewed at his bottom lip in thought, though Mikasa still was looking as frustrated as ever, even in her usual blank expression there was a light to her eyes and small turn of her mouth. After years of knowing each other they could read them like an open book.

Erwin sighed as he spoke of a hit that someone wanted the group to take out, but it would still probably be a few days before attempted. They still needed to smooth things down in their home base, keep low after Gunter and Eld having just finished a job, two disappearances, and the other section of the Survey Corps having a much too close run in with the law.

The weight of the gazes that had settled on him were impossible to ignore. Eren shifted, almost guiltily, and covered the shredded bits with an intact napkin, as though to hide evidence. He glanced towards Armin and gave a slight shake of his head as if to say "It's nothing" and then did the same with Mikasa. It was easy to read by their expressions that they were confused and frustrated, but he didn't have the capability of explaining things to them. In fact, he himself didn't really know why he had been so bothered by the fact that, even if it was only for a moment, he thought that Hanji and Levi might have been something more than friends.

The sudden image of the two of them, pressed so close together, flashed through his mind again. The boy frowned. With a sigh, he turned his attention to Erwin and the subjects he was covering. Something caught his interest. "What do you do if the police find you?" 

Mikasa felt her frustration steadily growing. She wanted Eren to speak to her, and to tell her what was going on. He had been so soft-spoken since she and Armin had come here, and it was bothering her. Had these people really been able to change her brother that short amount of time? She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, coming here. She had hoped that things would somehow just continue as they had left off, and that Eren wouldn't have changed at all. That perhaps the three of them could leave together, as if this had never happened. She sighed, fingers working the hem of her shirt as she listened.

"Depends on the situation, most of them we would be able to escape from with enough money or with only a few casualties. But if there was really no way to escape. Our secrets were about to be revealed," Erwin blue eyes locked with those of the boy, then turning to the girl and Armin, before returning to Eren, "The only choice left would be suicide."  
While the kids had paled at this and looked more than a little sick at the idea of bringing an end to their own lives if the case called for it. Still even with this declaration, the conversations of the other members of the group continued at their easy going tone and pace, all of them had made peace with this fact long ago.

Aurou even had a scar across the bottom of his neck when he had been about to take his own life when he was captured by a rival gang when Petra was about to be struck. He had already lost a lot of blood before the rest of the Corps to come to rescue him. The waste they had laid for the almost loss of their companion had been great.

The idea that anyone would go so far as to give up their own lives for an organization such as this made Mikasa stop and think. The idea of giving up one’s life wasn't foreign to her. She had hit a low point when she had thought that Eren was gone, but even then she had not been willing to actively end her life. She had still held onto the hope that he would somehow miraculously reappear in her life, and he had. But to give your life for such a twisted thing as a group of mercenaries? Why would they do something like that? Were they truly that loyal, or was the fear of being caught just that great? She pursed her lips, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she considered this new information. 

She was glad to see that Eren looked just as sickened by the prospect of one day potentially having to end his own life. The fact that he hadn't fallen so far into this ideal to blindly follow them gave her a sense of great relief. She would ensure that he would never have to face a choice like that. That was her duty, after all. Eren was her brother, adoptive or not, and she had sworn to ensure that he lived. 

Hanji kept an eye on the children, watching them discreetly from the corner of her eye. Eren had yet to notice, of course. The other two, she couldn't yet tell. She had made her own assessment of the new pair of teenagers, watching how they interacted and moved and perceived the new world that was surrounding them.

"What exactly is your goal? You obviously aren't doing for the money," the fact that they were living communally was proof of that. Also the fact that none of them seemed to be wearing or owning anything of real expense on their person or the house, it was very nice yes, but not that of very rich people. Blue eyes locked and clashed as Armin continued to speak, knowing now that all eyes were now on him, "You don't do this for the goodness of your heart either."  
He had followed the stories on the news with his grandpa since he was young, "Originally, when your 'organization' had first began all of you victims have eventually been linked to being rapist, child molesters, drug addicts, sellers, traffickers, or some kind of offense that the public was not actively aware of. At first the hits seem random and cause a huge surge in the media when many of these people seemed like good citizens. In the past few years though, you've been taking out a few connections with companies."

Hanji felt her eyebrows steadily climb as the boy spoke. Her mouth popped open, then formed into a wide grin. In the quiet of the room, she clapped her hands together and exclaimed excitedly "Oh, I like this kid! He's a clever one." She leaned forward across the table, hand reaching out to grasp Armin's hands. He looked surprised, but didn't pull away immediately. "You're only 15, right, Armin? And yet you've managed to piece all of that together. Did you research it? Was your interest focused specifically on The Survey Corps, or do you have information stored away like that on a lot of subjects?" Her smile was sincere, eyes earnest and full of fascination as she stared into the boy's blue eyes.

Eren blinked, mind whirring at this information. He'd been just as interested in a well-known group of mercenaries as any kid might be, but a lot of this was news to him. He glanced between Armin, Hanji, and Erwin, frowning. He could feel Armin's leg bouncing nervously under the table, but stayed quiet, waiting for the response just the same.

"I used to watch the news everyday with my grandpa; I wasn't very physically skilled so I have spent most of my time just studying. Eren always loved to watch crime shows and NCIS, so he used to ask me to explain my theories behind some of the murders that took place around the country." Eren had honestly made him keep a book for mapping out his reasoning and dating the day, then a few weeks later the news would reveal if he was right. He wondered if that was the right answer as he glanced at the others in the room. Most of them were watching him with various degrees of disbelief, suspicion and surprise.

Armin made himself met Hanji's eyes once again as she seemed to be trying to pick apart his brain by just looking at him. It really was disturbing as her hands remained clasped with his. His voice somehow remained calm, not trembling as Erwin stared him down.   
"I've noticed that these company connection hits, also have had links to some government officials. Some mayors, senators, police officers."

The leader hummed softly as he leaned back in his chair, "Tell me Armin, do you think our government is corrupt? That they are really just keeping the people they are supposed to protect in little cages as livestock and playthings?"

Eren was tense, and he could see that Mikasa was too. Both were prepared to spring into action in order to protect Armin in any way they could, if things went south. It was second nature to them by now. Eren's eyes tracked the movements of each person in the room, his expression almost daring them to try anything. He knew that, in reality, he wouldn't stand a chance against a room of trained killers, should any of them decide to attack, but with Mikasa fighting as well perhaps they could stall for enough time.   
He watched Armin's nervous ticks from the corner of his eye, and kept watch on Hanji's firm grip on the blond's shaking hand. He didn't dare to step in yet, though, not wanting to provoke anyone's wrath. All the same, both he and Mikasa crowded in just a little closer to their friend. They both trusted him to talk his way out of any mess he ever managed to get in, but that didn't mean they were going to let him face it alone.

Hanji could feel Arlet's small hand trembling beneath her own, but his face showed no sign of the anxiety he must have felt. He was calm and resolute in his words, and the fact that he apparently had not considered Eren's requests (and of course it was Eren who would have asked such a childish thing of him! The fact made her want to laugh and ruffle the kid's hair.) daunting in the least held great promise for him. Even if he wasn't physically impressive, there was a lot of behind-the-scenes work in an organization such as this that always needed to be done. She nodded to him, trying to encourage the boy in his responses.

"Well I don't think the government is perfect, I don't think anyone really believes that since crime still occurs every day," he was treading carefully, blinking as he felt Hanji rubbing the pad of her thumbs over the knuckles of his fingers. It was comfortingly almost if he wasn't being stared at with such high expectations and uncertainty from the rest of the room. He knew though, that he wasn't in any danger, while his opinions might differ, the group still needed him alive and in relatively good shape to keep their hold on Mikasa and Eren.  
"I think that like in most societies, those who have power are eventually corrupted because they face no consequences for their actions, that has been the story for centuries of history. Those who do not learn from history are destined to be doomed to repeat it, that's one of the quotes that I think sums up most of the tragedies that have occurred."  
He took a breath; it felt more like he was giving a lecture more than an answer, "So yes, I do think the government is taking advantage of the people and that things need to change. But people don't want to because life is comfortable inside of the lines that have been drawn." He looked to blue eyes then Hanji's. "If you are thinking about making revolution, I'm pretty sure this isn't the time to do it. Peaceful times, means you will get no support."

There was a beat of silence. Then, Hanji threw her head back and began to laugh, clasping her hands in front of her. Eren watched her with wide eyes and Armin withdrew his hand. Under the table, Mikasa's fingers had twisted further, fingernails biting crescent shaped marks into her thighs despite the calm facade she managed to keep hold of on the surface. No one said anything, until eventually the scientist had calmed herself down. She focused again on Armin, shoving her glasses up onto her forehead in order to wipe at her eyes. Mikasa watched her with a calculated gaze, lips pressed tightly together as the woman leaned forward again, her gaze suddenly intense and all hints of mirth gone. 

"A revolution, Mr. Arlet? Is that what you believe we might be striving for? It's not the first time someone's suggested such a thing, but I believe it might be the first time they've been so sincere about it, or offered up such a solid argument against it." Hanji's arms had crossed again, fingers tapping against her biceps as she considered the boy before her. After a moment, she turned to Erwin and grinned widely.

Erwin raised a brow as he watched all of the kids react to the suggestions, finally offering a small smile as he laid his hands out on the table, "And what if I told you, that we don't really have a main goal right now, what if we really did just want to rid the world of some less than pleasant people?" Pixis kept that calm little smile on his face as he looked at the youths, already the leader of the Garrison had had three or four glasses of wine. But it was already suspected that he had more alcohol in his system than water, though you wouldn't be able to tell from the way that he acted.

Amin frowned as he met the older man's gaze calmly, "I'm not going to just believe that you are the good guys if that is what you are asking of me. I think that bloodshed is necessary in some cases, sacrifices made sure. That's how it has always been. But... You always seem for ruthlessly efficient."

"Is efficiency a bad thing?" Erwin questioned, head tilting in thought when the other blond seemed to stop and think about the prospect, "In certain cases, I do believe so." The small breath Armin received made him glance up at intimidating figure nervously, listening as he spoke, "Either way, I don't think you need to know our final goal, if there even is one."

Eren's fingers encircled Armin's wrist, and he offered a smile to the blond. Much to his relief, he received a smile in turn. Admittedly, he had been worried about how the blond boy would handle himself and be received by the group at large, but Armin was doing really well. He was confident that Mikasa could handle herself just fine, but the girl had seemed strangely subdued since her arrival. The brunette looked to her, brow crinkled with concern. She met his gaze unflinchingly, her expression nearly unreadable. He saw the slight turn of her lips, though, and found her hand as well, feeling the tendons straining under her skin. There was a moment of tension, but slowly her hand relaxed and she turned her palm up so that their fingers could intertwine.   
She was glad that Armin seemed to have proven himself to them, and that the crazed woman who would supposedly be in charge of taking care of him had seemed to have taken a liking to him. Still, there was so much uncertainty in their future. All three of them had no true guarantee of tomorrow, and that fact set her on edge.

Taking a glance at the clock Erwin pushed himself from the table and grabbed his plate, seemed everyone had finished long ago, but had been waiting for his move, "Pixis thank you for joining us tonight, I think everyone here should be getting some sleep now, so I'll see you out if you'd like." The older man only nodded his head as he got to his feet and followed after him.

Gunter speaking quickly as he noticed Mikasa had left her glass behind, "We have to take care of our own dishes and messes, unless you want to face Levi's wrath. Trust me you don't want to be on the other end of his punishments." It was obvious by the way that Eren flinched at the comment that the short man had already taught Eren a variety of manners and behaviors that were acceptable and what certainly were not.

It could almost be seen as funny, if Gunter hadn't experienced it himself when he had first moved in as well, each of them had learned the hard way about Levi's quirk in one way of another. Eld has left the broom out, Aurou wore accidently tracked mud in, Petra left shells behind in the firing range, and Gunter wore muddy shoes inside.

Mikasa frowned, sharp eyes not missing Eren's flinch at the mention of punishments. With a nod, she picked up her glass and headed to the kitchen to take care of it. Eren and Armin followed along, and she allowed herself to relax. Even if it was just for a second, she was glad to have time with just the three of them, without any of the strangers watching them with shifty eyes. She didn't like how they were looked at here, although she did understand the suspicion to a degree. Still, the idea that trained killers seemed to regard them with such uncertainty struck her as strange. Were they not the ones who had brought them here in the first place? She sighed, rinsing her glass and placing it with the rest of the dishes. When she turned around, both of the boys were watching her, although Armin's attention kept shifting between she and Eren. She locked eyes with Eren.  
"Are you alright?" 

He seemed surprised by the question, although she couldn't fathom why. He flashed her a grin, although it seemed sad, somehow. Like the way he had smiled at her after her parents had been killed. "Shouldn't I be asking you guys that?" Armin opened his mouth, as though he were going to say something, but she was already speaking, her words coming faster than usual.  
"No, we are fine. You've been with us this whole time; you've seen that we are perfectly alright! But you've been here, alone, for days. I had thought...." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. With another breath to calm herself, she continued. "We have no clue what's been going on with you, Eren. You need to explain to us what's happened during that time."

A small nod of agreement as all Armin could offer as Eren seemed to almost deflate at the idea of telling them everything. There was a spark of fear in those orbs as he gazed at his friends. Gently the blond clasped one of the taller boy's hands in his own, smiling softly as he felt Eren jump, he didn't like the fact that his friend resembled a frightened wild animal, did he really lose his trust in them so quickly. "Please, no matter what you tell us. You're still our friend, our family. Eren, just tell us what happened."

It was obvious that his friend was torn up about that his father had done to him and others, but what exactly were the affects? Armin heard someone had mentioned super healing. Which was really not such a comforting thought, they didn't have any evidence of their captors’ abuse towards him. Though the fact that they knew of the ability said they had at least caused some kind of harm to him.  
From the corner of his eyes he watched the rest of the group going their separate ways, they seemed to be confident that they wouldn't try to or be able to escape.

With Armin's words, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Eren allowed himself a true smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. He nodded before glancing over his shoulder to check on who was still around. The boy wasn't really sure who knew what was going on and the effects of his situation, and didn't want to take any chances.   
"How about we go to my room?" he offered, turning back to his friends. "We can get more comfortable there, and have a little more privacy. I'll show you around a bit while we're heading that way." Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and walked for the door. He could hear the footsteps behind him, their shoes loud on the hallway's floor. It offered an odd sort of comfort. This was the way that things had always been, and he was glad that they were settling back into that kind of comfortable routine. 

As the trio walked, Eren pointed out the few rooms that he had memorized, and the hallways that led to areas he recognized. Admittedly, that wasn't too much. They reached their destination soon enough. Eren didn't miss the look that Mikasa sent towards the lock situated on the outside of the door, or the sharp intake of breath when he pushed the door open and Armin saw the chains on the wall, above the bed. The brunet’s cheeks turned red, and he cleared his throat. "Just ignore those. I'll explain in a bit." 

The reasons should be obvious prevention of escape, but Armin knew that in this kind of world he shouldn't take things at face value. His eyes glanced back out the door, catching a name plate screwed into the door to the room across from Eren's, four simple letters, 'L-E-V-I'. So the second in command was sleeping just across the way. They must really think that Eren needed some kind of observation. As he stepped into the simple room, blue eyes darted around, looking for the sign of a video camera, or perhaps a microphone. But the efforts came up empty. However, he wasn't going to be satisfied until he searched the room completely from top to bottom.  
For now, he needed to focus on what Eren was going to tell them. They settled comfortably on the bed, though Mikasa was still glaring at the heavy chains. He had heard Hanji mention that Mikasa and he were supposed to live on the second floor. If the rooms were like Eren's it would be three times as much space as any of them had ever had to themselves.

"I guess that nobody really explained much to you, besides what happened right after you arrived?" Eren sighed as they both confirmed it and shook his head, wondering where exactly to begin, and how much to leave out. If either of them knew what the extent of Levi's punishments amounted to, quick healing or not, he had no doubt that Mikasa would be more than ready to go barging into the man's room to try to kill him as he slept. These were his closest friends, though. They deserved the truth. He offered them both a sheepish look before saying, "Alright, promise me that you won't do anything dumb, okay?" They were reluctant to promise, but he held their gazes until they did, his eyes lingering on Mikasa for just a heartbeat longer. 

"I was getting off of work when I heard a scream. When I went to investigate it, I found Levi pretty much standing over a body with a smoking gun in his hand." He paused to roll his eyes at the face that Armin pulled before continuing on with his tale, trying to breeze over the bits where he was knocked around. Still, he could easily read the mounting horror and fury that each sentence seemed to bring to his friends. Eren grabbed each of their hands and squeezed lightly, trying to calm them. "It's alright. It was what he thought he needed to do, and this way I get to live. We all do." He wasn't sure that that was the absolute truth, but it seemed to help calm them. Soon, they reached the part that he had been dreading.   
"You know how I've always been kind of freaked out by needles? Well, apparently there's a pretty good reason for that."

Armin paled slightly as the comment, knowing what was coming, but he wanted to let Eren explain first. Still guilt was starting to flood him, why didn't he say anything all those years ago when he started to find something fishy about the doctor, secretly he had been keeping tabs on the patients of Dr. Jaeger himself. Making a record of the survival rate, the age, the problem, and when they had reported to being given. There was a trail, anyone with the report of getting a shot usually died within the next few weeks. The longest someone had lived was a year and a half, but during that time they were sickly and bedridden. Nothing like the healthy and energetic Eren.  
His fingers dug into the fabric of his jeans as he listened to his friend. It was still Eren and he always would be Eren, he reminded himself firmly as Mikasa stared at her sibling in wonder and silent anger.\

Eren took a deep breath, nervous to reveal this to them. He tried to remind himself that they had been there through everything with him, and that nothing would change that. Still, he couldn't meet their eyes as he spoke, staring instead at his feet as he kicked at the floor.  
"It turns out that dad hasn't really been doing his day job very well." he forced out a quiet laugh, wincing at how strained it sounded. "Apparently, he's been experimenting on me since I was little. That's why I always seemed to heal so fast. It's gotten even worse-or better, depending on how you look at it- since I got here. Hanji wanted to get some blood samples a little while ago, and I ended up just...losing it." He felt Armin tense up and Mikasa shift a bit closer to him.

"What happened?" Mikasa prompted, her lips set in a tight line as she watched Eren. She didn't like how nervous and withdrawn he seemed even now, when it was just the three of them. Didn't he understand that there was nothing that could have changed her opinion of him? She wanted to reach out and take back his hand, but resisted the urge for the time being. 

"It's kind of fuzzy. I can't really remember exactly what happened. But I was trying to hurt both Hanji and Levi." she watched as a bitter sort of smile tugged at the corner of his lips, the words tumbling from his mouth like he wanted them over and done with. "Apparently I was surprisingly strong. I nearly broke Levi's nose."  
Mikasa's emotions seemed to war between smugness and worry at that news.

"So was it kind of like a panic attack, you just attacked them?" it was disturbing the idea that Eren would attack someone so outside his league and then not remember anything. The idea that he held his own was even more frightening as he knew how this group worked. Blue eyes lowered, no true guilt was starting to overrun him as he slammed his fist into the mattress, both of his friends jumping at the violent reaction from the usually calm and peaceful boy.  
"Dammit," tears bit at the corners of his eyes as he muttered, "I could have helped, or tried to at least. I could have mentioned my suspicions, asked you about when you would disappear at night."  
He was shaking, he knew that it wasn't completely his fault, but out of everyone involved he had been the best to figure out and reveal the evil that had been hiding inside of the man that so much of the community had admired.  
Instead he had kept his mouth shut for he knew people would only see him as being bitter for the death of his parents, 'oh the good doctor did all he could' 'we were beyond help' 'poor child' 'at least he still has the doctor's kids and his grandfather to look after him'. The words echoed inside his head and resting it in his hands as shoulders shook, anger bubbling deep inside him.

"Hey...Armin..." Eren looked shocked, eyes wide as he stared at the blond boy. He reached out a hand, fingers curling around the boy's arm. It was Mikasa who spoke up, though, her voice almost frighteningly calm.   
"It was not your fault, Armin. You were a child, and no more to blame for the actions of an adult that we all trusted." She reached to grasp Armin's hand as well, her fingers cool against his skin. He looked at them, eyes wide and tear filled, and Eren felt a stab of guilt. He nodded enthusiastically to Mikasa's words. 

"You shouldn't feel like you're to blame for this! It's my father's fault, and no one else's." Eren chimed in. Their words seemed to calm their friend down a bit, his tears subsiding soon enough, even if the occasional hiccup or shuddering breath remained. Eren pulled him in for a tight side hug, grabbing Mikasa as well. The three of them sat there for a while in silence, just listening to one another breath. Eren wanted to say something to assure them that everything would be fine, but in that moment, he couldn't seem to find the proper words. 

As the seconds of small comforts started to tick by, it was becoming obvious that the taller boy was pulling more and more on them, his weight finally making the other two fall on their backs against the mattress, small grunts leaving them as they dragged Eren with them, though soon small giggles and chuckled escaped their lips as they laid there like that. None of them having the energy to try and get back up.

Instead with Eren in the middle, they curled up against him, their heart beats felt against his shoulders while they felt his heart under the hands they clasped over his chest. Armin let out a small breath, it wasn't his fault, a little guilt still tried to worm its way through him. But he pushed it aside as he tried to enjoy this moment. What were the chances they would get this again?  
Still he wanted to ask more questions, for now they could wait.

For the first time in days, Eren felt completely safe and happy. With the feeling of his friends around him and the warmth and comfort they provided, he felt like maybe things really could go in their favor, no matter what challenges might face them in the month to come. He closed his eyes and drew them closer, smiling.   
……

Hanji was back in her lab, working furiously on the new samples. So far, she was having trouble coming up with anything odd about Armin's blood work or the skin or hair samples she had taken. Mikasa's blood was being put through the first of various tests via machines, the computer whirring softly as it processed the data collected. She took hand written notes as she worked, or else noted her observations out loud to be picked up by the audio recorder she had going, to be reviewed later. 

"Everything seems pretty normal with Arlet, Armin. His results all came back negative for any kind of drug or foreign bodies within his blood." she sounded almost disappointed as she spoke. With a quiet sigh, the scientist pushed her glasses up in order to rub at her eye. When the printer whirred to life, she quickly went over to gather the papers that emerged, still slightly warm and smelling deliciously of ink. Holding up the results to the light, she examined them with squinted eyes, sighing again when none of the information lined up with the inconsistencies found in Eren's tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked it, I'm sleepy. Goodnight/morning/afternoon/wherever you guys are.


	14. Bed Time and Handful of Guts

Minutes might have passed, but to them it still felt like hours of just comfortable silence. But it was broken by the sound of a knock on the door; well at least it seemed the members of the organization were at rather polite. Though the person on the other side didn't wait for permission to enter, Levi appearing as he raised a single brow at the pile of teenagers. "It's time for bed."

It was an order rather than a statement as Eren gave him a defeated look, though there was something else underneath those blue green eyes. "Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms, brat you can tag along since I know your sense of direction is absolute shit unless you see it with your own eyes." All of them seemed to be rather relieved at this comment. 

Usually the slowness of how they moved would have gotten a comment but Levi held his tongue for the moment. He didn't know where exactly Eren and he stood together. Instead he led them one floor down. Explaining that for the first few weeks they would be locked into their rooms, though unlike the brunette they wouldn't be chained.

Mikasa took in the information silently. She felt tense around this short man, anger bubbling just beneath the surface of her calm facade. Seeing how Eren acted around him made her want nothing more than to strike out, and to hurt this stranger in some way. But she couldn't do it without the threat of bringing the organization's wrath down on their heads, and she wasn't willing to risk that yet. So she forced herself to remain impassive, not reacting to anything he said besides a cool stare. The girl was glad that she could look down on him, having a few good inches on Levi. It gave her the illusion that perhaps she could have something over him, as small a victory as it was. She knew it was illogical, but it was a nice feeling nonetheless. 

When they reached the first room and Levi pushed the door open, telling them in his infuriatingly blasé tone that it was to be Armin's, she saw the blond's eyes go just a little bit wider. She couldn't blame him. After all, it wasn't like he'd ever had a room even half this size. None of them had, of course, but she and Eren had at least had enough space for everything they needed, whereas Armin had not. The room had a bed the same size as Eren's, a mostly empty bookshelf, and a large wardrobe and chest of drawers. To the side was another door, which Levi explained was a private bathroom. By this time, Eren was positively beaming at the look on his friend's face.

"I um... thank you," Armin stumbled over his words as he entered the room, looking around the room with wide blue eyes, fingers pressing against the mattress. Never before had slept on a bed so nice, the nicest bed that he had ever been on was during school trips and hotel rooms. Though the rest of the class would complain that the beds were uncomfortable, to Armin they had felt like heaven and it usually took both Mikasa and Eren to drag him out of its sweet embrace.

While the work they had to do was far from ideal, Armin knew that his quality of life had jumped up drastically. His fingers tightened around the edge of his shirt as he wondered if his grandfather would be able to live better without having to take care of a growing teenager. His heart fell slightly as he wondered about the change of fate that had occurred.

Blue eyes glanced back to Levi as he spoke, "There's a library on the third floor that you can use. You can keep the books for as long as you want, but you'll be going through physical and mental training like the rest of them. You have to learn how to kill and keep yourself from being killed." The words felt like dead weight, attaching to his shoulders heavily as he nodded his head in understanding as the man led his friends away, hearing the small click of the lock.

Not having Armin with them seemed like a hole's been punched into his chest. Eren frowns but says nothing, opting instead to reach out for Mikasa's hand. She grasps his, squeezing until he can't feel his fingers anymore. He doesn't say anything, letting her take comfort in their proximity and allowing himself to do the same. When they stopped in front of the second door, her grip tightened to the point that he felt his bones grinding together. Just like that, she had retracted her hand. Levi opened the door and ushered them in. 

The girl glanced around the room, her expression not changing from one of boredom. Glancing between her and Levi, Eren had to resist the urge to laugh at how much their expressions resembled one another. They probably didn't even realize it, but it was actually almost uncanny. He'd probably get grief from both sides if he ever mentioned it, and firmly resolved to never breathe a word to anyone except maybe Armin. The boy would probably need some kind of cheering up, especially after being left alone with his through the night or morning now.

Light eyes met dark for a brief moment before Levi turned on his heel starting out of the door, the girl had issues with him, that much was obvious. But what harm could she do to someone like him? Pushing away the thought he spun the keys between his fingers as he waited for Eren and Mikasa to have their parting. It was ridiculous that they seemed to be in a constant state of thinking this was the last time they were going to see each other.  
Then again, it could very well be true, no one knew what could happen. They could be overtaken by another group or the government. Their lives, though they were hardened with years of bitterness, struggle, and bloodshed, when still fragile enough to be destroyed by a single bullet.

The brat's face dropped as he locked the door, setting the key on the hook by the door before leading the way back up the stairs. Levi was tempted to call Petra to lock Eren up for the night, but as his hand reached for the handle of his door he felt another wrapped around his wrist. Instead of instinctually pulling away and striking back, Levi froze. Simply waiting for the kid to speak.

Levi's pulse was strong and steady beneath his fingers, blood running beneath the skin. For a moment, Eren let himself focus on that and that alone. Finally, he took a breath and abandoned his pride once again for this man.   
"Thank you, for helping to get them here and safe." he said, voice steady but quiet, as though worried someone would overhear. "I know that you weren't the only person involved, but you helped and if their being here keeps them alive then I'm eternally grateful."   
He sighed, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and offered Levi a tired smile. He was glad that they would all be together, although the danger that Armin and Mikasa would be in didn't sit right with him. If joining the Survey Corps was the best chance they had for survival, then Eren wouldn't let himself be upset about it. As much as he wanted them to stay out of any kind of danger, including the whole 'going out to kill people for money' thing, he would accept whatever they chose in this situation. His voice lowering even more, he continued eyes suddenly dark and expression dead serious. "They are my responsibility, Levi, just as much as I am yours. As such, I want to request your help in making sure that they stay alive." 

"Your responsibility?" Levi echoed, shaking his head as he looked to the teenager over his shoulder, "You're a child, you don't have the responsibility of any lives but your own on your hands. Trust me, it's easier to be live that way so their deaths don't continue to haunt you for years. The organization's main concern for the moment is figuring out how to control you and make you stronger. To accomplish that, we need to keep Arlet and Ackerman alive." He felt Eren stiffen and the grip around his wrist had tightened significantly, he could see him opening his mouth to form some kind of protest. However, it seemed to die on his lips as the older man turned to face him completely.

"It's difficult to disconnect yourself, and I'm not saying you should, but you need to realize that they will be given all the tools to survive just like you. Humans are a lot more resilient than you give them credit for," in the dimness of the hallway, Levi had to lean a little closer to see into those wide honest eyes, "Or do you not have faith in them?"   
"No one knows the outcome that will come about from the choices we make; all we can do is continue to press on. You can leave it up to someone else, or take it on yourself. Each of them has their consequences. There might not be happy endings for either. Do you have faith in both me and the organization to protect them?"

Eren’s lips pressed into a tight, straight line as he considered Levi's words. Slowly, he nodded, looking straight into Levi's eyes. A kind of determination was smoldering within his gaze as he said, "I will put my faith in you, and I'm also going to put my faith in them." he paused, brow furrowing. "However, I'm still going to do my best to watch out for them." He had always done his best to do just that, although Mikasa had usually ended up coming to his rescue instead. He trusted that she could handle herself well enough. In fact, Eren knew that it was more likely that she'd end up being better than he could ever dream to be. 

Still, they were siblings and that meant that he would always do his best to watch out for her, even if she didn't need him to. She did the same to him, of course, and although that had often ended up devolving into fights about Eren being able to look after himself, he appreciated the sentiment when all was said and done. They both trusted Armin, but Eren wasn't entirely certain how well he'd take to this sort of life, and that fact worried him.

A small nod was Levi's answer, he still was unsure of where he and Eren stood, but it seemed like the other still looked up to and wanted his attention. A small sigh left his lips, his shoulders leaning back to rest against the wood of his door. There were still so many questions swimming inside of the brunette's head that much was obvious as his eyes would become misty from time to time before they would refocus on the older man before him.

They stood there in silence, how long, Levi had lost track as he paid attention to the slightest move the teenager made, for once he was having a little bit of trouble reading him. Shaking his head he spoke up, almost smirking when Eren jumped, "Have anything else you want to say to me?" At this point the older man wouldn't be surprised if Eren finally decided that he was safe and trusted Levi enough to speak his mind. Probably telling him how much of a jerk and dick he could be both in and out of training.  
It was almost declared that Eren was joining them permanently tonight, meaning that the rest of the group would be a lot more willing to let the kids closer to them. Wasn't that a good thing, he was trying to convenience himself so.

Eren looked thoughtful. He took a step back towards the wall, as though to mirror Levi's posture, but the wall was out of his range unless he wanted to back up further. He crossed his arms and took a step forward instead, foot tapping. Levi's pointed glare at the offending appendage did nothing, and Eren didn't even seem to notice. He seemed lost in thought as he watched the man, his expression unguarded and each emotion he felt openly displayed for Levi to watch. Of course, the teen wasn't really aware of that fact. 

"Do you ever wish that you had a different sort of life?" he questioned, eyes still distant, as though trying to solve some great puzzle in his head. "From the very beginning, if you could have a completely different lifestyle-no fights, no killing, nothing violent or whatever led you here- would you?" For some reason even he couldn't quite figure out, he wanted to know Levi's thoughts on the matter. If the man who seemed to meld so gracefully to this kind of organization wasn't content here, then what hope could Eren ever have? He respected Levi, and wanted to learn from him. The teen wanted to know that, even now, with Eren there and the fucked up situation he had brought with him, Levi was content with what life had presented.

“I'm confused by what kind of purpose you are trying to achieve by asking that," He saw the kid's face fall at the answer, still he straightened himself up, "Every person has regrets and things they wish they could change about their life. Let's imagine some poor sap that had eaten at a bad Mexican restaurant and he's stuck on the toilet for hours with the shits, do you think he wished that he could go back and change going to that place?" The teen's expression seemed to be stuck between trying not to laugh, grimace in disgust, and just over analyzing each thing that came from Levi's mouth. 

"There are little and big things that you might want to change about your life, you as a person, and just other people. Truth is your stuck with yourself," Greyish orbs locked with bright questioning ones, "I firmly believe that even if I was brought up in a different environment, I would still be fucked up in some way and be in a similar situation."  
"I don't like people, I'm crude, aloof, whatever you want to list, but I don't think I'd like to be anywhere else, I have enough here." When had Eren gotten so close, hanging on his every word as the amount of carpet between them decreased. "There is one thing you do need to know about me.... I don't LIKE to kill people."

Eren looked confused by Levi's words, tilting his head just a bit as he thought them over. "I think I already knew that, actually." he admitted, smiling a bit sheepishly and shrugging. "As rough as you are, you just don't strike me as the type to enjoy killing people." He suddenly seemed uncertain, eyes going wide as he quickly said, "Don't get me wrong! You're scary and from what I've gathered, really good at it! And even though you're super intense with the whole training thing, I understand why you do it." 

The boy looked embarrassed, suddenly unable to meet Levi's eye, his cheeks red, as though he only just processed what he'd been saying to the man who was in charge of him. He suddenly realized just how close he was and took a quick step back, forcing a wide smile onto his face. "But I'm glad that you were honest with me. It, uh, means a lot." The words fell slightly flat, and the teenager was obviously uncomfortable. Already, he was wondering if his lack of restraint was going to end with him having to train more harshly tomorrow. Which reminded him- "Sir, will Mikasa and Armin be training with me?" 

"Maybe, maybe not, I think you are already past their level by now," the man answered with a small shrug, there was a small frown trying to tug at his lips as he thought over the young man's words. Was Eren trying to flatter him, or was it just casual observations that he had gathered during their time together? Could the teenager really claim that knew what kind of person the older man was?

"Most likely we will keep Arlet on the sidelines; Ackerman is the only one that shows some real promise, but again. We need them alive, so most likely they will rarely if ever, be put on hit jobs." Relief flickered across the kid's face before Levi drew himself up more, pushing himself from the door. He would blame the stress of the day and spending too much time in Hanji's fume ridden laboratory for the next words that came out of his mouth.  
"You're cute when you blush brat."

Immediately, Eren's cheeks flamed an even darker shade of red. Eyes growing enormous, he seemed thrown off and uncertain about how to respond.   
"Cute?" he echoed, voice cracking slightly. "You're joking, right?" Surely he had heard him wrong, right? But he knew he hadn't. Quickly, Eren cleared his throat and tried to calm his heart, which was suddenly hammering in his chest, the quick beat drumming in his ears. He wasn't sure what to say after that, searching Levi's face for any hint of an answer. Should he return with a compliment? Would it be better to just turn and go back to his room now? There were no answers there, and finally Eren managed to say, "Thank you." He was proud that his voice didn't squeak at all, and that he sounded steady and mature.   
For just a second, he could have sworn that he saw something that was almost a smile twitch the corners of the older man's mouth up. 

At least the other hadn't attacked him or acted like Levi was about to jump him for that he was grateful. Also he hadn't been completely rejected it seemed. Still it was obvious the teenager was confused and not quite sure how to take the sudden declaration. Eren was probably at the age where he was trying to figure out what kind of partner he liked, Levi could imagine that Eren still believed that he was attracted to only women. If that was the case then good for the brat. Still he wondered if Eren's thoughts ever wandered back to the 'kiss' they shared together.

Levi started forward, and unsurprisingly the other looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he approached. Instead the older man simply reached behind the kid, fingers finding the cold metal of the dorm nob and twisting. Side stepping past the kid and into the bedroom as he spoke, "You need to get some sleep. I don't care if this is the third shower of the day or not, you are not going to bed until you wash. I'll burn the sheets if you don't."  
That reminded him, he needed to take off his own sheets since Eren had been in his bed last night.

Eren mentally berated himself for getting so worked up. He quickly thanked Levi and ducked inside, heading straight for the bathroom without bothering to even stop and grab clothes. His heart was still hammering, loud and uneven, and he wondered wildly if Levi might be able to hear it. 

The door slammed shut, and he wished that he could lock it. He knew that Levi wouldn't do something like come in while he was showering, but it would still have been a comfort to know that he had a little more privacy. With a sigh, he shrugged and went to sit on the side of the tub, cradling his head in his hands as he tried to sort through all the wild thoughts and feelings that were racing through his mind.

"Shit." He groaned, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Maybe a shower really would help. If not to help relax him, then at least the water might help with soothing the few remaining sore muscles. He couldn't help but wince with sympathy when he realized that Armin and Mikasa were going to have to go through similar training without the added bonus of super healing. Which brought his mind back around to Levi, wondering who had trained him and how that had went.   
He shook his head, stripped, and stepped under the spray of water without waiting for it to finish heating up.

The older man went through the motion of straightening the brat's room though there was really not much to do. Eren had only been living here for a month and he was too tried after training usually to mess anything up in it. Still the bags of clothing, which had been bought by one of the members once Hanji had taken down his measurements, gave him something to do. Hanging up each shirt in the closet, folding pants and putting pairs socks into the drawers. It was rather calming as he tore off each price tag, Eren didn't need to know how much was being spent on him, he was their new hope Erwin had mentioned in private.

It was ridiculous, suddenly changing their schedules and framing around the idea of a kid that they still may not be able to use. The main point was to get rid of Grisha, make sure he didn't create more things like Eren and perhaps finding a way to control him through it.   
Everything was being built around assumptions, just like Levi had assumed that Eren had grabbed at least a pair of boxers before hitting the shower, but no, as he turned around to see the sight of Eren only in a towel. Rolling his eyes he turned back to the dresser, "You should stop appearing with no clothes, it might become a habit."

"It wouldn't be much of a problem if you don't make a habit of following me into my room when you know I'm going to shower." Eren replied, turning away. The words were meant to come out sounding flippant and snarky, but the intended response was ruined by the fact his cheeks were flaming red once again. He moved through the room, gathering his clothes, and feeling very much aware of the fact that Levi was there with him, eyes tracking his every movement. Eren stopped in front of the bathroom door again, turning slightly to cast a glance over his shoulder in Levi's direction. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, as though he wanted to say something. The teen seemed to think better of it, though, and turned quickly to go back into the bathroom to get dressed, slamming the door behind him. 

In the privacy of the small space, he leaned against the door and allowed himself a moment of frustrated grumbling about Levi and his lack of personal boundaries and common sense. Only then did he move to get dressed. The pajama pants were frightfully comfortable, and he was glad that he hadn't checked the tag to see what kind of material they were made from; he might've felt bad about wearing them for a task as minimal as sleep, if he had.

What a brat, was all Levi could think before he got back to his feet after his finish sliding the last drawer shut. He went to his room for a short moment before returned with a small box. While this was a dangerous move to make, all of the members of the team were too advanced for Eren to actually cause harm. Flipping open the worn wood of the box he pulled out a small pistol, loading and unloading it quickly to make sure that it wasn't going to jam, that was another thing he needed to make the teenager practice.

Turning then to the knives again going through a quick check before laying them out on the bed. He didn't look up when he heard the bathroom door opening again, "You said that you wanted to join the military, you realize they change in front of each other all the time and some of them would be three times your age right?" Levi was almost twice, but he wasn't about to say it as gestured to the weapons lying upon the comforter.  
"While this place is well protected, this is for emergencies, these will be your personal knives and gun for protecting yourself while inside these walls, you should get used to having them with you at all times and figuring out how to sleep with them by you."

Eren had wanted to be in the military when he was younger, but the thought of having to change in front of others had never really crossed his mind. It wasn't like he'd never changed in front of people before; gym was required for school, and the boy's locker-room didn't exactly have private dressing rooms in there. Levi made a point, and he noted it. When he caught sight of the weapons laid out on the bed, Eren was intrigued as well as a little bit touched. He was being trusted with deadly weapons, in a home of killers. He was well aware that he'd never be able to actually cause too much harm to anyone if he ever tried anything, but it was the thought that counted and the fact that he was still being given the means and the option to defend himself. 

The idea of sleeping with weapons in such close proximity made the boy a bit nervous. What if he did something stupid, like roll over in his sleep and wake up with a knife embedded in his chest? He'd seen people in movies do it before, with weapons shoved under their pillows or clutched in their hand and hidden under the sheets as they slept. He'd thought it was cool, then. But the reality was not nearly as cool as he'd always imagined it would be. He didn't voice his thoughts, though, and just gave a quick nod as he bent over to examine each weapon more closely. He had to admit that they really were nice to look at. He shoved aside the little voice that also chided that they would also be more than nice to kill with.

Levi watched as thoughts seemed to flicker across Eren's mind, smirking just slightly when he was distracted with his new toys, "I was sleeping with a knife while you decided to make me into your teddy bear, then proceeded to drool on me." The teenager seemed to be stuck between going white from the idea of how close he was to death and flushing with embarrassment. It was rather adorable, if he had to come up with a world for it. Maybe Levi was just a bit of a sadist when it came to others.

"Also the knife it always going to be a better weapon than a gun for these types of situations, while a gun is more powerful and has a longer range, it is less accurate and trust me, usually you want to keep your attacker alive so you can figure out who sent them and then wipe them all out." grim facts and personal experiences. Telling the kid now meant that maybe he could avoid it.  
"Personally I keep a knife under my pillow, a gun in a cut out section on the side of the mattress for easy access." There were more weapons in his room but he wasn't about to reveal everything.

Eren nodded, absorbing the information and trying in vain to ignore the queasy sensation that it brought with it. He had told himself for years that killing was something that he'd never do again. That it had been for the best and that there had been no other choice in that situation. Now, though, he was beginning to understand that he maybe wasn't as opposed to killing as he'd told himself he was. Of course, he could still easily say that the killing of an innocent person was very wrong. Killing someone who deserved it, though, was a whole different story. What was it that Levi had said before? Something about drawing lines, maybe? Eren decided that that was what he was going to have to do, as well. 

He lifted one of the knives, bringing it closer to his eye as though to inspect it. He really didn't know much about weapons in general, but the blade was sharp and it felt comfortable in his hand. The feeling almost brought back a sense of nostalgia. He dropped the knife back and picked up the pistol instead. Eren wondered if he'd have to use it in self-defense. Levi had been right about a knife being better, of course, and Eren agreed and understood. He'd much rather use a knife than a gun anyways.

"You should try to wake yourself up in the middle of the night a few times, just to practice grabbing them," Levi drawled, he was tired and somehow Eren still looked wide awake, did it have something to do with his regenerating abilities? He would have to ask Hanji about her thoughts as he cleared his throat, trying to get the kid to understand that it was time to sleep.

When Eren only gave him a confused glance Levi rolled his eyes, shoving the kid and making him fall onto the mattress with a thump, "I need sleep and you get to look forward to more training tomorrow and more of Hanji's questions and prodding." He reached back to the headboard and pulled out the chains, raising a brow as Eren stared up at him, "Will you be able to sleep without someone to spoon with or do I need to buy one of those ridiculous body pillows for you?"

Surprisingly, Eren's face did not immediately turn red at Levi's words. He seemed to be honestly considering them as he shifted on the bed, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees as he stared up at Levi. Slowly, he shook his head. "I don't want any kind of...body pillow." he paused and made a face. "How do you even know about that kind of stuff? That's weird. Anyways, I was wondering if the chains would be necessary if you stayed in here." It was then that the slight hint of pink started to make itself noticeable, staining his cheeks. "I mean, not all the time, I guess. The restraints are fine, but I was just wondering if..." he trailed off and averted his gaze, shaking his head a bit. "Never mind."   
Quickly, Eren offered his hands, waiting to be chained. He tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere, wondering how he could be expected to wake himself up in the middle of the night just to practice grabbing for a weapon. He could barely get himself up for school, so randomly waking up was going to be hard.

The chains fell back against the pillows with a small rattle as Levi looked at the pink face before him, this time he couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he leaned forward slightly, "We have known each other for a month Jaeger and you want to sleep with me?" The boy seemed to almost keen in embarrassment as he hid his face in his hands.

It was too entertaining, even if that girl threatened to skin him alive, Levi couldn't find the will in him to stop as he reached out to grab one of the kid's hands. "We don't mention this to anyone." He scooped up the discarded weapons and pulled Eren back out of the room and to the older man's. It seemed that Erwin was still working late tonight so they didn't have to worry about running into him.  
Closing and locking the door behind him, he waved casually to the bed, "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to change." Though he didn't pussy out of changing in front of the kid. Just keeping his back to him and then going to brush his teeth.

Eren tried to avert his eyes when Levi changed, he really did. His eyes just kept moving back to track the man's movements. After a moment of trying to be sneaky about it, Eren gave up and instead just watched openly. The tattoo that spread across the man's back was captivating in its own right, leaving Eren to wonder what exactly it meant to Levi. Soon, though, his eyes strayed to other parts of the man's body, finding scars and other marks that he hadn't noticed before. It was also really hard not to notice that Levi had an almost disproportionate amount of muscle, considering his misleadingly small stature. Eren frowned as Levi pulled a shirt over his head and watched as the man retreated to his bathroom. Eren sighed and sunk back against the bed, pulling out the covers and curling up underneath of them. 

The sheets smelled good, he noted, pulling them closer around his body and inhaling deeply. He'd halfway expected to find them soaked in bleach and smelling disturbingly clean, but they just smelled like fresh laundry detergent. Closing his eyes, Eren let his thoughts drift. When the bed dipped, he was almost surprised before reminding himself that he was in Levi's room. In his bed, even. He pulled the covers closer and waited for Levi to stop shifting before he allowed himself to relax again.

With a soft sigh Levi closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the pillow as he shifted into his usual sleeping position. As the minutes started to tick by, both of them were starting to relax more and more, Levi’s breathing carefully evening out to mimic sleep so the shift would be easier. But to the teenager behind him, the older man probably did appear fast asleep. The loose tank top he wore revealing the upper half of his tattoo, and somehow, Levi forced himself not to twitch as he felt Eren's warm fingers gently touching it.

The tips following each line that made up the plumes, the effort to make them look realistic had not been in vain as Eren fingers moved first to the white feathers and then to the blue, in the dark room, they probably appeared black, contrasting against his naturally pale skin.  
What did Eren think the meaning behind it was? It was the symbol of the Survey Corps, but also so much more. Arlet had recognized the emblem on the wall, but Eren still seemed to not remember exactly what their symbol was though it was on the news at least once a month.

Levi’s skin was warm beneath Eren's fingers. He wasn't sure why that seemed so surprising, or oddly comforting. After all, it wasn't like they hadn't been in close proximity before. It just felt somehow different when they were like this, sharing a bed and being so close without Eren either learning or handling something dangerous, or else being too tired to care.  
He carefully went over each individual feather and traced the overall shape a few times, his breath catching in his chest with each one of Levi's own breaths, terrified that the man would wake at any moment. He didn't know how the man might react if he woke to Eren's hands on him like this, and the realization that Levi could kill him with barely a thought, after just waking up, wasn't a comforting one. After a time, he stopped tracing and just let his hand rest against Levi's back, fingers splayed over the parts of the tattoo that were hidden by his shirt. Through his back, Eren could feel each one of Levi's slow, even heartbeats. A small, slow smile creped across his features and Eren closed his eyes, shifting a little bit closer.

Thirty three minutes, that's how long it took for Eren to stop being an art critic and becoming instead a leech as he burrowed closer to the man, stealing away more heat from him as he dragged the covers with him to bunch awkwardly around them. It took another ten minutes for the kid to carefully slide an arm around Levi's waist, the other arm pressing against his back as he felt the teenager's slow breath on his neck.

So Eren was still awake while doing this? It was interesting and also confusing, how much of this was just Stockholm syndrome and how much of this was Eren's actual attraction for him. If it could even he called that. The teenager wanted a rock and something to comfort him; so far Levi was the only one here that seemed to do that. With the two new kids settling in, how much would change.  
He didn't really wanted to think of it anymore as he closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep as Eren seemed to have taken to rubbing small circles to the wrist of arm that Levi kept to his chest. Another question popped into his head, was Eren possibly physically contact starved of people outside of his trio? Did he ever let any of his other reported friends get this close?

At first, Eren had been worried that Levi would jolt awake at any moment, ready to gut him. He was surprised by the fact that the man was, apparently, not as light a sleeper as Eren had thought he'd be. The discovery made him smile. The teenager was breathing practically down Levi's neck, each puff of warm air coming back to waft into his own face. He was glad that he'd remembered to brush his teeth before going to bed.   
As time wore on, he found himself inching slowly closer until he was pressed almost flush against Levi. By that point in time, Eren was mostly asleep. He was feeling strangely calm and safe, sleeping soundly in the bed of a killer. He wondered vaguely, almost dreamily, if Armin would find it poetic. The smile that curled his lips at the thought was pressed almost right against Levi's neck. 

Would Mikasa, Armin, and he be able to share a bed at some point in time? He wanted to voice his thoughts, but the only sound that came out was an indistinguishable slur of mumbles, and he quickly gave up. He focused his half asleep brain instead on trying to figure out if Mikasa would be angry if he were to bring Levi into the hypothetical shared bed. It was probably best if he didn't bring it up to her at all, actually. With those thoughts in mind, Eren fell asleep smiling.

Finally it seemed that Eren had given himself to sleep, it took one hour and 6 minutes, 15 seconds. A small sigh leaving his lips as the heat coming from the kid was almost uncomfortable, though Levi found a quick way to fix the problem by sticking his foot out from the covers. Temperature equalized, he let himself fully relax, waiting for sleep to take him as well. 

It took another five minutes, but Levi was soon fast asleep. Tomorrow or later today would be a new beginning for all of them inside of the house. There would be difficulties, of course, but he was determined to unwrap the mystery that Eren presented him. What motivated him, what shaped him, what made Levi so fucking attracted to him that he had let him past so many of his walls?

The thoughts finally stopped, he could worry about them later, at least both he and Eren were taking the same steps together now with trying to figure out what seemed to be growing between them.  
….

The next day was bright and cheerful. Not that Eren would know that, considering the fact that he was still fast asleep by that point in time, face buried in the back of Levi's neck and arms thrown loosely over his waist. Each slow, even breath ruffled the hairs at the nape of his neck. No dreams had interrupted his sleep that night, and he was blissfully unaware of the training he'd have to endure in the coming hours. He was so soundly asleep that he did not so much as stir when Levi rolled over, grumbled something about morning breath and clingy brats, and threw him roughly to the side. When the lights were flicked on, Eren just groaned and pulled the blankets more firmly over his head, as if that could stave off having to get up and moving.   
"Wha time is it?" he asked, voice still heavy and slurred from sleep. "Is the sun even up yet?" The teenager rolled over again, grumbling. "Just a couple more minutes, ok?" 

Well this shit was too early to deal with, instead of dealing with the brat right away; Levi decided to get dressed, pulling on loose workout clothes before he turned his attention to the horrid lump in his bed. Levi took the time to carefully calculate the ways he could wake the kid up, could put him through training of how to react if he was being attacked. But in the end the older man really did not want to get up close and personal with the kid's breath again.

Eren had made a mess of the blankets by pulling them around himself like a nest. Well first thing was first, getting the kid out, which would probably wake him up as well... If he was lucky. While the king sized mattress may have seemed like a giant against the short man, Levi had more strength to him than height. He grabbed hold of one edge of the soft padding, and then heaved. Send both the mattress and the boy on top of it to the floor with a rather satisfying thud.  
He did wonder though if he had woken anyone up with the noise. It was midday, but last night had been hectic.

Eren let out a startled yelp as his world tilted sideways, and he landed in a sprawl of limbs and tangled blankets on the floor. He groaned, his head aching where it had made contact with the unforgiving ground, and tried to sit up. His limbs ended up even more tangled in the blankets. When he managed it, eyes still half shut as he rubbed at them and hair sticking up in all directions, he shot a halfhearted glare towards Levi before pushing the mattress away and getting to his feet. 

"I'm not cleaning that up." he grouched as he leaned down to gather the sheets again and pull them around himself like a robe. When Eren noticed that Levi was already dressed, he rolled his eyes. "I guess I should probably go and get ready too, right?"   
He headed for the door, but paused with his hand on the knob, shooting a glance over his shoulder to Levi, as though asking if it was alright to go out. He also didn't want to bump into anyone in the hallway and have to explain the (frankly embarassing) situation to them. 

Taking the phone out of his pocket, Levi checked the text message, "Hanji says everyone is eating “breakfast”, hurry up and get ready." Making his way to the door past the teenager he added, "You aren't down there is ten minutes I'm going to make you try sparring against Eld." While the blond German was kind and rather easy going, Eren had seen yesterday, the intensity that each of the group fought with. There was also the fact that Eld was quite tall.

Taking the stairs he entered the kitchen, making a small disapproving noise when he realized that Erwin was the one the prepared it. Why else would there be miniature corndogs, bacon, scrambled eggs, thick stacks of pancakes dripping with butter, and several boxes of store bought donuts. Damn Americans and their high calorie intake diets. He could feel his arteries hardening just looking at the food.  
Still there was also French Toast, though how Americans and the French made it differed, the fact that Erwin had made it, caused Levi to feel a little suspicious and perhaps guilty. He crushed the shitty feeling as he filled his plate, sitting down by Hanji as she talked the ear off of Arlet.

A moment later, Eren crashed through the door, a wild grin on his face at the triumph of having found the room again by himself. His hair was still a mess, but he had managed to get himself properly dressed within the set amount of time. When he surveyed the room and found Mikasa and Armin, his eyes lit up and he trotted over to sit in the chair that was left unoccupied.   
The brunette was well aware of Levi's eyes on him as he filled his plate, but whenever he looked back, trying to catch the man's eye it would appear as if Levi had never been looking in the first place. Eren sighed and ran fingers through his hair in order to try and flatten it out just a bit before digging into the food. He made an appreciative noise at the selection, which prompted Mikasa to dig her elbow into his side, although her face never betrayed what she was doing. He glared at her, but the girl didn't bother to even look back. With a roll of his eyes, Eren went back to his meal.

"So there I was, holding this person's intestines in my hands and trying to figure out how to shove them back in while my foot was caught in the trap, and the guy's just shouting at me. There's blood everywhere, and then some chick shows up with an icepick!" Hanji laughed, as though the memory were one of her fondest ones. "It was kind of a weird day for me, but I can't say I didn't learn anything!"   
Armin looked pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy and still sick, this marks one week of this horribleness.
> 
> Anyway comment if you like it, my rp buddy if finally getting access to her computer again so I'm going to pass off all comments to her, she has seen some and she said they make her "blushy"


	15. Man Down

"Hanji you should shut you word shitter before you make the kid barf," Levi muttered, kicking her under the table to get here attention, and to make her actually look at the face that the small blond was pulling. It seemed like the kid had lost all of his appetite and whatever was sitting in his stomach wasn't really settling comfortably from the way that he looked almost green.

Armin shuddered as he felt more than a few pairs of eyes on him, while having this conversation wasn't really appropriate normally, maybe it was a way of life that he had to get used to if he was going to be living here with the Survey Corps. There was also the fact that Hanji had declared over and over again that she wanted to take him to be her assistant... That would mean seeing all of this so very up close. Could he really handle it?  
Then again Erwin had also seemed to express interest in taking the other blond under his wing. He didn't know who was more terrifying, the leader of this crazed organization or a mad scientist that invaded his personal space.

Hanji looked surprised, eyes widening and mouth popping open into a little 'o' shape. Quickly she shook her head, "Ah, don't worry! You won't have to see those sorts of things for a while yet. I mean, basic training comes first and all! It's really only the..." she counted off on her fingers, humming as she did so. "-Fifth lesson! We're not gonna just shove you in there unprepared for a vasectomy, so no worries." She offered him a sincere smile, which turned into a sheepish grin when she noticed that he didn't look in the least bit relieved. 

Under the table, Mikasa pressed her leg to Armin's, silently offering him some form of comfort. She wasn't fond of the way the future was being proposed to him, but she had a feeling that he could handle himself and such a lifestyle just fine, once he'd adjusted. It was strange to think about, but in reality, they might all be very suited to such a situation. The fact made her sigh, a little unnerved at how such a thing could be the truth. Still, as she watched Eren's easy and comfortable movements, she couldn't help but accept it as such. 

Armin could only knock his knee back against Mikasa's in response before trying to pick at his food again, at least this was familiar. Food that teenagers would eat and it made him relax slightly, though he noticed that Eren was eating the food like it was a god's send. Had he not been getting this kind of food often? There was an obvious ease that the brunette seemed to have with carrying conversation with the other members.  
Would he ever get that confident with killers that could stab a knife through his throat? He needed to stop complaining and focus. He had a new life; okay accept that, what he needed to do was survive. Just like every other person in this crazy house/mansion/whatever it was.  
He drew his shoulders up and sat a little straighter, now eating the food stubbornly as he felt Hanji's eyes on him.

Eren glanced over towards the blond and grinned widely, his mouth still full. Armin made a face, but soon smiled back. Hanji watched the interaction, looking contemplative but pleased. She had hoped that there would be no feelings of unease or blame between the trio of friends, but she hadn't had any proof or much in the way of information as to the interactions between them before their arrival. It seemed that they had been initially displeased with the situation (they still were, but she was ignoring that fact for now) but there had been no resentment directed towards Eren despite the fact that he was the reason that they had been dragged into the organization in the first place. It made her happy, since that would make the transition easier for them and for their new guardians. 

"So what's on the schedule today?" Eren asked aloud, scuffing his feet on the floor beneath the table and taking a moment from inhaling his food to glance at Levi. The man turned from a conversation to regard him with a level look that never failed to send chills up Eren's spine.

"Another run, we'll see if you don't puke after stuffing your face brat." came the simple answer as he turned his head slightly, looking at the girl that was currently giving him a look that if it could kill, Levi would have been dead years ago. Instead he shrugged it off as he thought about what Erwin had said, in a week Levi was expected to take out another hit. It was a little dangerous, but no more so than any other he had gone on. Still it would probably be best for him not to alert Eren to this. He would get distracted and while Levi was away he would have to leave his charge in Erwin's care, something that he wasn't entirely comfortable with.  
However leaving him with Hanji was an even worse choice. Shrugging his shoulders he added casually, "Arlet and Ackerman can come if they think they are up for it."  
Of course, Mikasa's glare only hardened while Armin looked even more uncomfortable with the idea. However from a small look of encouragement he nodded slightly.

Eren nodded, looking suddenly determined to prove to Levi that he could go on the run without getting sick afterwards. The fact that Armin and Mikasa were invited along probably helped to boost that determination. Quickly, he turned to them, explaining the trail and assuring Armin that it wasn't too difficult, it'd just take a little practice and getting used to. Mikasa listened, but didn't break her death glare towards Levi. She nodded every now and again, adding a murmured comment here or there to Eren's quick, excited words. Levi stared back for a short time before breaking eye contact when the commander spoke to him. 

With a sigh, Mikasa's shoulders slumped very slightly and she turned her full attention to Eren, who hadn't seemed to notice that she hadn't been paying too much heed to his words in the first place. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Armin's blue eyes kept darting to look at her thoughtfully. And, although she couldn't see it, Hanji was doing the same.

Erwin suddenly chuckled, all eyes turning to him as he stood up, "Why don't we all go for a run, Gunter has to stay behind and do the dishes." Also guard the base, but that was left unsaid. A whine came from the mentioned German but he offered no other protest. Still the rest of the team seemed eager, but also nervous as they could almost feel the tension spring up between their leader and Levi. If there was one thing that each did to under the other's skin it was being competitive. Levi was fast, of course, but Erwin had fucking long legs. Giving a small huff Levi grabbed his plate and returned it to the kitchen.

Giving a quick order to hurry up over his shoulder before he disappeared into the backyard. It was a good thing Levi didn't like America food that much, so he hadn't actually consumed too much. A passing thought made him wonder when Hanji was going to go to the store again to pay her 'debt' to him, listening as the rest of the group joined him.

Eren looked around himself, observing the others. It seemed strange to see them all in the bright light of day, instead of under the muted lights of the indoors. They seemed more...real, out here, somehow. The excitement was nearly palpable between all of them, a few people already sending teasing remarks and placing bets on who would win, like it was a race instead of a simple exercise. Petra and Auruo had come face to face, the man saying something that left Petra looking thoroughly unimpressed. Eren grinned at the way Auruo reacted, face reddening and mouth working so fast he ended up biting his tongue.  
Mikasa and Armin had joined Eren, both tense, although Eren and Armin would be the only ones able to detect it with Mikasa. Eren smiled at both of them and said, "Don't worry. It's a pretty easy path, through the trees and then circling around to come back here. It's long, but not too hard." They both shot him incredulous looks, to which he shrugged, grin slipping just a bit. He turned away to watch the others line up, their stretches finished.

Hanji was the one that would call the start; every muscle was tense in Levi's body as he silently waited the signal. Mostly he just really wanted to beat that stupid smirk of Erwin's off of his face. They were usually evenly matched, but hopefully the shorter of the two would be able to pull off a win. Too bad for the new kids, they didn't realize that the announcement would be made with a gun shot.  
The sound ringing through the air as Levi took off, feet flying over dirt and grass as Erwin kept pace beside him. Already he knew that they would be leaving behind most of the group with their little competition.

Armin jumped at the sound of the shot, looking with wide eyes at the woman, of course she had a gun on her, all of the members were probably armed at all times, but it still startled him that she had used the weapon so casually. A small shove from Mikasa and the blond started to run with the group, though it soon became apparent that he was the slowest, frustration peaking inside of him as he tried to push himself faster.

For a brief moment, Eren had considered trying to keep pace with the rest of the group. Possibly even pushing himself to try and catch up with Levi and Erwin, who were so far ahead they were nearly out of sight. When he noted that Armin was struggling, though, and that Mikasa had hung back as well, he decided to stay with them, instead. They kept at a slow but steady jog, Eren a few paces ahead, with Mikasa following him and Armin just behind her. Up ahead, he could hear the other members of the Survey Corps moving, the occasional shout or laugh marking just how easy they found the exercise. 

As she ran, Mikasa kept her eyes trained on Eren's back. He was still breathing evenly, and each of his strides was easy. She frowned. They had done similar running exercises on sports teams at school, and he should have been breathing a little heavier by this point. Behind her, she could hear each one of Armin's struggling breaths and each clumsy footfall. She wondered if he would end up falling at any point despite how hard he was trying, and whether that would affect anyone's thoughts of him. She sincerely hoped not.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he felt Erwin shoulder him slightly, making him move to the side to give the bigger man room to slide into the lead, though the angry growl from the shorter man was far from congratulatory as he would have to wait until the path got wider before trying to move past the blond.  
Damn tall people, fucking wide shoulders, stupid bushy brows, long legs, he continued to create his list of complaints as he felt Hanji behind him.

Armin winced as he looked at his friends, almost falling more than once on a stray rock, he wasn't cut out of this. But he wasn't about to give up either. He still had to prove himself in one way or another. What would happen to him if he wasn't even able to run fast enough to save his own life? What if he wasn't strong or quick enough to save his friends' lives if the situation ever came to that?  
His footsteps became a little surer after that thought, he had to get better, there were going to be lives depending on him now. He couldn't just sit back and study, it wasn't going to accomplish everything.

Petra was chatting idly as she ran; eyes bright and breathing more or less steady even as sweat began to bead upon her brow and dampen the back of her shirt. Although she hadn't been on as many assignments as some of the others, she was still in top shape, just as everyone was required to be. Although she warned against talking while running, lest one should bite their tongue and bleed out (she'd seen it happen. It wasn't a pretty way to go.) it didn't stop her from commenting on Levi and Erwin's little competition, and placing bets with the others on how it would turn out. So far, Erwin was the favorite to win, but she was still rooting for the shorter of the two men. She glanced behind her to shoot a snide remark back at Eld when she caught sight of the three teenagers trailing far behind the rest of the group, Eren in the lead.  
"They seem to be adjusting well enough." The woman commented out loud, gesturing vaguely towards the trio. They weren't trying to run away yet, at least, and that counted for something. 

"Maybe gym class actually works," Eld commented, before looking to Mike as the other man kept pace beside him, "Actually from the school records, Mikasa and Eren got into plenty of fights while growing up, most of them reporting that they were trying to protect Arlet from being bullied." The blond was going to be the biggest challenge to train, that much was obvious.  
He was brilliant and knew how to turn words into weapons, but he needed to become stronger if he was going to become a full member of the team instead of simply a resource on the sidelines. The best thing they could perhaps do was set Armin to train with each of the members to give him a general background on everything instead of trying to focus on a single thing that he may not be physically capable of doing.  
Aurou nodded his head before speaking, knowing that the two men were far out of ear shot by now, "Has anyone else noticed a difference between Erwin and Levi lately? It's putting me on edge."

"Since when did gym class actually do anything? They grew up on the wrong side of town, right? That's probably what did it." Petra muttered, eyes rolling as she puffed out a few breaths. She could remember what it was like to have friends that got into fights, and she knew that most kids didn't do it just because they felt like it. The fact that Eren and Mikasa were defending their friend earned them both points in her book.  
At Aurou's words, she nearly stumbled over her own feet as she shot him an incredulous glance. "What do you mean?" The woman gave an extra bit of speed as she spoke, nearly knocking into Mike. Her short stature made it a little harder to keep up with the taller men, and she silently cursed genetics. "Things have been a little strange since Eren came along, so tension between Erwin and Levi is to be expected." Her brow furrowed with though, suddenly uncertain. "Unless there's something else you're referring to..?"

The taller Frenchman rolled his eyes as he kept any easy pace with the rest of their little group. "We all know about the relationship that Erwin and Levi had for a short time, before they started to be strictly professional." It wasn't a big secret after all, in fact each of the members had accidentally walked in on the two at least once because Erwin liked to show his affection rather publically, but Hanji had whispered that it was just another mind game he liked to play, humiliating the former practical mob boss before the other members certainly broke down some of the walls and coldness that Levi had tried to portray.  
That was in the beginning, and after the personal relationship had been broken off, the two still seemed rather calm around each other. Now though, there seemed to be tension once again in the air. It had to do with Eren somehow, but he wasn't exactly sure.  
Shrugging he asked, "Think he's jealous of Levi's attention on Eren?" Still their leader didn't seem childish enough for that to be the only reason. Somehow he managed to avoid biting his tongue when he leaped over a fallen log.

Petra hummed thoughtfully, reaching up to brush a loose strand of hair from her face. She tried really hard not to call back memories of the times she'd walked in on the two men together, way back when she had first joined the Survey Corps, but they came unbidden. She made a face, cheeks heating up a bit. She hoped it would be passed off as a flush from the running.  
"I don't know." she admitted, trying to move her thoughts to other places. She wanted to admonish the man and tell him not to be ridiculous, but in all actuality it did seem to be a viable explanation. "It does seem kind of ridiculous for a grown man, and the leader of our group, to be getting upset because his ex is paying more attention to some kid than he is to him. But it does kind of seem that way, doesn't it?" She considered it as they ran, throwing an occasional glance back towards Eren and his friends. "You don't think he's upset, do you? I mean, Levi brought Eren in without really consulting Erwin at all. Perhaps that's what's bothering him." Still, it didn't seem quite right, either. Levi was pretty high in the chain of command, after all, and was more than capable of making his own decisions. 

"Maybe it is a mixture of things, we need to remember that Eren is pretty much changing everything for us. Even we aren't sure what Erwin's next goal could be with a super solider on our side." Eld suggested as he brought himself to jog beside Petra, smiling down at the shorter woman, even though her legs may not be long, she still could keep up with them, even if she had to do a hell of a lot more work. That was one of the things that the group had to respect about both Petra and Levi. In truth they had a hell of a lot more stamina than them in that sense.  
His eyes flickered up towards were Hanji jogged; silently wondering about her thought on the situation, after all, she and Mike were the closest to the men in question and had had the opportunity to examine Eren on an almost constant basis with video feeds. Usually she liked to state her own opinion, but she had been uncharacteristically quiet about the gossip and rumors that were moving between the team.  
After all, it wasn't often that something like this could interrupt the daily lives of each of them so thoroughly.

Running at a leisurely pace, eyes moving between the trampled ground Levi and Erwin left in their wake and the cleared trail that stretched in front of her, Hanji let her mind wonder. She could hear snatches of the conversation going on behind her, and the mention of Eren and Levi sent the scientist's mind spinning. It was easy to see that the teenager had formed a strong connection to Levi. It wasn't very hard to imagine why, of course. Despite the fact that the man had beaten, kidnapped, and brought him in to join an organization that killed people, Levi had also helped to reveal a horrible secret, thereby cementing a bond of gratitude between the two. Not only that, but he had also taught Eren things that the boy found intriguing and had shown him his own fascinating brand of kindness.

The parental figures in Eren's life had been more-or-less absent for years, so it was likely that Eren wasn't subconsciously searching for someone to fill that particular void. He had adjusted to life without them years before and, from what Hanji had noted; Mikasa had helped to fill any of the minor roles that he hadn't quite adapted to yet. So that meant that he wasn't looking to Levi in hopes that he would take on any kind of similar role. Hanji frowned, a heavy sigh escaping. She knew what Eren was going to be looking for, even if neither of the two males had fully realized it yet. The question remained of whether or not she should do something to try and stop it. 

Hanji knew that she wouldn't try to play any kind of "minor" card, of course. Eren had lost his right to childhood the moment he'd been brought into the Survey Corps. They all had. And besides that, what concern was an age gap when they killed people for a living? No, what it really came down to was Levi's own code of morals and whether or not Eren himself would accept the feelings. The fact still stood, however, that Eren was an unknown variable, and that made him dangerous. Any true emotional attachment was an opening for uncertainty and potential danger to Levi himself and the whole team. Or maybe a relationship would simply strengthen the bond more, making Eren's loyalties lie further with the Survey Corps.  
It was far too many variables and possible outcomes to come up with all at once. Hanji promised herself that she would head right for the lab to spend some time trying to figure this out.

They were nearing the end of the path and a sense of excitement seemed to be bleeding through the rest of the group as they realized that unless they hurried they would not be able to see the results of Erwin and Levi's race. Eld had thrown back an order for the teenagers to hurry up before the group of older members broke into a full on sprint down the beaten path.

A sense of competition was starting to move into the adults as they didn't want to be seen as last either. Hanji was proving to be the fastest of the group, followed by Eld, then Petra, Mike and Aurou bringing up the rear as they refused to acknowledge any cracks about their age. They would only feel insulted if Pixis managed to beat them, and since the older man was not here, they had nothing to worry about other than trying to outpace each other by a step or two.

Holding back a growl as once again he was shouldered aside by Erwin's bigger frame as they neared the end of the tree line, Levi realized with frustration that the blond was purposefully keeping in front of him, not allowing him the space to try and squeeze past. It was frustrating and cheating, and who said that known killers had to follow the rules?  
Levi made his move, jumping the same moment that Erwin's body dropped lower as the path sloped downwards. A hand grabbing hold of the blond's shoulder and forcing his body up and over, practically throwing himself past his leader, rolling back to his feet as he hit the ground and sprinting to beat Erwin by just a few breaths.

Up ahead, a commotion broke out. Eren and Mikasa shared a look before they simultaneously began to move faster, outpacing Armin. Eren had barely broken a sweat and his breathing was still even and easy. He could hear each one of Armin's heavy breaths, and even Mikasa looked slightly flushed from the long trail. He frowned, wondering just how much those pills his father had given him had affected him, considering the fact that Mikasa had always been more athletic than him. He shook the thought away quickly, not wanting to dwell on it yet.  
When they caught up, they saw that the noise was caused by the others cheering. Erwin was shaking Levi's hand, a serene smile on his face. Eren couldn't tell who had won the race for sure, although with the way Aurou slapped the shorter man a congratulatory pat on the back before quickly withdrawing his hand and stepping out of range, Eren could guess Levi was victorious. The teenager grinned, slowing down to a slow jog, then a walk. Mikasa echoed his movements, and soon enough Armin caught up to them. 

Armin gasped for breath as he came to rest next to his friends sinking to his knees as his every fiber of his being seemed to just burn with the inability to get air. Placing his hands on his knees for support as he listened to the sound of the Survey Corps members starting to make their way back over to the teenagers. Dimly he was aware of the fact Levi had won, though he was forced to admit that he had used Erwin's hulking figure as a spring board to get ahead.

Who cared if the short psycho had won? The blue eyed boy was more focused on get his lungs to expand and retract at an acceptable rate. The short nails on his hands digging into his skin where his shorts didn't cover. Focus, but maybe he was focusing too much. Everything was starting to feel a little fuzzy and he didn't even realize that he was starting to rock back and forth as his balance was shot.  
Faintly he had heard someone trying to ask if he was alright, then everything went black as his body collapsed and he fell to the ground.

For a split second, the world seemed to come to a screeching halt as Eren watched his best friend collapse. Then, he was springing into action, Mikasa moving with him with movements that were nearly synchronized. They knelt, fingers searching for a pulse and hands splayed over the thin chest to search for the rise and fall that showed he was still breathing. Eren was cursing under his breath, angry with himself for leaving the blond behind and pissed at the situation that had forced the boy into such a state in the first place.  
He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and glanced back, eyes glinting. Hanji looked surprisingly serious as she withdrew her hand and motioned for Eren to move out of the way. He did, reluctantly, giving her space to work without really leaving Armin's side. Mikasa met his eye, her own dark and worried. He gave her a quick, curt nod, telling her to trust Hanji this time. A frown, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know her intimately, twitched at the corners of her mouth, but Mikasa didn't say anything. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and sat back, watching Hanji like a hawk.

The rest of the adults took a step back, keeping their space from the scene and allowing Hanji to try and figure out what the problem was. The blond had seemed to just simply pass out. Each of them casting weary glances at each other, wondering why the kid would faint from just at a little exercise. Taking a run really wasn't that difficult was it?

A hand reached forward, tightening on Eren's shoulder as Levi asked, watching the shallow rise and fall of the blond's chest. He was still breathing, even if it was slight, which was a relief when Eren and Mikasa seemed to be able to pick it up as well, "Has Arlet ever done anything like this before? Had a lot of trouble with physical activity or health issues?"  
There was nothing that was really reported in any school records, it seemed that Armin had been able to do basic physical education, but who knew what kind of bullshit the teachers wrote just to get a kid out of their class or to move him on because of his promising brain.

Eyes still trained on the boy lying prone on the ground, Eren's mouth tightened to a thin line. He shook his head slowly, fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. "He's never been good with physical stuff, but Armin can usually tough it out as long as he takes it easy. He knows when he's overworking himself. Armin's smart like that." Eren's eyes were wide as he watched for each movement of the blond boy's chest. "This has only happened once before, right after his parents died. His mom used to faint a lot." The last bit was quiet, nearly a whisper. His fingers dug deeper into his leg, the knuckles going white. 

Mikasa reached across Armin's body to lay her hand over Eren's, fingers kneading his slightly.  
Hanji was muttering under her breath, fingers pressed to Armin's neck. She bobbed her head slightly with each of Armin's heartbeats, brow creased as she cycled through each possibility and tried to remember if she had spotted any possible hints in the boy's lab work.

"Was she fainting before or after Dr. Jaeger's treatment?" Erwin asked, stepping closer to the small group. Levi did not even flinching when Eren's hand snapped out to grab like a vice around one of his legs. Like the grip could make him give some kind of comfort and not put the idea into his head that Armin's suffering could once again be linked to the brunette's father. But the hold on him, also seemed to be like a life line to Eren, Levi was the voice of reason, he was the one that provided ideas, he was the one was could help him stop the trail of destruction that the man had laid.

Hanji's gaze had snapped towards them at the suggestion, though she made a motion with her hand that sent Eld and Aurou running towards the house to go get a stretcher to move the kid inside. Being out in the bitter cold that was starting to worsen as the season continued to change around them.

"I don't know." he muttered, looking pained. He had been young at the time, and hadn’t been one to pay attention to when things like that started or stopped. All he knew was that his dad had seemingly been trying to treat Armin's parents but they had died regardless. His father had seemed strangely upset at the time, and Eren felt sick when he thought too hard on why exactly Grisha had seemed so bothered by their deaths. Eren's fingers tightened their grip, but Levi didn't even flinch. Eren could feel his warmth, comforting in the air that suddenly seemed far too cold. He could feel Mikasa's curious eyes on him, but he didn't offer any kind of an explanation. After a second, she turned away.  
Armin was being lifted and carried away, and the two teenagers trailed along behind him, their steps quick. Eren had shifted his hold to Levi's hand, his fingers holding tight. His other hand had grasped Mikasa's sleeve, and she returned the gesture. They offered one another silent support this way, trying to convince themselves that their friend would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any editing mistakes on this one, I'm really tired and probably will have to find my way to an English speaking clinic... yay, I lost my voice, double yay I don't want to be speaking Japanese like this. 
> 
> anyway comment if you liked it


	16. Broken fingers, Armin's card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember that violence warning? yeah that's a thing

Hanji was walking alongside the stretcher, impatiently urging Eld and Aurou to go quicker. They sent her twin looks of annoyance but followed her order. It wasn't long before Armin was lying in her lab, an IV in his arm and hooked up to various monitors while she took samples and searched for what the problem could be.

Erwin had ordered out everyone but the other teenagers, Levi and himself as they stood by the bed. Watching silently as Hanji set an oxygen mask over the small face, the fog that was settling on the plastic a rather comforting sight. Making them all know he was alive and breathing. Still time seemed to tick by slowly as Hanji worked, her mutterings so soft that they could barely pick them up as she tapped on the keyboard rapidly and moved about the lab with sharp clicks of her boots.

Levi looked down at his hand, it hurt, but he wasn't about to show it as Eren continued to keep a vice like grip on it. He was going to have bruises, he was sure of it, he knew how strong the kid really was. However he almost jumped when the formerly also comatose kid of the table suddenly sat up.  
Blue eyes wide as he look around the room, fingers fumbling with the edges of his mask in blind panic, before a look of pain flashed across Armin's face as he held his head in his hands, a gasp escaping him as it felt like his head was going to explode.

Eren surged forward, dropping the hands he had held like a lifeline. He was at Armin's side in an instant, resting a hand against the blond's shoulder and scowling angrily at anyone who tried to get too close. Hanji scowled right back, saying "I need to check his vitals, Eren." before she shouldered past the brunette and shone a penlight into Armin's eye, watching his pupil as she did so and asking him simple questions.   
"Do you know where you are?" she asked, voice gentle but firm as she moved to press a stethoscope against Armin's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was going faster than normal. The boy nodded, and she looked up to see that he was watching each of them with sharp focus. Hanji hummed, mouth twisting. She stood and went to fix the IV that he had nearly torn from his arm. "You're safe here." she assured him, fingers deftly pulling the needle from the blue vein and layering a bandage over the pinprick of blood that appeared. She could feel Eren's eyes on her as she worked.

Levi would have felt uncomfortable if he was any other person when the blond kid's too focused eyes locked onto him for a few moments before shifting to each person in the room. He had seen that look before, but he couldn't remember exactly where. Instead the older man just remained silent next to Erwin as the other three continued to fuss over the blond.

Armin's voice broke over the murmurs of Hanji and his friends as they tried to comfort him. But as the panic faded from his face, only grim seriousness was left as the blond managed to get his arm away from Mikasa to pull down the oxygen mask. "I know what happened." The incredulous stares that he got in response only made him sit up straighter, though he swayed slightly as Eren rushed to steady him. They all probably suspected that he hit his head too hard when he fell and was now babbling nonsense.  
"I remember what Hanji told me, about Eren's reaction to the needle," he took another small breath, "He thought he was going to die, that fear that was engrained into his memory, made him really believe that he was going to die. Whatever Dr. Jaeger's experiment contained, it's activated by the rush of the chemicals in adrenaline that only happens when you are about to fight for your life."

Mikasa was trying to urge him to lay back down and to rest, but he shrugged her off, "I know this, because... I couldn't breathe and I thought..." He swallowed, "I thought I was going to die, now it's like.." He waved a hand weakly though the air, then against hands trying to restrain him he grabbed the pen and paper that was on the nearby stand, under his shaky hand, suddenly there was the entire blueprint for how the house was set up, a glance to the gun at Hanji's side and suddenly a graph and calculations were written on the specs and abilities of the weapon.

Looking over the boy's shoulder, Hanji's eyes widened. She reached out to snatch the paper away, eyes scanning over the contents with a practiced eye. Just as quickly as she did, another piece took its place and Armin continued his graphing, hands flying across the paper. Hanji pulled her gun, ignoring the way that Ackerman's eyes narrowed in response. She glanced between the paper and the firearm, eyeing it thoughtfully like the answers were scrawled across the cold metal. Her mind was whirring, cycling through theories and discarding them just as quickly. It was obvious by Eren and Mikasa's reaction; this was not a typical scenario. The fact that Armin had made a comparison between his reaction and Eren's also weighed heavily upon the woman's mind, the revelations clicking slowly together like worn puzzle pieces. 

"This is incredible." The scientist breathed, eyes shining. "Everything is correct. The blueprints on the building and the information on my gun." she glanced up to search Armin's face, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek and force him to look at her. "How did you do it? Do you know?" She had her own suspicions, but Armin's answer would be important. 

Eren kept looking at the other occupants of the room, suddenly uncertain where to focus his attention. He wanted to keep an eye on Erwin, not knowing enough about him yet to trust him. Mikasa was doing the same in a more discreet manner, hands held in loose fists at her side and her body tense. He recognized that pose well enough; it was the same form she held right before she joined Eren in a fight, or when she prepared to kick ass in Armin's defense. He wanted to reach across and comfort her somehow, but, as always, he was glad to know that she would have his back if it was necessary. It was useless to search Levi's face for anything; it was an emotionless mask, even more so than usual. Eren tried, instead, to keep an eye on his body language, although that proved futile as well. That fact frustrated the teenager to no end, and he wanted to get up and shake the man. 

“I don't believe those vaccines that Dr. Jaeger used to give were just to prevent disease," Armin finally answered, having already weighed and analyzed the pros and cons of trying to withhold any information or theory with what he had already said and the fact that the adults were already going to be having similar ideas along his. "They were in smaller doses than Eren's probably because he only had access to us once a year or even years apart. Also he had to be careful about not doing heavier doses since the parents would pick up on something if their kid suddenly started freaking out after visiting the doctor."  
All eyes were on him, and for once he wasn't self-conscious or even nervous about it as he meet each pair with grim sureness before turning to meet Hanji's as her grip on his face tightened slightly, "Three things could have been done."

"One the experiment that Jaeger did on us was different than from Eren's, or the aspects that appear in each person may be different depending on what they were naturally good at. The other solution is that it could be a mixture of these things." After all, Armin didn't feel like he was becoming the animalistic predator that Eren was described as.  
It also painted a grim picture, how many kids did Grisha implant with this; Mikasa was more than likely a victim as well, though it frightened Armin the idea that she would have to be put close to death to activate whatever was inside her.

Levi's voice cut through the heavy silence, "So you're telling me that more than likely we have some slightly superhuman freaks of children running around? Nothing has appeared in the news at all about 'miracles' or any other bullshit."  
"But there has been an accounted increase in teenage suicides or murders." Erwin added softly.

Eren stiffened, lips pressed into a thin line. Mikasa watched him, her own eyes narrowed and sad. She didn't seem overly concerned for herself, despite the heavy implications that she would likely manifest some sort of mutation, similar to either Armin or Eren's in some way. She didn't have to look at Armin to see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out who might have been victims and what the effects on them might be. The girl found that she just couldn't find it in herself to really care about those details. Not when they were facing possible danger right here and now, and not when Eren looked so upset. She had always watched out for him in whatever way she could, but she wasn't sure how to handle the situation when she didn't even know exactly what was going on. Later, she decided, when she was alone with her boys, they were going to have a long conversation. It was obvious that Eren needed to get something off his chest, and she would do whatever it took to help alleviate some of the guilt that was very obviously weighing so heavily upon him. Also, she might have a chat with him about the looks he kept sending in the short, evil man's direction. She didn't like those one bit, and although she more-or-less trusted Eren's judgment on certain things, she wasn't about to sit idly by as her brother did something stupid.

Hanji, to her credit, had not broken the serious atmosphere. She could see it in Armin's eyes as he made leaps and connections that she hadn't even fathomed, and it thrilled her to no end. To have such a brilliant mind to help form and mold was a gift beyond anything else. She wanted nothing more than to squeal with excitement, but she knew that it was not the time for that yet. Instead, she tried to figure out where she had gone wrong in the data that had been gathered. She hadn't noted any major similarities in their blood work to Eren's, and that fact bothered her. She withdrew her hand, placing it upon her thigh. Her fingers tapped a steady beat as she hummed. Searching those blue eyes, which were so abnormally focused and sharp it might make anyone else uncomfortable, the answer hit her.   
"That's it!" she gasped, standing up and running to the counter to grab some of the results. Holding them up to the light and squinting, a wide grin broke out upon her face. "I was searching for the similarities to Eren, instead of the differences!" She strode back over to Armin, handing him a copy of his own blood work. "Do you see?"

Blue eyes flickered over the sheets in front of him, slowly taking them from the woman's fingers when she continued to almost bounce. Waiting for his opinion, waiting for his approval, it was a feeling that made his head spin slightly and he raised a hand to his temples, waving off Mikasa before she tried to move forward, probably to offer him from kind of assistance or assurance that he couldn't have.  
What he was shocked about was that Hanji's equipment was able to pick up even the smallest traces of chemicals in his systems, comparing them to Eren's, and from his own research how the body was supposed to be made up, Armin's heart sank, "In my results there are large increases in the chemicals Nitric oxide, gamma-Amino butyric acid, somtostatin and huge increase in Glutamic acid." Sensing the stares from the rest of the room he answered, "These are all chemicals in the brain, Glutamic acid affects memory and learning."

"But my levels of potassium, calcium, and iron are way below average." While Armin's intelligence had increased, it was plain to see it was not without a draw back. His body was in a weak state as all energy was continually pumped towards his mind becoming greater. Looking at the newest blood tests from when he was passed out, the levels were even more extreme.  
Shaking his head he felt a shudder roll down his spine as he asked softly, "You don't think that my body will start wasting away do you?" Blue eyes narrowed before he spoke again, seemed to be talking more to himself now, "No, Dr. Jaeger wouldn't have placed me in danger because of my connection to Eren. I won't be in danger of dying, but I'll be compromised in physical abilities."

"Someone that he could easily keep a handle on," Erwin provided as he looked towards the ceiling, "The bastard thought all of this way ahead huh?"

Eren was shaking with rage, eyes glinting dangerously. The white sheets of the bed Armin rested on were fisted in his hands. Armin's revelations echoed in his head, each horrible word feeding his horrified anger. How dare his father do something like this to the children that had had their very lives entrusted to him? But he hadn't been working alone, had he? Eren remembered that they had mentioned that there was a whole organization that worked on things like this. He looked away from Armin, breathing heavily.  
"I'll kill them all." The promise came in a whisper, his voice hoarse. Mikasa glanced at him, her eyes narrowed but a cool, calm sort of determination prevalent in her gaze. She reached to lay a hand on Eren's arm, stopping just short, letting her hand fall to the clean white sheets instead, just centimeters from Eren's clenched fists. "All the bastards who were involved in this...they'll regret it." The teen's eyes were locked with Levi's, as though seeking the confirmation that he would be allowed and provided the means to do it. 

Levi's own eyes stayed locked with Eren's, the declaration was startling and just a little bit disturbing. But at the same time he had to respect the teenager's determination and resolve. He didn't doubt that the other would try to do it even if Erwin decided to chain him to this house. There was some kind of nagging in the back of the older man's mind that told him that Eren would not be contained, tamed to a point yes, but in the end there would always be an element that no one could control.  
He gave a slight nod, gaze flickering over to Erwin for confirmation as the blond seemed to be thinking of what the future now held. But he gave a nod when he felt Levi's gaze on him. "We know there were at least a hundred people working on this project, I can try to find out which of those bodies have been accounted for from another teams." After all, it shouldn't be hard to find out if he threw the name of their organization in there. Most were too eager to please the well-known group.

Armin shivered, fingers twitching with the desire to do something, anything really as the intensity of his friend actually scared him. Maybe he was supposed to feel flattered about Eren wanting to avenge him, but in truth he was worried about what his friend may become to accomplish it.

Hanji was aware of the exchanges happening around her, and made note of them. However, her attention was focused mainly on the papers in her hand. Now, with an idea of what she may be looking for, the information was jumping out at her. Of course Armin had such a strange reaction to the serum- he likely hadn't received the same one or the same dosage as Eren. Mikasa's tests revealed that neither had she. Did that mean that they were all test subjects for different types, or that Doctor Jaeger was going through control groups and different experimental processes? That also brought up the question of why he would use his own child for the final product, when it would have been able to be traced back to him so easily were Eren to have died. The scientist hummed, eyes narrowed. Of course, if there had been others before Eren and the boy hadn't been originally scheduled to receive the injections that also changed a few things. Did the overall organization they were dealing with know of the full extent of Eren and the others? Or did they think they had all received the experimental versions of the serum? Eren, Mikasa, and Armin could very well be the secret weapons that the Survey Corps needed to eradicate targets. Hanji grinned.

"Still we should probably be concerned with the fact that there was probably others out there," Erwin finally broke the silence, reaching a hand up to rub his temples in thought before looking towards Armin again, "You seemed to have kept a very close eye on Dr. Jaeger's work and his clients. Do you have any idea on how many could be out there, or even know the names of some of the patients."

Even though Armin knew the question was coming he still stiffened, finally breaking eye contact to stare at his hands, tightening them in his lap, not even twitching when he felt Eren's hands on his shoulders and Mikasa placing one over his. The blond was surprisingly good at lying, and his brain went through all the factors on how to be able to trick people practically bred to pick them up.  
Lifting his eyes he met the look without even a waver to his voice, "I never really kept tags on young patients because they always seemed to survive, it was the older ones that usually ended up passing away. The age the children usually receive vaccines is from one to nine, it’s been so long since then I can't really remember."  
Lies, Eren and Mikasa would know that, they knew as well as him that almost all of their friends in their little group from elementary to high school had been getting shots from Grisha because their parents had been over joyed at the idea of getting discounted medical services because their child was friends with someone whose dad was a doctor.

Eren kept a straight face, despite the incredulity he felt at Armin's words. Why would he tell such a boldfaced lie? Even though he didn't understand it yet, he trusted Armin's judgment. Unfortunately, it was pretty obvious that the adults in the room did not. Hanji's eyebrows were raised so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline.  
"C'mon, kiddo." she prompted, clicking her tongue and shaking her head slightly like she was disappointed. "You give us something like this-" here, she waved the paper with the blueprints and information written haphazardly across it. "-and you expect us to honestly believe that you can't remember a few names and faces? You're the best liar I've ever met, but do you really think we're that stupid?" 

Eren stiffened, mouth pressed into a thin, angry line. "He said he doesn't remember, Hanji." he answered before Armin could open his mouth to formulate a response.

"And we're saying that you shouldn't ask us to believe something so shitfaced," Levi retorted, hand reaching out and clamping around the back of Eren's neck, forcing the teenager to take a few steps away from Armin and return to his side. Though Erwin didn't drag Mikasa away, the hand on her shoulder was enough to make her straighten up and reluctantly lift her hands away from the blond's, the anger coming from her almost burning as she glared between the three adults. "You said so yourself that one of the chemicals you’re currently high as a kite on is for memory."

Being cut off from support, that was the simple fact as Armin looked about the room, Hanji loaming over his shoulder and making a shudder roll through him. Shaking his head he spoke, "I can't be sure that all the vaccines had the serum in them." A small sound of pain and shock escaped him as he suddenly found the first few fingers of his left hand being pulled backwards by the woman. It hurt, making him squirm, but too afraid to actually try to fight back.  
She was going to break his fingers, he realized grimly, managing to bite out, "I'm don't want," He twitched as he felt bones grind awkwardly against each other, "I won't throw away more lives on a hunch. None of them have shown any signs of mutations and I doubt they would be put into a life or death situation to activate them."

Hanji seemed upset, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes even as she continued to bend the boy's fingers back until she could feel the tension in the digits. Just a few more seconds and the inevitable 'pop' came. "I don't want to do this, Armin." she assured over his cry of pain, eyes sad. "If you just tell us now, you won't have to go through any more of this."   
It was a common tactic, one that Armin was likely to recognize, were he not in the position himself. He'd be hurt or threatened until he gave in, then they would patch him up, comfort him, assure him that it was his own fault and that they didn't want to hurt him. Rinse and repeat until he was conditioned to not fight back or respond in a negative way. A bit of individuality and even a sense of freedom was encouraged, but he had to recognize that he was not the one in charge here, and that if he didn't submit to those who were, the experience would not be pleasant. It was a lesson that they all had to go through, and these three kids were no exception. Hanji squeezed a little tighter, watching each emotion in his bright blue eyes.

Mikasa watched the exchange, her body tense and her fists clenched in her skirt to keep from going after every person in this room. Across from her, Eren was fighting against the grip on him, howling with rage. Mikasa herself was hyperaware of the fingers pressed lightly to a pressure point, inches away from her neck. Levi and Eren had some strange bond that kept Eren alive, but she was well aware that there was no such protection for her. If they played their cards right, they may come out of this ordeal alive and relatively unharmed. Armin knew that. Still, she felt useless, standing here and being unable to help her friends. She wondered if, perhaps, that was the goal. 

Eren was strong, Levi wasn't about to dismiss that fact as he hooked his legs around the teenager, forcing him to the ground. Not even twitching as the kid decided to direct his rage at him, instead he continued to stare right back into the furious eyes, "You said you'd put your trust in us and in them, you're going to just fucking throw that away?" He leaned forward as he twisted one of Eren's arms behind his back, applying fast and steady pressure, "You need to remember we do everything with a purpose." This was a point of realization for the children. No matter how nice, familiar, and kind the members of the group appeared... they were killers, they would torture, beat, and mutilate to get what they wanted. None of the team would blink an eye if they were ordered to break one of their arms. He knew Eren was feeling too comfortable until this point.

Tears were rolling down Armin's face as pain continued to stab through his hand, two fingers; she had broken them at once, now starting to pull back on his ring finger. He tried to jerk out of her grip, wanting to just jump off of the bed to escape the pain and the thought that his hand was going to become useless. Leaving him more defenseless than he already was, but Hanji's grip was like a vice. Keeping him trapped as his feet stamped on the mattress in frustration and pain.  
Another pop and Hanji's grip went to his pinky, this time it only took seconds for the bone to break. "Fuck, stop, please," Armin gasped out, feeling her move to his thumb, real panic was starting, though she didn't apply too much pressure yet.

The tension in the room hung so thickly in the air, it was nearly palpable. Eren tried to ignore the feelings of betrayal that welled inside him, knowing it was foolish to have felt like he could put all his faith in Levi in the first place. That didn't stop the hurt from rising up, though, as he felt the cold, slender fingers against the flesh of his arm. It was being pulled back so harshly, he could feel the strange sensation of his muscles and tendons knitting themselves back together beneath his skin. For a brief second, he held onto the vague hope that perhaps Armin had found himself with a similar ability. However, even from his position, pinned face first on the floor, he could hear Armin's pained whimpers and knew that the boy had no such luck. Eren went limp, a quiet moan escaping his lips.   
He wanted to yell for Armin to just fess up and tell them everything, if only to save himself from more of the needless torture. Eren was also tempted to give away the names of the people who had seen his father over the years; to lift that responsibility from Armin's shoulders and alleviate the guilt and the pain that he was doubtlessly going through. He kept his mouth shut. He trusted Armin, even in situations like this. He knew all the signs and hints, though, and the second the blond boy needed it, Eren would take over and tell them everything. For now, he just had to go through the agonizing pain of hearing his friends in trouble.

Hanji still kept her grip, firm but now tender as well. She waited for Armin to speak, and felt bad about each crack in his voice and each hiccupping sob as he tried to get the words out. She had been careful with each snapping bone; it was an easy fix. A few weeks in a cast (and they'd even let everyone sign it, if he wanted!) and he would have full use of his hand again, with no sign that the fingers had ever been mangled. Well, there might be some aching in the joints when he got older, granted he made it that long. Not many of the people in this particular business did. They did nothing irreversible, and she had been sure to focus on his non-dominant hand. 

"C'mon, Armin." she cooed, voice gentle and kind. "Please don't make me hurt you anymore. Just tell us and this will all be over and done with; no hard feelings. I promise that we won't hurt any of your friends. We just want to keep an eye on them, to make sure that nobody else hurts them, alright?" She reached out one hand, raking it comfortingly through his hair. The woman tried to channel whatever maternal instincts she might have, tried to connect with the boy before her. She'd be sure to wipe away his tears when they were done here.

"It's for the best, conditioning, this should only be a onetime thing if he cooperates," Levi muttered softly into Eren's ear, he didn't need to justify it, the kid was so attached to him that even if he suddenly decided that he hated Levi with all of his being, he would find himself right back at his feet. It was a sick fact, but he knew what Hanji had told him was true as Eren stopped fighting him and even leaned back against him slightly. Even if doing so just hurt his arm more.

Armin's body was trembling under her touch, free hand gripping the sheets to make him grounded instead of floating off into the sea of pain. The blond knew he wasn't that important to the group, he only needed to be kept alive, that fact sent a chill through his spine. He wanted to cuss at Hanji as she tried to be sweet and understanding, putting him through this agony.  
Suddenly he was speaking, "Mina Carolina, Millius Zermusky, Nack Teaz, Thomas Wagner..." Instantly Hanji had let him go, hurrying to her computer as she started to write down the names, he continued to list off, if she did do research on them though she would discover all of these people had either died or moved away, though Armin was sure the records would later report they died in one way or another. Erwin was right after all with his remarks about suicide and murders.  
Still the fact that he didn't know that they were dead would still hold true in his sign that he wanted to protect them. Justify his fight against this. It was all Armin's plan, to keep them off the track of the five people they did care about.

Levi's body was warm against Eren's back, and his breath chilly as he spoke into Eren's ear. The boy wanted to believe him, letting himself relax. But Hanji had hurt Armin, and Levi and Erwin had just stood by as she had done so. They had restrained Mikasa and him, and he wanted desperately to hate them for it. But the more he thought about it, the more he found the anger beginning to chip away. Hadn't they done the same thing with him? The way they went about it this time was all wrong; Armin couldn't heal the way that Eren could, and the fact that they had been so casual about snapping bones made his blood boil. He found himself hoping that Levi was right, and that this would be a one-time thing. He wasn't so sure, though.

As she finished recording the information, each name filed carefully away to be looked into, Hanji wheeled back over to Armin. She was smiling, a handkerchief in hand. "You did really good. Thank you. I'm really proud of you." She applied the material gently to the boy's splotchy, tear streaked face, smiling gently as she did so. She had to be the perfect caretaker now, to ensure that there would be a chance of Armin's trust in her building in the near future. She didn't miss the way he flinched away from her touch, no matter how tender. Well aware of the eyes trained on her, the scientist's smile didn't waver.   
"I'm going to have to treat your hand now." she murmured, fingers splayed over his wounded hand in a feather-light touch. "Do you want morphine or a regional anesthetic?"

“Something that is not addicting," It was a smart answer that made Levi raise a brow before he released his hold on Eren, watching as Erwin did the same. Did the blond suspect that they might try to get him addicted to drugs to keep control over him? It was interesting to say the least. But his attention turned back to Eren as the teenager continued to stay on the floor. Sighing dramatically the older man leaned down and wrapped an arm around the taller male's waist to pull him back to his feet, "Stop being a pouting brat, it's done now."

Armin almost smacked the hand away from him; instead he kept his gaze elsewhere, meeting Mikasa's when she returned to his side. Anything to keep his mind away from the needle starting to pierce his skin and the drug making him light headed as Hanji took his hand into her's again.  
Four broken fingers, he wondered how far she would have gone if he continued to keep his mouth shut. Would she have broken his wrist, his arm, dislocated his shoulder, moved to his other hand? She would have done whatever was necessary.  
Still blue eyes meet worried brown as he silently reveal to Mikasa that this was what he had planned, their other friends would be safe for now. How they were able to communicate without words was something they had taken years to perfect as he drummed his fingers into her palm with the code.

Eren looked away when the needle was presented, leaning heavily against the shorter man for just a second. Mikasa had already joined Hanji at Armin's side. Then the needle was put away and Hanji was working over the blond's hand with a perfect mix of concern and concentration, like she was just the doctor treating a patient's injuries, instead of the one who had also inflicted them. Eren pulled away from Levi and circled the bed to stand by Mikasa's side, their shoulders brushing together as they leaned heavily upon one another. Armin's eyes looks slightly unfocused.

Mikasa squeezed his hand twice to signify that she understood, her face a flawless mask of simple concern for her friend. It wasn't hard to pull such a face, despite the overwhelming anger that was boiling in the pit of her stomach. She understood why Armin had handled the situation in such a manner; she was even impressed, if truth be told. However, it didn't erase the fact that he had been hurt, and that was an act that would be unforgivable in her mind.   
As she stood by his bedside, the girl tried not to think about what the 'conditioning' might be for her, and when and what would bring it on. The simple fact of the matter was that she was scared. She refused to dwell upon it, though. After all, she had learned years ago that fear accomplished nothing.

Armin's head lulled back and forth with a small groan, it was getting hard to sit up straight, Mikasa having to hold onto him as Hanji worked on his hand. The blond reaching for Eren's hand and carefully tapping his message to him, what had started as a childhood game was now their link in this insanity, a rare sense of privacy.

Eren stared down at his friend, willing his face not to give anything away. Mikasa's hand found his, fingers entwining and squeezing like they were one another's only anchor in a stormy sea. Armin's eyes were on them, intense and deep despite his obvious struggle to stay conscious. Eren leaned forward. "It's ok to sleep now, Armin. We've got you." Mikasa nodded and reached out to rest a hand on the blond's arm, her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. 

Hanji covertly watched the trio, eyes darting between them and Armin's hand as she carefully realigned and splinted each of his fingers. Erwin and Levi had fled the room, and she was dying to know what they were chatting about out there in the hall. Still, work came first, and Armin was her responsibility now. She frowned when she got to his pinky, realizing that she had pressed just a little too hard and that this one might not heal up quite as nicely as the others. She mentally shrugged and did her best to set it so that it would still be functional and virtually unnoticeable when it had healed. As she worked, she spoke, voice earnest and quiet, drawing Eren and Ackerman's attention. "You two did the right thing, not stepping in. It would have made things needlessly complicated and messy. I'm sorry you had to watch that."   
…

Levi had grabbed hold of Erwin sleeve and dragged him into the hallway. Only when the door was closed did the blond feel the rage and frustration that was rolling off of his second in command, still the leader only raised one thick brow, "Yes?" He didn't react when the shorter man punched the wall, a growl coming from him.  
"Why did you let her go that far? It's a fucking kid, it's his second day he-" he was cut off as Erwin's voice low and firm made a jolt roll through him, "You have beat Eren rather thoroughly since he's been here. This is the same."   
"The kid doesn't have the ability to heal like the brat does," came Levi’s retort as he crossed his arms over his chest, frustration rolling through him as Erwin continued to look unimpressed. "Erwin, they didn't grow up like us, don't you think this is a little extreme for those two?"  
"Ackerman's hands are already stained with blood and Arlet must learn that he can't depend on them for his rescue, he needs to depend on us." Blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Levi, "You really aren't concerned about them anyway are you, you need to watch yourself around Jaeger. If we can't control him, you will be expected to put him down.

The urge to step back or to just punch Erwin was strong, where the desire was coming from Levi really didn't want to know as he forced himself to speak the words he had had to say for years now, "I might not agree with your judgment, but I trust you. I'll follow your orders." Carefully, measured and précised, he turned back to the door, turning the handle slowly before freezing as he felt Erwin's breath on his neck, "Do not waver on me Levi, we can't afford to lose you."

"You have nothing to fear," it was a lie, but only Levi would know that for certain when time passed on. Pressing the door open he stepped back over to the table, keeping his eyes on Haniji's work until he heard the small thunk of Armin's head hitting the pillow as he finally passed out form the drugs. Erwin had moved to look at the list of names and were texting them to Mike, Moblit, and Nanaba to do more extensive research than just the medical records that Hanji would focus on.  
These children, Erwin was still uncertain if they would be a blessing or a curse to the world, but either way, they stood to be the key to finally get what the group desired. The first thing they had to focus on however was find both any traces of the titan project and Dr. Jaeger himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I'm starting to feel a little better at the discovery that I actually do have some antibiotics, tomorrow is the last day of school, then we get two weeks off, though I have some papers to write. 
> 
> Looks like this story will get more than 2,013 views before 2013 is over.  
> (conversation with my rp partner and I, I'm keeping all of the future plot points a secret from her.)
> 
> rp buddy: bumrag  
> Hyrulehalfbreed: yup, you signed up for this by agreeing to rp with me  
> buddy: I WASN'T PREPARED, i didn't sign a contract, but i get the feeling you might have stolen my soul at some point  
> Hyrulehalfbreed: pretty much, now you are not only obligated to me but also the 1831 times people have read the story so far  
> buddy: damn son  
> Hyrulehalfbreed: yup, our fate as writers  
> buddy: dramatic sigh
> 
> Anyway please comment and tell us your thoughts!


	17. Gym Floor Rumble, Bloody Faces

Hanji glanced away from Armin's hand, eyes narrowing slightly as she took in Levi and Erwin's appearances, like she was searching for a clue as to what they had been discussing in the hallway. After a second, she simply shrugged and returned her attention to carefully wrapping each finger. As she worked, she spoke.   
"So, Mikasa." Immediately, the Asian girl glanced up, eyes guarded. Hanji smiled. "What did you think of your bedroom? It's pretty impersonal right now, but you can change some things over time! Paint the walls or add a couple of knick-knacks or something. It shouldn't be too hard. Just say the word and we'll get it for you!" 

For a second, Mikasa's eyes narrowed. It was obvious that she was searching for some ulterior motive or trap in the words. "It's...nice." she finally said, the words coming out flat and emotionless. Hanji beamed and nodded, announcing happily that that was what they had aimed for.   
"After all," she paused briefly to lean closer to the blond's hand, her tongue poking out with her concentration. After a second she nodded and continued. "-we want you to feel at home here." 

Home, Levi forced himself not the scoff at the word as he stood beside Hanji, home where people broke your fingers and chained you if you disobeyed. Yes, this was the perfect home life for teenagers to grow up in. Like this was a happy conversation instead of something occurring above the unconscious form of their friend. His lips twitched downwards before he pulled out his phone.  
Still his mind was dragged back to that word, home had held no meaning for Levi; there was his parents' house, the street, the warehouse, and shady hotel rooms. That was what he had grown up in. Was the Survey Corps a home to him? He felt an itch in his back that reminded him of the tattoo, he should see this as his own choice.  
However, since Eren had come into the picture, he found himself questioning deeper connections and thoughts about what it meant to be here, to be alive. A month and the stupid brat was making him think about more than just where to stab and orders.

Frowning at the words, Eren avoided Hanji's gaze. It wasn't too hard to do, considering her sharp eyes were focused elsewhere. He knew (or hoped) that she meant well, but he didn't want to be discussing stuff like that and knew that Mikasa wouldn't want to, either. Not so soon after she had done something so terrible to Armin. He found his thoughts traveling in the direction of Levi, and wondering what his thoughts on what had happened were. Eren's frown deepened when he realized that the man likely felt similarly to Hanji and Erwin; that what had happened was a necessary evil. The idea made his stomach clench, although he tried not to focus on why that was, exactly. He felt Mikasa's fingers, digging into his wrist, asking if he was alright. The teen didn't respond right away, his hands hanging limp by his sides.  
"So what happens now?" He questioned instead, trying resolutely to keep his thoughts and his eyes away from Levi. 

"We continue your training," Erwin answered as he stepped closer to the group again, expression firm. The blond met each set of eyes as he added, "While you focus on getting stronger and learning how to use your abilities, we will be working to find any trace of Dr. Jaeger."  
There was a light to both of their eyes at that comment, to turn their attention back to what they desperately wanted to achieve, revenge, for both themselves and all of the lives that the doctor had both ruined and snuffed out. Already Erwin could imagine that in the past thirty years, more than a hundred deaths could be linked to their new target.

Still how dangerous the doctor could be now? It was worrisome, particularly when he realized that his own son had gone missing along with two of his past test subjects. It wouldn't take a genius to connect the dots and assume that Eren was still alive somewhere. Grisha was going to come looking for him. That was what they would have to depend on. He had already sent Eld and Gunter to go to their old home and search for anything of use, traces that could lead to more knowledge of the man's work and his current whereabouts.

Hanji hid her smirk, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Erwin knew exactly what to say and how to direct other people's attentions and aggressions to fit his cause. She had been watching him do it for years (hell, he'd done it to her a few times, too!) yet it never failed to amaze and amuse her. Erwin Smith was a wily bastard all right, but he was smart and cunning and had moments where he was surprisingly gentle and kind. He was easy to trust and easier to follow, even when everything he did made the little alarms in your head go off, trying to warn you of danger and your conscience do summersaults. Hanji had learned to ignore those a long time ago, though. 

Mikasa's interest was piqued. She couldn't help but be a bit curious about what sorts of training they would be put through, and whether her schedule would differentiate from Eren's. With his advanced healing, she had the sinking feeling that it would. The thought made her frown, fingers squeezing tighter around Eren's hand, her fingers pressed against the pulse point in his wrist. Whatever the exercise, she was determined to keep up with Eren in all matters, even if it killed her.

Erwin met Eren's eyes as he spoke, "Because it has been shown that Arlet is physically incapable for most combat because of the result of the experiments, our focus will be making sure that his diet has enough supplements that will ensure that he won't become the bed ridden form Dr. Jaeger wanted him to become. We'll be sure to teach him how to shoot light weight guns and learn a few tactics to protect himself."  
This was the point of reassurance, while they might have hurt Armin, they were looking at his future. Protecting him and guiding him to become something more than what life would have given him. Hanji seemed to confirm his comment when the tests showed that his current rate of growth would have meant many of the blond's muscles would have started to give out on him when he reached the age of twenty.  
Whether the teenagers believed them would be up to themselves, though with the proof staring them in the face it would be difficult to keep hating the group. Giving Mikasa a small nod he explained, "To catch up with Eren we are going to have several members teach you. Myself included."

Mikasa frowned, but gave a curt nod of understanding. "I'll work hard." she responded, her voice unwavering. Although the words themselves sounded vaguely like a promise, her face betrayed nothing. Her dark eyes were emotionless and cold, the mask perfectly in place. She didn't dare show her distrust or discomfort around them now. If she did, it would leave her open and vulnerable, and she refused to allow that. She was here to protect Eren, and if she let herself be broken by these people then she would be useless. The promises of giving Armin a better life here than he would have had outside of these walls was an appealing one, but Mikasa refused to allow herself to be swept away in the pretty words. She would be grateful only after they had proved that they could and would do so. 

Eren, for his part, kept his eyes trained on Erwin. He wanted to search for signs of deceit, but he couldn't read anything but gentle truths behind the man's blue eyes. Really, he should have expected that. After all, the person in charge of the Survey Corps could hardly be expected to ever be caught in any kind of a fib by a mere teenager. Eren bit his lip, eyebrows drawn together in an intense sort of scowl.

"Be careful or your face is going to get stuck like that, brat." Levi muttered as he finally allowed the teenager to meet his eyes, adding as he started away from the bed, "You already constantly look constipated, no need to add having the need for an angry shit as well." Mikasa had pulled a disgusted face at him, but the older man ignored it as he reached out and grabbed hold of Eren's wrist as he pulled him towards the doorway. "Arlet's going to be fine now, let's get back to training your useless ass."

Erwin watched the two disappear before looking back towards the girl, the same easy going smile on his face as Hanji looked at the computer, but was obviously listening to their interactions, "We should be off as well, I'll let you decide if you would like to work with firearms or physical training first."  
Perhaps Mikasa would be more comfortable with a female trainer, however Petra was hardly a drill instructor and Hanji was probably the last person that she should be allowed alone with. It was easy for the group to pick up the look of murder inside those dark orbs. She was ferocious and it was certainly interesting.

For a second, Mikasa weighed her options. Being capable of handling firearms would come in handy in the long run, but from what little she knew from when she'd watch her father work with his hunting rifles it didn't involve too much in the way of movement. For the time being, she needed to work out her frustration and her anger, and what better option than the chance, even the slimmest glimmer of hope, that she might be able to land a punch on Erwin's stupidly handsome face. With a glance back at Armin, she breathed a quiet sigh and turned to face Erwin. "I'd like to work on physical training."  
As they moved to leave, Hanji called out after her, "Don't you worry! I'll take good care of Armin!" Somehow, that didn't make Mikasa feel any better.

"Alright, let's find Petra first and then head to the gym." Maybe having the woman around would help Mikasa become even slightly more comfortable around him.

"Petra?" Mikasa searched her memory for a face to match the name and frowned when she found it. She knew that the woman was a trained killer, and not to be underestimated. However, that didn't stop her initial train of thought from going to matters of height advantages and the fact that Mikasa likely outweighed her by a large amount. That, and kind smile that Petra had given she, Eren, and Armin.   
The idea that she might not get the chance to hit Erwin proved to put a damper on her already dark mood.  
…..

"You're one to talk." Eren shot back, voice low as they entered the empty hallways. Levi's fingers wrapped around his wrist like a vice, and he found himself not wanting to break the grip. Instead, the brunette allowed himself to be dragged along. After a moment of silence that was broken only by the sound of their footsteps, Eren asked, "What kind of training are you going to have me do today?" He winced at how young his voice sounded, strained from the desire to ask about Levi's involvement and feelings on what had been done to Armin and if he knew what Erwin planned for Mikasa and what might happen to the kids who Armin had named. Eren already knew their fates, as sad as they were, but he was still curious as to what the organization would have been planning otherwise.

"You already know how to shoot a gun; it's not hard to remember." Levi answered as he moved to the gym, of course it was empty as he pointed towards the mats, taking off his own shoes before he stretched quickly, and there was still a tension in the air as they moved. Once Eren was done he stood back up. Levi was preparing himself, settling into a familiar stance that made a tremble roll up Eren's spine.

"I want you to come at me with all that I taught you," what he wasn't expecting though, was the speed that Eren seemed to have suddenly developed. He ducked under a punch, giving two strikes to the teenager's sternum before taking a few steps in retreat. Another punch towards him and Levi slapped at the elbow, effectively making Eren catch himself in the face with his own hand, his open mouth catching on flesh. The next few strikes where coming in a blur that Levi had to dodge more than reflect.  
His eyes had widened just the slightest bit, how, how had Eren gotten so quick. He lifted his right arm in a hammer block right as Eren's leg came towards his head, teeth gritting in pain as he felt the bone sting in protest from the abuse.   
What was happening? Blue eyes snapped upwards to meet those of the brunette, freezing when he met golden green eyes staring back at him. Had Eren lost control, what triggered it? This was different somehow. But the amount of focus that youth had on him was certainly disturbing, it was like Eren wanted to eat him or something. Those strange eyes, flickering to the blood seeping from where Levi had busted his knuckles on Eren's face when the brat had tried to tackle him.

Eren could taste the blood that had pooled in his mouth before his wounds had healed themselves. He swallowed, and the coppery taste coated his throat. Levi's careful composure had slipped just a bit, and he was sweating and there was blood, bright against his pale skin, and Eren thought that he looked so goddamn beautiful like that. The thought threw him off, and he stumbled, losing his footing. Just like that, Levi had gained the advantage. Eren snarled, teeth red with his own blood, and pushed himself harder, ducking and weaving, taking each hit secure in the knowledge that there would be no lasting damage. Thin tendrils of steam rose from the wounds, the quiet hissing it made undetectable in the noise of the scuffle. Each heavy breath and strike of skin-against-skin filled the room, and Eren felt like his heart rate had tripled. 

As he moved in to try another swing at Levi's cheek, Eren wondered why the man was suddenly moving so slowly. He barely managed to block in time. It was then that Eren realized that it wasn't Levi who was moving slower; he was simply moving faster. A wide, vicious grin split his face. The next time Levi blocked a blow, Eren took advantage of it. Wrapping his fingers around the man's wrist, he saw the slight widening of Levi's eyes as he registered what had happened. Eren twisted, heard the satisfying sound of muscles straining, bones twisted so far that another quick yank and they'd snap like toothpicks. Then, they were on the mat, Eren straddling Levi's waist. Eren was breathing hard, chest heaving and mouth hanging open. Levi wasn't in a much better state. The brunette leaned down, pressing their bodies almost flush against one another. "Does this mean I win?" he murmured, lips brushing the man's ear as he spoke.

For the briefest of moments Levi actually felt a twinge of fear roll through him when he realized that Eren was actually thinking and had grasped his wrist in a way that it could be shattered in only a second with his kind of strength. The loss of a hand was something that he certainly did not want to deal with. 

Resisting was only going to end badly for him so instead Levi moved with Eren, though it didn't soften the effects of having his skull slammed into the mat any better. Seeing spots dance across his vision as his body screamed in a short bout of pain and shock that someone had gotten the upper hand on him.  
He was dragged back into focus when he felt another body settling on top of him, he also came to the realization that Eren still had a tight hold on his wrist. The younger male had height over him, but Levi could still escape if he really needed to, though maybe not without some real damage to both Eren and himself. Pressed so close and breathing each other gasps as air, he was certain that they both could hear or feel the rapid beats of their hearts. Though Levi's breathing was starting to slow slightly to a more manageable rate.   
He had only managed to catch a glimpse of those unnerving green gold eyes before the words made a jolt run down his spine.

"No," came the simple response and he forced himself to not flinch at the deep guttural growl that rumbled out of Eren's throat. Body tensing as he waited for Levi to attack, but instead nothing happened. This made the teenager slowly relax again slightly as Levi thought through his options, letting Eren sweat about it for now. What he wasn't expecting was the feeling something warm and wet moving along the shell of his ear, then a sharp pain that made Levi almost howl in shock and indignation, "JAEGER DID YOU JUST FUCKING BITE ME?!" Already he could feel warm blood dripping and a tongue eagerly lapping it up.

Burying his face in the hollow between Levi's jaw and his ear, Eren breathed in the heady scent. It was nearly intoxicating, making his mouth water. So he nipped, breaking the skin and letting the heady taste coat his lips and dance across his tongue. Eren could feel Levi struggling beneath him, heard the loud and angry explanations, but he found he didn't care. He rolled his hips and readjusted his weight, pressing harder in an attempt to keep the small man still. He growled, low in his throat, and for a brief second Levi was still. The brunette let out a quiet noise of contentment and nosed along Levi's throat, finding a spot along his collarbone. Before he could bite down, savor the taste of copper and something else that left his mouth watering and craving more, Levi bucked, knocking him off balance again. Eren fell back, crouched in a defensive position, eyes narrowed and a low growl starting in his throat once again. Blood dyed his mouth deep red and dripped from his chin. He bared his teeth at Levi, licked his lips, before bringing up a hand to wipe the blood from his chin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you shitty brat," Levi's breath was coming in short gasps as he held a hand to his ear, trying to figure out the damage before he leveled Eren with a glare you probably would have set a lesser person on fire and piss their pants in terror. But no, the teenager only continued to stare back at him from his position. Eren looked more like a predator than human at the moment, reminding Levi faintly of the tales of vampires and werewolves that liked to haunt little kids' nightmares, too bad monsters were a lot more real than most liked to admit.

Still there was something else in Eren's moves that disturbed the older man, when he had him pinned to the ground; he had felt the forceful, needy roll of Eren's hips down against his own. What the hell. What the fucking hell of fuckers in fuckdom. Levi had been thrown off by the display, trying to reorganize his mind as kept his eyes on Eren before him. He needed to break him out of this, bring him back to his normal self before he decided he wanted to rip Levi's throat out and roll around on his corpse like a disgusting animal.

"Eren, listen to me this is an order, get a hold of yourself, Erwin's probably going to bring Mikasa in here soon, do you want her to see you like this?" There was a waver in those eyes as the other started to blink rapidly; bringing the kid back seemed to be rather easy with promises of those he cared about. The danger was ebbing away as blue started to return to those eyes instead of that cursed gold. What Levi said next was supposed to be sarcastic, "If you wanted a fuck buddy all you had to do was ask, not leap on me like a dog in heat."

Just like that, the last of the gold faded, and Eren's eyes grew wide. His cheeks were bright red and he held up a hand as though to defend himself, although it was shaking. "That wasn't what I was- I mean, I'd never!" he continued on like that for a moment, his words coming quickly in sputtered, breathless exclamations. He looked away, down at his hands, which still had a bit of blood on them. Eren licked his lips and winced, bringing up his hand again to wipe at the blood with renewed vigor, as though erasing the blood from his face would also make it like the whole thing had never happened. 

When he looked again, Eren noticed the wound on Levi's neck. He frowned, trying to figure out why he might have done such a thing in the first place, and how he'd managed to get so close. The only memories he could call to mind were of intense hunger and of delicious smells and warm flesh and how amazing Levi looked and... He looked quickly away. His head was spinning and his knees felt weak. "I think I need to sit down." With the announcement, Eren tottered unsteadily to a wall and slid down it to place his head between his knees, groaning as the world turned a little black around the edges. Without looking up, he could hear the sounds of Levi shifting where he stood. He knew that the man wouldn't have let his movements make noise if he didn't want them to. Eren made a face, not sure what that meant in this case. Finally, the teen muttered a quiet apology. There was no response.   
After a bit of uncomfortable silence, he asked, "Did you really mean that? About, uh. Fuck buddies?" 

Silently he watched the way that Eren moved across the floor, there was stiffness to his movements, not the odd mix of grace and animalistic intensity that jerked the teenager’s muscles into moving. Dimly Levi noted that he was going to have to get the first aid kit to get Eren cleaned up and to stop the blood that still dripped from several nicks that the other’s teeth and apparently returned claws brought about. Rolling his head he checked to make sure that there wasn’t a hidden concussion he might be suffering from because of being slammed to the ground.  
He stopped at the question, small and weak as it sounded, like Eren was a kicked puppy that expected to be punished again. Did Levi mean it? The older man had to honestly think about it, also the fact that apparently Eren wanted this. Why would he be attracted to a man like him, Stockholm or not. Did Levi want it?

Grimly he had to face that yes, he did want the brat, he wanted to see how he could get him to writhe and scream under him, but there was more to it than that, a feeling of attachment more than the lust that he was supposed to be ashamed of. That was the fact that made Levi pause. His brows creased in thought as he went to get the kit from the corner. Deciding finally as he sat before the teenager to start taking care of the damage to both of them, “Depends, usually the shit that comes out of my mouth I mean in some way or another. Here’s a question for you though, why would you want it?”

Eren shrugged, burying his face further. He waited for some sign of what Levi might be thinking, but nothing was forthcoming. Slowly he raised his head, finding Levi crouched right before him. Although he didn't seem to be paying any attention to Eren, the teen had the feeling that Levi was overly aware of every movement he made. It was a little unnerving, but also almost exciting.   
"That wasn't a straight answer." he said, narrowing his eyes. He tried to avoid looking at the wound that he had caused, but it was bright red with blood, the skin around it darkening already. Levi was dabbing at it with a look of mild concentration on his face, and Eren found that he just couldn't keep his eyes away. He swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously, trying to break away. Slowly, he moved his eyes down Levi's body, finding each scratch and forming bruise on the exposed tracks of skin. With a sigh, he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, legs crossed and hands in his lap as he watched every move that Levi made.   
"I'm not really sure." he finally admitted, shrugging. "Just normal reasons, I guess. I find you interesting and really handsome. Maybe it's shallow, but...why not?" He averted his eyes, staring at his own folded hands, cheeks pink and lips pressed together, like he couldn't quite believe what he'd just said.

"I can think of many reasons why not," there was that look of absolute disappointment and fear on the teenager’s face as Levi continued to speak, lifting his hand to count on his fingers, "I'm around twice your age, I'm hardly what you would call a gentle lover, I'm your trainer, and here's another, you might rip my throat out mid copulation."

Eren was looking like a mixture of mortified and broken, he was certain that the teenager would probably have tried to run away if he could stand again to hide those tears that were starting to gather at the corners of those odd eyes. Damn, this kid really did not know what he was doing to him. Even coated in blood, a mixture of human and monster, he still managed to appeal to Levi from just how raw Eren was. Everything was written on his face whenever the older man wanted something from him. He was the only one that was able to get that reaction out of him and...  
Levi found himself wanting to keep it that way. They were probably both shallow, but there was also something more from the way that they were forced together. Eren had tried to bury his face in his arms on top of his knees again. Reaching forward he grabbed those brown locks and lifting Eren's face up, sealing his lips over shocked ones in one swift motion.

The kiss was chaste, although Levi's mouth collided with Eren's with enough force to hurt. For a split second, Eren was frozen with surprise. This was not the direction he had thought this conversation would be going. But just as quickly, he was reaching up, one hand in Levi's hair and the other resting on his shoulders. He shifted to rest on his knees, pressing harder against the man. His fingers entwined in the dark strands of hair and he wondered vaguely if his nails were digging into his shoulder. Either way, it didn't seem to bother Levi. Eren smiled, eyes closed and his heart thudding. He could feel Levi's hands on his body, unsurprisingly rough, but not cruel. Yes, that was another thing he liked about Levi.  
He pressed closer, trying to deepen the kiss. He hadn't had too much experience with kissing; especially not with people who actually knew that they were doing. He wasn't completely clueless, though, and he felt a sense of frustration when he realized that Levi was having none of it. He pushed harder, fingers pulling at his hair now, fingers biting intentionally, and his body pressed flush to Levi's.

Honestly he was surprised by how eager Jaeger was; one simple kiss and he found himself with a leech on his face. Levi was sure to move slowly, lifting his mouth and letting Eren meet him again, as the older man trailed his fingers up sides of the tanned body before him, squeezing flesh mostly to commit the feel to memory as he had seen the brat several times half naked already. His fingers pet over each bump of the other's spine through his shirt and the hollow between each rib.  
Now though, he was allowed to touch, and touch without the purpose of teaching or punishment. It was a strange feeling that made a shudder try to roll down his spine, though Eren was trembling enough for the both of them at this sudden and new sensation.  
The kid had no real experience that was obvious, but he seemed to know the mechanics as he actually dared to try and press his tongue against the seam of Levi's lips. Eren was obviously not expecting for the older man to pull away though. The panic on the brat's face was rather adorable as Levi lifted a hand to run his thumb under one of those bright eyes, "I don't think this is the place for this kind of thing and I'm not going to be the one cleaning these disgusting floors."  
Maybe he was a tab cruel, letting Eren wind himself up like that only to meet disappointment, "I was serious about your sister coming, Erwin texted me saying they were going to do physical training."

Eren groaned and dropped his head. Of course Mikasa would be coming here. Levi did have a point about the location, though. With a sigh, he nodded, silently agreeing that it would be wise to stop. He wasn't about to just let go and pretend that this had never happened, though. No way. He was determined to see just how far Levi would let himself be pushed later. The thought brought a toothy grin to his face, wondering just how far that might be. Of course, there were a few problems with being a teenager, having just kissed someone, and with admittedly very little self-control and an open access to various fantasies. He shifted, biting his lip with a sudden sense of self consciousness and discomfort. Eren cleared his throat, fingers twisting in the fabric of his baggy workout shorts, and tried very hard to think of unpleasant and very much non-sexual things. 

Levi raised a brow, eyes moving slowly over Eren's form, and Eren found his face going hot, the flush on his cheeks spreading down in splotchy patches of red across his neck and even to the tips of his ears. He looked away; thinking of Armin's grandpa is a speedo and the old woman down the street when she would occasionally go out in the mornings to grab her newspaper in a sheer slip that no one over the age of 25 should have even glanced towards. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. He thought he could hear people approaching from the hallway, their footsteps echoing ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, it is three in the morning, I spend the last few days just watching Resident Evil playthroughs. Time to sleep and not think about zombies.
> 
> Anyway, please comment if you liked it. My tumblr is hyrulehalfbreed.tumblr.com, idk I've been bored lately if people want to chat or bother me.


	18. Smack Down Again

"Go to the bathroom, you need to clean off all the blood on your face anyway," Levi finally pointed out, silently amused by the fact that Eren was just so fresh and impulsive that it made his job of teasing the youth all the easier. The teenager was scrambling to try and get back to his feet, having taken the time to recover when Levi caught him by the shoulder, voice practically purring into the youth's ear as he wondered just how far the flush went down his body, "Have fun in there and clean up after yourself."

The sound that escaped Eren's lips actually forced a small chuckle out of him as the kid vanished into the bathroom. From almost getting mauled to a potential partner, it was enough to make anyone's head spin. Left alone in the gym he silently wondered what kind of turn his life had taken again, shrugging to himself he decided that he would just have to wait and see the results. See if both of them lived long enough to see any true result.  
Making sure the bandages were in place and none of the damage was really visible he turned to look at the trio entering the gym. Erwin's eyes still caught the small injuries, frown deepening before pointing Mikasa to the mats, Petra smiling as the leader himself took off his shoes.

The gym was just like any other that Mikasa had ever been in. It was hot, with mats and weights and the lingering scent of body odor. The only difference she could find was the fact that there were more bloodstains than the one at her school. The thoughts of her old school brought up the question of whether or not she, Armin, and Eren would be able to complete their schooling. Mentally, she reined her thoughts in. It was neither the time nor the place to bring such things up. Levi was alone, lurking casually near the wall.   
"Where is Eren?" She demanded voice steady and cold. Besides the slight narrowing of her eyes, the girl's face was otherwise stoic. Levi seemed amused by her unspoken threat.   
Petra placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, fingers gently squeezing. The teenager threw a glare over her shoulder, but Petra didn't flinch, although there was a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. Of course, a heartbeat later Eren appeared, face and hands wet with water. He smiled at the group, apparently oblivious to the tension.

A smirk was tugging at his lips, looking back at the teenager then the girl before him, "I didn't know your sister had you so whipped that you need her permission to take a piss." Again there was that distain that Mikasa sent his way, seemed that she didn't care to hide her emotions from him as long as it was anger or something akin to it. It didn't matter to Levi she wasn't his problem specifically; she was the rest of the group's. The shorter man just had to take care of one annoying, and apparently horny brat. As long as it didn't get in the way of his training and controlling, he supposed he could humor both him and Eren... though he wasn't going to admit anything to the others.  
Tilting his head towards the weights, he wanted to see if the kid had gotten stronger is only an hour and after a second transformation. As he moved to spot for Eren he noticed something odd, he still had his claws, after the last transformation they had disappeared, why did they stay this time?

Eren flushed, angrily. It wasn't the first time that someone had suggested such a thing, but they usually didn't state it so bluntly and he was usually in a position to hit them, even if it might result in a suspension. Here, though, he probably wouldn't be able to land a punch, and if he did there was more of a chance of an imminent and painful death, instead of a simple slap on the wrist and a look of disappointment. This time, he wisely, he kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself. With a silent nod, Eren followed the silent instructions and got into position.  
One by one, the weights were piled on. Sweat collected on his palms, making his grip slippery. He held on more tightly, fingernails cutting into the soft flesh of his palms. He frowned, trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of his skin trying to heal itself around his nails and failing to do so. Another weight was added, and his arms began to tremble. The boy grits his teeth and ignored it, determined.

Levi managed to keep the frown off his face as he noticed the blood that was smeared onto the bar and was dripping onto the floor and bench alike. Still he didn't say a word as he watched the steam that was once again starting to roll off of the teenager's body, was there a limit to how much he could regenerate? It was a disturbing thought; he would have to ask Hanji about her theories on it. He just hoped that she wouldn't want to cut of the brat's arm to see if it would grow back. But knowing her... Eren was at least going to suffer a few broken bones in the near future.  
Would they heal straight on their own, would they have to race to set them before the healing took full affect? His attention was brought back to the present when the bar clanged heavily back into its resting place as the brat reached his limit. It seemed that he was able to hold around 15 pounds more than yesterday.

Eren stared at his hands, slowly curling and uncurling his fingers. He squinted and frowned, wondering why he hadn't noticed just how long his fingernails had grown. The crescent shaped cuts in his palms were healing, the steam that they released joining with the small tendrils that were already curling around his entire upper body. His mouth felt dry. He was working to steady his breathing and to slow his pounding heart when he heard the heavy thump of a body hitting the mat.  
……………..  
Erwin had only smiled pleasantly at the pair, motioning for the two women to follow him onto the mat. But instead of Petra moving to stand before Mikasa as her partner, Erwin did, still seeming as calm as ever as he waited for her to attack him. Petra was here to analyze the Asian girl's fighting style and what needed to be improved.

As much as she would have preferred to do so, Mikasa accepted that she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her brother and also stand a chance against the man who stood so casually in front of her. Her lips pressed into a thin line, annoyed at his easy and seemingly carefree stance. It seemed that he had dismissed her as no threat; that he had let his guard down. Mikasa knew better, though. Although she would be the first to admit that she wasn't as sharp as Armin, she knew enough to guess that this was a man who never took risks. How could he have reached such a dangerous and high level position, otherwise? Erwin wouldn't be foolish enough to dismiss a potential threat, no matter how low the risk. The girl took a deep breath, steadying herself, and settled into a fighting stance. Eyes darting to find an opening, she stepped slightly to the side, frowning when Erwin didn't move to mirror or defend against her. Swallowing, knowing that there was going to be some sort of trick to his game, Mikasa steeled herself and lunged. 

Erwin knew that the girl was smart, she had good instincts, and a desire and pride to show her abilities. But it was that pride that was one of her biggest downfalls. The blond was able to see a bit of Levi in her and because of that, he knew how to handle her. When she finally struck out, Erwin's hands were moving, hooking onto her shoulder and twisting her around in midair. Other arm rolling into her stomach as the next moment Mikasa was staring up at the ceiling.

Eren looked up in time to see Mikasa push herself back up, the expression on her face just short of murderous. Watching as she circled Erwin like a creature stalking its prey, Eren tried to hide the smile that fought to show itself. He had seen her do this before at tournaments, and it almost always proved disastrous for the other team.   
That was why, when Mikasa darted forward and Erwin grabbed her, so quickly he was nearly a blur, for just an instant, Eren's jaw dropped open, eyes widening with surprise. When she hit the mat again, he had to clench his fists at his sides and bite his tongue to stop himself from doing something stupid. He knew that if he interfered, then he'd end up getting a tongue lashing from Mikasa, and probably a more physical punishment from Levi. Who really knew what Erwin would do? For a second, as she was springing back to her feet, Eren met Mikasa's eyes. A look of understanding passed between them, and he slowly unclenched his fists. 

"Just because Erwin is big, it doesn't mean that he isn't fast," Levi finally spoke, raising a brow as the boy jumped at the sound, "Erwin and Hanji are the only ones that I can spar with one on one. During the beginning of my time here, when I disobeyed I was laid out by both of them, two on one." He looked lazily at the scene, Mikasa was clearly trying to calculate while Erwin only stood there, face calm. "What makes him the most dangerous is his intelligence that he can back up with the force behind his punches."  
Levi saw himself as intelligent, yes of course, but he also recognized that he was nowhere near the tactical genius that Erwin was. Still there was a way Mikasa moved that got his interest, asking as he pointed Eren to the balance beams, this was the first step. "Did your sister take some kind of martial arts?"

Respect, that was what Erwin held for the girl before him, she continued to get back up, even after each time he slammed her to the ground. Instead of becoming disheartened or frustrated by the clear unfairness of the match, she only got back up to try again. She knew that there was another purpose behind this practice. In his eyes, she was passing with flying colors.

The new information was interesting. Frowning as he tried to picture Levi sparring with Hanji, Eren found he was troubled by the image, his thoughts going back to when he'd walked in on the two of them in the kitchen. Levi's question broke him out of his reverie before he could let it eat away at him. He blinked, licking his lips, and tried to think back. "Uh, not really. She plays-played- a few sports at school, but it's not like we ever had the money to send her to any classes. She might have learned some martial arts before she came to live with us, though. I'm not really sure. But even then, it's been a long time." He shrugged, eyes moving slowly between Mikasa and Levi, as though he wasn't sure who to look at but also didn't want to look away from either of them. "She's always been really good at pretty much anything she puts her mind to. Fighting and other sorts of physical activities, especially." 

Every time she pushed herself back up, Mikasa had to work to keep her face expressionless. She didn't want to show it, but she was beginning to feel frustrated. She tried to keep her mind clear, and to not let her feelings show in her movements or on her face. She was determined not to give up until she either managed to land a hit, or she simply was unable to continue.

"She's a lot like you," Levi mused as he noticed that the girl would simply get back up, but his eyes had noticed a shift in Erwin's stance, for a brief moment he felt pity for the girl before he turned his eyes back to Eren, giving him a pointed kick in the back to get him moving onto the beam. Checking to see his ability for balance before demanding him to leap onto a thinner beam, there were six beams in total, all going higher and higher, becoming thinner. But the height was the purpose. A fall was going to hurt, motivation to keep on the beam and not fall. The last beam was the tricky one, mounted on a system that would swing and sway with the slightest movement, though he wasn't going to warn Eren about that ahead of time. Another thing he needed to work on, being able to adapt instantly for something unseen.

Mikasa was proving to be level headed for the most part; it was a measure of how much she could take before her judgment started to cloud. The moment he noticed the sloppiness, too quick, overextended to leave her wide open, from her last strike, Erwin acted.  
The punch was quick, and he still held back most of his strength, but his fist buried into her gut. The way she had froze made Erwin wonder how often she had been on the receiving end of blows. Was she only ever the one dealing the damage and no one else being able to strike her back?

Eren shrugged. It was probably the first time that someone had said that he and Mikasa were alike. Even friends from school usually had a hard time wrapping their heads around the fact that the two had been raised together for years and would marvel over how different the two were. For some reason, the fact that Levi seemed to think so seemed a lot more important than what any acquaintance from school had to say on the matter. (Not that he'd ever taken any of their words to heart, of course.)   
Eyeing the beams uncertainly, Eren followed instructions to mount the first one. He wobbled initially, but gained his footing soon enough. Muttering encouragements under his breath, he moved slowly upwards, cursing each time his stomach lurched as he almost lost his footing. He was on the fifth bar when, from the corner of his eye, he saw Mikasa get hit. Acting more out of instinct than anything else, he whirled around, hands already fisted and ready for a fight, and shouted a simple "Hey!" followed promptly by "Oh SHIT" as he lost his already precarious balance.   
….

Mikasa lay where she was for a moment, trying to find her breath again. Her shirt was damp and clung uncomfortably to her back where the sweat made her skin sticky. She could feel the burn in her muscles; it had been a long time since she'd had to work that hard. It had also been a long time since anyone had ever landed such a solid punch. She tried to glare at Erwin, but soon found that she was in no position to do so. Letting her head fall back to the mat with a quiet thunk, she squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the sound of her own heart thudding in her ears, and each breath drawn in and let out. Grudgingly, she had to admit that she was impressed, if not also kind of pissed. She hadn't even grazed him.

"You did rather well," Erwin finally said as he gave a small nod that made Petra go scampering off to get a cool towel and some water for the teenager. He knelt next to the girl knowing she wouldn't be getting up for at least a few minutes from the strain on her body, "You're purpose is to protect Eren and to keep the little family that has been created between you three alive by any means necessary. I know that I cannot trust you for this fact. No matter the time that has passed here, you will sacrifice this group if you think you can secure them a better chance at life."  
He was met with unsurprising silence, "Because of this I have one goal for you Mikasa, to make you strong enough that you feel like you can take on the world with our aid. To protect Eren, you must listen to us. We want to figure out more about the Titan project and use it. I won't deny that fact. But we are also the only ones that want to keep you alive at all costs as well. The rest of the world fears what they cannot control; you would all be killed no matter what allegiance you swore."

Listening to Erwin's words, it was easy to tell how he had earned himself a position as the commander of a group of killers. He knew each person's weaknesses, but also their skills and their ambitions. He knew how to turn those to his own needs, as well. Mikasa grit her teeth, fingers twitching, and she opened her eyes. Dark brown met steely blue, locking as neither person was willing to look away. She pushed herself up, arms shaking slightly from the effort. "I accept."

"I'm glad," came the simple answer as he handed over the water and towel as Petra knelt beside them. "Tell us when you are ready to try again, there's no hurry." He sat there, waiting patiently for either questions or conversation to start up, though he glanced back towards the other pair from time to time, really Levi seemed to be a little crueler towards Eren than the others.

The towel resting over her shoulders and across her neck, Mikasa drank slowly, letting the refreshing feeling of the cold water and towel sooth her. She could already feel exactly which parts of her body were going to be painfully sore in another hour, and she wasn't looking forward to the next day, when she undoubtedly would be having trouble moving without the burn of overworked muscles making it difficult for her. She worked to keep the grimace off her face, and ignored the stare she could practically feel directed at her. Resolutely, she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to give any of her thoughts away. She had learned the value of keeping quiet and being patient, and she liked to think that this would be an appropriate situation to use that knowledge.

Silence, weren't teenage girls supposed to be talkative and bubbly? Erwin was never one to believe in stereo types, and he understood why Mikasa wouldn't really like to talk after what she had experienced in life. But her silence was a little surprising. Instead he turned his attention to gathering information, "Did you bring those pills that Dr. Jaeger had been giving to Eren, I received word from the others that they hadn't found anything of the like in your house."

Mikasa frowned, considered lying, and then decided it was likely better if she didn't. "Of course I brought them. It's his medicine. As far as I was aware when we were brought here, he needs it." She paused, glancing over towards where Eren was balancing precariously on the bars. She sighed. "I suppose he might not need it after all, correct?"

"We believe that those pills were suppressing Eren's healing abilities and strength. We need to hand them over to Hanji so she can figure out what is in them and in turn what could have been injected into all of you." There was a small flinch from the girl at the comment, but other that she didn't react. It must be difficult to accept that the man that had taken you in and seemed to have saved your life was really a villain. The world was truly cruel.

"And if she figures it out, what exactly do you intend to do?" Mikasa asked, brushing her hair back from where it had fallen into her face. "I can't just assume that you plan on trying to...what, cure us? Create more 'super soldiers' or try and conduct your own experiments?" She met his eyes unflinchingly. "If that is your intention, I will not hand them over."

Erwin shook his head as he reminded, "You aren't the one to make the decisions Mikasa, and no we aren't really interested in creating more soldiers at the moment. After all, from what we have seen in Eren it would be too hazardous to attempt. However, we need to know how this was developed, to make sure that Eren's time isn't ticking away if the lack of medicine will kill him."

Mikasa's mouth tightened, eyes glinting dangerously as she considered Erwin's words. Finally, she gave a curt nod. "I have the pills hidden in the--my room. If a similar formula was used on Armin, do you think that your scientist might be capable of coming up with some sort of a cure?" She wanted to look away, to hide the anxiety that was bubbling just under the surface of her calm facade, but she refused to allow herself to break eye contact.

"It might be possible," Erwin answered with a small nod, that was no point in giving her any false hope, but there was small chance until proven otherwise by Hanji. There were still so many questions that were floating around his head about what could be inside of the teenagers' blood; did it alter their DNA at all? Would it affect their lives as they got older in different ways, what was going to be the pros and cons? None of them had the answer so far, and it was frustrating for everyone. It seemed that only Eren was unaffected by the grimness of the future as the determined boy was set on a path only for revenge and to please his new superiors, or at least Levi. Erwin knew that the kid had developed a complex and it was almost frightening that Levi seemed to be affected as well.  
The blond didn't flinch when he heard the whirl of wires above his head, the next moment he could feel a blade pressed against the back of his neck as Levi hung upside down from the ceiling above him. "You are the most skilled in the gear, but don't you think you are showing off just a bit?"

…A little before…

Somehow Levi was able to push down the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose between his fingers as Eren proceeded to make an utter fool out of himself. He had caught the turning of the brat's shoulders when he was still in the air to look behind him. Already Levi knew that he would have fallen, even if it wasn't the precarious sixth beam. No the instant weight pressed onto its surface, the beam swayed sharply away from Eren.

The next moment the brat found himself thirteen feet lower than he had been and staring up at Levi's cold gaze, "I'm not going to ask you how many fingers I'm holding because you're a fucking idiot. Get up and back on the beams.” He could see the anger light those blue green orbs, but Levi knew that like most youth, their attention could easily be diverted. Motivation easily gained through fear or sweet promises, "You don't get up within the next five seconds and you're sleeping in your own bed with the chains tonight." That would also mean the loss of the opportunity to see where they literally laid with each other.

Eren groaned but pushed himself shakily to his feet, knees wobbling slightly as he fought to get his breath back and tried to ignore the throbbing in his skull. "So mean." he muttered, sending a glare in Levi's direction. Even so, he felt his heart jump at the veiled promise of sharing a bed with Levi once again. The pounding subsided soon enough, leaving only a dull, muted ache behind. It felt more like a headache, as opposed to a possible head injury. With every passing day, Eren found himself more and more grateful for his healing capabilities. With a quick glance over towards Mikasa to assure himself that she was being properly looked after, he tried the beams again, trying to ignore Levi's eyes on him.

A puppy, that was what Eren truly reminded Levi of as he watched the brat get back to his feet, eager to please him. To get a reward, though he didn't even know if the older man would keep his word or exactly what the statement completely entailed. All the teenager wanted to do was prove himself to his trainer. Levi felt his head cocking slightly to the side in thought, like a dog, the monster inside of Eren had to be trained with both a stern hand and one of pleasure for his other side. Eren needed to have a reason to keep his focus during those fits, and to return from them.

This time Eren was able to get to the sixth bar without difficulty, but his whole body was stiff and it seemed like he was afraid to even breathe to make the beam start swaying again. Placing a hand on the support of the beam, Levi gave a shove, making it sway and shake which made Eren fall, but managing to catch himself as he clung to the bar, upside down, legs locked around it and claws digging into the slick surface as he turned to gaze down at Levi. Obviously pissed at almost meeting the floor once again, the older man only answered simply, "Learn to adapt, what if the wind can up while you were on a beam on top of a skyscraper?"

"What kind of things do you do, that that would even be a possibility?" Eren grumbled, shifting slightly on the beam and making a face as it moved beneath his feet. "How am I supposed to get down? Do I just...stair step using the other beams?" He eyed them dubiously, eyes narrowed and face turning just a bit paler, as though the idea of getting down was more ludicrous and demanding than the task of having to get to the top beam. The beam swayed again and Eren wind milled, cursing loudly. When he managed to regain his balance once again, he shot a dirty look down towards Levi. "Would you please stop touching it!"

So the little shit was starting to give him a little attitude, the next shove at the beam was harder than the last as it swayed wildly like the occupant on top of it. The smirk on Levi's face coming out in full force as he watched Eren struggle, pushing it again as he called upwards, "This is your choice, either start using the beams to get down or come down the hard way." At the teenager's disbelieving look, Levi gave a small shrug.  
"I wouldn't suggest the later, after all, we don't know how much your healing can do to fix your brain, and I don't think we have much of it left to spare anyway." This was way too easy as he drummed his fingers against the bar as he watched the thoughts whirling around the other's head.

A whole medley of curses and foul words paraded their way across his mind, but Eren kept his mouth shut. He eyed the bars thoughtfully, trying to figure out the best way of getting down to the lower bar without braining himself on it. Briefly, he wondered if this might be how a cat felt when it found itself in a tree it couldn't get down from. The bar swayed under him as he readjusted his position, crouching slightly. He shot a last scowl towards Levi, hating the smug look on the man's face. Then, with a deep breath, he leaped, aiming for the bar. 

"Oh shit, oh shit." The curse came out in a breathless gasp, his fingers scrabbling for hold as he just barely clung on. As he pulled himself up and shakily stood up on the bar, a wide grin split his face. "Alright, that wasn't so bad!" And with that, he moved again, leaping not-so-gracefully to the next bar down. That time, he actually managed to land on the bar, although he was still wobbly and nearly fell.

Waiting for the brat to come back down Levi thought about what to do next, noting the sweat that was heavily coating the tanned skin, he decided a small break might be in order. He simply motioned Eren to follow him to another corner of the room, where two poles stood with some kind of pulley system in between. But he ignored them for the moment, picking up the large briefcase from the cabinet nearby that held his name. Eren had of course never seen this before, because of their first meeting being such a small hit, he didn't think he would need it. Flipping it open he pulled out lengths of leather straps, starting the process of sliding each in place as he knew those eyes were watching.

'Okay, what the fuck is going on?' Eren wondered as he stared with wide eyes as Levi covered himself in leather straps, deft fingers easily maneuvering around buckles and clasps with practiced ease. He couldn't help but note that they did not look like something that should be worn in a gym, of all places. He wasn't quite sure where to look as the man finished with his last strap, adjusting it before straightening up. "What are those for?" Eren asked, wincing at how his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tugged at his collar, frowning slightly. Levi gave him a disdainful look and turned. Trying to figure out what purpose the complicated system of leather and metal might be for, Eren just couldn't quite wrap his head around it. There were straps everywhere; On Levi's thighs and torso and crisscrossing over his ass. (Eren couldn't help but stare.) 

The next thing he pulled out was a metal contraption that hooked to rest on his hips and lower back, thick metal wires and a trigger like piece of machinery rested in his hands. Making sure that everything was attached correctly he asked, tilting his head to the side as he observed the kid's wandering eyes, "Do you remember how the news would always say that our hits should have been impossible? Do you know what makes us so dangerous?"  
"It's because of this, this is what makes us above the others, this is what we call 3d maneuver gear." Without looking to check his aim he fired the triggers, the next moment he was dragged into the air and towards the ceiling with a puff of escaping gas. He practically sling shot himself around the room, twisting and spinning in midair as he used momentum and the turning of muscles to move.

Mouth hanging open, Eren watched as Levi flew around the room, expecting him to crash into a wall at any second. With each twist and sharp turn, and every incredible aerial trick, the mysteries that Eren had found so amazing and appealing as a kid were starting to resolve themselves. "So this is how they pulled it off... Incredible!" His eyes were wide and shining, and a slow smile was spreading over his features. The man was practically just a blur as his speed increased, spinning in midair. Eren wondered if he was just being a showoff, or if this was normal for all of the members of the Survey Corps. It was almost like flying, which left the teen to wonder if the group's insignia was somehow connected to that. Eren grinned, as the wings tattooed across Levi's back suddenly seemed more poetic than before.  
…

"Chauvinistic isn't my personality, I'm showing a point," came the cool answer before the wires jerked him back upwards and another pull of the system and he detached himself from the ceiling to land back before Eren.

Mikasa stiffened as Levi seemed to appear out of nowhere, blade in hand. She had noticed him as he moved from place to place, of course; in a room this open, it would have been impossible not to. However, the speed in which he moved, and the fact that he had managed to get so close without her noticing immediately unnerved her. What was more, the fact that Erwin had apparently no qualms about his subordinate holding a blade to his throat set her on edge. What kind of a man was he? She had yet to figure it out. She would be the first to admit that she wasn't exactly good with people. Most people liked her well enough, or else had no real problems with her, but that didn't change the simple fact that she had never really figured out how to speak with them or how certain interactions went. She had Eren, and they understood one another just fine. Then, when Armin came along, they had all melded together in a way that she was comfortable and happy with, with their own understanding of the world and how it worked. There were other friends, acquaintances, people she cared about, as time went on. However, they had never been people that she cared to change herself or her views for. Now, though, she found herself wishing that she was better at reading and manipulating people. She wanted to understand the motives behind these actions.   
"What is your goal?" Well, no one had ever accused her of not being blunt enough.

"Like I said the night before, our goal is really not of any great importance; it depends mostly on how exactly you three fit into the picture and others like you. For now we will focus on trying to understand your abilities and finding out more about what Dr. Jaeger has done to this world." Seeing the less than satisfied look that flashed in those dark eyes Erwin smiled softly, "You like to be in control and to know what is going to be around the corner so you can prepare and protect those you care about from it."  
He took a small breath, "However, you no longer have that liberty, not even I do. I can make multiple plans for what might happen given the scenario, but in truth everything will be based on chance and the human condition. If one of my team dies on their next mission I will have to rework everything around that loss, I have plans, but since nothing is concrete, you don't need to know."

"And if we cannot fulfill whatever these plans of yours are, do you plan to exterminate us?" She asked her voice low. She leaned forward, close enough that she could see the single bead of sweat that had gathered on his temple. Searching his eyes for any sign of deception or danger. His perfectly composed, pleasant smile was firmly in place, making it impossible to read him. With a sigh, she leaned back and shot a quick look over to where Eren was standing, practically bouncing with excitement. The sight made her chest feel like it was tightening, seeing how eager and happy he seemed. She hadn't seen him like that for a long time, and the fact that he had found apparent joy in a place like this made her feel conflicted about her own feelings about their situation. Was he seeing something that she couldn't? Maybe if she just...the image of Armin's fingers being bent out of place, the sound of each one snapping under Hanji's unforgiving grip came back to her and she steeled herself once more. She would not allow herself to fall so easily. Not until she knew more, and not until Armin had healed and she knew that such a thing would never befall either of her friends again.

Oh how wonderfully the bastard could dance around words and lead someone right back to the start.  
Cool blue grey eyes looked away from Erwin and back to the slack jawed brat, one quick visit to the cabinet and Levi was shoving the mass of leather strips into Eren's arms, "Want to try to fly?"

"Hell yes!!" Eren was grinning from ear to ear, already fiddling with each of the straps. His smile quickly faded as he tried to figure out what went where and realized that it wasn't nearly as simple as Levi had made it look. He stared at the leather belt in his hand, eyes narrowed as though glaring might make it reveal its secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay break, but I need to go present shopping boo spending money.
> 
> Anyway comment if you like it, I'm interested in your thoughts, maybe theories of what might happen next. But I won't reveal anything because I'm a butt


	19. Sling Shot

"Why should we exterminate you? I don't think that would be necessary unless you give us a reason," came the simple answered as Erwin slowly got to his feet, meeting Petra's nervous eyes as she had been listening to their conversation. "Why don't we try the balance beams, after all, that's the first step in learning how to use the maneuver gear. If you can't balance and be able to control each muscle in your body to keep yourself upright, you'll end up splattering your skull on the ground or against a wall."  
Ah, there was the light of concern in her eyes as he glanced back towards Eren, "Levi won't let him hurt himself permanently. We won't even be putting a filled gas canister on him yet."

"Is that so?" The words were barely above a breath. The girl looked resigned as she followed the adults' lead, rising to her feet and brushing away the imaginary dust on her clothes. She eyed the bars thoughtfully, head tilted slightly as she tried to figure out how exactly to navigate them without falling and potentially hurting herself. She had seen Eren's attempts, and was confident she could do it. Eren let a quiet curse slip as he tried to figure out the odd belting system that these people apparently used, and she couldn't help the slight hint of a smile that appeared despite how worried she was for her brother.   
Then, without any warning, she ran, leapt, and gracefully mounted the first bar. 

Erwin nodded as he watched the girl on the first beam, making a motion for her to continue climbing, frowning as he noticed her gaze always returning to where the other pair was. "You need to focus on your own training, if you don't you won't be able to protect them. We will do what is necessary to make sure they learn how to defend and fight for themselves."

Mikasa rolled her shoulders and gave a quick nod and a muttered, "Yes, sir." before leaping easily to the next bar, and then the next. She took a split second to establish her balance before straightening up. She glanced down towards Petra and Erwin, then away towards the next bar up. So far, so good.  
Mikasa hadn't seen why exactly Eren had fallen when he had reached the sixth bar though it was obvious that he had been having trouble, it could have just been because of Levi. It would be interesting to see how the girl would adapt when the world suddenly became a lot less stable.

The first five bars were easy enough. Mikasa had no problem with balancing on stable ground, even though the increasingly smaller widths did offer her a bit of trouble. It was easy enough to calculate and adjust for that, though, since she knew what was coming. When she reached the sixth bar, however, she suddenly found her support dropping out from under her. The only sign of her surprise was the slight widening of her eyes. Then, she was falling. At the last second, she reached out and grabbed hold of the bar, scowling as she felt it moving, sending her body swinging. Quickly, she pulled herself up and settled, low on the bar. Slowly and carefully, trying her hardest not to set it swinging again, she stood. Straightening up and putting her shoulders back, she frowned down at Erwin. Even so, she still managed to exude the feeling that her head was held high as she paced the length of the bar.

"Good reflexes," came the easy going response from below was Erwin watched Mikasa's careful calculating moves, she would certainly be someone to fear once she gained more skill. She had all the beginnings to be one of the best in the group. "I'm going to shake it; you're going to have to adjust alright?"

"Thank you, sir. Alright." Mikasa answered, preparing herself. She wobbled as the bar did, quickly shifting her weight and stance to accommodate for the moving center of gravity beneath her. She bit her lower lip in concentration, fists curling at her sides. As she stumbled just a bit, nearly losing her balance, she tasted blood. Adrenaline was moving through her veins, her heart hammering and everything coming into focus. Quickly, she adjusted again. She could feel the bar moving beneath her, but it had no more affect. She could easily adjust to every minute movement, her balance steady.

"Mikasa?" his words were soft as he watched the girl, it was like she had entered her own little world. There was a small bit of blood leaking out of her mouth and Erwin had a suspicion that whatever was going on could be linked to the experiments, for now he was cautious and would see how she reacted.

Mikasa felt surprisingly calm, confident in her abilities. She could barely feel the stares on her and taste the slight copper of blood upon her tongue. She lifted a finger to her lips, staring momentarily when it came away bloody. She nonchalantly wiped the dab of red away on her pants, paying it no heed. 

Giving Petra a nod to keep shaking the beam as Erwin called up, “I want you to try and do a handstand, I don’t care if you weren’t able to do one before, I want you to try.” Balance, that was something interesting, but he needed her to get off the beams soon, see if anything else had changed in her. 

Mikasa glanced down, resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the seemingly odd request, and then shrugged. Carefully, she positioned herself, eyes locked on the bar and aware of every minute movement she made. She was swaying slightly with the movement of the bar. With a quiet exhale, she raised her hands and flipped her body over. Her stomach felt like it had jumped to her throat when she realized that she had miscalculated slightly, and she cursed quietly as she grasped at the bar.

Petra gave a small sound of shock at the sound of groaning metal and twisting of plastic and cloth protesting their sudden abuse. Erwin was leaping up the bars in seconds, stopping just short of the sixth beam as he reached out to grab the back of the dangling girl's shirt and pulling her to stand next to him, to him like she weighed nothing. However blue eyes were focused on the two crushed areas of the sixth beam, where Mikasa had been holding onto when she started to fall.  
How did she gain that much strength to crush it like that?

Frowning at her own mistake, Mikasa couldn't find it in herself to be too annoyed at Erwin for coming to hoist her back up onto the bar. She had no doubt that she would have been able to pull herself back up with no real problems, though. She gave a slight inclination of her head, a silent thank you. Then frowned when she realized he was still holding the back of her shirt, like a cat might hold the scruff of a kitten's neck.   
"You should be a little more observant." Erwin finally spoke as he let go of Mikasa's shirt slowly, crouching down on the bar to run his fingers over the destroyed area. Glancing back at the teenager to see her reaction to what she had managed to do. "These beams may be hollow, but they were built to sustain more than three hundred pounds of pressure."

Mikasa looked slowly between the bent metal, then to Erwin, then back again, frowning. "I suppose," she began after a stretch of silence, sounding resigned, "I can't convince you that it must be a flaw in the design?" She looked down to her own fingers, examining them as though she might be able to find answers there. Then, trying to ignore the faint trembling of the digits, she balled her hands into tight, white knuckled fists and dropped them to her side.

"I don't believe so," came the simple answer from the blond as he motioned for Mikasa to follow him, she was strong, and her balance was almost perfect. But he wanted to test out this new development more than anything. He pointed to the set of weights with a small smile. "I'd like to see how much you can lift if you don't mind." It was an order, but somehow it still sounded like a request.

It was simple to hear the command under the seemingly friendly suggestion. Mikasa kept a disinterested look as she followed his gaze towards the weights. She nodded, and followed Erwin down the bars to the ground. Petra was waiting for them, wide eyed as she glanced between the teenager and her leader, and the dented metal of the bar. Mikasa met her eye before turning away to follow the tall blond to the weights. She noted that none of them were marked.

The taller blond only watched, not allowing any expression to cross his face to give away how much weight she could be lifting. Instead he only ordered Petra to keep a record. It was shocking yes, he sent a text message to Hanji to tell her of the most recent developments and to check Mikasa's tests for any signs of increased chemicals for muscle growth.  
…..  
After a few moments Levi rolled his eyes at the brat's apparent inability to figure out the gear, unhooking a few of the belts he first showed Eren how to attached the cross chest pieces, moving then to the feet, legs and of course the teenager was stumped when he reached the hips. For once the older man didn't complain as he knelt before Eren, sliding the leather strips around the inner thighs, wrapping around the ass, and then to the front once again to finish the connections.

Eren kept his eyes on Levi's hands and his mind stubbornly focused on trying to memorize exactly how to work each belt and where each clasp and strap went. Despite his best efforts, though, he knew he'd still have to have help the next time he wore them. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to the feeling of pressure against the arches of his feet and the straps digging into the flesh of his thighs. He frowned and tugged at the one across his chest, making a face when Levi slapped his hand away.

"Don't fuck around with them, these are your only life line hundreds of feet in the air," Levi chastised as he took a step back from Eren pointing him to stand in between the two pillars, simply attaching the wires before moving to the automatic wench, "This is going to lift you up, it's your job to keep yourself balanced and upright, you don't and your head is going to meet the mat." With that little bit of warning he pressed the button, watching as the look of panic flashed across those eyes as his feet left the ground.

Arms slightly extended and feeling as though he would tip over at any moment, Eren dangled between the wires. The leather straps dug into him, but the feeling of being suspended, floating off the ground, made it so that he barely noticed the slight discomfort. When he had figured out how to keep himself upright with only a few worrisome jolts, the teen allowed himself a wide grin. "This isn't too hard!" he said, eyes bright and his excitement obvious. He had to use his arms to keep himself balanced, but the feeling of being lifted into the air was comfortable and thrilling. Just imagining how it would be when he was able to actually soar through the air like Levi had been doing made his heart beat faster.

It looked like the kid was getting the basic idea, the balance was still a little tricky, but it would improve with time, he pressed the button again, lifting Eren higher so he would understand how the feeling would be, keeping the balance while being lifted or jerked from side to side, this would be the more difficult task.  
Levi shot his own wires into the ceiling, lifting himself up to be hovering behind where Eren swaying, setting a foot on the kid's back he waited until the teenager looked back at him, eyes wide with confusion and then fear as he took in the smirk on the older man's face. The next moment Levi shoved. Let's speed up the learning process shall we?

Suddenly, the world was twisting around him. Eren flailed, trying desperately to keep his balance. He failed miserably. Suddenly, he was glad that Levi had hoisted him higher before pulling such a dick move. Blood rushed to his head, making it pound as his face began to turn a bright red. He squirmed uselessly for a moment, legs kicking and his fingers scrabbling for some kind of purchase in order to hoist himself upright. After a moment of fruitless struggles, he groaned and went limp, arms dangling and legs held at an awkward angle. Tears from being upside down stung his eyes and he blinked them quickly away, not wanting Levi to think he was crying. He scowled. "Wanna fill me in on how to fix this?" The words came out more sarcastic than he had intended, and he internally winced, not sure how the man might react. Being around Levi was going to result in whiplash, he was sure. After all, he was never sure what to expect, since the man could be kind and calm one second and then beat the shit out of him the next.

For that little bit of back talk Levi shoved his foot against the teen's ass to make him sway a bit more before answering, "Grab hold of your cables and swing your legs forward while straightening your back, think about trying to roll backwards." It would take a few tries to get it right, but Levi also thought that learning was best done through experience and frustration.  
"I want you to lose your balance and practice getting back straight again," he couldn't help the quirk to his lips as he whispered into the kid's ear when he managed to right himself, "Though I think it is obvious now that you aren't completely straight, eh Jaeger?" Not that Levi was one to talk, but he had no shame in his activities, though he would rather Eren not find out about Erwin and his exploits long ago.

Eren glared at the ground, since he wasn't in a position to send optical daggers at Levi. His face was bright red, from a mix of frustration, embarrassment at Levi's words, and the blood that was rushing to his head. The mix ended with a pounding headache and a frayed temper. He wanted to make a quip about it, but he really wasn't in the position to do so. "Ugh, alright, alright." he grumbled back, kicking out blindly behind himself. The swaying of the cables quickly picked up speed as he struggled to right himself and he hissed through his clenched teeth. Squeezing tighter at the cables, muscles straining as he tried to pull himself up with his arms alone. "Shit." Legs swinging wildly once again, he scowled as he found himself nearly horizontal, unable to go anywhere without finding himself completely upside down again. 

"Try slowly pointing your toes down and willing your legs to follow," Levi ordered, his voice sharp and clear now as he watched Eren slowly making progress, though he finally did tap one of the teenager's legs with one foot, and just like that the brunette was back to being upright. The older man decided that he was going to allow the kid to catch his breath, light eyes darting to the balance beams. Erwin was looking stiff as he watched the girl above him. Something was up, Levi could clearly see that the blond was shaking the bar, even Petra on the other side was helping. But it was like Mikasa was floating, barely moving as she stayed on the bar.  
Strange, he was tempted to go investigate it himself, but he needed to keep Eren focused on his own task. He placed his hands gently on the other's shoulders, before suddenly pulling him backwards, once again Eren found himself upside down, though on the opposite way as he stared at Levi.

Eren glared up towards his mentor, then gave a teasing smile. "You just wanted to see my face, didn't you?" He yelped when he was sent swinging once again, and went back to glaring. Muttering under his breath, Eren reached up to grasp at the cables once again, trying to keep himself stable. Following Levi's instructions, he pointed his toes and tried to make his legs follow. He couldn't shake the feeling that he looked ridiculous. Levi's expression didn't help sooth that feeling in the least.   
Slowly, he found himself beginning to flip in midair. His expression turned gleeful, and soon he found himself nearly upright, although he still felt a little off balance. He let out a single, triumphant, "HA!" then found himself flipping right back over, his excited flail having sent him toppling once again. He groaned and went limp for a second before struggling again to raise himself up. 

"Your ability to fuck up continues to amaze me," Levi drawled boredly as he watched the teenager finally stand up straight once again. When those imploring eyes looked back at him, stupidly wide and waiting, the older man finally relented, this kid really was like a dog, “Good.” How long would that bright smile last in their world? He found himself silently hoping that some of the kid’s personality wouldn’t be destroyed by the hardships that he was going to have to face. Many of the Corps had perfected their masks for the world and to each other. Sometimes they would crack however, leaving the others to pick up the pieces, to figure out what was reality and what was fictional in the person they had grown to enjoy at some level.  
He would have to keep a close on eye on Eren, he didn’t want the kid to create a mask, not yet, and not from him. Levi was selfish, he wanted to keep those eyes alight with life and emotion, if only so he could drink in what he utterly lacked now. He watched as Eren continued to practice, flipping and straightening up. Discovering ways on his own on what worked and what didn’t with the wires give and pull.

If there could be a single word to describe how Eren felt, it would be 'excited'. He had figured out how to keep his balance and how to right himself. It was harder than he had expected, after having seen Levi flying through the air. It had looked so easy, then. However, despite the sweat that had gathered on his forehead and the soreness of his arms, and the feeling of the leather straps digging into his skin and leaving behind quickly-healed welts, Eren was grinning widely as he stayed upright, balanced precariously between the cables. He kicked his legs, sending himself teetering, and righted himself before he could fall over. Letting out a quiet, victorious exclamation, he met Levi's eyes. The man was watching him with an intensity that made Eren's skin crawl, although not in an entirely unpleasant way.   
"So what next?" he demanded, hands held awkwardly to the front and back of himself to avoid bumping the cables. Impatiently, he kicked his legs again, although he didn't lose his balance or have to struggle to keep himself upright.

"I'm going to start randomly raising and dropping you, that will give you a feel of what to expect when you get jerked by the wires." Releasing the triggers on his own wires he landed by the wench, pressing a button that sent Eren hurtling towards the ground, only to stop with his toes just barely above the ground. The next second, he was jerked back upwards, the wires going slack at one point that allowed Eren to feel the free fall before they reached their limit again.  
Leaving the machine to do its work, Levi stood before the stand, watching as Eren tried to adjust to the rollercoaster he found himself attached to. When he had been first learning how to use the equipment, Gunter had knocked out a few of his teeth. Hanji had managed to reattach them somehow.

A mantra of "Oh shit, oh crap, holy fuck, what the hell" fell from Eren's lips with every sudden jerk and painful tug at the leather bindings. He struggled to keep himself from crashing face first into the floor, or from braining himself on the support above. He couldn't help but wonder if Levi just liked watching him get his ass handed to him in one way or another, or if every person really did have to go through that sort of training so quickly.  
Suddenly, he found himself flipped over, the ground coming quickly up to meet him. His head slammed into the floor, his vision going momentarily white, then he was lifted again. For a few wild rounds of the up-and-down process, Eren was desperately trying to right himself, head meeting the ground a few more times in the process. Finally, he managed to grasp the cables and find his center just long enough to hoist himself up. The world was still spinning a bit, his stomach queasy and head pounding, but he managed to keep his balance, although just barely. He breathed a sigh of relief.

It was rather impressive that Eren hadn't begged him to stop the machine after the first few crashes, but what was more surprising was the fact that the kid managed to fix himself on his own. Smirking softly as he watched Eren slowly figuring out how to sway and twist his legs to keep his balance, when to go lax, and just let it happen.  
It was difficult to say the least, particularly since this was his first time experiencing this, it usually took the other members at least a few days to even reach the level that Eren had gotten to. Levi was pressing him hard, but the fact that the teenager wasn't telling him to stop made him feel justified. Eren was his to train and unless the kid was crying or passed out, he would continue to push him. To make sure that Eren would be able to survive.

As he adjusted to the motion of the cables, Eren found himself twisting slightly in order to check on Mikasa. He was surprised to see his sister and Erwin sharing the top bar, both of them seeming entirely steady and well, comfortable on the bar. He could see by the way Mikasa held herself that she wasn't very happy. Even from the back as he was being tossed wildly about, he could see by the way she held herself that something was bothering her. His attention focused away from his own problems, Eren missed it when he began to lose his precarious balance again. With a yelp, he found himself tipping, his head making impact with the floor once again. He didn't want to see Levi's expression as blood stained the ground, steam already rising from the wound. He struggled to pull himself up again, scowling at his own mistake. He was determined to do better.

Levi gave a small nod as he watched the kid, though after about twenty minutes of constant pulls and drops, he finally pressed the button to kill the power and the cables slowly lowered Eren back to the mats. He had seen him crash his head so many times, he was starting to wondered if he was seeing double or if he was feeling any pain at all with his healing powers working overtime.

The shorter male could only help the other takeoff each complicated strap system, though he shied away from where the hot steam almost burned his fingers as skin and muscles tried to repair itself from where the leather had dug in for so long. Would he be sore, the wooden way the other walked, said yes.

Eren felt unsteady, like the ground was moving beneath his feet and he halfway expected to be lifted back into the air at any second. He wondered if this was what it was like to be seasick. With every shaky step, he had to hold back a groan of pain. His head was throbbing and his muscles felt like they were going to explode. The areas where the leather straps had been were rubbed raw, and despite the rapid healing, it still hurt like hell. He tried to glare at Levi, but he couldn't seem to manage a threatening expression when his head felt like it had been run over. That, and a cloud of steam was making it a little difficult to see anything. He sighed and squinted, waiting for his body to stop working so hard to heal itself. He could feel his muscles moving and mending themselves beneath his skin, and the stretches of flesh that were raw and bleeding kept catching on his shirt as they worked to mend themselves. He shuddered and gingerly pulled his shirt away from the mark across his chest. There was no way he was going to let Hanji dig at his chest with a scalpel or something to try and unfuse the material from his skin. 

Levi could only stand to the side as he watched the kid catch his breath, taking another glance towards the trio on the other end of the gym. He was curious as to what was going on, but if it was important than he would be informed soon enough. Though being patient was not one of the older man's strongest abilities, he knew pestering Erwin would not end well for him. Crooking a finger towards Eren he started his way out of the gym, mostly to escape the heat that had almost swallowed him from being so close to the steaming brat.

Of course the teenager was going to drag his feet because of pain, confusion, and the fact he probably didn't want to lose sight of his sibling, but a quick tug on the tanned wrist reminded the kid soon enough that he had no choice. "We are going back to target practice. I will say I'm impressed with you brat. Usually it takes at least two weeks for someone to learn how to balance on the wires like that." Yes, distraction with praise was a good tactic for Levi.

Eren was all but glowing at the compliment, a sense of contentment and more than a little pride making the pain from the training not quite so distinct. He quickened his pace to keep up with Levi, but couldn't help but pause at the door and glance back to where Mikasa was. The Asian girl was hoisting weights over her head, making the whole thing look very easy. Eren rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. She glanced over, not so much as flinching as more weight was added. Their eyes met, locked, and silent understanding passed between them. She gave him a small nod; permission to go, and also a promise that nothing bad would happen to her while he was gone. He returned the gesture, promising the same. The doors closed behind him, his eyes focused ahead as he jogged to keep up with Levi, so he didn't see when Mikasa's face fell almost imperceptibly as she watched her brother leave.

The teenager was aware of the steady increase of weight and of Petra's narrowed eyes and Erwin's carefully schooled expression of pleasant interest. However, they had no effect on her. Mikasa was used to eyes being trained on her, and she had long since numbed herself to the mild sense of unease that it had brought. She was able to continuously lift and support the ever increasing weight with only minimal effort, although her heart was pounding as though it was trying to escape her chest the whole time and her vision was sharper than normal.  
….

The lab was quiet, with only the steady, comforting sound of the heart monitor and Armin's breathing to break the silence. Hanji was flipping idly through a magazine, reading up on the newest developments and discoveries in the scientific community, making a wide variety of faces at each article. The peace was broken by the annoying text-tone she'd chosen specifically to piss Levi off. She scanned over the message and hummed thoughtfully before scooting her chair over to grab up the results and scan through them again. She had noted some anomalies in Mikasa's blood work, but Erwin's text had given her a direction in which to focus her searches. 

"Ah, gotcha." she said aloud, a wide grin breaking across her features. Quickly, she typed out a message to Erwin, detailing her findings of increased adrenaline and explaining the fight or flight responses that would be present in her body constantly because of the increase. It was a precursory glance assessment, but she figured the man could wait until she'd completed more tests for a more in-depth analysis. Of course, there would also be side effects. She sighed sadly and glanced over to where Armin was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done, tell me what you think


	20. Playing With Guns

The weight that Mikasa had been able to lift so far was soon approaching the weight of Erwin himself. Humming low as he sat on a nearby bench as he asked, "Have you ever noticed anything strange about your strength before? We have reports that during fights you would always come out the winner. It's surprising that you never got expelled for sending some of those kids to the hospital." They probably didn't feel brave enough with her needed skills for sport competitions and great academic performance. He suspected that it was Mikasa and Armin's tutoring that helped Eren achieve the grades he had though he was reported to having little interest in school life.

Mikasa glanced over at Erwin before looking away. She thought about the question, looking for traps in his careful wording. Finally, she sighed and responded in a clipped tone, "Not really. I've always been strong, but nothing that any other person who worked hard enough would be unable to obtain. I suppose that it came easier to me then it would to most girls my age, but I always assumed it was just genetics or chance." She gave a half shrug, the weights that she held over her head shifting dangerously with the movement. 

"As for not being expelled..." she trailed off, and had Eren or Armin been present, they might have seen the hint of a smile that flitted across her features. “Well, I never started them. I simply stepped in to help end them." Erwin gave a slight nod, as though the information was enough for him to work with. Mikasa considered stopping there, and letting the secrets she had trained herself to keep for years stay as they were. However, she knew that she couldn't. If Armin were sick because of the things Dr. Jaeger had done to him, it was obvious that these people would need all the information they could get in order to help all three of them, should things take a turn for the worse. 

With a resigned sigh, she spoke up again. "There was once, when I first noticed something unusual about myself. Eren's told you about what happened to me and my family, when we were nine?" A curt nod from Erwin, "Well, at that time, I killed one of the men with a knife to the back. I shattered the knife's handle and the floorboards, as well as drove the knife in far enough to reach the man's heart. Before that time, I had never noticed anything unusual." She looked away, then quickly back to the blond to try and gauge his reaction.

"You said that you lived near the forest away from the city, don’t you think it’s a little odd that human traffickers would come all the way out there for only a person or two?... Sorry, you have been through a lot," Erwin watched the teenager balance the weight overhead. Finally giving a small nod that said she could stop for now. Petra recording the final weight and sending it to Hanji, the young woman was soon scampering off to start on dinner, though her eyes were silently giving him lecture upon lecture on how to treat a teenage girl and for the artery clogging smorgasbord that was called ‘breakfast’. Erwin turned his attention back to Mikasa, “So you were receiving shots from Dr. Jaeger while growing up?”

Hands curling into fists at her side, Mikasa resisted the urge to look away. She had learned to hide her emotions long ago, but the fact that this man was implying such a thing, and the fact that his suspicions could turn out to be completely true still weighed heavy upon her mind. "I'm sure there are others who could give you more solid theories on that subject. I've entertained the idea, but it doesn't matter in the end. What's done is done. The world is cruel. I accepted that long ago." Her expression softened slightly, then. Thoughts of her brother and friends flashed through her mind, and she breathed a quiet sigh. “However, it is also very beautiful. If you're trying to distance me from the man who adopted me, don't bother. As I'm sure you're already aware, my loyalties lie with Eren. He's made his decision, and I will help him with it in whatever way I can."  
Wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead with the hem of her shirt, Mikasa nodded. "He was the family doctor, and a friend of my parents. I received all my vaccines and treatments from him." When Erwin handed her a bottle of water, Mikasa accepted it with a small nod and sipped at it, her eyes never leaving those blue ones. She could sense the woman moving away, recording whatever information they had collected and tapping away at her phone. 

"I'm glad to hear that, though in a place like this actions count more than words." Erwin's smile remained calm as he felt that this girl really was something else as long as they accepted Dr. Jaeger’s fault and did not turn a blind eye, they would be great assets.

Mikasa made a noncommittal noise before turning away, eyes roving the room as though she were searching for the next test she would be subjected to. Even with her eyes off of him, though, she still worked to keep her other senses on a heightened alert in case he tried anything. She wasn't certain that she would realistically have a chance against him if he did, but she knew she would put up a damn good fight. And, after some training, she would be able to take him on. She was confident in that, at least.

"How tired are you? I know that you don't have the healing or stamina that Eren has," the blond asked, moving over to where the weights were looking at the bar that still remained there.  
Although she was loath to admit it, Mikasa could feel the deep ache in her muscles already and the tinge at her joints. The weights and bars had pushed her in a way that she wasn't used to, and her body knew it. She rolled her shoulders a few times, steeling herself. "I'll be fine for a while longer." She replied, expression steely.

"You won't be that much use if you push yourself too far," Erwin reminded as he directed her to start doing some stretches, checking her flexibility, wondering if her strength came with a weakness much like Armin's. Then again Eren seemed to having nothing wrong with him so far.

Mikasa had no qualms about pushing herself, but she had to admit that Erwin had a point. She acknowledged the fact with a slight nod, before focusing on stretching. Although she didn't heal as quickly as Eren, she had never had a problem keeping up, or even surpassing him in many aspects. She was determined to keep up in the situation they were in now, as well.  
….

Levi hummed softly to himself as he directed Eren back to the shooting range, the guns had all been laid out again and he gave a small nod for the teenager to start as he settled into a chair, though after the first few rounds Eren stopped. Raising a brow before sighing low as he looked towards the video camera in one corner, "I don't want to hear about any teenage fantasies out here. If you have a different question go ahead and ask."

"It's not that!" Came the immediate insistence, despite the fact that his face had gone red immediately. Eren turned away quickly, firing off a few more shots and trying to come up with something to say. His aim was improving, although he still wasn't hitting precisely where he was aiming. When he'd emptied the clip, he turned back to Levi. "Do you have any tricks you use when you're working with guns?" he questioned, frowning down at the pistol. The question he was going to ask originally was already long forgotten, overthrown by his desire to know more and to be better.

Levi forced himself back to his feet, stepping behind Eren one of his hands moving to cup around the one holding the gun, slowly moving the point of the muzzle up just slightly. "Always aim a little higher than you think you need. Don't take the shot until you know you can hit the target with more than a ninety percent chance. Guns are great for long distance hits, but with the noise they create and the lack of accuracy, you only get one shot with them."  
He refused to recognize the fact that he had a little bit of difficulty looking over Eren's shoulder to look at the target. Instead he continued to drawl out a few suggestions. It was boring the older man, and pressed up against the teenager's back, he couldn't help himself now that he knew just how much of an affect he had on the brat. Still the lecture rolled off his tongue as his free hand crawled lazily up the other's side. Teeth nipping the other's neck when he felt the kid's grip stutter slightly, "Don't get distracted." Hidden behind the individual stall for shooting they wouldn’t be seen by the cameras, he knew all the blind spots.

Eren tried to ignore how close Levi was, at first. He tried to handle the situation in as professional a manner as he could muster, focusing on the words and lessons and not the fact that there was someone pressed against him. When he felt the teeth at his neck, however, and Levi's words, he scowled and whirled around so they were standing toe-to-toe. "You're doing this on purpose!" he accused, eyes narrowed and cheeks bright red. Levi's fingers were still curled around the hand that held the gun, Eren's wrist twisted at an awkward angle. He tried not to think about the man's lithe fingers anywhere else.

"Maybe I am," one thin eyebrow arched as he took in the flushed face before him, he could feel the teenager's pulse pounding under the grip he had around Eren's wrist. Face to face as they were the warm, but rushed breath was blowing his bangs about. The hand that had once been resting on the kid's side now slid up to grab Eren's chin firmly. "I want you to try and shoot like this, not looking at the target. Take a guess at where it is and I'll move your hand to the right place, then you have you keep your aim there."

A smirk was splitting across his face as he pushed their bodies a little closer, "You cannot miss the target more than three times, if you do then you get to do fifty pushups and I get to choose what I put on your plate for dinner. I heard Petra muttering something about brussel sprouts and steamed spinach because she is worried about everyone's health after that grease fest Erwin served this morning.”

Eren swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, and the disgust at the mention of allowing Levi to choose exactly what he would be eating that night. Especially if Petra followed through with her plans for green food at dinner. He sighed, bending slightly so he could meet Levi's eyes. "Do you have some weird control kink or something?" he muttered, hoping that it might get a rise of some sort out of the short man. Of course Levi didn't react in any way that Eren could see, and the boy rolled his eyes and straightened up. It felt like every nerve was acutely aware of exactly where Levi was, and how close he had gotten. Eren wet his lips. His voice came out in a hoarse, breathy whisper. "Fine. But since you're guiding my hand, I expect perfect results."

"And what if I do?" came the simple answer, voice low and eyes boring into those of those widening ones. "Take your shot," the order came in the same tone, though as soon as he felt the muscles tighten in Eren's hand as he pulled the trigger, Levi jerked his own hand that was still holding on the teenager's own, upwards, sending the shot far off target.

The horrified expression was only met by amusement as he spoke, pressing himself even closer to the taller male, "I said I would guide you to where to aim, it's your job to keep it there." Smirking as he moved Eren's hand back to where a perfect shot would be possible. "You have to resist me trying to knock your aim off," the hands that had been holding Eren's chin slid down to trace over his collarbones and moving lower, "and any other distractions."

Levi was a demon. That was the only explanation to this whole mess. He was probably the antichrist, and Eren had found himself stuck in this whole mess because of that fact. He tried not to groan as the hands wandered down his body, and tried to focus on the task at hand. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore where those fingers were going and what Levi was doing and the fact that he was pressed so closely and that there was a leg between his thighs and that he was getting goosebumps from the cool breaths that were blowing across his throat and...shit. Maybe Levi was actually an incubus.  
Eren let out a choked whimper, turned red, and took his shot. It was hard to resist the sudden jerk of Levi's hand on his; trying to make his shot go wide. He hoped he hadn't ended up being too off that time. It was hard to concentrate in the position he was in.

"You managed to hit the paper that time, you have to take ten more shots," Levi whispered against the tanned column of flesh that was Eren's throat, dragging his teeth lightly across his adam's apple as it bobbed with each swallow the teenager took. Right this was an underage brat, but he didn't find it in himself to really care as his rubbed a slow circle on the other's his bones. He reacted much too easily, as a chuckle escaped him as he felt Eren shifting slightly with his leg pressed between his, torn between grinding into the older man and retreating so he could take his shots.  
"Maybe I'll give you an actual reward if you can do it," seem like a small shock had rolled through the teenager.

"You're an ass." Eren managed to get out between gritted teeth, eyes half-closed. He took a few deep breaths and nearly choked on air when he felt Levi settle his hand on a spot way too sensitive for Eren's liking. Well, in the situation they were in, that is. Any other time, he'd have been more than happy, but when dinner and training were on the line, he just found himself frustrated and wound up. He swallowed again, feeling teeth at his throat. He shuddered, braced himself, and fired, pulling his hand back against the harsh tug he knew would come. He closed his eyes and waited for Levi to readjust again.

"I've been called worse," came the easy response, though he dragged his hand under the teenager's shirt, feeling the too warm skin as he spoke, "You better watch your mouth though... or I won't mind mine." He bit down on the other's shoulder, not enough to draw blood but the jump made him smirk. The teenager had only missed once so far, but he still had another nine shots to take, meaning everything was still on the line.  
Honestly he was just glad that everyone always notified the others if they were going to the shooting range to prevent an unfortunate accident. Levi was certain that he could come up with an excuse or be able to argue why his playing with the teenager so there wasn’t any real danger. Eren understood that after all, right? The word 'buddies' meant to play, nothing more.

Eren tried to come up with something clever to say, but his thoughts were focused elsewhere. His hand back in position, Eren fired three shots in rapid succession, offering a quick, mindless prayer that they would hit their mark.  
"Fuck you." he groaned, the words catching in his throat as Levi's hands traveled further up his body, blunt nails raking over his skin. The man's hands were cold, raising more goosebumps in their wake. Eren shuddered, heart pounding in his chest. He wondered vaguely if Levi could feel the beat against his own chest, since they were pressed so closely together. Eren could feel Levi's lips move against his shoulder. He wondered if that meant he hit the target or ended up so off base that Levi was already planning what sorts of atrocities to put on his plate at dinner.

"Keep going," was the simple answer, giving no other clues as he raked blunt nails suddenly over one of the nubs on the teenager's chest. Chuckling as the shot that went off was clearly an accident from the jerk that Eren's body gave and the low groan of horror that escaped him. "Be careful," came the almost sing song response as he knew that Eren was being pushed towards his limit with Levi's teasing and bullshit. But he knew the taller male wouldn't attack, not until he finished his task, whether pass or fail, that was the kind of person that Jaeger was.

"Better learn quickly, I don't know how a barrel would look inside of your mouth if you were caught in a bad situation," though Eren could probably argue that being at Levi's 'mercy' was the worst possible thing at the moment. He listened for the next few bangs, jerking Eren's hand in different directions so that he couldn't pick up a pattern.

Silently, Eren worked on coming up with rude names for Levi, trying to find a way to focus on something other than the physical aspects of what was going on. He wished that he could look over his shoulder and see whether or not he was actually hitting the target, but the uncertainty of what Levi might do if he did peek kept him from risking it. The gun felt heavy in his hand, his wrist and shoulder aching from the odd angle he was shooting from. However, the feeling of Levi pressed against him, teeth at his neck and hand holding on almost painfully tight to his wrist was what really had his focus. The pain of firing the gun was nothing compared to the teasing.  
He took a shaky breath, eyes squeezed shut. Just a few more bullets and he'd be done. And the second he was, Levi was going to get what was coming to him. Maybe. Eren resisted the urge to grimace, then fired the rest of the shots in quick succession. On the tenth, the gun jammed. Eren's eyes flew open, and he let out a low groan.

"Better fix that," came the simple answer, letting go of Eren's wrist as he took the gun from him, messing with the weapon for a moment before pressing it back into the teenager's hand, though the process took a few minutes. Minutes when there was a lack of attention on Eren, or friction, or affection. Was this more torturous as he looked up at the other through his bang? When was the last time someone looked at him with that kind of expression? He couldn't really remember, but Eren still had a shot left to take and that was what was important at the moment.  
Dimly he was aware of the ringing in his own ears, even with the silencer on the gun, the sound still slapped their skulls, rattling what was inside.

Life was awful, and Eren decided that he hated guns that jammed. He wondered if Levi had somehow rigged it, but as he watched the man's steady movements and frown as he worked to fix the problem, Eren decided that he hadn't. Was he feeling anything that Eren was, or was he impervious to the desire that coursed through Eren's veins at every little touch? Or maybe he just got off on being a merciless tease.

With a quiet sigh, Eren crossed his arms and leaned back against the table, trying to ignore the slight trembling in his legs and instead take the moment to rest his arm and wrist. Training was hard enough without the weird positions and sexual tension, but he was finding that he really didn't mind too much. He watched the man before him work, noting every detail and trying not to smile dopily, aware that Levi probably wouldn't like it if he announced how pretty his eyelashes were or how stupidly attractive he looked when he was handling guns.

Aiming the other's hand back to the spot, he reminded as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he knew the kid had been trying to eat him with his eyes again during his attempt of trying to be a mechanic. He got the gun working that was the important thing right? However he didn't go back to touching Eren, instead he actually took a step back, putting space between them. Instead of physical anguish, now there was the introduction to mental. After all, Eren was such a sensitive soul that he was now going to fear that he had done something wrong.  
Yet another distraction that he was going to have to work through. The kid looked like he wanted to jump him, but all Levi did was tighten his grip on his wrist.

Eren made a choked noise when he realized that there would be no more contact between them, looking thoroughly affronted. He watched Levi's face, searching for a sign of what his goal might be, and what he was feeling. Frowning when he realized he couldn't read the man's expression, Eren waited for Levi to adjust before taking the final shot. He was almost afraid to turn around and see how he did, so he waited for the go-ahead. His heart was hammering in his chest and the sound of his blood was loud in his ears, which were still ringing despite the fact that the worst of the gunshots were muffled. He shifted slightly, twisting his hand to catch Levi's fingers, entwining them with his own and offering the man a small, almost shy smile. Then, at the slight indication, Eren turned to look at the target. 

Levi almost felt a shudder roll down his spine as he felt the kid's hand moving to hold his own. It was too fucking gentle, too sweet, too endearing, the older man felt the urge to jerk his hand out of Eren's hold, but in the end he let the now warm metal and rubber of the gun's handle keep them at a comfortable distance. It would be too much effort to try and break the brat's grip anyway, that was what he tried to convince himself of.

Blue eyes turning to look at the floating paper man, out of the twelve shots fired, it looked like there were nine holes in the target. One less and Eren would have been doomed to whatever punishments Levi could dream up. Seemed like most teenagers, Eren had an intense love for food and a dislike for vegetables. If he wanted to he could still probably make him eat them, even offer to hand feed him that would probably make him more eager right?  
Expression bored as ever he met those excited beaming eyes, a small grunt actually escaping Levi when the taller boy forcefully dragged him closer again.

The room smelled like gunpowder, and Eren knew without having to look that his arm was covered in the black residue. The thought brought a slight grin to his face, and he wondered if Levi would find it sexy at all, or if he was so used to such things that he wouldn't even notice. His hand was beginning to warm up in Eren's grasp, but his body still felt cool as he was tugged forward. The teen let out a breathless laugh at the put-upon expression that he wore before wrapping his free arm around Levi's waist and resting his chin on Levi's head, smiling when the shorter male stiffened.  
"I guess this means I get to choose what I eat tonight, huh?" Eren murmured, pulling Levi a little closer. His smile had twisted into a playful smirk.

The kid was obviously playing on their height difference as he felt Eren's chin digging into the top of his skull, anyone else would be dead at the moment or at least finding themselves without their favorite parts of their anatomy. Still Levi was stopped by the easy, happy laugh that escaped from the body above him. How the brat could still laugh, when was the last time Levi himself truly laughed? He chuckled yes, but that was always linked to some kind of heavy sarcasm or at someone else's expense.  
No, Eren's laugh was something that held an energy all of its own. Something with life, hope, relief, excitement, amusement, and joy all wrapped into that warm sound that bounced into the older man's ears... What right did he have to laugh after everything being taken from him, to learn what his father had done to him and others, to know he would be taking lives? Levi did not understand Eren, and honestly it disturbed him. He could predict his moves and shape him to his will, but the emotions that the teenager expressed were only his own.  
Finally he spoke, "Yeah, though don't get cocky, you seem to be having that problem a lot today brat." He lifted his knee up just the slightest to prove his point.

Eren let out a quiet noise, caught somewhere between a snort and a yelp. He took a quick step back; cheeks flushed a cheerful red and a smile still on his face. He kept his hands where they were. The two were still close enough that he could feel Levi's body heat, even if it was cooler than his own. The man was smirking, but there seemed to be something twisted about it. More so than usual. Eren tilted his head, suddenly frowning as he tried to figure out what it was that could be bothering Levi so much. He licked his lips, dropping his hands and taking another careful step back, nearly bumping into the table.  
"Uh, hey. You know, if you don't actually want to...well, you know. We don't have to." The brunette glanced away, bright eyes suddenly unwilling to meet Levi's.

"Stop trying to put words or ideas onto me, there's no way you can fucking figure out what I want, so unless I say I don't know..," His voice was filled with sarcasm, perhaps more so than usual as he absolutely hated the fact that the warmth that Eren's body had provided was now gone, " 'I don't want to fuck your ugly mug, I think you are a stupid child that will fall off the bed when first attempting sex, I don't want to get my ear chewed off by Erwin', these are air quotes if you can't understand that what I'm saying is hypothetical and not an actual rejection, your intelligence makes me wonder." He dropped his hands back down to his sides after making the pinching gesture around his words.

"However if you're backing out of it, what fucking ever, I'll let you keep sleeping in my bed either way, just changes the context." Rolling his eyes he straightened the guns on the table before checking the time on his phone. Already so much of the day had flown by; Levi still had his own assignments to work on. Meaning he had to find something for the brat to do.

The smile was back, soft and relieved. He let out a quiet, breathless laugh. His heart was pounding, and a sense of joy filled him. Levi would have let him sleep in his bed, even if Eren had decided that he didn't want to have sex. For some reason, that knowledge made him feel even happier.  
"No, I do! Still want it, I mean." Eren's cheeks were red again, as though the words themselves were almost embarrassing to say. The idea that he could fall off the bed, or do something equally humiliating hadn't even occurred to him before. Suddenly, the ideas of all that he could do wrong were running rampant through his imagination. Something else that Levi had said was bothering him as well. He wanted to pull the man close again, but resisted the urge.  
"Would you be in trouble if we did?" his face had fallen, the smile twisted into a worried, almost nervous expression. 

Levi's eyes hardened for the briefest of moments at the thought of Erwin trying to step between them, rolling his shoulders back as he leaned against the table. Might as well be a bit honest with the kid if Eren was thinking of letting him take his obvious virginity, "Erwin and I used to fuck." It was more of a barking laugh that left Levi's lips at the expression that crossed the teenager's face, holding as hand to his stomach in confusion as he wondered when the last time he had let out such an uncontrolled sound, "Holy fuck your face makes it look like you stepped into a mixture of dog shit and rotten cottage cheese in only socks." A simple face and it had such an effect on him; perhaps it should be more worrying to him than it was.

Managing to get control back over himself he continued, though a snicker escaped him a few times, "That's in the past, the point is I'm the second in command of this organization and I get to do whatever and whoever the hell I want and Erwin can go suck one. We are both consenting and the fact is, morality has quite a different meaning here. I don't have to care that I'm around twice your age. You certainly don't seem to."

Eren's eyes were slightly narrowed and his brow was creased. He looked to be deep in thought, although after a heartbeat he was nodding. "Nope, I don't mind! I'm glad you won't get in trouble, though." He offered a sincere smile, eyes soft as he glanced over towards Levi. He wanted to reach out and grab the man's hand again. After a split second of consideration, he did so. Levi's hand was smaller than his, and their fingers didn't fit together like he might have imagined they would have if the situation was different. His hand was calloused and a little cold to the touch. Still, it felt nice.

Briefly, Eren entertained thoughts of scenarios in which he and Levi might have met under different circumstances. In a coffee shop or during Eren's break from work, when the sunlight still reflected off the windows of the buildings and the shadows were long, instead of in the dead of night with one of them standing over a dead body. He shook the thoughts away quickly. He was content with how things were, even if he wasn't exactly happy with all aspects of what had happened to him and his family and friends. Still, if things hadn't happened as they had, he would still be oblivious to what his father had done and Armin would have continued to grow weak and sicklier. He had to remind himself to focus on the good things that had come from this. And really, if he was being honest with himself, the good outweighed the bad. He gave a quick, gentle squeeze to Levi's hand. 

The warm hand encased his own slowly as Levi's blue eyes watched Eren's nervous advance carefully. It was only once their fingers were interlocked that the shorter man pushed himself off the desk. He could let the teenager have his little moment of innocent joy of being able to grasp his crush's hand, was that what the other felt for him. A simple crush fueled by Stockholm syndrome? He pushed away the thought as he tugged the younger towards the door. "I have some work to do; I'll set you up with something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I've been very lazy since winter break has begun, I have one week left, we'll see how much I get done, but we are pretty much to the point that we are almost current with the rp, meaning the updates will be slower.
> 
> Comments fuel us and encourage us to write more. Thanks for reading!


	21. Chemically Altered Genius = Just A Monster

A small groan escaped from Armin, blinking slowly as the white ceiling above him before trying to figure out why exactly he had been woken up. There was something slimy and warm moving over his left hand; it took more effort than he thought to turn his head to look at the cause. Heart jumping as he noticed the two drooling beasts licking at his thankfully unbroken fingers.

At the sound of the heart monitors, Hanji turned. A wide smile lit up her features. "Hey! You're awake! How're you feeling?"  
She rose and strode to the bed, settling down beside Armin. The blond did not look at her, his eyes trained on the two large dogs that were investigating his scent, noses pressed against his hand. Hanji rolled her eyes, but the grin didn't leave her face. "It's alright! They won't hurt you." She slapped the bed beside her, and immediately the two dogs clambered up beside her, tails wagging and tongues lolling out of their mouths… She laughed, rubbing a hand through their fur. "Armin, these are Sawney and Bean. You're not scared of dogs, are you?"

"N-No," came the quick response from the blond, and no he really wasn't but he wasn’t expecting these creatures and also the fact that the bloodhounds seemed to be staring at him like he was a piece of meat was far from comforting. Gulping hard he realized that he recognized the name, eyes narrowing in confusion as he spoke, "You named them after a famous cannibal and the breed that was used to hunt him down?"

Hanji looked thrilled. "You know about him? That's wonderful!! You should've been there for the naming ceremony. It was wonderful; I think you would have liked it." With a last pat, she pushed the two hounds from the bed with a quiet, "You'll hurt him, you silly things! Get down. We can play later." Then she turned her focus back on Armin, expression suddenly serious and full of concern. "How are you feeling? Any light-headedness or confusion?" 

"I'm fine," was the quick answer, mostly it was true, though the ache in his hand continued, and there was a slight headache, but nothing serious as far as he could tell. His blue eyes followed after the dogs as they moved around the room.

"Are you sure? We can get you some pain medication, if you need it." Hanji offered, laying her hand on Armin's shoulder and giving a friendly squeeze. "And even if you don't want any prescription strength pills, there's Tylenol too, so don't hesitate to say something if you need it."   
After a second of silence, she followed the boy's gaze. She wanted to assure him that Sawney and Bean were both very well trained, and would only attack someone on her command. She kept from saying anything, though. Armin didn't need to know all the details so early on; she didn't want to scare him away, after all. She'd get around to telling him eventually, when he could potentially handle it better.  
"Did you want me to call them over so you can say hi, now that you're a little more awake?" She offered quietly.

"I guess, I'm surprised that you even have pets here," didn't it make it difficult when the group went on missions, though obviously the house was never abandoned. They were bloodhounds too, trackers, so they held a purpose for the organization.

"A couple people don't like it, but as long as I can control them and they get cleaned up after, Erwin's fine with me keeping them." Hanji assured, grinning even as the boy's tone sent up red flags in her mind. He really was too clever for his own good, although with some work they could use that to their advantage. She just hoped he'd break cleanly, so he could get on with his life and maybe even find happiness with the lifestyle that being a part of the Survey Corps offered. It was easy to see how much potential Armin had, although whether or not he would allow that potential to be tapped was another thing entirely.

"I'm guessing Levi hates them," seeing her questioning look, the blond shrugged softly, looking down at his casted hand as he heard the small clicks of the dogs' claws on the floor as they approached, "The way he eats and drinks say he's a person that doesn't like messes or things he can't control."

"Oh, that! He's a down right terror when he gets into one of his moods. I'm glad you noticed." Hanji nodded, clucking her tongue as she grabbed Armin's arm and held it to her eye level. Her finger pressed lightly on old bruises, and she hummed. "Yeah, Levi claims not to like them, but I think he's not being entirely truthful! After all, who could hate such precious babies?" She dropped Armin's arm, her voice turning almost into a coo as she indicated the two enormous canines.

The drooling monsters were staying by her side, still ogling Armin with bright brown eyes that made the blond shudder slightly, he wasn't going to get used to them for a long while. Turning his eyes back to Hanji he asked while running a hand over the cast on the other, "What should I be doing now?"

Hanji looked almost startled by his question. It was apparent that she had expected him to not want to do much of anything, especially so soon after he had woken up from sedation. She watched his actions before tapping her chin thoughtfully, in a manner that was over-exaggerated. If he related her to just the pain she could inflict, then a bond would never be able to fully form between them and by extension the organization. That simply wouldn't do.   
"Well, I don't want you pushing yourself! Is there anything that you personally would like to do? Since you're hurt, it's the least I can do! You can take it easy for a few days and get your strength back before we set to any training, if you want."

"I'm wasting time though," seeing the confused expression that crossed her face, Armin explained, "I'm sitting around without doing anything useful, I rather be something more than the weak boy held in a little bubble that you only use to pick the brain of from time to time." His blue eyes were hard as he added, "I would like to be more than an assurance policy if something were to happen to Mikasa."

She kept forgetting just how intelligent the kid was. The scientist had to keep reminding herself that he was not to be underestimated. Armin was more than just a good student; he was a chemically altered genius. Although, Hanji had the feeling most of the intelligence was his own. She wondered what, exactly; Dr. Jaeger's experimentation had altered. Nodding, she smiled gently. It was the same expression she used when dealing with young children as she assured them everything would be alright; the blood is just ketchup, the person lying in it is just playing, there's an adult here to smile and make everything alright. After all, isn't that what adults are for, and adults never lie about important things, right?  
"If that's what you want, we can start right away! But please, Armin." She caught his eye, and felt thrilled that she could barely read the emotions within them. "Don't ever think you're simply as a policy of some sort. You're going to be a great asset to the team, so don't sell yourself short." 

"I'm being realistic," Armin countered eyes closing slowly as he knew arguing with Hanji wasn't going to achieve anything, were they even really arguing or was he being too blatant with his rejection to her acts of 'kindness'. The woman was trying to get him to trust her, to make the memory of what she had done to him soften. It would remain however, but maybe he could try playing nice. See how far he could push her, make her think she had won him over. "I was wondering... do you have anything with caffeine usually that helps when I get headaches."

Hanji had a bad feeling about this, but she didn't let herself show it. Two could play at whatever game this was, even if she couldn't prove Armin was playing at all. After all, hadn't she been the one to start it in the first place? She nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Her voice was sweet, almost motherly in its tone. "Of course! What kind of soda do you prefer? I can get you most anything you might want."

"Dr. Pepper if you have it," the blond answered, eyes looking to the side shyly as he finally leaned back against the bed, like he was exhausted from the act of being serious and observant before the woman, which really was true, but he was still on high alert. This was a performance, like he was now relaxing with her sweet actions and assurances.

Hanji nodded, getting to her feet. The bed jostled, and she noted with some satisfaction that Armin winced as the motion hurt his hand. She didn't like hurting him, but it was necessary for him to remember that even when she was being kind, and even if kind was all she ever was to him, she could still hurt him. She offered him a gentle smile as she went to grab the drink.

Armin's expression was one of clear hurt as he cradled his hand to his side, though he did it discreetly, he was trying to not show the pain he felt, he knew the drugs she had given him before were wearing off about this time so the pain really was real. Gritting his teeth as he knew the pain was still nothing like when they were first broken.

Hanji was back within moments, a can of warm Dr. Pepper, a package of crackers, and a cup of ice balanced in the crook of one arm as she pushed the lab door open. She had shoved a handful of pills into the pocket of her jacket, wondering whether Armin would accept them without a fuss or if she'd have to start adding them secretly to his meals. She noted the way he cradled his arm, how his eyes were observing the lab with an almost unnatural sharpness. She grinned, and watched with glee as she was able to witness the way he switched his expression almost flawlessly into something timid and light.

Large blue eyes looked back to Hanji as she came back into the lab, his entire appearance was usually compared to that of a doll with his blond hair, round face, and tiny frame. It was another illusion though; Armin preferred to be the puppet master, rather than being the plaything. It was the reason why he enjoyed debate so much. He let the opposing team build up a wide range of information to support them, after exhausting their sources; Armin would demolish all their claims in only a fraction of the time they had taken.  
He knew that he would have to allow some strings to be tied around him, but he was already sharpening the scissors for when he needed them.

Hanji kicked her chair, sending it rolling. It crashed into Armin's bed and bounced back a foot or so. The dogs' heads perked up, watching her for a moment before they settled down again. She hid the grin that threatened to break out over her features at the way Armin flinched slightly. The scientist settled down in the chair, her legs splayed wide as she leaned forward to offer the blond the cup. He took it, and she made a show of opening the can and pouring the drink, a silent assurance that it hadn't been tampered with.   
"Alright, now I figured that you'd be hungry, so I brought along a little snack to help keep you sated for the time being. Also, a few pills. Will you take them?"

The bed once again jostled, making his arm sing out with pain, forcing Armin to grit his teeth, unable to hold back his glare from the woman. Hanji's acts were getting on his nerves more, and a little bit of fear was starting to crawl back inside him as he knew very well that trying to control her was not going to be an easy thing.  
Instead he looked down at the food offered, his stomach growling softly as he caught her question, "Will you tell me what they are?"

Hanji's grin widened as she pulled the pills from her pocket and held them out to Armin. He didn't take them immediately. "I'm glad you asked!" she announced, scooting closer. "Although I'm sure you're aware of how easy it would be for me to lie to you about their functions, I'll promise you right now that I won't. I don't want to start off our doctor-patient relationship with anything that could jeopardize it after all! This one is for pain. It's just a little stronger than anything you could buy over the counter, so as long as we're careful about the dosage and keep a careful eye on you, there's no chance you'll become dependent. Anything less and you're going to be experiencing a lot of pain. This cool colored one is for potassium deficiency and this one is really just a basic vitamin." She went on, pointing out each pill and rattling off its uses and the dosage that he'd need. "Most of these are probably things you'll need to take daily to promote a healthy lifestyle." She concluded, looking almost apologetic. As interesting as Dr. Jaeger's research was, she couldn't say she was especially fond of how he had gone about it and what it had done to the kids. She wouldn't say it wasn't interesting, but she did feel a level of pity for all those involved in the experimentation process without their knowledge or consent. She wasn't completely heartless, or so she assured those who accused her of being so.

The pills felt heavy in his hand as he stared down at them, taking a small breath as he held the potassium pill between two fingers. Anger welling up inside him as his toes curl and body tensing as he almost felt the urge to scream as he knew that what he held could have saved the lives of his parents, could have stopped things from falling apart and forcing him to grow up into the cynical person he was.  
Then he let out a breath, leaning far back into the pillows as he closed his eyes, they were dead, but Armin's fight was still going on. Pushing himself back up he took the drink in his hand forcing all of the pills into his mouth before swallowing them with the bubbly drink, coughing softly at the unfamiliar feeling.

Hanji laughed, rubbing a gentle hand over Armin's back until the coughs ceased. "You know, it's usually not so bad if you don't try to down all of them at once." She sounded fond as she spoke, her eyes bright behind the rims of her glasses. "Although I have to say that I appreciate the effort."

"I rather get something like that over with as quickly as possible," his stomach shifted uncomfortably with the presence of the pills. Each moment that passed was starting to make him feel a little sicker. Armin held a hand over his mouth as he tried to force the urge to puke away. Why was he reacting like this? Was it an emotional response or a physical response to the medicine? He looked over to Hanji, hating inwardly to ask her for some kind of help. She did after all; know more about the body than him... at least for now.

Hanji watched the blond's reactions from the corner of her eye, expertly hiding that fact as she feigned interest in her phone. She hummed as she typed out a message and then deleted it. A full minute passed before Armin's voice cut through the quiet, shaky and weak. Hanji spent an extra few seconds finishing her imaginary conversation before she looked up towards him, eyes widening dramatically as she pretended to take in how pale he had become and how glazed his eyes were. Immediately, she got to her feet and pressed a hand to his forehead to check for a temperature.

"You don't feel feverish." she murmured, gazing into his blue eyes with concern that wasn't entirely false. "It's likely a mix of shock and your medication. Lie down and I'm going to dim the lights and grab a trash can, just in case. It's possible you're having an anxiety attack." she squeezed his hand gently, offering a sympathetic smile. "It's nothing to feel bad about, Armin. I had them too when I first came here."   
With that, she got to her feet. "I'll also grab you some water while I'm up, how does that sound? Try and get a few of those crackers down. It might help settle your stomach."

Something wasn't quite right, alarm bells were screaming in Armin's head, but he was too sick, and exhausted to care right now. Both he and Hanji were acting like brats to each other, one of them was going to have to step back and it was too early for Armin to step forward. Instead he managed to open the package of dry salty crackers, eating two as he watched the lights dim slowly, his head ache starting to ease.

Just outside of Armin's range of vision, Hanji leaned against the wall, tapping leisurely away at her phone. She wasn't surprised by the boy's reaction to the medicine, since such a cocktail of pills had the potential to be hard on someone's stomach until they adjusted to it, but it also wasn't quite what she had been hoping for. She sighed, pushing her bangs back from her face as she pushed off the wall and went to grab the boy some water and maybe something that would help settle his stomach. Maybe Petra had some pepto bismol or something. She sighed again. How boring.

The moment that Hanji disappeared from the room once again, Armin was tossing and turning, everything felt too warm. Tossing the blankets off to the side as he stared up at the ceiling. Those stupid dogs were coming closer to investigate all of his moving around, blue eyes glaring at the creatures and shocking himself at the growl that rolled out of his throat.

When she returned, Hanji knew immediately that something was wrong. A chill went up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck prickled, standing on edge. She glanced around, hand going immediately to the holster on her hip. Standing just outside the door, she could hear the muffled whimper of one of her dogs. Her eyes narrowed. It was reminiscent of the feeling she'd had when Eren had gone berserk, although not to quite the same scale. Pushing the door gently open, she peeked inside, searching for signs of danger or destruction. When none presented itself immediately, she ventured further in. Armin was still in bed, although the sheets were a lumped mass around his legs. When he turned his head to look at her, his eyes were a shining, hypnotic sort of blue. A thrill of excitement went through the scientist.

Blue eyes flickered to the dogs as they raced out of the room as soon as Hanji opened it wide enough. Tails tucked tight between their legs when another low growl escaped from Armin's throat. Though now he had a more wary expression on his face as he took in the woman, though his shoulders still weaved slightly, like he was calculating the distance between them, figuring all the possibilities of defense and attack, whichever it might be.

As she drew nearer, Hanji made sure her hands were in obvious sight, so Armin could see that she was unarmed, carrying only a little pink bottle of medicine. Vaguely, she wondered if the placebo affect would do anything here. If he took some medicine, tricked his mind into thinking it was working, would that strange glint and dangerous aura disappear? A part of her suddenly wanted to hide the medicine away. 

"Hey Armin!" Her voice was cheerful, like she hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. "Are you feeling any better?" she moved forward at a sedate pace, careful not to make any sudden moves. As soon as she was by his side, though, caution was thrown to the wind. She darted forward to take his hand in her own, measuring his accelerated pulse. She leaned forward to take in how dilated his pupils appeared and the fact that his temperature had risen. "I see that you're not feeling as sick anymore, huh? Any headaches or nausea?" She leaned closer, eyes narrowing to mirror his own dangerous expression. "How about any violent urges?"  
She wheeled back just as he moved forward, giggling madly as she did so.

Teeth narrowly missed Hanji's hand when she jerked away, why was his first reaction to bite? There were certainly better ways to fight back right? No, there really wasn't as one arm was rendered useless. Still blue eyes remained locked on the woman, teeth bared in a snarl, that may have looked funny on a sweet looking boy, if not for the aura he was giving off.

Hanji clasped her hands together, eyes shining as she circled the bed, just outside of Armin's reach. He watched her like a wounded animal might watch a wolf searching for a meal. To be fair, Hanji had been told that she looked particularly ravenous whenever she had found someone she took a scientific interest in, and the fact of the matter was that the scientist wanted nothing more than to run a thousand different experiments on her charge in that instance. Instead, she held up her hands in a universal sign to indicate that she meant no harm.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Armin. I'm here to help. Can you understand me? Do you know who I am?"

"Hanji," the voice came out low and growly, certainly not the tone that the blond had ever used before as he watched the woman prance about, speaking slowly, "You are a threat." It was a fact, a statement that Armin's body was always going to think of her just as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, Happy New Year from Japan, we'll see how this year goes
> 
> Add comments if you liked it. I promise you will be getting LeviEren action in a few more chapters, the speed will take off after that. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking so long with this! We'll keep working on it!


	22. Wearing Down, Library Fun

Hanji's grin widened. "Well, you're mostly right!" She continued her slow observations, each light footstep audible as she circled the boy. "It's interesting that you consider me a threat when you're like this, considering the fact I'm the one who's going to be in charge of keeping you alive. I'm flattered, really." With that, she flounced closer, reaching out to touch the blond's face, pulling his lips away so she could examine his teeth. Just as quickly, she had bounced back again to a safe distance. "You're a bit dehydrated. Maybe you'll feel better after you have a drink. Can you tell me what's happening to you right now? What are you feeling?"

Somehow Armin managed to keep his teeth in check as he glared after her, slowly thinking over the question, blue eyes boring into her, "I had started to feel very warm, my heart rate as I recorded is around three times the speed of normal and my adrenaline is strong. I'm not feeling any pain right now, I'm thinking..." He took a breath, that aura not leaving him, "My body is thinking that the medicine you gave me is a poison."

Hanji tutted, shaking a finger in the blond's direction. "I'd like to hear the explanation for that one! I told you everything that was being given to you, and besides that, great lengths were taken to make sure you arrived here safe and sound, and that you'll have everything you need to be happy and healthy. It's not rational to think we'd try to poison you right off the bat."

"I cannot be sure of why my body is acting like this, I can only have theories," Armin answered as noticed that Hanji was still keeping just out of his reach, "I think, maybe my body is reacting to the medicine because it's foreign to me. Perhaps Grisha made my body reject other medications besides his own." Shaking his head firmly, he held his uninjured arm to his stomach, "I'm not going to puke, if I do, then my body won't start adjusting to this."

Her grin was enormous. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much! That's a really great theory. If you want, we can look into it more later, when you're feeling more like yourself." The scientist was dancing just outside his range, moving from one counter to the other to gather up various files and charts as she spoke. "I'm glad you're not going to puke though. It's a pain to clean up, and we'd just have to repeat the process all over again." She sounded distracted, squinting down at a label before tutting and tossing the file over her shoulder carelessly. Papers scattered, fluttering to the ground. From the corner of her eye, she watched Armin's attention shift momentarily towards the distraction. She smirked and moved closer.

Armin watched the papers fall to the ground with a small frown, eyes closing slowly as he wanted to sink back into sleep, even though his body was still filled with the rush of adrenaline and whatever effects that Grisha's work had done to him. His energy was starting to run out and he suspected that he was going to pass out again soon.

Watching Armin's eyes flutter closed, Hanji smiled. She crept closer, until she was standing over him, leaning close so she could take in every possible detail and spot anything unusual. She wasn't at all surprised that the blond was suddenly so exhausted. Whatever it was that these experimental children went through when they...shifted. It was unique for all of them and Armin had just gotten the shitty short straw of the lot. Her smile faltered at the thought. It was apparent that the changed version of the kid was suspicious of her, and far too clever for his own good. She wondered just how far that would carry over when he was back to normal.

Armin knew that she was close, close enough for him to seriously harm her. But that wasn't what he should be doing right now, it would end badly for him and the rest of his group if he acted in a 'blind rage'. It would destroy what little freedom Mikasa and him had managed to gather for themselves. Instead he kept his breathing easy, voice soft, "I think blood is the key."

Fingers moving to brush over the boy's forehead, pushing his bangs away from his face, Hanji listened, her heart pounding. She wanted to go ahead and tell him that it was alright to be angry with her, and that it was healthy to cry or rage, to let his emotions out. That could come after this discussion, though. They were touching base with things that she had been considering, and if the boy had figured it out on his own... Well, it made her almost dizzy with excitement.   
"You think so?" she prompted, eyes wide and shining at the prospect that there was someone she could discuss her theories with. 

Shivering under her touch, eyes keeping closed as he focused on the sounds she made, sensing where she was, "I think it might be related to self-injury, when you know that are at the end of your rope, that your choice defines life or death that is when the most adrenaline is released, that's the catalyst."

Hanji hummed, removing her hands to rub thoughtfully at her chin, eyes narrowed as thoughts ran rampant through her mind. "That's a brilliant theory, Armin. Is it based on anything you've noted before all of this was revealed, or did you just now come up with it?"

"It makes logical sense, why Eren didn't react when he got beat up by bullies at school, he didn't hurt himself, others did it. I pushed myself into running too hard, I decided to take the medicine, which probably had caused some kind of bleeding or something from the way my stomach has reacted," the blond rubbed at his eyes with a small yawn, seeming to not be concerned with the potential that may be seriously in danger... or more so than usual.

Hanji made a high pitched noise, the excitement obvious. "That's brilliant!" She squealed, reaching to grab ahold of Armin's good hand. She noted his wince, but he didn't react otherwise and she was careful to be gentle in every touch. "If you're correct about your own symptoms then we'll have to run a few tests in order to make sure you don't have any serious internal bleeding. How are you feeling now? Both in a physical and psychological sense. Is there any difference in how you perceive the world at the moment, or are you feeling more...your usual self?"

"I feel... I feel more like myself, everything seems to be moving at normal speed instead of so slowly. I'm really tired and my stomach still hurts," Armin finally answered, trying to keep his eyes open as the woman continued to touch and squeal over him.

Hanji nodded along with his words, glad that the audio recorder was still going. "It's good that you're feeling more like yourself." She said earnestly. "I'm not sure how we could help with the pain without more pills. Have you taken Tylenol before? If it's something your body is familiar with, then you might not have a reaction." She took his pulse as she spoke, nodding along to the steady beat. "Also, if you feel like you need to talk, I'm here for you. About anything, alright? I mean, I know that the transition can be hard. It's only natural for you to be angry or hurt or scared. All of us were, at first." She offered him a gentle smile, even though he couldn't see it. "So just know that none of us will judge you if you need to talk, or rant, or cry. I'll be here if you need me." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, wondering if a hug would be going too far.

Armin let out a slow breath as he searched through his memories, "Yes, I don't think that Tylenol bothers me." At her next words, the blond felt a harsh tug at the corners of his lips, Hanji was still trying to play for his trust, for his affection. Still all he managed was a small shake of his head against the pillow, "There's nothing to talk about, I understand that this is the new direction my life will be heading. I know acceptance will take time, but I have Mikasa and Eren."

Eyes narrowing, Hanji withdrew her hand. "I recognize that you have them and that they are an important and valuable resource for you. However, they're going through the same thing you are. Didn't you have any acquaintances outside of them, Armin?" She watched him carefully, trained eyes working to pick out body language that would signal whether she was getting through to him or not. "I'm not asking you to find new best friends or even to make new friends here. All I'm asking is that you try and expand your horizons a bit. If you make a new friend along the way, all the more power to you!"  
She couldn't pretend that she wasn't a bit disappointed that his suspicions towards her had carried so thoroughly over. It would make her attempts at forming a bond between them just that much harder. She shifted, her weight making the bed dip slightly and she could see Armin struggling not to let his body roll towards her. It brought a smile to her lips.

Somehow the blond managed to keep his balance on his spot on the bed, trying to resist the urge to lean into the woman's side. The fingers on his uninjured hand clenching as he muttered, "We had other friends, but it has always been more comfortable when it was just the three of us." He kept his eyes closed, he was exhausted, and her comments and words were wearing him down even more, though he was unwilling to admit it. For now, maybe he could appease her enough to let him rest and rethink things, "I'm really tired, I can try, but it will take time after all of... this."

"Trying is all I ask of you, Armin." Hanji murmured, fingers petting through his hair in what she hoped was a calming motion. His hair was softer than her dog's fur, but the motion had always worked to calm them down. "Alright kiddo, I think it's about time you got some shut-eye. I'll see about getting you some broth for when you wake up. Sound good?"   
She smiled as she realized his breathing had already deepened, his heart rate slow. Eren had nearly passed out right after his first transformation; she was surprised Armin had held on for as long as he did. More experiments were required, although those could wait until her charge had rested up. She pressed a kiss to her hand and then touched the boy's forehead with it, smiling as she stood and pranced off to write down a few of her findings.

 

…..  
The silence was comfortable between them as he led the way back up to the top floor, grabbing his laptop from his room before heading into the library. Stopping when he realized that Eren had an expression that clearly said he thought this was a new hell. "Yes you are going to study. Your math skills and other abilities need to be heightened. We do more than just shoot guns, swing knives, and slingshot ourselves into oblivion." He set Eren up with an ancient looking book stuffed with newer pages of notes written in Erd's neat hand writing about the maneuver gear, equations on how to figure out how much gas would be needed to do a certain move or distance based on the weight of the user. "Work on this."  
With that simple order he turned to sit on one of the arm chairs, eyes flicking across the screen of his laptop wildly as his fingers tapped at the keys.

The only sounds that moved through the room were of typing and the turning of pages. As time passed, Eren was getting increasingly more frustrated. Finally, he pushed his chair back and moved to stand in front of Levi. Waiting until the man acknowledged him, Eren said, "Do you have any scratch paper and a pencil I can use?" At the look he received, the teenager was immediately defensive, not meeting Levi's eye. "I'm not like Armin or Mikasa. I can't just do those sorts of calculations in my head." He shrugged, mouth pressed into a tight line. He had managed to figure some of the easier things out, but the more complicated equations and scenarios had him stumped. Without waiting for a response to his question, he continued on. "What are you working on, anyways?"

Looking back down to his computer he pointed towards a copy machine, pieces of blank paper and pens nearby, "You should look around before begging for help." His tone wasn't really bitter or annoyed, just bored as he continued to type along the keys, "I'm working on work." The groan that came from Eren's mouth was amusing as he looked over the blueprints to a building that Erwin had sent him, along with where video cameras were placed and the rotations of the staff. It should have been a clean cut case, but Hanji had to throw a wrench into the plans by deciding that it was a great idea to start threating the hit to try and weasel something out of him before they off-ed him.  
Whether the man had suddenly grown a conscious or he was terrified he was going to expose himself more, he didn't comply. Now Levi had to expect that he was preparing for someone to come for him, making it more dangerous, though the bastard was sick enough that he decided to not care that Hanji was still sending him threatening, cryptic, and disturbing emails to mess with his target's mind.

Eren was pouting as he went to search for paper, flipping through a few blank white sheets and wondering how much copy paper cost. With a quiet mutter about rich serial killers, he grabbed a few pieces and a pen before heading back to his seat. Although the increasingly complicated equations served to keep his attention mostly focused, he still felt almost hyper aware of each movement Levi made. It didn't seem like he wasn't one for shuffling around while he worked, but occasionally he would cross his legs or give the keyboard a thoughtful tap before he continued with his work. Eren's curiosity grew with each glance he stole towards the man, wondering what it was that caused the slightest downturn of his lips, and the hint of annoyance that tugged at his brow. Suddenly, the thought that maybe it had something to do with his father came to Eren, and he frowned, his stomach churning.  
"Is everything alright?" He chanced, voice cracking slightly with the words. 

"Did I say it wasn't," came the response right back, as Levi's eyes remained on the screen, frowning softly as he wrote out a few more scenarios before lifting his head as he heard the teenager approach. He was impressed by how soft his footsteps were, seemed he was learning on his own to be quiet. However when Eren tried to crane his head to look at his screen, the older man snapped it shut. Sending a warning glare as he spoke, "It's my work, none of which concerns or relates to you. I would like for you to realize there are some topics that are off the table brat."   
He made a shooing motion for Eren to return back to his studies, but he remained rooted to the spot, one dark brow raising questioningly as he wondered whether or not his legs were long enough to kick Eren in the shin to get him to take the hint.

Eren crossed his arms, frowning down at Levi. He internally debated whether or not to ask for more information, since they were supposed to be working together at some point. He wanted the man to trust him. However, he was also wary of pushing too far. Well aware that doing so could get him in trouble, or worse, could end in Levi's disappointment directed at him. He knew that somehow, that would be worse than any physical pain. Still, he stood his ground, trying desperately to come up with some way to continue the conversation. 

"Um, do you think you could help me with one of the problems? It's giving me some issues." He licked his lips, suddenly aware of the dangerous glint to the man's eyes. He took a half step backwards, averting his eyes. "If not, I'm sure I can figure it out by myself." Retreating another step, Eren turned to go back to his desk. 

Sighing loudly, as if the teenager had asked something impossible, Levi pushed himself to his feet, placing the laptop on the table as he looking over the scribbles of equations Eren had written out, "Good to see you are at least literate." Picking up the pencil he wrote a few corrections and made arrows on information that the other forgot to account for. The explanations rolled off his lips as he soon found himself sitting on the edge of the table as Eren worked through the pages under Levi's tutorage.

How the older man found his hand back in those brown locks he wasn't sure, after all he was sure that the hair was probably disgusting from the sweating and blood that had soaked into it. But it felt surprisingly clean, or at least enough for Levi to not give up his new favorite activity. Petting Eren like he was a puppy, the kid acted enough like one. Silently he wondered if that was the experiment's fault or just something nature. Eren did act like a wild animal before during his fits.  
Shrugging his shoulders to himself he spoke, "Solve this, you only have around an eighth of a tank of gas left, you are being chased. The closest building to you is about 14 meters away. Your have an extra 15 pounds of equipment on your back. Can you make it?"

It was hard to think straight, the sensation of fingers moving through his hair working to efficiently distract Eren from the question. He thought about it, trying to focus on Levi's quiet voice instead of the feeling of his hands. Slowly, he nodded.   
"Yeah, I'd make it." he announced in a determined voice, fingers curling into fists. "The only other alternative would be to surrender or die, and that's really no alternative at all." He shrugged, the beginnings of a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth, although the way his eyebrows had drawn together seemed to contradict the grin. Levi's fingers paused, his hand heavy on Eren's head. 

Once again he found himself freezing as he thought over the prospect of Eren throwing away his life, all of their lives were on the line every day, including Levi's own. A frown crossed his lips; in the end if the teenager did die, there would be nothing he could do about it, there was also the prospect of him having to kill Eren himself if the need arose. Personal emotions, whatever the fuck they were, didn't matter. Levi would perform his job he had no doubt about it.

Slowly he let his hand follow the curve of the Eren's skull and to rest at the nape of his neck, brushing his fingers there in thought, "Yes, you would make it there." He paused again as he asked, "You realize that I may still have to kill you even if you are a member of the Corps, like everyone else, you defect or lose control. I'll have to stop you." The atmosphere became heavy as steely blue eyes met those teal ones, "Do not think of me as being unnecessarily cruel, but I'd like to give you a choice. If I had to end you, how would you like me to do it?"

For a second, Eren considered resisting the urge to lean into every touch. He shivered as he felt Levi's cool fingers moving down to rest upon the sensitive spot on the nape of his neck. Letting his eyes slide momentarily shut as he enjoyed the feeling. However, at the man's words, they snapped back open, moving to lock with Levi's own. 

Eren pursed his lips, considering the question carefully. He felt like Levi offering him his own choice in how he might die was probably a big deal. More significant than Eren could fathom yet. He tapped one finger thoughtfully against his thigh before reaching up to rest his hand on Levi's arm, fingers curling around the man's wrist. He had the fleeting thought of how simple it would be to squeeze, to snap the delicate bones and grind them into powder without ever breaking skin. He quickly shooed the thought away, replacing it with awe at how such a seemingly delicate wrist had helped to end so many lives. He sighed.

"To be honest, sir, I'd really rather not die. However, I do understand that if I lose control, it's in everyone's best interests for me to die. That being said, I think I'd leave the decision up to you. I trust you to make the best choices based on the situation." He offered a small smile, which quickly melted into a solemn, serious expression. He didn't break eye contact, even as Levi's fingers tightened minutely.

Levi did not break his gaze with the teenager as he slowly pulled his hand out of his grip, returning his fingers to the nape of his neck though this time he slid his fingers sharply across, like he was making a cutting motion, "Fine, I'll do it here, I'll slice through the back of your neck so you don't have to see it coming, you won't feel pain and it will be instant." ‘Also so I won't have to see your face before I do it,' he added silently to himself. This youth, he was going too far out of his way to try and please his superior and Levi seemed to be dancing with him, there were going to be stepped on toes, that was obvious. However, he had yet to find anger boiling inside of him while in Eren's presence, unlike the volatile relationship he had with Erwin, filled with arguments, bloody knuckles and sex.

"No one wants to die if they have a purpose, even if it is a shitty one," what did that mean for Levi? He shoved it aside again as he got to his feet, wanting to return to his work. It would be dinner time soon and he checked his phone.

Eren swallowed, suppressing the shiver that ran through him. It was strange to know how someone would kill him. It felt intimate, even. He wondered if it was strange to think that way before deciding that it didn't really matter. "That's kind of you." He said instead, offering a slight smile. "I appreciate that you'd make it painless for me." 

As Levi got to his feet and made to move away, Eren rose as well, reaching to catch the man's wrist. As Levi turned to look at him, eyes narrowed slightly and expression unreadable, Eren felt suddenly nervous. "Thank you." He muttered, looking away before clarifying. "For the help with the problems, that is." He dared another glance at Levi. His gaze caught on the man's lips and lingered for a second longer than it should. He wanted very badly to kiss those lips. His heart felt like it was fighting to escape his chest, and he took a deep breath before blurting out, "Can I kiss you?" Immediately, he felt his face heat up, cheeks flushing.

The brat was asking for permission, it reminded Levi of the fact that Eren was still immature and he both admired and feared the older man. It was a rather nice feeling in a way, to know that he held the power to both create and destroy the spark behind those odd colored orbs. Hands still locked together, Levi crooked a finger, and making a come hither motion that Eren seemed all too eager to obey. Rapidly closing the space between them, but once again the teenager stopped a breath away from pressing their lips together. Waiting for the slight nod of Levi's head before mouths melded.

The kiss was much like the one they had shared in the gym, but this time, Eren seemed to be grappling desperately to take all of what Levi was. The raven opening his mouth when he felt the tongue hesitating swiping across the seam, Eren was apparently a quick learner when it came to kissing. Even in this pleasure he was aware of his surroundings and wasn't surprise when he felt Eren pushing him back against a bookcase.

He felt hot all over, the pounding of his heart echoing in his head. Eren lost himself to the feeling of Levi pressed against him. He trailed his fingers up the man's form before grasping at the short, silky strands of dark hair and tugging gently. He pressed closer, pinning him to the bookcase. Briefly, Eren worried that the position might be uncomfortable for him. However, a quick nip at his bottom lip chased the thought away. He groaned, the noise high and desperate as he felt hands moving over his own body as though searching for something. He jumped, pulling briefly back as he felt a sharp pinch at his ass. He stared down at Levi, mouth still opened in surprise. The man's hair was mussed, the usually perfectly arranged black hair sticking out at odd angles. His lips were swollen and his eyes were hooded as he all but glared back up at Eren. A quiet laugh escaped the teen's lips, high and thrilled. Then, he leaned back in to try again.

A hand moved forward to brace against Eren's chest, keeping him back just a bit as he took in the confused, disappointed expression, Levi explained while pressing as quick kiss to the kid's lips, "Go back to studying." There was that high pitched whine of protest, but the older man silenced it as he placed a hand over Eren's mouth, "I have work to do, and if you haven't forgotten we are sharing a bed tonight as long as you behave yourself."  
He was still pressed back against the bookcase, and though he was breathing a bit heavier than before, everything about him screamed that he was the one still pulling all of the strings; he was the one that would decide how far and when things would continue. That didn't stop him from drumming his fingers over the fabric covering Eren's ass.

Eren wanted desperately to continue where they had left off. The taste of Levi -like toothpaste and a lingering scent of detergent left at the back of Eren's throat, but also something achingly human and coppery and fascinating- was still in his mouth and lingered at his lips, and he wanted more. But despite that desire, he allowed himself to be pushed away. That didn't stop the pouting, though, as he slumped back towards the desk and the stupid homework. Settling in front of the book, Eren slouched in his chair, face supported by his hand as he let his thoughts drift between the next problem and curiosity about what work it was that kept Levi's attention so thoroughly focused.   
Resisting the urge to groan, Eren slumped lower in his seat and tried to focus on his own work. It didn't last long. He managed to get a few of the questions completed, with a mess of scribbles and drawings showing his work. He frowned down at them, and before long the focus necessary to complete the task at hand had dissipated. He found his thoughts drifting to both Levi and some scenarios that would have made Mikasa likely try to kill the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to Akihabara yesterday bought a bunch of SnK shit, hung out with my friend from Argentina (we met on tumblr and she translates doujins (starkstrider), going to Yokohama with her tomorrow, so Pokemon Center time too and buying more shit, winter break is almost over for us.
> 
> Anyway, is you enjoyed this chapter, please comment!


	23. Thematic Debate

Tap, tap, clack, tap, those were the noises that Levi was making from his computer, but one brow was starting to twitch from the constant sighing and tapping of Eren's foot. Could the brat not just focus? He kept getting distracted whenever he caught the sight of the teenager's foot moving, just inside of his line of vision on his arm chair, able to see underneath the table the teen was working at.

Sighing low as he finally spoke, fingers still moving across the keyboard as Eren instantly perked up at the sound of his voice, "You want to hear a shitty story, brat?" Blue orbs widening just slightly at the speed that Eren abandoned his book and settled in front of Levi on the floor. Looking eager and ready to listen to anything that he spewed out of his word shitter. "The 3d maneuver gear, no one really knows why it was made, the creator though, he actually wrote a demented as hell children's book about what it could be used for. Fighting man eating giants, stories high that only wanted to chew you to bits. The only weak point on them was the back of their neck, you had to separate the whole section of flesh or else they would just regenerate."

The mere idea of Levi telling a story was enough to both befuddle and excite Eren. He admired the way that Levi's voice sounded when he spoke, each word with a gentle cadence and specific tone that reminded him vaguely of the sea. It always left him a little amused that such a deep voice could come from such a small man. When he told the tale, though, his voice took on a different sort of tone. It was rhythmic and quiet, almost hypnotic. For a second, the teenager was taken back to when his mother was alive and how her voice had taken on the same quality when she would read him stories before bed. It made him think that, as rough as the man was around the edges, he would have been really great when dealing with little kids. Eren pulled up his knees and tried to hide his smile in them.   
Even though the subject matter was disturbing as hell, he couldn't deny that it was interesting. He found himself on edge as Levi continued with the tale, wanting to know more. "Can I read the book?" He questioned, eyes bright as he stared up at the man.

"I think there's a copy of it in here somewhere," Levi mused to himself as he forced himself to his feet going to one of the bookcases as he ran his fingers along the spines before finally pulling one out. The book was thick, wore pages yellowed with age and the crinkle of protest was heard as the man forced it open. Blue eyes scanning the lines of text before sitting back down.  
He handed the volume over; watching at the boy almost cherished it as he held it to his chest and slowly flipped through the pages to look at the pictures that looked more like blobs of ink from decades upon decades of abuse. "I'll tell you one thing though; don't get hopeful for a happy ending. Remember all of those fairy tales, the Brothers' Grimm; none of those had truly happy endings did they? This is worse, demented twists lay behind each page and double meaning everywhere. Maybe you should try to find the theme. If you do, then I'll give you something nice."

Nodding eagerly to indicate that he understood, Eren nearly missed the implications to Levi's words. As soon as they registered, he grinned, his cheeks flushing red. He uttered a quick, breathless, "Yes, sir!"  
He hadn't ever been very good with figuring out theme on his school-assigned reading, but then again, he'd never felt particularly motivated to care about what the theme was. He had proper motivation now. He glanced between the weathered pages and Levi one last time, before readjusting himself on the floor and flipping to the first page. He scanned over the words, examined the picture, and thought carefully before going on to the next page. He worked like that, letting the imagery and words overtake him. The book smelled old and he had to squint to make out the font in many parts, but he found himself enraptured by the tale, as awful as it was.

Now that the brat seemed to be thoroughly entertained that meant that Levi could actually do his work uninterrupted. Looking over the plans before sending them to Mike and Erwin for their takes, also writing a small report to Hanji about what had occurred in the gym earlier. The woman was probably going to be pissed that he hadn't told her sooner, but he didn't really care. He didn't mention Eren acting like an animal in heat as one point, that wouldn't be proper, but he told each detail of the fight before and during. Maybe she could pick up a pattern.

Erwin was probably going to be sending one soon as well, and then perhaps they could have a tea party tonight to go over their findings of the strange teenage weapons that had entered their hands. They were holding a live bomb that was how the Corps understood these new additions.

Eren was flipping intensely through the book, each of his emotions registering clearly on his face as he read. With each victory recorded in black ink, his face would light up. With every betrayal or battle, a mix of fury and something that wasn't quite sadness would mar his features. Every death brought out a deep sorrow that creased his brow and made his hands shake ever so slightly. His entire focus was on the relatively short tale, and soon enough it was finished. For a moment, there was silence as he carefully considered everything he had read. Then he frowned, staring thoughtfully at the old book in his lap. 

Fingers tracing lightly over the title, which was so worn he could barely read it, the teen tried to figure out what the theme might be. Without a word, he opened the book and went back to reread the parts that had stuck out to him, chewing his lip in contemplation as he did so.

Levi finally content with what he had gotten done shut his laptop with a small click, tilting his head slightly as he realized that Eren hadn't heard him. Seeing no point in dragging the teenager out of his own little world quite yet the hit man only watched that torrent of emotions flicker across the lightly tanned face. Those bright eyes still seemed to taunt him as he watched them flicker across page after page.  
Armin had mentioned that Eren used to watch a lot of crime shows; did the kid have an interest in the macabre? It was a curious thought as he watched Eren bob his head in thought to what was scrawling out before him. There were actually many themes that one could pull from the book. He was interested in which Eren saw as the most important.

The book was closed with a quiet snap, fingers tapping slowly against the cover as Eren thought. Slowly, he became aware of the feeling of someone watching him. He looked up to meet Levi's cool gaze, and offered a small grin in response. "Are you finished with your work, then?" he sounded eager, although his voice was a little quieter than usual. The man arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow, as though questioning the teen's intelligence, and immediately Eren's grin widened as he let out a quiet, sheepish laugh. "Right then. I guess that means it's my turn?"   
He stood up, stretching his arms over his head and making a face as his back cracked, after having been in the same position for so long.

"So what did you gather from that shitty piece of literature, enlighten me," it was more of an order than a request as Levi ran a hand through his hair. Really he would like to crack his back like the brat, but that wouldn't seem very refined now would it? He cracked the knuckles on his hands instead, not missing the small flinch that came from the kid.   
Blue eyes flickered to the windows seeing that darkness starting to be seen over the horizon, though for now the orange glow that spilled into the library did seem so comforting as a sun beam had decided to land on Levi's thighs, the warmth spreading through him as he knew it would soon be gone with the changing seasons.

Eren watched Levi's movements warily. He wasn't really scared, but there were times when something seemed almost off with the man. In those moments, even if what he did was seemingly harmless, Eren couldn't seem to let himself relax around Levi. It felt like a betrayal of some sort to Eren, which resulted in him being even jumpier than usual. He took a breath and flexed his fingers before he spoke.  
"I think there are a lot of ways it could be interpreted. I thought it might be about the resilience of human kind at first, or maybe a warning about relying just on the words and beliefs of other people." he shrugged, cheeks tinged red at the cool gaze Levi was leveling at him. It made him feel like nothing he was saying was right. Quickly, he continued.

"Uh, by the end, though, I wasn't so sure. I think maybe it goes a lot deeper than that. I mean, the characters went through a shitload of absolute fuckery and they didn't even get the happy ending with people they cared about in the end because those people were dead and the end wasn't what anyone expected. Which sucks and is unfair but it's also realistic." The teen paused for breath. He was talking in circles, not quite sure where he was going with it. Eren knew he wasn't good with theories or analysis like Armin was. "um. Where was I?"

"You named a few themes so far, resilience of mankind, don't trust anyone, there is no such thing as a happy ending when you lose what you are fighting for," Levi counted off on his fingers as he watched the teenager flush before him at being put on the spot. Though Levi often expressed otherwise, he knew that Eren wasn't stupid, or at least not completely, he had to have that level of snark in his own head. The brat was determined and when he was forced to slow down, he could figure out ways for most of his problems.

"What do you think of the idea that the characters sacrificed so much and suffered for so long, not able to fulfill their own desires in the end, instead the government turns to say that everyone died in the name of the future generations?" Levi had analyzed the book himself several times, the ending always making anger, frustration, and shock roll through him.

"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think that 'don't trust anyone' is accurate." Eren's mouth was dry as he spoke, his neck prickling. It was stupid to contradict Levi, but he couldn't help himself. "Maybe that you should be careful about who you put your trust in, but not that you can't trust anyone. I mean, people sacrificed their lives for their friends and the people they loved and trusted the ones who were left alive to carry on fighting and living and doing whatever needed to be done. In most cases, that last act of trust was honored. Even though a lot of them died, they died trying and that means something. Or...I think so, anyways. As for the ending… Well, it was shitty. The people who suffered and sacrificed so much got a horrible end to the deal." He licked his lips, eyes moving down to find a pool of sun that had settled on the floor. "But I guess we also have to think about the characters themselves, right? I mean, sure they were sad, but there was also something hopeful about it, right?"

"Yeah, still everyone died at the end." Levi pointed out as he started to fold the blanket that he was once using while he was working. "You think that all of those sacrifices were worth the conclusion?" Gaze flickered back to Eren, watching the kid's finger trail up and down the spine of the book in thought to Levi's prompt. He didn't know why he was still pressing for more from Eren, he had given him an answer, and that was supposed to be good enough right? Now he was trying to pull the brat into some kind of literary and psychological debate about themes.

"I think..." Eren trailed off, seeming uncertain. He didn't know what Levi wanted him to say. Glancing up from the worn leather of the cover, he met the intense look. He steeled himself. "I think that it's not up to us to decide that, sir. It's the decision of the people who fought in those battles and saw them through to the end. They are the only ones who can decide what is or isn't worth it." he paused, looking suddenly stricken. "Uh. If they weren't fictional, that is."

"We are not allowed to judge fictional characters?" Levi muttered to himself before shaking his head, what did that say about judging real people? Was the transformed Eren the real one or the fictional? After all what was truer than basic instincts, what he did during that time, wouldn't he mean it more than if he did it now? That was something more in Hanji's field to decide as the man finish straightening up his little work space.

"Interesting conclusion, who knows if either or both of ours is bullshit, we aren't the author. Come on, let's head down to dinner." He started towards the door, calling back he noticed Eren still staring down at the book, "You can borrow it for a bit longer as long as you keep practicing those equations. You'll need to be to the point of being able to do them in your head while your ass is flying through the air."

Eren hid a smile at Levi's muttered words, hands stroking gently over the spine of the book. He could see that the man's mind was working over something, although he didn't have the slightest idea of what exactly it might be. Following behind him, stomach already growling, Eren wondered what dinner might end up being that night. He glanced down towards the book again, wondering whether Levi and Hanji would be alright with him taking it down to Armin. It seemed like something he would find interesting. When they were younger, they'd often read together, Armin adding his thoughts to every passage while Eren laughed and Mikasa just allowed the hint of a smile to grace her features. It would be nice to relive those times, especially since their worlds had been turned upside down. Not to mention, Armin's help with some of the more difficult equations would be helpful and would take his mind off of his hand. The memory of Armin's fingers snapping like twigs made something dark churn in his stomach, but he pushed it down quickly, knowing that his rage would earn him nothing but trouble for all of them.

Levi started down the stairs, already able to pick up the scent of food flooding the air as they grew closer to the kitchen, the soft hum of conversation also rolling forward to meet their ears. Pushing open the door to the dining room, he was greeted with the sight of Erwin and Mikasa sitting at the table together, but the girl had a disgruntled look to her face, was she sulking? The blond leader seemed to be trying to appease her with light comments and smiles.

Catching Eld's eye, the blond whispered to the second in command, "Apparently the girl is horrible at cooking things that are not Asian in nature. Petra kicked her out of the kitchen."  
He could feel the corners of his lips twitching, about to smirk when the girl shot a glare his way, then her dark eyes shifted back to Eren standing behind him still.

To say that Mikasa was annoyed was an understatement. She had tried her hand at cooking, trying to offer her assistance where she could. After the first dish went up in flames, and the little that remained turned out to be seasoned so strongly it was inedible, she had found herself ushered out of the kitchen by a bemused looking woman and directed to the table. The chair she had found herself sitting in was oddly comfortable, despite its appearance. Sitting helped relax some of her muscles and wouldn't have been too terrible, if not for the fact that Erwin had settled himself nearby and directed a steady stream of chatter towards her. In other circumstances, she might not have minded. He wasn't an unpleasant man, but she wanted nothing to do with him for the time being.   
He was in the middle of a cheerful anecdote about a series of mishaps on one of his missions when Eren and the short man finally arrived. She shot a glare towards him, disguising her uncertainty and wariness behind the cold expression. Then, her attention focused on Eren, searching for any signs of abuse or wounds. But there were none. In fact, he looked happy. Her own expression softened slightly.

Gunter was chatting with Aurou about other matters as Eren and Levi slipped into their own seats, the conversation rather calm and honestly it was putting Levi to sleep, if wasn't for the fact that Erwin had started to question him about the work he had accomplished. Handing over the flash drive before Petra popped her head out of the kitchen to declare that the food was ready. Her glare deadly as he mentioned that there were two plates for Hanji and Armin already made and no one was allowed to touch them.  
Like Petra had promised while there was home-style food, there was also a pan of Brussels sprouts and boiled spinach. Under the women's gaze more than a few crumpled in putting some of the vegetables on their plates.

Eren grabbed a seat next to Mikasa, with Levi on his other side, waiting for the initial rush of grabbing hands and the dishing out of food to die down a bit before he went to fill his own plate. He laughed at something Gunter had said, adding his own opinion on the subject and shooting back a rude remark to Aurou's own commentary before turning back to his food. It took a moment for him to take note that Mikasa had yet to fill her own plate and was instead watching him. He turned to face her, his cheeks bulging a bit with the food he had in his mouth. He frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. He swallowed and gritted out, "What is it?" before moving to fill his sister's plate up and place it in front of her. She shook her head slightly before turning away to pick at the food.

Levi waited, he would be patient and be reliant on the fact that Eren was a teenager, meaning always hungry, after ten minutes, the brunette was back to his feet to go get seconds. Allowing the older man to make his move as the rest of the table was distracted; he lightly tapped the girl on the arm with his clean fork. Not flinching back as Mikasa's hateful glare was directed at him, "I know you dislike everyone here, me especially."  
His eyes hardened as he kept her gaze, "But the fact is, Eren and the rest of you have a better chance of survival here than anywhere else. I'm not saying that it will be pain free. But the brat seems happy and trying to make the best of things. It was you and Arlet's presence that was keeping him from relaxing here before. You want your brother's happiness? Then stop sulking, attempt to get to know the people in charge of your life and act like you are excited to still be with him. Now eat your damn food and give him a hug or some shit when he gets back."

Mikasa felt her stomach sink, heavy as lead. She wanted to ignore his words; pretend that he was wrong or lying. However, she couldn't pretend not to see what was right in front of her. She held Levi's gaze, mulling his words over, but didn't have time to respond. Eren slid into the seat beside her, plate clattering as he set it down on the table. She looked away, back to her food. Silently, she raised the fork to her lips. Part of her felt as if doing so was like showing defeat, however she quickly shoved that aside. She could admit when others were right, even if that other was an infuriating little man like Levi. 

Eren felt Mikasa's fingers find the hem of his shirt. He glanced over, eyebrow raised in a silent question. She met his gaze and her hand moved to find his own. She offered him the hint of a smile; just a twitch of her lips and the softening of her eyes. He returned the smile and squeezed her hand. 

Feeling content with the results of his words, Levi returned back to his own meal, conversing softly with Erwin and Mike was the mulled over what jobs should be taken in the next month and who to assign them to, having to keep times open for any emergency or very high paying jobs. There was also discussion on how to lessen the attention that had been on Nanaba's team from the law enforcement.

Already it seemed like the day was drawing to a close as most of the house had woken up late to begin with. Erwin gave the suggestion to turn in early, probably for his concern about the exhaustion that still clung to the way that Mikasa's shoulders slumped as she ate and leaned against her brother's side. It had been a long day both emotional and physically for the teenagers.

Eren felt a rush of relief at the suggestion of going to bed early. He felt drowsy and could tell by the way Mikasa was acting that she was beyond exhausted. It made him a bit uneasy, wondering what it was that could have made the usually resilient girl so tired. He rubbed a hand over her back in small, soothing circles, and felt her relax further against him. Over her shoulder, he caught Levi's eye and smiled. All of a sudden, the memory of what the man had said earlier about what might happen later that night came back to him. He stiffened, breath catching in his throat. Mikasa did the same, suddenly straight and alert as she searched the room for the threat that had made her brother react in such a way. When she could find none, she looked at him, head cocked to the side curiously.   
"Eren, are you alright?"  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered some, uh, homework."  
"Homework?"  
He nodded quickly, not meeting her eye. She frowned. Eren had never been a good liar, and his time in the Survey Corps had done nothing to change it. "It's nothing, Mikasa. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what you get next chapter, SEX whoo, I'm tired, don't go to Yokohama on holidays, it's crazy with the amounts of little kids and people.
> 
> aNYWAY, I've been meaning to say something, thank you to you readers that have actually been here for so long, actually interested in plot, suspense, humor, drama, and stuff, not just for the smut, which there will be, also tears I guess.
> 
> Yup.
> 
> Okay, if you did like it please comment, I'd like to see where a lot of you think this is going, I do, but I'm not telling, cause I'm known as a little shit by all my friends.


	24. What Are You Supposed to Do in a Shower

Levi noticed the change in the young man, trying not to smirk behind his cup of tea as he thought about what the cause was. The drink had become luke warm during the dinner, and was far from appealing any more as he gathered his dishes. To keep Mikasa comfortable or at least a little bit content, Levi was mostly likely going have to lead her once again to her room with Eren so they could say their good-nights.

This was supposed to be a normal family relationship right, something healthy? Levi had never experienced it himself so he had no way of knowing. Jerking his head slightly to signal the two to follow now that they both seemed to have finished their meal. Erwin giving a cheerful goodbye to each of them as he reached back to pat her on the shoulder, "Tomorrow we'll work on firearms, so please rest up."

Eren turned to wave goodnight to the rest of the group as they left, Mikasa turning to watch him, head tilted slightly as though she was pondering some impossible question. He met her eyes and she smiled at him, the expression slightly strained but genuine enough. After a second, he returned the smile. Together they turned to follow behind Levi, Eren hanging slightly back to talk with his sister for a moment in what might be considered privacy in a place where there were always people around the new recruits. He couldn't help but send a few glances to the back of Levi's head in hopes of determining that their slow going wasn't pissing him off as much as it could. 

"Erwin seems to like you so far." He commented, not noticing the way Mikasa seemed to hold her head a bit higher at his words, her lip stiff. It was like the words reminded her of her situation. Oblivious, Eren continued. "Of course, he always has the creepy smile. All the same, it seems like he likes you alright. I think you're going to be really great with the guns! I mean, you're pretty good with whatever you put your mind to, so it only goes to say that you'll be awesome with the firearms." 

As he continued to chatter, his spirits lifted by Mikasa's seeming acceptance of the situation and the promise that the night held, the girl in question nodded along, eyes moving thoughtfully between her brother and Levi. At a lull in the conversation, she spoke up.  
"Have the two of you been training together since the beginning, or have you worked with everyone, Eren?"

The brunette paused, looking momentarily puzzled. "Well, I've worked with most everyone at least once or twice, but Levi's been there through most everything, I think." He looked to the man again, as though waiting for confirmation. Mikasa nodded.

"Well. That's good to hear." she murmured, although it was impossible to tell whether she was sincere or not. Eren's brow furrowed further. He wanted to ask her, but they had nearly reached their room. She reached out a hand and took his, her fingers tapping a quick message into his palm. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth at her quick apology and demand for him to stay safe that night, although it also chilled him to the bone and made his cheeks feel hot at the thought that she might have some idea of what he was hoping would happen might happen that night. Judging by her calmness, though, he doubted she actually had a clear idea, which he was thankful for.

Levi turned the key in the lock with a small hum, now that the girl was taken care of it was just him and Eren, Erwin said that he was going to do a bit more research so it was safe to say that they could be alone and unbothered for the rest of the night. Crooking a finger towards the kid he led the way back to his own room. Locking the door and shooing the teenager towards the bathroom, "Shower, you smell like shit."  
Ignoring the whine from the other he started to gather a few things, putting them into a small box before he followed after. Asking as he heard the small squeak that escaped from Eren when he appeared, "Are you seriously trying to hide yourself right now?"

The whining was more of a routine than any actual complaints he had against showering. On the odd day where he hadn't sweated his balls off and was covered with gunpowder or dirt or, on the rare occasions Hanji attempted to show him some of her experiments, other more suspicious substances, he might protest the necessity of a shower. That day had not been one of those sweat-free days, though. The warm water was a welcome relief on his sore muscles.  
The sudden blast of cool air alerted him to the fact that Levi had come in.   
"I am not!" He exclaimed, quickly moving his hands. Even so, he still turned slightly, cheeks flaming. The room was already full of steam, hanging heavy and fogging up the mirror. He watched the dark shape of the silhouette of from the corner his eye, barely daring to move.   
"What's up?" he managed, scrubbing at his hair, frowning as the strands tangled in his fingers. He'd need to cut it soon.

The older man didn't answer, the curtain around the bathtub hiding him from sight for the most part as he listened to the patter of water falling from the shower head and off of Eren's body. Shedding his clothing silently after setting the box on top of the toilet seat for easy access, he put his skills to use as he gripped the curtain slowly pulling it to the side and slipping inside. One brow rising as the first thing he saw was Eren's ass as the brat was leaning over to read over the names of the different shampoos that lined the edge of the tub.

Levi couldn't help himself as he reached forward, drawing his hand back a bit before deciding, fuck it, he slapped his hand down hard over one rounded cheek.   
The sound that Eren made was far from disappointing as the kid kicked out losing his footing on the slick flooring of the tub, Levi reaching an arm out to wrap around the teenager's shoulder, dragging him back up before he could fall on his face. He turned Eren around to silence his protests or whatever shit might come from his mouth, lips meeting shocked ones.

A thousand thoughts raced through Eren's head at a million miles an hour, settling finally on, 'Oh shit we're naked. We're naked in the shower. We're in the shower naked and we're kissing. Holy shit.' He wanted to push Levi away, or to slap back; to retaliate in some way for the slap that left his ass stinging. However, it was hard to stay angry when Levi turned out to be a shockingly good kisser. Eren let himself be pushed back, the cold tiles of the shower wall pressing against his shoulder blades and making him hiss, arching a bit further into the shorter man's body and-oh shit, that was definitely not a shampoo bottle he felt against his thigh. 

The water made everything slick, and Eren's fingers searched for purchase against Levi's shoulders, sliding downs his back or arms, and occasionally he dug blunt nails into his flesh, leaving small crescent shaped imprints, but not breaking the skin. He felt like his head was spinning, and it was hard to remember to breathe through his nose.

At least the kid seemed to becoming decent at kissing as Levi licked at the seam of Eren's, smirking softly as he was quickly given access. Now the teenager seemed a little unsure of what to do, thankfully Levi's had patience as he tangled his tongue with that of the brunette. Smirking softly as he nipped at his bottom lip as he finally pulled away. Both taking in breaths from the steamy air that surrounded them.  
Eren was quite the sight, eyes dazed and his body flushed with color from the hot water and affections of the older man. Though Levi wasn't lying about his warning to Eren that he was far from gentle and the fact that he knew that anything he did to the boy would fade in minutes excited him more. Hands moving to wrap around the younger's waist as he dug nails in, sinking his teeth into the kid's shoulder before leaning back, eyes darting down for a moment before a low chuckle escaped him feeling Eren shudder against him, "Seems like you don't mind roughness."

Eren wanted to snap back with something witty and scathing, but he couldn't quite seem to find the words. He managed a disgruntled grunt and what he hoped was a dirty look, glancing down to find that the marks that Levi had left were already disappearing. He felt a strange mix of disappointment and relief at that fact. He wondered if Levi would be angry if he left marks across the man's pale skin, since those marks wouldn't fade anywhere near as quickly. His hand snapped out, wrapping around Levi's bicep and pulling him closer, crushing their mouths together with enough force that he could swear he tasted the metallic tang of blood for just a second. He ignored it, focusing instead on the strange but not unpleasant feeling of someone else's tongue in his mouth.   
He gripped harder, a part of him wanting to leave finger-shaped bruises all over Levi's body. He wondered if Levi had the same idea, since his own fingers were squeezing, nails leaving red marks that were gone in an instant.

Pain flared inside of his arms as he felt the grip that Eren had wrapped around him, eyes narrowing as he returned the kiss, biting back and with as much force as the teenager did. Still he snuck his leg out, wrapping an ankle around the teen's and then tugging. The next second they had crashed to the bottom of the tub, Levi situated on top of Eren as he heard the kid curse in shock and pain from the sudden turn.

"Comfy, brat?" Those odd colored orbs glared back at him as Levi sat up, sitting on the thighs of the younger man and the shower raining down on his head, his hair dripping and flattening as he kept his eyes locked with Eren's. Hands reaching out to trace down the tanned chest before him, fingers pinching and raking nails over the small nubs until he had the younger moaning under him as he kissed him again.  
Growling out between breaths, "I'm in charge, I decide how we are doing this, I'm sure as hell not about to bottom for you." Still he had a feeling that Eren wasn't quite ready to take that leap, might scare him away for good.

Eren was not by any means "comfy" splayed out awkwardly on the bottom of the bathtub. His limbs were too long to rest comfortably and his head had hit the wall and maybe the faucet on the way down. The water rained down on his face, making him wince slightly with every tiny pinprick, eyes half-lidded against the spray. Still, Levi was an oddly comfortable weight, settled on top of him. All of that was quickly shoved to the back of his mind as Levi's hands roamed over his form and their lips met again. Unbidden, a moan rose in his throat, then breathy little noises as soon as Levi pulled away. He barely registered the words that Levi was speaking, his mind shoved somewhere far away, all his focus on the sensations all around him.  
Levi's hands were chilly against his skin, the water almost too hot in comparison. His hair brushed against his neck, tickling and weighing heavy with the water that streamed around them.

Thoughts darted back to the box outside of the shower, but he had a feeling that both of them were too wound up to deal with what would be required. He wasn't about to just jump into this quite yet, leaning back down to start pressing kisses along the jaw of the teenager. Being pressed so close to Eren, it felt like everything was incredibly warm.  
It was spreading through his entire body and he briefly started to try and compare it to how he and Erwin used to sleep together, before shoving the thoughts to the side. Eren was a completely different monster, both figuratively and literally as he felt the teenager's hands desperately trying to map out the older body above him. A small shiver escaping him as he felt those fingers trailing over his tattoo.  
Levi wasn't going to let Eren get the upper hand, reaching his hand down between them to wrap a hand around them both, drawing his hand up quickly and then back down, both trembling at the new feeling.

The difference between the marked and unmarked flesh of Levi's back was nearly imperceptible, yet Eren's fingertips found and trailed across the tattoo almost immediately. He wanted his fingertips to leave goosebumps in their wake, but Levi had beat him to it, his open mouth kisses prickling Eren's skin, making him shiver at the sensation. The steam hung over them, making the dull grey ceiling vague and wavering before his eye as he stared up with eyes that fluttered with every new sensation. He wanted to look down, to meet Levi's eyes and to watch his face and his body, but with a mouth at his throat, he had no real choice but to arch back, overwhelmed by the feeling.   
He explored instead with his hands, finding every arch and dip to the man's body. When he felt Levi's hand, his own hands stilled, shaking slightly. He bit down on his lip, tearing right through the skin, trying to swallow down the noises and the name that rose immediately in his throat.

Levi lifted his head to take in the mess that Eren was making out of himself, head tilting to the side as he continued to stroke them both, pace increasing as he squeezed particularly hard on Eren when he realized that he was trying to muffle his sounds. The picture he was making was pretty enough sure, but he wanted to hear what those vocal cords could produce when they were powered by pleasure.  
He nipped at Eren's ear lobe as he muttered, "Trying to be quiet, are you trying to cheat me brat?" His fingers danced teasingly up to the tip of Eren then back down, "I want to hear everything, what, are you afraid?"  
He ground his hips downward suddenly as Eren arched back towards him, "The bathroom is soundproof, you have nothing to worry about." He had a way to mute the bedroom as well, but for now this was all they needed. He liked his privacy after all.

Eren tried to gasp out a response, but found that he couldn't seem to find the focus to actually formulate any words. He moaned, eyelids fluttering. Levi was watching him, dark eyes hooded and intense. The expression made Eren squirm, twitching and writhing with each pump of Levi's hand. He dug his fingernails into the man's shoulders, pulling him closer, and then raked his hands down his back. Little rivulets of pink-tinted water dripped, blood and water mixing from the shallow scrapes. It pooled by Eren's shoulders, stagnant until another jerk and arch gave the water clearance to the drain. He was breathing hard, his whole body shaking slightly. Little spots danced before his eyes and he fought to keep them open, not wanting to look away from Levi's face.

He leaned forward, though he wanted to keep gazing at Eren's face he wanted to make sure that in that lust drive phase that this was still something that Eren wanted in both mind and body. Pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips and relaxing into it as he felt Eren pressing back, though they kept parting for breaths as their minds forgot how to breathe out of their noses. Body shuddering as he continued to move his hand quickly, hissing as pain mixed with pleasure as the younger male tried to maul his back.  
He withdrew just enough to take in Eren's expression, to look into those odd ocean like eyes that he had seen with so many different emotion since he had met the brat. Silently he wondered if Eren actually managed to pull something out of his own steely gaze, something told him Eren did as he licked his swollen lips.  
Everything was so hot and the steam around them not making it much better as Levi could feel completion rising so very quickly, eyes sliding shut with a small groan as he felt them both jerk in his hand. "Shit, Eren."

It was his name, falling quietly from Levi's lips that pushed him over the edge. He came with a hoarse shout, shaking as his vision went white. The pounding water and the discomfort of the position were forgotten, overrun by pleasure instead. Levi's name was spoken in gasps, over and over, his mind still whirling and hazy. He felt spent, yet exhilarated.   
For a brief moment, he lay where he was, gasping for breath and trying to stop the quivers in his limbs. He felt like he could feel the blood pumping through his entire body, pounding in his ears and head. It was like his heart had dropped into his stomach, then to his toes, then back up again to where it belonged. After a bit, he was aware that Levi was watching him. He wanted to say something profound and meaningful.  
"That was-" he tried to grasp for a word that would convey everything he was feeling. "-neat."   
And just like that, he felt his stomach roll into knots. He was a moron.

"Just when I thought you couldn't ruin the moment, goodbye, my dick will never see the light of day again," Levi muttered as he slowly leaned up to sit on Eren's thighs, once again grateful for the water, easy clean up, no evidence besides the multiple scratches on his back. Taking in the mortified expression he let out a low sigh, the air he blew out from his nose sending water droplets flying as he pushed himself back to his feet in the shower. Offering a hand to help Eren, though the brat seemed like he only wanted to roll over and drown himself. 

"I didn't mean it now get up," hefting the taller male up with ease he set to work getting soap into a hand towel before washing himself, steering away from his back as he knew the wounds were probably still leaking blood. Looking to his charge he noticed Eren was still gazing at him with confusion, a question on his lips but not daring to say it, "Okay, the reason that you didn't get 'third base' or whatever you think it is, is because if you've never done something like sex before with a man then you would be horribly fucking tight and it would be painful for both of us. Also I rather like the idea of you coming back for more instead of running off because of a bad experience, is lesson time over?"

Eren nodded thoughtfully, trying to ignore the tightening in his stomach. He'd never really considered how two men might have sex. He knew the basics of normal sex between a man and a woman, but sex-ed class hadn't really bothered trying to explain anything past that. He made a face as Levi's point finally clicked into place in his mind. Weird. 

"Yeah, I guess the lesson's over for the time being." Then, a new thought occurred to him and he looked up, head tilting. "Have you ever gone all the way? With a man, I mean."   
As he spoke, he reached to grab the shampoo bottle with a hand that was still trembling ever so slightly. He was almost eye level with it, still sitting since he wasn't totally certain he'd be able to stay standing for too long if he tried to get up just yet. As much as he hated to admit it, the whole experience was pretty new to him and had left his limbs feeling like jelly. Not that he'd never jerked off, of course (although his house had been not only tiny, but the walls were paper thin and the bedroom doors had no locks to speak of, so it had proven to be a challenge) but to have had another person involved... Well, it was something else entirely.

Levi gave Eren a look, hair full of scuds as he finally spoke, trying to decide is he had actually heard him right, "I told you before that Erwin and I used to fuck, also I was practically ruling a section of the underworld, I had men and women at my feet when I wanted. I'm not a squeaking teenager that blushes bright red at the word sex." There was a small grumble from Eren but he ignored it as he rinsed his hair.  
"Listen, I'll fucking teach you how, you don't have to feel obligated, we can keep doing something like this. This is your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything." This was an important point, for both of their sanity. A yawn escaped him as he rubbed at his eye before opening the curtain to leave the shower, frowning as he felt Eren catch his hand.

The idea that Levi had had so much in the way of experience made Eren's mind go blank momentarily, jealousy rolling through him. However, the thought that the man could have anyone he wanted, and yet he chose Eren- well, that admittedly boosted the teen's ego a fair amount. He watched him as he rinsed off, the way the water rolled down his frame, droplets catching and collecting here and there. He swallowed, licked his lips, and averted his eyes. Levi's voice was quiet and rough, and every word made Eren feel just a bit calmer. His muscles were starting to relax more, the trembles stopping. A startling blast of chilly air surprised him, raising goosebumps across his flesh. He stumbled forward, knee bumping against the wall.   
"Um." Levi had gone still when Eren grabbed him. "Uh, thank you. For everything." he mumbled, looking down towards their hands instead of the still dripping form. There was shampoo in his hair, dripping down into his face and making his eyes sting. After a second, he released his hold and went back to finish rinsing himself off.

Letting out a small breath Levi answered as the curtain was pulled close once again to seal inside more of the warm steam, "Don't thank me for things that we both want or agreed to." He grabbed a towel from the rack to dry off before going back into the bedroom to get dressed, brush his teeth, taking his meds, and then picked up the box from the toilet and placing it back into the bottom drawer of the nightstand.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up a book to read as he waited for Eren to get done in the shower, he thought about any upcoming events that the group had planned. The main goal was to continue training and researching their newest members, also making sure to keep the usual missions going. What would it be like to take Eren on his first mission?

A few moments later, Eren emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. His clothes stuck uncomfortably in a few places, clinging to his still damp skin. He scanned the room, finding Levi immediately. The sight of him reading in bed, propped up against the pillows, was so... normal- so domestic, that Eren couldn't help the wide grin that split his face. With a last rub down of the towel in his hair, he dropped it into the laundry hamper and settled down on the side of the bed. Initially, he had been planning on simply sliding into the bed and under the covers. Suddenly, though, something like shyness had struck him. Would Levi not want to share a bed with him? 

Eren shifted uncomfortably, twisting the hem of his shirt between his hands. With a deep breath, he turned around and climbed in, pulling the sheets up to his neck and collapsing onto the pillow with a deep sigh. Suddenly, it was like all the excitement and exhaustion of the last day had gathered and been dropped onto his head. He turned, glancing up towards Levi through half-shut eyes, and smiled sleepily.

Not looking away from his book, lit by the light of the lamp while the rest of the room was covered in darkness, Levi reached over and flicked the teenager gently on the forehead, "Sleep." It was a soft order as he turned the next page in his book, eyes tracing over the lines of French scrawled across the pages.  
It was so odd to have such a peaceful after sex lull in him, back when he was with Erwin, as soon as they were finished Levi would pointedly go sleep on the opposite side of the bed while Erwin would stay on the other. Eren though was gradually shifting closer and closer to him, even if the light from the lamp was making him wince as instead of the blessed darkness that usually came with sleep, dark red was appearing before him as light showed the eyes the underside of his eyelids.  
The small huffing sighs finally made Levi close his book after fifteen pages, marking the page before reaching over and turning off the light.

By the time the lights were extinguished, Eren was pressed very close to Levi's side. Half asleep, the light had been just enough to keep his mind going. As soon as they shut off, though, and his bed partner had rearranged himself, Eren moved closer and allowed the drowsiness to wash over him. He sighed, nuzzling into the slight form beside him and inhaling the scent of him. He felt safe; happy and content in the darkness, lying next to a man who could kill him but had instead kissed him.   
That was the last thought he had before succumbing to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's your first sex scene, there will be more to come in other chapters, bluh don't know when, finals are starting for me here in Japan soon. Sigh
> 
> Anyway if you liked this, please comment.


	25. First Mission, Levi's Past

The night was horribly cold, clouds covering the stars and moon, making an already dark night seem even more ominous. Eren shivered as he stepped out of the warm car and into the biting chill, pulling his coat tighter around himself and his hat over his ears. He gave a quick nod towards the driver and turned towards the building. The car pulled away, the headlights off. He had to give Eld credit for that particular skill; driving with little to no visibility was something that the teenager found impressive, considering he still hadn't quite mastered anything more impressive than a modified golf cart. He took a deep breath, turning his attention to the two cases they had brought with them. One contained his 3d maneuver gear, the other a rifle. There was a knife strapped to his thigh and in his boot, and a pistol on his hip. A file with the target's information was stored away in the same case as his gun. He was almost bouncing with a strange mix of nervous energy and excitement.  
Eren wetted his lips before turning towards his companion, offering the man a grin.  
"You ready to go?"*

"Always," came the stiff answer before he pulled Eren into the darkness at the side of the building, explaining as he started to hook the gas canister and triggers to the gear, the straps already on, "Each floor has video cameras placed in the corners aimed towards the opposite. They rotate to the left and right at thirty second intervals repeatedly. Our only window of getting past the cameras means we have to scale the building completely vertically. Trigger as high as you can go, use the momentum to run up a few steps on the wall before releasing the triggers again. We have eighty seconds to get up this fucker." 

The parking garage was huge, reaching twenty stories and providing parking for all of the rich assholes that liked to make the uptown club, bar, and gambling clubs their second home. Levi had been through worse as he pulled his gloves on, no fingerprints, also shielding him from the cold of the November night. Hooking his cases of equipment to his sides he straightened up. "Our target will appear in thirty minutes, try not to screw this up. Meet ya on top; you better not need to take a shit."

Not waiting for the teenager’s answer he checked his watch one last time before shooting off his hooks, the familiar jerk lifting him upwards as he counted the seconds down in his head. Lands, one, two, three steps, sixty-five seconds remaining, pull the triggers again. This was the first time he had brought Jaeger out into the field; it had been two months since they had brought Mikasa and Armin into the fold. The blond's fingers healed, but Hanji kept him at her side constantly. Mikasa on the other hand had been on multiple missions now with many of the members of the Corps, she did her job with admirable ferocity.  
Five seconds left, his feet touched onto the rooftop.

Nodding along to Levi's words, Eren only half listened. He had reviewed all of the facts already, Armin and Mikasa helping to drill them into his mind until he had all the necessary information memorized and Levi drilling him with the maneuver gear until he had it nearly perfected. He was nowhere near as talented with it as the senior members of the Survey Corps or Mikasa, but he liked to think he was good regardless. As he checked the connections once more, braced himself, and counted. Levi took off, a silver streak in the night. Eren cursed under his breath and followed immediately, watching carefully for cameras and blind spots and counting as he went. Once, he miss-stepped and felt the rush of terror as he lost momentum and began to fall. At the last second, he managed to catch himself and continue on, pushing himself harder to make up for the few precious seconds he had lost. 

By the time he reached the top of the building, his hands were sweating and his heart pounding. He was grinning widely. He moved quickly to assemble his rifle, and then shifted to find the perfect position. They knew where and approximately when their target would be leaving the building, so all they had to really do after setting up was wait and keep vigil. Eren found that, in the face of the matter, he felt strangely calm. Lying on his belly on the dirty roof, watching the world below through a scope, he felt completely at ease, if not just a little bit excited.

Levi counted down on his watch, ready to leap down and help the teenager if there was chance that he would fail and their cover to be blown. Each time they used the maneuver gear it was a risk, while it was their greatest weapon and asset, if someone else had caught a look at it they might be able to figure out how it worked and render their work far more dangerous to complete. The element of surprise that is what the gear enabled them to have. And when you might turn around to find a gun in your face, it was a nice thing to have.

Silently Levi assembled his own rifle, his meant to only be a backup in the precious seconds in the case that Eren missed with his shot. Gritting his teeth as he moved to lay down on the roof beside the other, glad for the thick leather of his jacket that protected him from the sharp rocks that would have been oh so eager to dig into his skin. It was disgusting on the top of the roof, he was certain he could fill a hundred fish bowls with the amount of cigarette butts lying about and he was sure more than a few dirty needles were ground into the gravel of some corners. It made him grit his teeth in distaste, another shower and deep cleaning for the both of them after this.

Pulling out his set of binoculars, he looked towards the targeted building, frowning as he suddenly felt Eren's leg moving to lay over his own. Their relationship has been running smoothly, but their progress had yet to extend past hand jobs or the occasional blowjob, usually on Levi's part since he sure as hell was a lot more reluctant to let the brat's teeth near him when he could flip to an uncontrolled animal like during the experiments that Hanji ran. Still now was not the time to think of such things as he lifted his leg to kick the teenager's off of him, "Focus, brat."

Eren grinned, shaking with silent laughter even as he obediently shifted away and focused back to the matter at hand. In a breathless whisper, he said, "He's not scheduled to appear for another hour. It'll be fine." He shifted again, nudging Levi's leg under the guise of getting into a better position as he sighted down the scope, squinting and adjusting the rifle. He then reached back to grasp for the file, glancing over the information once more. He wanted to be sure he'd get the right guy. Shining a small pen light over the sheets of paper, he read over the man's stats and memorized his face. When Eren was certain he'd be able to recognize the target, he snapped the file shut and stored it back in its case. There wasn't much left to do but wait after that. 

There weren't many cars or civilians passing on the streets below, most of them already home asleep. The few that did were wary, their steps quick and their possessions held tight to them. It brought back memories of his own nights working the late shift; walking home in the darkness and feeling like there might be someone watching him, waiting to swoop down. Eren shivered at the thought that there really might have been someone watching, even if he wasn't their target.

Levi recognized the sign the kid was laughing and his jaw ticked, eyes narrowing sharply as he spoke, not turning to look at Eren, "I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, do not treat the taking of another’s life lightly. Not matter if they are the worse scum of the earth and should be seen on the bottom of your shoe than walking and breathing." He kept his eyes on the club below.

"You are about to and will be taking a life; you will be completely erasing the existence of another person. Any death will affect more people than you realize, it will bring joy to maybe hundreds, but realize that there will always be someone that had held fond memories of that person." Eren's leg stayed against his own and he didn't bother trying to force it away, "You've killed before, two lives have already been lost to your hands and the number will only increase. You can get comfortable with the act, but never enjoy it... Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
He could hear Eren's breath hitch slightly, "The moment you start to enjoy the feeling of blood on your hands is the day you truly become a monster.”

He hadn't been thinking of what that night would truly entail. Levi's words sobered him instantly, getting rid of the almost giddy sensation that the adrenaline had allowed instantly. He nodded silently, a frown tugging at his lips even as his heart rate picked up slightly. He had already accepted and come to terms with his future and past as a killer, but the words reminded him of what he had allowed his mind to push aside and ignore. That he'd be affecting more than just one life; he might be saving people or making the world a better place, but he would also be stealing away someone's loved one. His mind wandered briefly towards thoughts of his mother and father.  
"I understand." he murmured, tightening his grip on his weapon. For a moment he thought, mouth pressed into a tight line, before asking, "What was it like the first time you killed someone?"*

"I had been in a position of kill or be killed, I was living on the street after being thrown out by my family, I was a kid, I think I was... Seven." he mused to himself, it had been such a long time, but he could remember every second of it, from the moment that he had been cornered, to the dazed state he wandered in for a day. "When I left my family the only thing I had to my name was the kitchen knife I had stolen from them and the clothes on my back. I was quick to become a pickpocket, but when the other thugs started to take notice they tried to take my earnings. Usually I could outrun them. But one day, it didn't work out that way."

He adjusted the focus on the binoculars, "After I killed him, I was in a state of shock; it lasted for a whole day before hunger snapped me out of my inner bitching about reality. You kill to survive, that's what I learned in the underworld. I took out anyone and everyone that got into my way," His lips quirked upwards bitterly, "I completely lost the focus on my goal, to get out of the slums, I found myself ruling them after a few years instead."

Eren was quiet, mulling the new information over. Levi didn't talk so openly about his past usually; he usually had to whine and pester the man just to get even the smallest bit of information about his personal life and past. Most of the things he had learned over the months had come from the other members of the Survey Corps, who would tell him interesting (and usually unbelievable) tales behind their hands, eyes shining and conspiratorial little grins upon their faces as they watched to be sure that the man wouldn't appear suddenly and with a vengeance. 

"Thank you. For telling me." He finally said, not daring to turn and look at the man. He considered what else he should say, but found that he couldn't seem to find the words. He was saved from the potential humiliation by the front doors swinging open, and a man stumbling out. Eren moved quickly, staring the figure down through his scope. He felt his heart leap into his throat and his stomach lurch. "It's him!" he hissed, teeth suddenly bared as his pulse sped up and adrenaline flooded through him once again.

"Take the shot," came the soft order, completely opposite from the brutal act they were about to commit as Levi put down his binoculars quickly and switched to looking out of the scope of his own rifle, ready to take care of it if Eren missed his shot. The body guards of the owner were still lagging behind, probably because they didn't want to get vomit on them as the target look completely sauced and drugged out of him mind. It was not hard to believe that even he took part in the pleasures of the hell he sowed inside of the club.

It would take around twenty seconds before the man could to stumble to his car that was more than enough time to take him out. If their hand was forced, they would take out the bodyguards as well, it would make things messier, but it was needed.  
He could feel Eren beside him, strung as tight as a bow, after the act was done what would happen to that nervous energy, how would Eren react to the close up of some guy's brains being splattered from the scope?

Eren licked his lips, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He blinked a few times, working to clear his vision before focusing once more on the figure on the other end of the scope. He had a clear shot, the guards hanging back and no one on the road to get in the way. He focused again on the man's face, his eyes glazed over and something slimy and dark hanging from his mouth. Still, there was no doubt that he was the target, despite the difference between this mess of a man and the clean cut figure from the picture. Not giving himself a chance to think it over, Eren pulled the trigger.  
The sound was quiet, muffled by the silencer. The kick was just enough to make him blink, missing the gory sight of a man's head exploding upon impact, brains and skull fragments painting the wall behind him. His stomach lurched as he focused again, finding first the gore then the body. He could hear the guards' shouting even from atop the building. He scuttled backwards, dragging his gun with him.

"Let's go," Levi whispered, setting the gun in its case quickly, he tugged Eren back to his feet, making sure that the teenager was focused on his task he sent a text to Eld for the pickup. Before pushing his charge towards the edge of the roof, "Decent time sixty seconds starting now, move." There was a light seen in the corner of his eyes as Eren disappeared down the wall. However he shrugged it off as he quickly followed.

>>>>

The ploy had worked; hands shifted the camera slightly as it zoomed in to capture the faces of the two assassins. First to the young man, even in the darkness of the night, the multiple lights of the streets below provided enough light to capture the color of those ocean like eyes. Vorrecht, the missing link, the key, whatever he was referred as it was all the same, Eren Jaeger had been found. The lens shifted to the side snapping more photos as it took in the short man next to the teenager. He wasn’t recognized by the onlookers, but he had to be a high ranking member of the Survey Corps, that was a safe assumption. The doctor’s work had been captured by a group of blood thirsty cutthroats; the boss wasn’t going to be happy. 

Checking the photos if they had come out clear enough to get an accurate profile, the figure nodded to the two other silhouettes, and together they leaped from the rooftop. They had seen all that they needed too and it was unlikely that they would be able to follow the two back to the base with the extremes that they would go to hide their tracks. There was no reason to suspect that Eren was in danger of being killed because of his worth and the fact that the group was using him for something so tame as a hit like this. 

Feet landed on the gravel, the next second they were running, one voice growling out, “She was supposed to come with us.”  
Another answered, “Leave it for him to handle, she’s been claiming to be doing recon, but that seems unnecessary now that we know where vorrecht is. For now we just follow what new orders we are given.”  
“Yeah… Orders.”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German:  
> Vorrecht=Prerogative= right or privilege exclusive to a particular individual or class; ie. birthright, due, entitlement
> 
>  
> 
> OKay, I should be studying, like I really really should, but this chapter has been begging to be put out since this is officially when things start to really go down. 
> 
> Now then I need to re-memorize 5 chapters of kanji by tonight, go over 6 chapters worth of Japanese grammar tomorrow, memorize three forms of dialogue, translate a Buddhist sutra into English, memorize it, and then also write an eight page paper. eh... eheheh.... no
> 
> Anyway please comment if you liked it!


	26. Pizza and Animal Instincts

The freezing wind whipped past him as he maneuvered a few buildings over and then towards the earth below, but Eren barely noticed the cold. When his feet touched the hard cement below, Levi making ground a mere second later, they were off immediately, heads down as they hurried to the meeting site. Their hoods were pulled up to cover their features from any passersby or security cameras that might be nearby. Eren felt strangely calm about the whole ordeal. He did not regret ending the man's life; his only sorrow was at the thought of the grief that those left behind might experience.   
"Well that went well." He murmured his voice quiet. His breath escaped in a cloud, spiraling up and disappearing into the darkness above them. He glanced up, eyes following its trail. His attention snapped back immediately, eyes trained straight ahead of him. They'd be arriving soon, a sleek car waiting to carry them away from the murder scene.

"Yeah, you didn't hesitate that much," Levi answered as he saw the car come into view, the doors were automated and with a press of a button the back door snapped open as they drew close. Both diving inside as the door snapped shut after their boots, Eld hitting the gas pedal. Straightening himself back up once the twists around corners lessened, Levi found Eren still lying across his lap. The long haired blond wouldn't talk; he knew that as he trailed his gloved fingers through brown locks, "No complications, everything went as planned.

"That's great; do you guys want to stop anyway to eat on our way out of town? Petra has been listening to the police radios; no one is searching for us." It was a light suggestion and Levi felt Eren's head snap up at the idea of real authentic fast food. He was a teenager and from a rather poor diet before joining the Corps, how long had he lived on and enjoyed dollar hamburgers or tacos?

Eren hummed in response, shrugging. He knew he didn't have to explain yet. If Levi was really bothered or curious about the teenager's lack of hesitation, he would ask again. Not that Eren would be able to give him a definitive answer, really. For the time being, he let his eyes slide shut and focused instead on the soothing feeling of lithe fingers in his hair. The ride was smooth, and as the adrenaline seeped away, Eren found himself feeling suddenly exhausted. At the mention of food, though, he was wide awake once again. He glanced between the two men with wide, eager eyes. Thoughts of proper greasy hamburgers or pizza raced through his mind, making his mouth water. 

"Please?" he asked, his voice quiet and eager. He stared Levi down, silently begging him for the chance to get food that wasn't homemade and almost frustratingly healthy. "We can stop for pizza and take some back, if you want? We don't have to eat there if you don't want." He knew it was a weak argument. His hands found Levi's, squeezing gently. "Pleeeease?"

Holding in a groan Levi answered, "Eld call in an order for pick up from the Pizza Hut in the next city over, I'm sure Hanji wouldn't mind those Cinnamon Sticks or whatever they are called." He met Eren's eyes as they shined with happiness, raising a brow as he felt Eren wiggling closer to him, "Satisfied?" Was this supposed to be a congratulatory thing, Levi wasn't sure but the teenager seemed pleased enough with this kind of reward. Would Erwin be giving him any money for preforming the hit or would he receive nothing since Eren was practically both property and a member of the Corps?

It was a thought as Levi picked up his own phone, reading over the messages he had gotten from Erwin and Petra regarding what news was being spread about the hit. Seemed like chaos and most theories on gang related violence. Well that was a good sign. Still something felt... off about this.

For having just killed someone, Eren felt oddly content. He was tucked into Levi's side, going to get pizza, and had been successful on his first hit. Overall, it was a pretty good night.   
"What kind of pizza do you like?" he questioned, turning to look eagerly out the window, as if the Pizza Hut was looming just outside his field of vision. There was no immediate answer, so he turned to look towards Levi. He frowned, examining the man's face thoughtfully. It was hard to make out his features in the dim light of the car, illuminated only by the passing streetlights.   
"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice barely above a breath.

"It's nothing, just a strange feeling, probably just because I haven't gone on a mission with someone else in a decade." He had been working alone for so long, maybe he was missing the feel of the death and gun on his own hands instead of just witnessing it. Shaking his head softly at the thought as he looked out the windows of the car, he could feel Eren's hand wrapping around one of his own, giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance as Eld turned on the radio, probably to give them privacy, really the tall blond had made it an annoying habit of playing matchmaker when he could. The German was kind and brotherly to a point that it could get aggravating to the older man.

"If it's from Pizza Hut I rather go simple, a stuffed crust cheese pizza, if I'm making it myself I usually put tomatoes, basil, cream cheese, and garlic on it as well." How long would it take to get back to the base after getting the pizza, Levi wondered as he tried to figure out if a meeting with Erwin would be necessary or not. He'd figure it out later.

With a quiet, "Oh." Eren nodded and turned to look out the dark window again, leaning further into Levi's side. He listened to the radio for a little while, frowning when he realized that he didn't recognize any of the songs. He had to suppress a sigh. He hadn't really been given access to any news or media outlet since he and his friends had been taken into the Survey Corps. He had a feeling that the other members were worried that there would be some sort of news coverage or story on about their disappearances that would trigger one or all of them into trying to get into contact with the outside world again. He couldn't be sure, though.

After a couple songs had played, leaving him frowning and wondering if he could talk Levi into getting him a radio, Eren allowed himself to drift. The long day was getting to him once more, now that promises of pizza were on the horizon. He smiled lazily and readjusted himself so that he was once more splayed across Levi's lap.

Levi found himself actually dazing off, groaning softly as he felt the car coming to a stop, Eld giving a small comment that he didn't really listen to. In a few minutes the smell of pizza flooded into the car. When had he gotten so hungry? But it was against Levi's code to eat in the car and without a thick handful of napkins to handle the grease that was sure to come off of each piece of the food the box contained. He smacked Eren's hand away from the boxes in the front seat away lazily. "You can wait fifteen fucking minutes, shitty brat."

Eren pouted but pulled his hand back, crossing his arms over his chest. "If there's a pizza place just 15 minutes from home, why don't we get it more often?" he demanded, although there wasn't any real conviction behind the words. He stuck his tongue out, then settled back down, whining as the tantalizing smell filled the car and made his stomach growl.   
Soon enough, though, they were pulling in front of the house, and Eren was up and moving, reaching out to grab the pizza boxes. He was out of the car almost before it had stopped moving, grinning widely as he headed for the door.

"Idiot," Levi grumbled as he slowly got out of the car, handing the case with the guns to Aurou when he approached and following Eren into the dining room, within minutes Armin and Mikasa appeared, seemed that pizza was still a magnet for attracting teenagers, though both of them were looking over Eren critically for any sign of injury as they had been worrying about him the entire time him since he had left for the hit.

The older man heard the door open behind him, stepping to the side just in time to avoid Hanji trying to hug him, instead she stumbled into Armin who in turn fell into Eren, then there was the oh so classic pile up of bodies as Mikasa and Levi stared down at the writhing forms. "If you were wondering everything went well."

Shrieking with laughter, Hanji hugged the two boys tightly. Eren laughed along with her, although he didn't move to return the hug with nearly as much enthusiasm as she gave. Mikasa watched with a hint of a smile on her features. She nodded at Levi's words.   
"I'm glad." she murmured, her gaze not leaving the bodies tussling on the ground. "I had wondered..." She trailed off, shook her head, and turned her attention towards the pizza boxes. Raising her voice to be heard over the others, she asked, "Eren, did you get anything good this time around?" 

"Pizza is always good, Mikasa!" He shouted back, struggling to his feet. His face was flushed and he was grinning. Armin snorted from his position on the floor, where Hanji still had her arms wrapped around his waist, her own smile bright.  
"If you honestly believe that, then there's no hope for you." Mikasa deadpanned as she opened the boxes and examined their contents.

"You're too picky," Armin countered, not even attempting to try and get out of Hanji's grasp, he knew that she was like a leech and he had more or less gotten used to being forced to sit in her lap until she was content to let him go, one of the curses of being the shortest of the kids, though he inwardly cheered about being taller than Levi.  
Speaking of said man, he was currently dabbing a napkin over the slice of pizza he had taken and eating it in with a napkin separating the grease from his fingers. It was rather ridiculous and Levi glared down any ridicule that may come from anyone else in the room. A few of the other members of the Corps were filing into the room to steal a piece giving a bit of congratulations to Eren before disappearing to go back to their usual duties.

Mikasa shrugged at her friend's words, glaring down at the contents of the first box with disdain before grabbing a slice from the second box. She settled in a chair, leaning back and watching the others with dark eyes. Her gaze kept straying back to Eren, watching for any signs that he might be suffering or upset over his first professional murder. For the time being, he didn't seem bothered, distracted by pizza and people. She wondered if he would start to feel the guilt later, laying in the darkness, thinking about the life he had ended and of those that had been left behind. She had done that, after all. Even with her commitment to Eren and with the knowledge that it was him she was doing it for; it was hard not to think about her hits. She had allowed herself to contemplate and even be upset over the first one, but was determined that that would be the end of her sympathy towards those she had been hired to kill. She had a duty to protect Eren, and if that was the only way to do so, then she would gladly continue. Besides, they had both killed before. What was another one? She told herself that he would be alright, but was determined to be there for him if he needed her.

Levi sunk into his seat, picking up a glass of the soda that Eld had brought out from the kitchen. Sweets, still his weakness in a sense, though Eren hadn't really picked it up. Still his light blue eyes were watching the teenager start to stuff his face, his expression happy and even dreamy as he explained how the hit went and how much he loved pizza, how he couldn't wait to go out again. It was a rather unfortunate fate, being locked inside of these walls, not able to leave unless it was to spill blood.

The older man wanted to change that, but most likely it would take time to convince the others that it was a good idea. His eyes looked back towards the two figures still on the floor, being handed pizza by both Mikasa and Eld. Really it was shocking just how much Hanji had started to cling to the little blond. At first it was obvious that Armin was cautious about her, but now it seemed they were far more comfortable. Levi almost thought that Stockholm syndrome had set in, but no, those blue eyes would shift from time to time, from carefree to calculating if ever someone said something that didn't sit right with whatever was going on in that chemically altered brain.

Squeezing the boy a little closer, Hanji grinned up at Levi. Then she released him, ruffled his hair, and pushed herself up from the ground, pulling him with her. She was glad that he seemed to be falling into step with the rest of them, even if he was still suspicious. She would've been disappointed in her charge if he had accepted his fate and forgotten himself so quickly.   
"So what's your favorite pizza?" she asked idly as she savored her own piece. "Do we have it here tonight, or is there another kind we should order next time?" With a quick glance at Levi and a wink, she whispered conspiratorially, "If a certain someone will let us, that is."   
Eren answered around a mouthful of pizza, his words garbled and unintelligible. Mikasa sighed and nudged him, glaring until he grinned up at her. Her expression softened and she turned away, rolling her eyes.

Rolling his eyes as the comment, Levi grabbed hold of one of the smaller boxes and slid it out of Hanji's reach, "That sounds like treasonous talk, I think you just lost your right to cinnamon sticks, how does that make you feel?" When the scientist jumped at him, he tossed the box towards Eld, and then began a game of keep away. Though when the box landed in Armin's hands the blond didn't get a chance to recover as the lid popped open. Levi chose that moment to stick his foot out to catch Hanji's ankle, sending her crashing into the smaller boy. The room fell silent as butter, cinnamon and sugar was smeared all over Armin's face and hair.  
Wide blue eyes were filled with shock as he lifted a hand to his face, looking at the mess that covered his fingers now, he let out a sigh. Licking the mess away as he muttered, "I guess that means they are mine now right?"  
"Disgusting," Levi answered, turned back to his food as laughter ran throughout the room. The man had already consumed four pieces so far, it was shocking just how much he could eat on his own.

Nudging Levi, Eren grinned at him. Leaning close so he could be heard over the voices of the others, he said, "C'mon, Levi. You started it, didn't you? Try and laugh with the rest of us, at least." He let his touch linger a moment longer before moving away to answer a few questions Petra had for him about how things had gone on the hit. 

Hanji took that moment to sidle up beside the shorter man and lean almost against him. She smirked down at him. "So how are things with your little ward?" she questioned tauntingly, eyebrows raised. Laughing, she sidestepped his initial strike before pasting herself to his side once more. "Do you think he gets jealous that we're oh-so-close?" she mused, eyes shining. 

"He's a teenager, his emotions are explosive as it is without the shit that his father did to him," Levi muttered back stiffly, he knew that Hanji had figured out what had been going on between him and Eren months ago, she had that kind of perception, but the rest of the team had a policy that if they did notice, they didn't say anything. Eren didn't exactly act very subtle after all, unless of course Mikasa or Erwin were nearby. While the older man wasn't really afraid of the repercussions, both of them agreed that it would be far more difficult between them if they found out. Mikasa was still not his biggest fan after all.

"I think you have an obsession with tempting fate, playing with a genius in a game of cat and mouse, and then playing chicken with something like Eren." His voice was casual, but it hinted warning as he felt Hanji pressing herself against his side, eyes narrowing as he felt her arm lay across his shoulders. What he didn't expect was the growl that rumbled out from his left.

Glancing over to where Eren was glowering at them, eyes shining brightly with a dangerous hue to them. She rolled her eyes but quickly removed her arms.   
"Calm down, kiddo." she murmured, gesturing to him to come closer. He did so, and she watched his every movement with sharp eyes. She couldn't help but marvel over how much everything about him changed when he was like that; his movements became more graceful(animalistic, really), his eyes held a spark of danger and he had a scowl that could kill. Even his teeth and nails changed! She glanced down at his hands before reaching out to grab one of them, bringing it up to her face to examine the changes before dropping it. 

"Now now, Eren." She chided, her voice cheerful. "You know the rules. If you put a toe out of line here, amongst all of us, think about what would happen. It wouldn't only be you that gets taken out, would it?" His eyes flickered, and Hanji's smile widened. "That's right. You and I both know that Mikasa and Armin would rush to your aid. I don't know about the others, but I've grown rather fond of them. It would be a pity if we had to kill them now. Besides-" she stepped away, slapping the boy on the shoulder as she went. "I'm not here to steal your man. Too much of a tightass for me."

Every muscle was tense inside of Levi's body as his eyes flickered between Eren and Hanji, while he was sure that if the teenager did attack her, he could stop him, but it was a reminder. Eren was dangerous, and he was still going to be killed the moment that he was seen as a threat to the rest of the group. Gritting his teeth, he reached out, grabbing hold of Eren's wrist and dragging him back to his seat, hissing out, "Sit you ass down and get a hold of yourself."

Silently he was grateful that Hanji voice had been quiet enough that only the three of them had heard her, Mikasa and Armin busy with the attempt of getting the thick patches of cinnamon mess out of his hair. There were far too many close calls as of late with Eren's reactions towards Levi; he needed to figure out a way to keep him in line. Tonight... Tonight they would have to talk about it. He waited for the gold to fade out of those orbs before getting to his feet, "The brat and I are exhausted, we'll see you shitheads in the morning."

With a quick wave to the group and a smile at Mikasa and Armin, Eren trailed along behind Levi. Behind him, Mikasa frowned; looking worried, but did not move to follow the pair. He kept quiet, Hanji's words echoing through his head. He frowned, eyes downcast.   
"Sorry about that." he mumbled. He was never sure if his apologies would earn him when he was dealing with Levi. Half the time he was told not to worry about it, the man shrugging off his words with an apathetic air. Other times it earned him derision and harsh words. Arriving at Levi's bedroom door, Eren glanced across the hall and wondered if that night was going to be a "his room" or "their room" kind of night.

Turning the knob, the man gestured for Eren to hurry inside, locking the door before sitting on his bed, holding his head in one hand as he tapped a finger against his cheek as he watched the teenager squirm before him, "You have to stop acting like that. Why do you do it anyway?" Those eyes were downcast, simply staring at the floor like some kicked puppy. A sigh leaving his lips as he spoke, "Honestly, you act like an animal trying to protect its mate." He ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, "We're just fucking buddies after all."

The next moment a pained grunt left his lips as he found himself flat on his back on the bed, Eren on top of him, eyes alight with rage... and desperation, hurt, betrayal? They all swirled and crashed into each other as the young man had one of Levi's hands pinned above his head, the other painfully stuck under his knee. Maybe, just maybe a shiver rolled up his spine when he heard the snarl of 'NO'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People that follow me on tumblr, what do you think of me doing a giveaway of writing the winners a oneshot of some Attack on Titan pairings of their choosing? My tumblr name is Hyrulehalfbreed.
> 
> My last final is due Thursday, working on finishing my translation now for Buddhism, and then tomorrow I need to write an essay.
> 
> Anyway if you liked this chapter, please comment, okay back to finals I guess.


	27. No, Mine, Yours

His heart felt like it was trying to turn itself inside out, pushing up against his ribs and twisting up into his throat all at once. Was that really what Levi thought? The realization was almost too much for Eren to bear. He had thought... Well, what he'd thought didn't matter anymore.

"No." he repeated, fingers curling into the sheets by Levi's head. His nails tore through the thin material. He was tempted to grab Levi's wrists, to rip and mark those too. He wanted everyone to see that Levi was his and his alone. He leaned down; close enough to see himself reflected in the man's eyes.   
"You're mine." he murmured, voice a quiet rumble. He repeated the words, tasting them on his lips, rolling them over his tongue like fine wine. He pressed his lips against the man's jaw, mouthing over the line of it to his ear. He pressed open mouthed against the warm skin, wanting to leave marks and break skin, but something holding him back; a barely-there warning in the back of his mind. It was getting easier to ignore, though.  
He froze when he felt hands pushing against his chest, a low growl caught in his throat.

"Eren, stop," it was an order, his hands wrapping around the teenager's shoulders, fingers digging hard into muscle and skin as he shoved back at the other. Honestly he was shocked by the declaration and the fierceness of Eren's reaction. To be honest he wasn't really afraid, even though Eren could rip out his throat with his teeth if he really wished. Maybe he had faced death so many times that he had become numb to the idea that his time had come. But still he wanted to stop Eren for another reason, if the other did hurt Levi or kill him, his life would be terminated along with Mikasa and Armin's as they would never forgive them for taking Eren out of the picture. It was an uncomfortable realization that he may just care about the brat too much for a casual fling, more than an asset, more than the monster the world want to use.

There was a blood lust in those eyes, tinted with gold and the desire to dominate; it was an expression that Levi had on his own face many times before. Slowly, carefully he moved his hands, ignoring the growl that his movement caused, he placed his hands on the other's face, pushing him back so they were face to face, “Why would you want me to fucking belong to you?" Asking for logic always seemed to give the beast pause.

The hands were cool, calming, against his feverishly hot skin. He eased away slowly, heart beginning the slow process of untwisting itself. Why, indeed? Eren searched the man's face, desperate and hungry and uncertain. He wet his lips.  
"I...I just do." He raised a hand to rest over Levi's. He could feel the man's pulse through his fingers if he focused on it. His nails cut into flesh, and he felt droplets of warm blood beneath his fingertips. He wasn't sure if it was Levi's hands or his own cheek that he had cut. He wanted to lean closer again, to devour everything about the man, but the hands on his face kept him still and more or less grounded. His limbs were trembling just a bit, muscles aching with the desire to move, to attack, to do -something-. A quiet noise escaped his throat. Not quite a growl, but not a whimper or whine either.

There were small pin pricks of pain that blossomed in Levi's hands, but he didn't look away from the face before him, the light blue gaze was still sharp and focused, but maybe just a little bit warmer than usual as they searched the youth's expression, his head tilted slightly as his own thoughts were moving inside his brain like a pinball in those old machines in the arcade. This was more than Stockholm, this was Eren, Eren's emotions, hormones, dark side, light side; all of it was on display as the teenager crouched on top of him.  
The question was soft, but serious, his own chest tightening as he wondered what the answer would be, though it was obvious by the look on the kid's face, "Do you love me, Eren?"

A small, pained noise, like a wounded animal, escaped Eren. He closed his eyes, going completely still. After a second, his heart pounding, he gave a single slow nod. His mouth moved, a single word, although he made no sound. He wanted fervently to deny it, to claim that the man had no true power over him. To do so would have been nothing more than a blatant, humiliating lie, though. It had been obvious from the start that Levi held more than just his freedom. 

Suddenly, he was afraid to open his eyes. He was terrified of what he would see if he met the cool gaze of the man inches away from him. He pulled back, spinning away from Levi. He was shaking, his breath coming just a little bit quicker. Swallowing around the tightness of his throat, he struggled to calm himself. He wanted to go out; to fight and spill blood just to avoid the realities that had just been bared and to forget the rejection and pain that was certain to come. He wanted to lose himself.

Levi took a shaking breath, how was he supposed to react to these emotions rolling through him; he had plenty of people declare that they loved him, but with Eren it was oh so different. The boy wanted Levi for more than just the power, the money, or whatever trivial thing that he possessed, he wanted all of Levi and honestly the man felt like he was drowning. It was like he had woken up at the bottom of some ocean and he was desperately kicking and fighting to break the surface, to escape the pressure that encased him from all sides for so long, the monotone drone that was made by these waters of stoic isolation that he had flooded both his mind and body in for so long. 

He WANTED Eren’s affection, he wanted the other’s love, Levi gave a small command ‘come here’, for a second he thought that Eren would disobey or try to run. The tightness in his chest eased just a bit when he found himself holding onto the teenager when Eren practically buried his face into the crook of the older male’s neck. Holding the trembling form, Levi was acutely aware that Eren was crying he could feel the wetness soaking into his shirt Levi would face reality, he could be honest.

That’s what he assured himself as he finally spoke, “For a long time, I have buried any fondness that I felt for this world, I care for the Survey Corps, yes, but I’ve lost my faith in what humanity will bring about, that it will amount to something more than a long ass shitstain across the history of the earth. Maybe this sounds so fucking scripted, but I’m telling you the truth, I want you Eren, I’m pretty damn sure I want you the same way you want me. But while you might be a created monster, you’re still good, you want to get revenge to save people… I chose to be a monster, you’ve restored some kind of life, dare say hope in me for this filthy world. It hard… knowing that if you lose control I’m going to be the one taking your life, that’s why it’s easy to hide behind the idea of casualness, but you’re not going to let me are you?”*

Eren released a choked burst of laughter, his throat tight and his sight blurry with tears. He shook his head quickly, feeling the light tug at his hair as the strands brushed against Levi.   
"No." He mumbled, voice muffled. "When do I ever make things easy for you? I'm not going to let you hide." Pulling back slightly, he grasped at Levi's face, fingers scraping gently over the man's scalp before coming to rest on his cheeks. He leaned in close until he was pressing their foreheads together, staring directly into his eyes. Eren could see the strange color of his own eyes reflected there, could watch as the colors seemed to bleed and fade out, only to come flaring back just before they disappeared completely only to start the process all over again.

He forced his attention away from that, studying Levi's eyes instead. He hummed appreciatively. Levi had beautiful eyes, different colors of blues and greys all joining together to form intricate patterns that Eren could easily allow himself to be lost forever in.   
"I don't want to hear you just say "I want you the same way" Levi. I want you to say all of it." he whispered, breath ghosting across Levi's lips. He watched carefully for any signs of emotion within those dark depths.

One dark brow raised, questioning, but there was a hint of unsureness as the word sounded odd in his own head, let alone coming from his lips, he said it once before but it was in regard to Eren's own feelings, not that of himself. His chest tightened again briefly before relaxing again as he felt the teenager petting over his cheeks, through his hair, touching all over his face as if mapping it out for the first time.

It felt silly, but he couldn't help it as he spoke, "Do you want me to say the L word again, brat... Eren?" Both of their breaths mixed and bounced back to warm their faces. Eren continued to stare into his eyes, looking desperate and eager, all wrapped into one.  
Just a few words and they would be marked into their souls forever, that's what it felt like as the silence echoed for a few more moments. Levi heaving a small sigh of defeat, though there was true warmth flooding into this tone and gaze, "I love you too, Eren Jaeger."

For a second, Eren was tempted to make a joke about lesbians and the real "L word" but he wisely held his tongue. Then, Levi's words hit him. He had actually said it. Eren could scarcely believe it. Grinning widely, his heart pounding like a war drum in his chest, Eren closed his eyes. He leaned forward, arms moving to wrap around Levi, to pull him into a close embrace. He was crying.   
"Sorry." he mumbled, smiling. He didn't sound very sincere. "I'm probably messing up your shirt or something. I'll get it cleaned later."   
He didn't release his hold on the man, though. He clung like he was afraid that he would be kicked out as soon as he let go. He wanted to hear Levi say those words again and again, and he wanted to reply in turn. He didn't say so, though. For the time being, he was content to stay where he was, with those precious words reverberating through his head, making him feel warm and happy.

Everything felt so warm and comfortable as Eren's above average temperature body was clinging to his own. Levi soon found his fingers trailing through the brown locks as the teenager practically purred against him, the shirt was an acceptable loss as he held something that had managed to break through the walls of ice he had constructed over the years, and he actually felt happy.

It was foreign, welcome, and just comfortable, still he needed to make sure that Eren understood something, so that what happened in the dining room did not occur again. "Eren, we still need to talk, you've been acting more like... when you transform lately. I think it's motivated by your fears connected to me."  
He tugged softly as other's hair to make him lift his head so their eyes could meet, "I don't want to kill you and you want to be possessive of me, I think we can come to an agreement here." He locked eyes with those wide ocean orbs, "I have to trust you to not lose control, and you have to trust me not to stray in my feelings for you."

Eren frowned. He hadn't noticed that he had been acting like that. Although now that it had been mentioned... He shivered, looking away.   
"I'll trust you." he promised, voice firm even though he still wouldn't meet Levi's eye. "And I'll try harder to keep control."   
He looked like the words pained him, although it wasn't because of the promise itself. The fact that he had allowed himself to act like the monster he was when he transformed, without even realizing it, was what made him so wary and even scared. He didn't want to be a mindless, dangerous creature. Although he was aware that if he could learn to control it, he would be a valuable asset to the group, he also was scared that he would never be able to achieve full control of the transformation. He was worried that he would lose himself completely to it, and never come back to how he had once been.

"We'll figure things out," Levi offered, continuing to rub his fingers through the other's hair, asking as he felt Eren laying his head back on Levi's chest, probably listening to his heartbeat, one of the most basic sounds could be the most comforting he supposed, "How are you feeling? After all of this?" His eyes were actually gentle, concerned how Eren felt after killing again in so long and after the exhausting reveal of emotions that they had wanted to keep buried.

This was for the best, Levi reminded himself, they were connected closer and now it was hopeful that they could continue on, Levi feeling more alive and Eren having more motivation to keep in control of himself. Still there was something still grinding inside of Levi's head like something bad was heading their way, not like that was anything new.

Eren shrugged in response to the question. If he were to be honest, he felt happier than he'd been in a long time. However, in light of the situation (both of the hit earlier that night, and the mysteries and dangers surrounding his new life and all the new discoveries about his past) he figured it would be smart to keep his mouth closed and his mind from straying too close to those subjects. If he thought too hard about them, he just knew that he would regret it. He wanted to focus on the joys, not the strains and sorrows.   
He nuzzled closer, breathing in the heady and comforting scent of Levi. He allowed himself to relax, the gentle hands in his hair a steady and constant reminder of the man's presence and even his feelings. Eren smiled.

Nodding to himself, Levi couldn't help but relax under that smile, continuing to gently play with the other's hair with a small hum. Smiling softly as he hugged him a little closer, it felt so strange, but they had cuddled before, actually many times, though usually it was unwilling on Levi's part. "I'm glad you are accepting this, but just know that feeling bitterness or remorse is normal after preforming a hit."  
Personally he didn't feel it anymore, but he wanted to make sure that Eren didn't feel cornered and alone, like he had to be strong in front of Levi or the other members of the corps. Scratching a little harder at his scalp, "You smile like the biggest fucking dork I have ever met."

The momentary tension that Eren had felt when Levi brought the hit up dissolved immediately, leaving the teenager laughing.   
"At least I smile!" he replied, shifting so it was easier for him to reach up and poke at Levi's cheek. "How about you? The only time I've seen you smile is when you talk about...." he trailed off, his cheeks tinted red but a smile still firmly in place. He had been about to say "when you talk about taking a shit." but the words felt wrong in his mouth. Besides, that was Levi's area of expertise and his favorite topic of conversation. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Eren sighed and raised a second hand to join the first. He tugged lightly on Levi's cheeks, forcing a smile to his mouth. Eren beamed, shaking with suppressed laughter at the deranged-looking expression. 

"Maybe making shit jokes is the only way I feel young," he answered scrunching his face slightly at the touches, knowing that Eren had been holding onto greasy pizza just a while before. Shaking his head slightly as he jerked his head to the side so that could bite the other's fingers lightly, before shuddering as he realized how filthy the teenager's fingers were. Lifting his hand to push the other's away as he spoke, "Honestly you are such a child."   
Still it was nice that Eren was still retaining so much of his personality, this fear that the other would just dissolve into a husk of a human under the horrors he was forced to endure and witness, was still there however.

Huffing quietly, Eren made a face and pulled away slightly, glaring.  
"I am not a child." he insisted, frowning. He wondered if it would be too much to point out what he did for a lifestyle now; what he had done earlier that night. After all, it wasn't like it was any big secret between them. Surely that made him an equal in some ways, if not all. He rolled off of Levi's lap, settling onto the bed instead. He readjusted so that he was lying down, his head cushioned on the man's thighs. After a second, the hands were back, stroking comfortingly through his hair again. Eren sighed.   
"Do you really think that way?" he wondered aloud, not daring to meet Levi's eyes. "That I'm a child?"

Frowning softly Levi wondered about the circumstances that had pushed them together and what was still holding them both in this harsh reality they had entered, none of the teenagers could be strictly considered innocent, childlike, or naive. It was a like they had to grow up the moment that their parents were lost, blood was shed, and lives completely crumbled. He let out a small hum of thought, playing with the fact that the other was waiting on baited breath for some kind of answer from him.

"No, I guess I wouldn't call you a child per say," he saw that the other was peeking up at him from underneath those thick and untamed bangs that gave Levi such grief whenever he had to try and cut them into something decent, "You're more of a brat to be honest, a shitty loveable stupidly endearing brat."

Eren made a show of considering the words carefully, humming quietly as he tried to hide a smile. After a moment, he nodded. He felt his hair get caught on the fabric of Levi's pants and he wondered if he'd have a cowlick that would annoy the man later. His hair was always messy, and he found it amusing when Levi tutted and fussed like a mother hen over the strands that stuck up at odd angles.  
"That's alright, then." he said quietly, eyelids drooping a little and his words coming out slightly slurred with the sudden wave of exhaustion he felt. Although partial transformations didn't usually drain him completely of energy like actual full transformations did, they still left him feeling groggy and sometimes irritable. That on top of his already tiring day, Eren felt about ready to pass out.

"Let's go to sleep, no cheesy after confession sex," Levi answered softly as he pulled the other up slightly and dropped him onto his pillow. For once he decided that brushing teeth and a shower may not be necessary or even changing clothes. Instead he slipped out of the bed briefly to turn off the lights, shedding down to his underwear before slipping back underneath the covers. Feeling Eren eagerly sliding next to him, just like so many nights before, he relaxed into the embrace, but this time it felt... just warmer. His eyes closing slowly.

With a mumbled, "If that's what you want." Eren closed his eyes, nestling under the covers. He was vaguely aware of the realization that Levi hadn't made him shower, which meant that he'd have to do so as soon as he woke up the next morning. He muffled a groan at the thought, but forgot it as soon as he felt the body sliding into bed with him. He moved to wrap his arms around the smaller form, fingers sliding gently over the skin that was so cool in comparison to his own. He felt the strange callouses beneath his fingertips, tracing the marks as they went from smooth skin to rough patches and then back again. The marks were from the 3d maneuver gear, Eren knew. He himself was beginning to develop them as well. Still, when Levi's skin was bare and he allowed Eren to be so close, the marks fascinated him. Eren fell asleep like that, with only the passing flash of his hit's oblivious face before he died. He slept soundly, although the first stirrings of unpleasant dreams were sure to come sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter, -rolls over tiredly- sorry for the wait, rp buddy has been busy and I haven't been feeling up to a lot of things lately. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> If you liked it please comment!


	28. Monstrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> congratulations.... this fanfiction now contains around the same amount of words as TWO OF THE FIRST HARRY POTTER BOOKS PUT TOGETHER ... haha... shit man

When the next morning dawned, it was entirely too bright for Eren's liking, which he announced via a series of groans as he tried to bury himself further beneath the covers.

Levi groaned as he felt the other digging his face into his back in his attempts to hide from the sun. Hands fumbling over the nightstand as he heard the dinging of an incoming text message from a certain bubbly scientist. Reading over the massage before sighing low as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, shaking Eren's shoulder as he muttered, "Time to get up, we won't be eating breakfast or taking a shower, we'll be having an under Hanji day.” He felt Eren flinch against him. A day with Hanji meant a long day of experiments and a mental and physically taxing experience for all of those involved, particularly for Eren and Levi.

The shooting range had been modified. Now there were reinforced doors with windows that would protect the group from when Eren transformed. It was a disturbing process of figuring out how to trigger the change, either cutting or biting his own hand, physical trauma, but with a specific purpose in mind, this was the only way to keep him in control. However as the days continued to tick by, each transformation was more drastic than the last. The high temperature steam that escaped his form during the change hid most of the disturbing changes that occurred as skin ripped apart, muscles grew, and the body was both destroyed and recreated at once. 

The last time he had transformed Eren’s skin grew darker, his height had grown over fourteen inches, his jaw become double jointed, muscles and flesh had grown over his clothing, becoming unseen, his aggression was extreme, but if he had a hold of himself then he would follow orders and think logically about the tasks given to him. But still it was monstrous how he changed and what the tests had grown to, shooting him, cutting off fingers, limbs, so much blood and flesh destroyed each time, only for it to grow back.

Sometimes, Eren wished that he had more presence of mind during a transformation. For the most part, the whole thing felt kind of hazy; like a dream that was just a little too real. Something he wanted desperately to wake up from, but couldn't. It was probably better that way, since the pain of the transformation would likely be unbearable otherwise. It wasn't that he didn't feel or know anything when he was like that. It simply didn't matter as much. His adrenaline was pumping, nerve endings going haywire as his entire physical being changed so completely that he wasn't even recognizable anymore. It made it easier to bear.  
On a good day, he was mostly in control. However, sometimes he lost it completely. For a while at least, he usually was able to find himself again after a while and with some prompting from the people nearby. It wasn't enough, though. 

With every transformation, Eren was just a step closer to being able to control the beast. The fact filled him with hope, and with every success his confidence and excitement grew. He wanted, more than anything, to be able to use something that might have otherwise been a curse for the good of not only the Survey Corps, but the world at large. He wanted to take down the monster that had done this to him, and who had destroyed so many lives. However, it also worked the other way around; some days, he found it more difficult to reign it back in, his mind and body working against one another. On bad days, he struggled to go back to his original form. The "complete" transformation was changing every day, evolving into something more monstrous and disturbing. He was scared that he'd find himself trapped like that someday. 

Levi sighed softly as he held the handgun in one hand and a long blade in the other. He stood inside of the control area like Eren, he was supposed to move in if anything happened… A safety measure as Hanji stood behind the glass with Armin and Moblit. He was completely dressed in his 3d maneuver gear; everything was prepared for the worst case scenario. Hopefully after their agreement from yesterday that meant Eren would have more motivation to keep in control. Rolling his shoulders back he gave a small nod to the teenager whom was standing across the room from him. It had been a few days since the last experiment and tests; it would be interesting to see what the transformation looked like now. Still while Levi wouldn't admit it out loud, he hated it... hated watching it.  
There was nothing he could however, just hope that Eren would come out of it with his sanity and old form intact. They needed this after all.

Taking a few deep breaths to ground himself, Eren squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to force himself to be calm and focused, to prepare himself for the task ahead. He focused on that goal, and then brought his hand to his mouth, biting down. A sharp pain there and the metallic tang of blood filled his mouth. For a single blissful second that was the extent of the torture. Then, his body began to tear itself apart: bones crunching and snapping, tendons and muscles stretching and breaking and knitting themselves back together. He screamed with the pain of it all, eyes tightly shut against the horrors of it. He never wanted to watch as it happened. He had caught the slightest sight of the transformation once, reflected on the glass that separated him from the others. It had been horrible, and he never wanted to see himself becoming that monster ever again. He didn't understand how the others could bear it.  
He screamed again, the sound tapering off into a low moan and then a pained roar as his vocal cords split and rearranged themselves. The room filled with steam.

Levi forced himself to watch, he never knew if this was the last time he would be able to see Eren has a human. Determined to see the horror and pain before him, it made every second more precious knowing what was on the line. He shot the triggers up to escape the hot steam, crouching upside down on the ceiling as the fans kicked in to clear the air, watching silently as the monster came into view.

Another change had occurred, Eren's jaws seemed to have split oddly towards the back, his lips practically non-existent as the jagged teeth were on display. Muscles twitching underneath tanned skin, Levi finally called out, "Hey brat you in there?"  
Some days Eren had instant control, others it took minutes or even hours for him to regain himself, at those times Levi was forced to play keep away from the beast with his maneuver gear on the ceiling until the other wore himself out or they got through to him by the means of threats or reminders of sweet promises of revenge or safety.

For a second, everything was quiet. Eren's breaths were heavy and labored, each exhale bringing with it a cloud of steam as his lungs worked to keep up with his new form. His limbs trembled slightly and he took a shaky step forward, body adjusting accordingly, waiting to see if his ankles would fail his new body weight or his heart hadn't shifted along this time and would collapse any second, unable to pump enough blood to keep him alive. He opened his mouth, tongue lolling out as he tested the new development. He wasn't sure how he knew that a change had occurred; it was just instinctual by that point. 

The fans continued their rotation, pulling at the steam as it escaped his mouth and whistled through his teeth with each breath he pulled inwards. Those teeth felt sharper than usual. A shudder ripped through him. Hunger was gnawing at his stomach, the same strange craving that fought with his control with every change. At the sound of Levi's voice, he turned, seeking the man out.  
He couldn't puzzle the sounds into words yet, his brain not quite focusing like it should. But he recognized the voice well enough, the quiet cadence of the tone settling him. And he recognized the scent. His stomach rolled and his throat dried. He was hungry.

"Eren," Levi's voice raised, watching at the other's head slowly tilted up, golden eyes locking with his as he remained on the ceiling, he should still be out of reach and he didn't dare lower himself down yet, not until the teenager proved that he was in control. He could hear Hanji's voice in his ear from the small headset he was wearing, but for the moment he focused on the creature below him.  
"You alright in there?" blue eyes narrowed as he watched the tongue lolling out, boiling hot saliva dripping to the floor, it made him inwardly shudder in disgust, it was like Eren was tasting the air or something. Odd, but he wasn't going to put it past him when he was in this odd animal like state. He could pick up Armin's voice, it took him a moment to realize that the voice was not coming from his ear, but through the speaker system in the room, "Eren I'm going to ask you to do a few things, if you do it then Levi will come down."   
The man rolled his eyes, yeah right, he would come down when he felt like it and wasn't in the line of being crushed.

That voice was familiar, too. Eren turned slowly, tearing himself away from the source of the strangely conflicting peace and hunger, searching the room for that second voice. The words echoed in his head, slowly piecing themselves into coherent sentences. He continued his search, finally locating the trio. He could see his eyes reflected in the glass that separated them. He might have frowned, if his face still had the muscles that would allow it. Or perhaps he might have cried, if he could. He hated the sight of those eyes and that twisted form. He wanted to smash the glass, shattering the reflection like that would also shatter the reality of his situation. He held back, his control precarious but present. His fingers trembled as he fought the urge to rip and tear and decimate. There was that voice again, quiet and calm and familiar. He focused on the words, trying to find their missing pieces in his own muddled memories. Slowly, painfully, he nodded. The tendons of his neck creaked with the movement, echoing loudly in his ears. 

He wanted to taste blood, be it his own or someone else's. He wanted to shatter that glass, to destroy the image it presented of his own twisted form and to give him access to the soft flesh it protected behind its fragile panes.   
Armin (he was pleased that he had found the name, hidden far away in memories he sometimes worried he'd one day lose completely) was talking slowly, seeming to realize that his words weren't being correctly processed this time. Eren listened, head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed.

Armin and Hanji had been discussing the disturbing trend that seemed to be developing whenever Eren transformed. Each time the hungry look in his eyes and his later descriptions of what it felt like becoming more and more graphic and unsettling. Taking a small breath as he felt the woman's hand on his shoulder he spoke into the microphone once more, "One the screens to the right of you there will be pictures, I want you to indicate which of the pictures you want."

The static shifted on the screens showing three images, a chuck of blood meat, the Survey Corps symbol, and finally a picture of the pills that had once been used by Eren's father to keep the boy's transformation under control. All of them had symbolic meaning, but right now it was just basic impulsive desire that they were analyzing from him. The blond could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Levi chewed his bottom lip with a frown as he looked at the screens, what the hell kind of game were they playing this time? He wasn't sure as he looked down at Eren. It was so strange that the teenager now seemed to be taller than even Mike in this form.

As Armin's words sank in, a low noise came from his throat, rumbling and animalistic. It sounded pained. He examined each image, each one invoking memories and feelings that whirled by so quickly he couldn't seem to grasp at them in time. As he found his gaze drawn again and again towards the bloodied image the hunger became overwhelming. The muscles of his jaw twitched, his teeth clacking together and saliva dribbling to the floor. It sizzled at it hit the ground, the noise seeming far too loud. He tore his gaze away, his heart picking up pace as he did. He examined the next picture carefully, and a dull part of him recognized the pills. Anger broiled in his gut, and he growled. He wanted to destroy the image and the memories it invoked and all it represented. But he also recognized that those capsules held the closest there was to a cure to the monster he had become. He wanted to not be this thing any longer, but... 

The symbol of the Survey Corps glinted at him, and the memory of the wings spread across Levi's back flashed before him, taking its place. The monster was what they needed; what they wanted him to be. The monster was what would help them to find Grisha Jaeger and to right all the terrible things he had done. Was the monster what Levi wanted, too?  
With slow careful movements, Eren reached out to brush his nightmarish fingers over the symbol.

"Thank you Eren," Armin's voice was shaky as he collapsed against the desk, feeling a sudden wave of relief flood through him as he felt Moblit squeezing his shoulder gently and Hanji's fingers trailing down his back, all of them had been holding their breath. He was choosing them, choosing to fight and control. However it felt horribly short lived as Hanji's picked up her mic to speak to Levi, ignoring the angry hisses from the man that came from the other end.

They had to be joking, this was crazy, yes Levi had been in touching distance with Eren quite often when he was like this, but usually it was after they had established that he was in complete control. Taking a slow breath he moved himself to the other side of the room, the panels shifting, revealing a pile of pills and then one of meat, and Levi slowly lowered himself to stand between the two.  
Armin was tense as he spoke, "Okay Eren... same thing please."

The smell of the bloody meat made his mind go blank. A shudder coiled through his body, his eyes rolling. The scent was strong, copper and the sickly sweet odor of on setting rot filling his nostrils. He took a step forward, then paused. There was something... He shook his head, backing away. The flash of silver caught his eye, Levi's hand on his weapon. Eren let a low groan roll from his throat, a quiet, pained apology. But he found his attention wavering from the man again, back towards the blood and gristle. And then his stomach turned and he realized what he had been craving all along.   
Eyes widening in horror and understanding, he looked again towards Levi. His mouth opened, the jaw unhinging to produce a horrendous spectacle. He back away further, shuddering

"That's enough Hanji," Levi growled into the microphone, he could see the pain, confliction, horror, fear, and anger all rolling through those wide eyes before him. He heard a small sound of confirmation, but he didn't look away from Eren as the other two panels closed quickly. The older man took a step towards the huge figure, "You did good, relax." Idiots, testing his absolute limits like this.

"You ready to move on?" light blue eyes were sharp and ready to react if needed, the longest that Eren had ever remained in his transformed stated was half a day before he finally had to stop when his mind started to get too exhausted to fight the beast off any longer. It had only been an hour if that.

Armin swallowed hard as he looked back towards Hanji, "He's fine right?" Eren was one of his precious friends and even with his own genius and powers of observation, he wanted some kind of comfort, a second opinion, someone to say that he wasn't selling his friend out to something he might not come back from.

Observing the processes had sparked new ideas and theories, making her head spin with ideas. At Armin's quiet, worried voice, she was brought back to the ethical and personal matters at hand. Hanji tutted, tearing her eyes away from the observation area. She knew Moblit would keep his eyes on the things going on there and alert them to any sudden changes while she focused her attention on her young charge. As loathe as she was to tear her attention from Eren, there were times when Armin came first. 

"Hey, don't worry." she responded, laying a hand on his arm and squeezing gently. "Eren is tough. He's improving every time he changes, and we're learning tons. We'll be able to help him soon. That's what all of this is for, remember? To help all of you." She smiled, hoping to see the boy's own. When Armin worried, it made her worry. Moblit cleared his throat, and Hanji turned to cast a glance in his direction.  
Eren rumbled a response, looking as shamefaced as was possible without the proper muscles to form facial expressions. He struggled to push his desires aside, eyes half lidded as he gazed at Levi.

"We are going to go through the usual strength and speed tests first," Levi spoke as he pointed towards the chains hanging from the wall, the force on which Eren pulled them would translate to how much he could lift or pressure he would exert with a punch. There was another pressure slab in the wall that would show the amount of force Eren could use with a kick. They had stopped trying to measure the bite pressure the transformation could produce as the sharp teeth had broken too much equipment to deem important any longer.  
He waited until the other completed the task, not flinching as he heard the smack of flesh and metal meeting during the tests. Listing in to Hanji to make sure the measurements were recorded before he slid his blade into the sheath, preparing himself as bright eyes instantly locked on him, this was the most dangerous, but also Eren favorite part of the usual tests, it was like a game of dangerous tag.

Levi would throw himself around the room with his 3D maneuver gear while Eren tried to catch him, though they made sure the rules were well understood, he wasn't allowed to grab the man, only allowed to touch him with a finger. That was all the contact that was permitted during most exercises.  
"I hate this part," Armin whispered as he stared into the room, he was always so terrified an accident would take place, Levi might be the best with the gear, but one mistake from either party and it would result in tragedy.

The blows barely registered to Eren, his nervous system so shot that it would take far more than that to truly hurt him. His heart picked up speed, pounding with excitement and anticipation. He knew that, aside from the initial moments after transforming, when his control was still uncertain and he had the potential to be dangerously animalistic. These tests were to test his control, and he knew just how dangerous they could be. He waited for Levi to begin, keeping a sharp eye on the graceful movements. Then, as he slowed slightly to switch positions, freefalling for the breadth of a second, Eren made his move. He darted forward, hand outstretched. Levi was so close, if he just readjusted, stepped a little further, reached a little more-  
He missed.

Hanji grinned at the disgruntled expression that was apparent in Eren's eyes. He was strangely expressive, despite his disfigured face. Moblit made a choking noise, to which she rolled her eyes, giggling. He was always far too high strung when it came to dealing with anything dangerous. "They're fine!" she sang, trying for soothing and instead sounding manic.

Levi twisted away at the last second, a few more blasts of the triggers and he was moving across the room in circles as Eren gave chase, but it was obvious that frustration was starting to build inside of the teenager. Those huge eyes narrowing just slightly as he would actually use the wall to bounce off of so he could gather more momentum to chase after the smaller form. Perhaps that should have been the first sign that they should stop the fact that Eren was losing more and more concern for himself and the containment area.

But no, they continued the game of flying mouse and deranged giant cat. Levi turned his body to the side, ready to fire towards the right back wall. Then he caught movement from the corner of his eye, barely having time to look before he felt the large hand not touching him, but shoving. The next moment Levi let out a pained grunt as his back slammed against the wall, siding down it to the floor in a matter of seconds as the seven and a half foot tall monster stood frozen, the world went black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rp buddy has decided to let me post her tumblr here, so you can all go bug her, daboyau is her name on it, mine is still Hyrulehalfbreed, I am very bored by the way.
> 
> ANYWAY, we both would like to see comments, tell us your reaction to the chapter, what you think might happen next, and just what you liked!


	29. Aftermath and Monsters on Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is are finally joining the story again!

Hanji was up from her seat so quickly, the chair was flung backwards, the loud noise echoing from the walls of the enclosed space. She was speaking into the mic, quickly and quietly, seeking confirmation of Levi's status and how he was holding up. Her eyes were too bright; dangerous and curious and worried and excited all at once. Moblit shuddered.   
As soon as she had confirmed that Levi was mostly uninjured, she switched over to the main speaker system, her voice low and soothing as she spoke. There was a sharp edge to her orders, though, hidden beneath the layers of honey sweet tones.  
"Eren, do you understand what is happening and what you've done?" 

There was silence. Eren stayed where he was, rooted to the spot as he looked slowly between his own hand and Levi's form, his eyes wide and horrified, as though he couldn't believe what he had done.   
"Eren. I need a response, or else I'll be forced to take you down. Do you understand?"  
Her hands were moving quickly as she spoke; assembling the weapons she had on her person. She wanted to spare a glance towards Armin, to check to see how he was doing, but she didn't dare tear her eyes away. She hoped that he would forgive her.

"Hanji wait, please, just wait a little longer, let him prove himself," Armin pleaded, hand wrapping around one of the woman's arms only for her to shake him off and Moblit's own laid heavy on his shoulders to keep him back. Seeing that he was only going to be ignored, the blond frantically pressed the button to the microphone, calling out to the frozen form, "Eren, step back from Levi or kneel down, just show that you are listening please!"

Pain racked his body, eyes staying shut in agony as he slowly came out of the darkness. Levi could hear Hanji's voice in one ear, but he could only answered with a small hiss of pain. Slowly he opened his eyes there was a huge figure starting at him, Eren?  
Slowly, ignoring the ache in his back he forced himself to sit up, now he registered the shouts coming from the intercom. Fuck, he needed to get Eren to listen or else Hanji would come in here and obliterate the teenager. Teeth gritted in pain he locked blue with gold, "We had a deal Eren, you control yourself and you trust me. Now, sit your ass down on the floor, I'm fine."

There was a pause, and it seemed like the world was holding its breath. Then, slowly, Eren took a single step backwards, his eyes trained on Levi. He bent, each movement slow and precise, until he was kneeling on the floor. It felt freezing beneath his too-warm flesh. He was trembling, shock and adrenaline mixing. He wanted desperately to apologize; to explain it was an accident, and even if that wasn't enough and he couldn't be forgiven for hurting Levi, he at least wanted him to know that he hadn't meant to.   
He could hear Armin's voice over the loudspeaker; his words had a tiny, hollow ring to them as they echoed off the walls. His own heavy breathing rang in his ears, making it hard to focus on anything else. He kept his eyes trained on Levi, waiting for the man to rise up and prove he would be alright.

Levi's fingers moved across the wall behind him, trying to find a hold so he could pull himself up. The longer he stayed on the ground the more Hanji would be motivated to strike Eren down. Clenching his eyes shut and forcing back the sound of pain that so desperately wanted to escape; he pulled himself up, pain seared through his left ankle. "Fuck."

His lower back hurt like hell from where the gas canister had been banged into it from hitting the wall. He focused on the microphone in his ear, "Hanji it's fine, it was an accident. I think I screwed up one of my ankles, but that's the worst of it." He balanced on one foot as he leaned back against the now dented metal wall. Eyes closing for a moment to compose himself again as he ignored Hanji's probing questions, instead he turned towards Eren, "Turn back now, I promise I'm not about to let anyone but me kill you remember, and I'm not going to over such a minor screw up."   
Usually they had to wait for permission from Hanji to let the teenager turn back, but his hard gaze left no more room for argument.

Slowly, Hanji backed away. Although she did not sit (her chair was still on the ground, halfway across the room) she did put her knife back in its sheath. She kept a firm hold on the gun. Watching as Eren eyed Levi, she breathed a sigh of relief when he began the slow, painful transition back towards his normal self. Although she was more than prepared to execute the boy, she hadn't been particularly looking forward to it. She had grown to like the kid, after all. And he was a very valuable specimen.   
"Have you two got it alright?" she questioned Levi, finger pressed to her earpiece to be sure she could hear his response loud and clear before she put her gun away.

Levi slowly lowered himself to sit back down on the floor once the explosion of steam and hisses of pain from the Eren had died down, speaking to Hanji as Eren crawled a little closer to him, though he paused with the older man's gaze flicked to him, "We're alright in here, but I would like it if you would come in here and take a look at my foot and the brat."

Listening for a sound of affirmation, Levi let himself collapse back against the wall, fumbling with the back portion of his gear until he could toss the now busted gas canister across the room. He didn't even want to imagine the bruise that was on his back. He reached in into his pants and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, puffing out the smoke to calm his nerves. After so many complaints from Eren, Levi had switched to something that smelled more sweet and woody, the stick didn't even have much nicotine in it, it was more for the comfort of habit that he still took one from time to time.

He looked back to Eren, whom was still pathetically crouched and looking torn between wanting to pass out from exhaustion and run to Levi. Sighing he lifted one arm out. Slight smile escaping him as Eren quickly pressed against his side, there was caution in the teenager's eyes that he hadn't seen before, like he was afraid to touch more than that in fear of breaking Levi. "It's okay Eren, it was one mistake."

Mind racing, his heart still not beating quite right, Eren tried to focus on the comfort and security that Levi provided. He tried to forget the pain that was wrapped around his body, pulling at each muscle and squeezing his organs and making his bones feel like they had been ground to powder. He groaned, eyes closing tightly against the bright lights overhead. His head felt like it was splitting.   
Maybe it was.   
He clutched at Levi's clothes, shaking. The return to human wasn't always this bad, but with the stress of a sudden and forced return, he felt worse off than usual. 

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, over and over again. He wasn't sure if he was speaking out loud or if he was, if he was even understandable. His tongue felt like lead, and he was sure that his words would be slurred. He wanted to fall asleep right where he was and never wake up again.  
He felt hands brush over his face, and he flinched away from the gentle touch. Curling further into himself, he waited for the darkness to claim him.

"Shush, its okay," Levi muttered softly as he saw Hanji approaching, practically sprinting across the large room, but the man lifted a hand, though he was in agony and desperately wanted something to fix it he needed to focus on Eren first. The mantra was ringing in his head of 'I'm sorry's blurring into one line of noise as the teenager buried his head into Levi's shoulder, he could feel something wet and knew that the teenager was crying.

He turned slightly in his position facing Eren, he flicked his cigarette away, he didn't care about the three watching. It didn't fucking matter when the other was so utterly miserable and mortified about what he had done. Levi realized how pointless it was to try and get Eren to open his eyes and instead lifted the other's chin just slightly so he could place a small kiss on the teen's forehead and then lips, "I'll be fine, just rest now, we'll talk about it once we are both patched up."  
Blue eyes flickered as he heard the footsteps approaching, looking up at the form of Hanji standing over him.

Standing over them, the pair looked so small and frail. Hanji knew better, of course, but it was still hard not to feel a surge of warm affection and bitter worry for the two. She knelt, holding Levi's gaze the whole while. As she worked, checking vitals and making sure that Eren was still alive and breathing, she spoke.   
"You realize that this might make things more difficult, don't you?" her voice was barely above a breath, and her eyes shone with something strange. "It's not guaranteed, and who knows, maybe we'll get off scott free. But in the meantime, watch your back." she glanced away, eyes running over Eren. She reached out to gently run a hand over his head, fingers catching in the tangles of his hair. "Both of your backs."   
With that, she turned her attention to his ankle, poking and prodding, telling him loudly not to be a baby when he winced or snapped at her, and asking where and how much it hurt.

"I know," Levi hissed softly, "I've known the second that he cried into my shirt during the days when he first came here, and to put it bluntly, I don't give a fuck. I won't hesitate to strike him down because I know that he doesn't want to be stuck as a monster. Sometimes it's a mercy to just kill someone rather than let them suffer being something they despise." He kept his eyes locked with hers for a moment longer before jerking slightly as her thumb pressed over the top of his foot.

 

Hanji arched an eyebrow, trying to hide her smirk. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Levi. I was referring to his momentary loss of control back there. However, if you ever want to talk about a certain something else, I have a room that I've personally debugged." 

She laughed as he glared up at her, and she had to resist the urge to reach out and ruffle his already mussed hair. It was a good look for him. She was glad to hear his proclamation, however. It was nice to have confirmation on her suspicions and theories. She hoped that he would accept her offer for a chat, although with Levi one never could really tell. She knew him well enough to accept that even she sometimes had trouble predicting what he would do. Still, the scientist hoped that he understood her thinly veiled warning well enough to be more watchful. She wished that whatever it was that Levi and Eren might share would be either accepted or disregarded as not important enough to bother with. But there was always the danger that someone would butt in and try to raise a fuss. Not that she could blame them, in some ways. Still, she didn't want to see that happen.

Armin stood off to the side, watching and listening as he watched the rise and fall of his friend's chest. He had seen all the signs of where Levi and Eren's relationship had been heading, but he thought... he didn't know what he thought, perhaps he was inwardly hoping that Eren wasn’t stupid enough to let himself fall for someone in his position, but he also knew that with the uncertainty of their fates, his friend deserved to feel love and be loved back by someone other than himself and Mikasa.  
He would try to talk to him later, but for now the sight of Eren snuggled against the shorter man was enough, they were both alive and that's what mattered.

"Just tell me what the fuck is wrong with my ankle," Levi growled, eyes wincing in pain as Moblit spoke, the man reaching out to gently pick Eren up, "We won't know exactly until we take some x-rays, we can't do that until we get you to the lab." Hanji and he spoke a few words before deciding that it would probably be easier for the woman to carry Eren while he tried to carry Levi.

The shorter man gritted his teeth as he slung one around the other's neck as Moblit balanced Levi in his arms. The hit man was a lot heavier than he looked, but he managed it as he followed after Hanji, Armin hurrying before them to hold open doors. Still the pain didn't hold Levi’s tongue back as he glared at the back of Hanji's head, "A chat, don't get your hopes of shitty glasses."  
Descending down the stairs was even more horrid as he was bounced with each step that Moblit took, "Fucking shitastic crapful..." The cursing continued until he was finally laid down on the table for the x-ray, listening dimly to Hanji declare that he had a small fracture and a few cracked ribs he was just now starting to feel.

With Eren held close to her chest, she could feel the heat he gave off. It was moments like that that she found herself wishing that he had a more set temperature. It would make diagnosing and helping him much easier if they could tell when the kid had a fever. Still, his breathing had evened out and he seemed to be sleeping (well, technically he was passed out, but she was ignoring technicalities for the time being) calmly. Resulting in his being dead weight in her arms, of course. She sighed, bouncing him slightly to shift him upwards and into an easier position. The boy was nearly as tall as she herself was, although not as heavy. She grinned, and if she had had her hands free she might have mimed wiping away a tear of pride; their little boy was growing up. 

Levi's angry mutterings were a comforting sound behind her as they went deeper into the house, down to the comforting surroundings of the lab. Laying Eren out on a nearby cot and telling Armin that he could either keep vigil at his friend's bedside or come and help with Levi, she turned her focus back to her own friend. The diagnosis was easy enough to make, as was the treatment. Although the recuperation time wasn't going to make Levi happy in the least.

"It'll be a while before you can do anything too strenuous." she explained, holding the x-rays up towards the light and squinting. "And the 3d maneuver gear is an absolute no-no, unless it's a life-or-death sort of emergency. Sorry, squirt-" she began, patting his hand and then dancing back out of the way of any angry blows he might halfheartedly try to make. "-but I'd say no missions for you for at least a couple weeks. I don't think we had anything planned that someone else can't take over, though, so just think of this as a vacation or something." she grinned widely at him. "Sound good?"

"Take your vacation and shove it up your a-" Levi was cut off to let out a short yell as Moblit set the air cast around his foot, glaring at the man that just continued to work, pulling Levi up gently into a sitting position so he could begin wrapping the other's ribs. The steely eyes flickered back over to the woman again, "The brat's fine right?"

Armin looked after his friend, lifting his hand to gently push the tousled bangs from Eren's forehead, most likely Eren probably wouldn't wake up for at least awhile, and transforming usually took a huge strain on him. It was obvious though that Levi didn't blame him for anything, Armin knew that Eren would be relieved but still filled with guilt. The blond would have to leave it up to Levi to make his friend feel secure and brave once again. It was shocking how much power the hit man had to build his friend back up from the brink of despair. It frightened him, but also gave him hope.

"It's hard to tell since he's not conscious, but physically he's fine." Hanji responded, bluntly honest as she fished in a drawer for her clipboard. She jotted a few things down, lips pressed into a thin line as she thought, considering her wording carefully. She would have to write a report on both the overall experiment as well as the unfortunate mishap. She couldn't help but think that it was a very good thing indeed that Eren had shown considerable progress prior to the whole "swatting Levi down like an insect" thing. 

"Going by previous data collected, he'll probably be awake within the hour." she paused, looking away from the clipboard to consider Eren's prone form. Her hand didn't stop its haphazard journey across the paper. "Although, if it takes him a little longer than usual to wake up, try not to worry about it too much. He seemed to be in a state of shock directly after the transformation, so it might take him a little bit longer to recover." she shrugged, eyes once more scanning over the words she had written as if it were the first time she had seen them. 

With a slight nod and a few mumbled words to herself, she threw the clipboard and paper in the direction of the counter and turned on her heel to face Armin, not bothering to pause and see if the board made it to its intended resting place. It didn't, landing on the floor with a loud clatter that masked the sound of crumpling papers. She didn't take notice, already talking.  
"I'll leave it up to you to decide whether or not Miss Ackerman needs to be immediately informed of this happenstance, alright Mr. Arlet?"  
She grinned at the face her young ward pulled, patted Levi's knee, winked at Moblit, and then swept out of the room, slamming the doors behind her.

…..  
The smiles around the table in the mall were more than a little forced, sadness, confusion, betray, and even anger shined inside of the eyes of the teenagers, the only sound breaking apart what should have been a noisy gathering of youth, was the rustling of hands reaching into a potato chip bag and the slurps from the smoothies and drinks that the unlucky straw lottery loser had to pay for. Then a fist smacked down on the table top, ignoring the stares that it brought about by the other food court goers.  
“It’s been three fucking months, how much longer are we going to keep dragging out the hope that somehow, just by some miracle they’re going to come back?” 

“Jean,” it was the soft voice of a blond haired girl, the smallest of their group. To state the subject so bluntly, even the brown haired girl seemed to lose her appetite. The boy with the shaved head didn’t even try to smile anymore. 

“Don’t ‘Jean me’, Krista, first Eren goes missing, then I get that weird phone call from his phone, the same night Armin and Mikasa go missing. Either they got taken like Eren or they ran off together to find the idiot. It doesn’t matter they’re gone.” Bitterness soaked his words, it was always on his mind, had it been his fault somehow, by giving the woman Mikasa’s name, by giving her any of the little information he had screamed out in his panic? The teenager flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking to the side to meet a freckled face.

"It's alright, Jean." Marco's voice was quiet, his brown eyes warm but with a hint of sadness hidden just beneath the calm exterior. "I know you think that you messed up somehow, and maybe you did. But there's nothing you can get from beating yourself up about it now. All you can do -all any of us can do, right now- is keep a lookout for them, and keep hoping. In the meantime, you really shouldn't keep acting this way." His voice had turned stern, but his hand remained a warm and comforting weight on his friend's shoulder. He squeezed gently, and offered a sad sort of smile. "You're not the only one hurting over their disappearance."   
And with that, Marco turned to take a sip of his smoothie, ignoring the wide eyed stare that was directed towards him.  
Sasha shook her head slightly, reaching to take another potato chip from Connie's bag. Sometimes she wondered about those two.

Taking a slow breath, Jean let his shoulders slump forward, resting his head in his hands as he felt the warmth of Marco's hand on his shoulder, squeezing from time to time as all the other boy was really accomplishing was getting the smell of cheap coffee stuck in his nose from the cup on the table in front of him.

Finally he hefted out a low sigh as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Marco's right. I just... I miss them I guess. Hell, it drives me insane to come to class and not hear someone call me 'horse face'." He knew the others were staring at him, probably like he had grown a second head, for the teenager to admit that he missed his rival, enemy, friend, whatever he and Jaeger were was surprising. "It's just weird okay?"

"We get it," Connie finally spoke up as he tried to pull the now almost empty bag of chips closer to him, "It's been awhile, but we can't just forget about them either." Sucking nosily from his straw he spoke up, "Anyway, let's change the subject, enough with the doom and gloom. What's everyone planning to do during the winter break? Anything interesting been happening?"

"Anything interesting?" Sasha repeated, eyes wide in mock horror. "Didn't you hear, Connie? The school cafeteria is going to be getting a whole new menu after the break! I can't decide if it's a tragedy or the greatest thing to ever happen." She sighed, overdramatic, watching for the first signs of laughter or the hint of a smile amongst her friends. She missed how easy it had once been for all of them to laugh together. 

"Personally, I think it would be for the better." Marco chimed in, smiling. "The mystery meat isn't healthy for anyone. As for me, I won't be doing anything over the break. Mom's been really worried lately, and doesn't like the idea of us going anywhere. So if any of you find yourselves bored, you're welcome to come over any time you want."   
His hand moved, dropping from Jean shoulder, resting on his wrist. It was an invitation and a question, wondering if he'd be alright to come over and forget about the problems they all faced nowadays. Maybe they could play video games, pop some popcorn. It might even be like old times again, even if it was only for a few hours.

Jean managed to chuckle at the comments, blinking softly as he felt Marco's hand on his own. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks, but he pushed it down, carefully flipping his hand over to intertwine his fingers with the dark haired teen's. Marco and Jean had been best friends for as long as he could remember, meeting in kindergarten and advancing through school together. They were polar opposites; Jean hot headed with an attitude, like an untamed stallion was the joke running through their friends after Eren came up with the insults.

Marco was calm, cheery, and kind, he was always the one to pacify him whenever he was about to break. They were close and after the disappearance of their friends, they became only more tightly woven together with sadness and fear pressing from all sides. Jean usually tried to ignore the change in his feelings for his freckled companion, or maybe they had always been there and he didn't notice.

Jean was dragged out of his internal musing when he heard Krista speak up, her eyes looking nervously to the side, "You guys sometimes stay after school late because of clubs and sports practice right?" She fiddled with the cup of hot chocolate before her, "Do you feel like you're ... you know being watched, and not the security camera kind of way?”

"I thought you weren't one for ghost stories," Connie piped up, remembering the time he had tried to tell one at the lunch table during Halloween and the blond girl had practically run away after the first few minutes.

Marco tried to hide his smile, ignoring the fluttering in his chest as Jean interlaced their fingers. He told himself that it was just them being as friendly as they had always been. After all, wasn't that what best friends did for one another? Still, Jean's hand was warm in his own, smooth pale skin contrasting against Marco's own freckled flesh. It was nice. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Krista spoke up, her voice laced with underlying worry. That in itself was troublesome. He glanced towards Jean, a frown tugging at his lips. Even though his friend didn't seem to realize it, he was the closest thing to a sort of leader that their little group of friends had. Jean was likeable and trustworthy; admirable traits to have, and ones that endeared him to the rest of them quickly enough. Scratching thoughtfully at his cheek, Marco turned back towards Krista, thinking her words over. Had he noticed anything? Maybe an odd prickle at the back of his neck, a chill up his spine, or a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. 

But that was only to be expected, wasn't it? Usually by the time their activities were over, it was growing dark. The shadows were lengthening and everything seemed just a little off. They were all suspicious nowadays, after all. It only made sense that they'd feel paranoid, like someone might be keeping an eye on them.   
He swallowed, throat tightening slightly. He hadn't really put it together before, but now that Krista said something, he couldn't help but think that she might be right. 

"Have you seen something? Or has something happened?" he asked, concern apparent in his expression. "If someone's been bothering you, I'm sure we can do something about it. All of the adults are on high alert, so if we mentioned it to them, I'm sure that they'll take action. Or else we could find someone to walk home with you. It's safer in groups, after all." He offered her a smile.

Leaning forward Jean noticed that the small girl was practically trying to pull herself more into the chair, pulling her legs to her chest, as she mumbled out, "No reason, it's nothing." Frowning the two tone haired boy reached his free hand across the table, Krista was showing all of the usual signs that she was lying. It made his heart step up, if anyone was after the rest of his friends... Eyes narrowing, he wasn't going to allow it. He wasn't going to let another disappear.  
"Krista, tell us."

Baby blues looked up to meet his before looking around the rest group. Putting her legs back down slowly, "I umm, I keep seeing shadows after cheerleading practice. One night back home, it was the middle of the night, I mean I could... might have been half asleep, but I looked out the window. You know the high stone fence around my house? I thought I saw, well something crouching on it."

"SomeTHING?" Connie repeated, wiggling his eyebrows like this was part of a big joke, but falling silent under her glare. "Yes, SOMETHING, it was crouched on the fence, at least twice my height, looked kind of human but the proportions were all wrong, this dark hair from its head, and its teeth... they were huge and sharp. It was like a monster…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter, I really doubt that I will be getting another one out for at least two weeks because of my family coming to visit me in Japan and traveling during that time. I'm really stressed about it.
> 
> Anyway if you liked it, have ideas on what might happen next, please leave a comment!


	30. Fear Freckles Snow Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's a little shit

A chill went down Sasha's spine, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing up. There was something about the description and about the way that Krista spoke that made it all seem far more than just a half-awake dream or a paranoid vision. She found herself rethinking all the nights she had lain in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to convince herself that she was safe in her own home. That the shadows in the yard were just that; shadows. She couldn't imagine how Krista felt, with that terrifying feeling confirmed by a monster on her fence, watching and waiting. She reached out to grab the girl's hand, squeezing it. She felt Connie's hand on her arm, offering his own kind of comfort even as he continued to munch on his snack. She turned to grin at him, and had a handful of chips shoved in her face.

"Are you sure it wasn't an animal of some sort?" Marco asked with a troubled look. He didn't doubt her story; he just wanted to be sure before they did anything about it. He didn't know everything about Krista's home life, but he had gathered enough to know that she might not consider herself safe there. Already, he was trying to figure out a way to get her out and with a friend, where she might feel better. Of course, that hadn't helped Armin or Mikasa, had it? His frown deepened the distinct pain of losing a close friend tightening his chest and making it just a little bit harder to breath.   
He took a deep breath, working to stay calm. He refused to break down or lose it in front of his friends. Not when they needed him to be strong.

Jean really wanted to find some kind of fault in her story, something that would point to logic instead of the fear that lodging itself into his throat, "It could have been someone trying to pull a prank, maybe just some pervert or something." That suggestion didn't make any of the group feel better and he tried not to wince as he felt Sasha kick him underneath the table.  
"Anyway, if you're really freaked out about it, I'm sure you could stay at any of our houses you know?" But would it be safer? If anyone had the best security system or defenses it would be Krista, after all she lived on the richer part of town and her family had their own video camera system to protect themselves. Did whatever this thing was appear on it, probably not if her parents or the police hadn't gotten involved.

Connie swallowed with a little more difficulty around his smoothie; he really, really did not want to think this was real. But his class clown act was dropping as he stared at the table, "I'm not saying it is real or not, but why would anything come after us, or Eren, Mikasa, and Armin?"

So even Connie had become serious. Marco glanced between his friend's faces, taking in their troubled and frightened expressions. The worry was palpable, hanging over the table like a dark cloud. Words like "someTHING-teeth-claws" ran through his mind, making his head hurt as he tried to piece all of the information together. 

"Has anyone besides Krista seen anything like that? Or felt or noticed anything strange?" It was Sasha who spoke, her eyes wide and haunted, darting around like the mysterious stalker was going to appear any second. Her voice was shaking and quiet, her face grim. He noticed that the hand she had rest on top of the table was steady, though. Connie looked at her. His face seemed a little green, and a light sheen of sweat was apparent on his brow. Krista was pale, her lips pressed into a thin line and her blue eyes enormous. Her lower lip trembled occasionally as though she was trying not to cry. He wondered how much courage it had taken for her to say such a horrible thing out loud; instead of just ignoring it and trying to convince herself that it was nothing but an overactive imagination. Marco wondered what he would have done in her position.

Jean's hand was sweating, his fingers twitching. Marco swiped his thumb over the boy's knuckles before squeezing twice, trying to let him know that everything would be fine. They'd figure it out somehow; no one else would be lost to them. Even as he thought it, he wondered if it was really true.

Squeezing back for a moment Jean reached into his pocket, placing his cell phone on the table, "Let's make a rule, we all have a group chat setting on our phones, whenever someone is going somewhere or sees something, they have to report in, no exceptions. If we are in class and you have to go to the toilet, check in. Step out of you house for fresh air, check in. We need to know where we are at all times. If you feel even slightly disturbed, call someone, we'll talk it out or meet with you. This is not going to be a thing where you bitch about your parents not letting you play xbox or whine that you're hungry, got it?"

The rest of the group was staring at him wide eyed before taking out their own phones, rapidly tapping in the group setting to connect. It was a false feeling of safety Jean knew it, but it was something to bring a little more life into the eyes of his friends. What could they really do if someone was messaging them that they were being chased by a monster? Probably very little, but it would give them a chance to at least try.  
"We stick together right, we've known each for so long, we're not going to let a little thing like shadows and monsters get to us."

The relief that such a simple plan of action offered was incredible. The mere idea that they wouldn't be in this alone was a nice feeling, even if it was under laced with fear and shock that they had to take such measures in the first place. Marco felt a rush of pride as Jean spoke, smiling openly as he entered in the information for the group chat. It really was a good idea, and would offer some manner of protection and security that they would have been missing otherwise. He just hoped that it would prove obsolete, and years down the line they would laugh over how they had reacted, and the chat would either no longer be used or else be used for more every day, silly purposes. 

Sasha was still tense. There was something strange happening, right there and then. She wondered why it seemed like the others couldn't sense it. She shuddered, glancing around, eyes sharp as she scanned the crowds of mall goers for anything or anyone suspicious. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations, or picking at their food or looking around for the next shop to hit. No one was even bothering to pay a group of teenagers even a bit of attention. Maybe she was just being paranoid. No one else seemed bothered. She cleared her throat, wondering if she should speak up.

"Sasha what's up?" Connie asked, eyes glancing over to the girl at his side, even after eating four pizzas by herself she had never looked this sick before. "Do you need me to get some water, anything?" concern was obvious in his voice, reaching a hand out to pat her on the back as the conversation at the table lulled again, all waiting for the usually happy, unfaltering girl to speak.

Krista turned towards the only other girl in their group now, none of their group deserved any of these negative feelings and the chance that doom could fall on their shoulders. Even Jean and Eren, hot blooded and ready to fight were never bad people and looked out for their friends. It torn her up inside to think of anything happening to them. Outside there was a snow storm blowing in and a quite a few groups of mall goers were starting to head to the parking lot. Wanting to head home before the roads got too bad. The blond almost smiled at the idea of what it would be like to be locked inside of the mall with her closest friends, what kind of chaos would erupt.

Swallowing around the tightness in her throat that seemed set on restricting her voice, Sasha croaked out a whispered "Don't you guys feel it?"  
She was met with confused expressions and the girl let out a quiet groan. With another glance around, she leaned in closer, her upper body practically resting on the top of the dirty table.   
"Something's coming." the words were hissed, terror apparent in her tone. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly she was certain that none of them had been foolish or paranoid. She knew that something had been following them, probably for a while now. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had become apparent that the fear that had accompanied the disappearance of dear friends had morphed into shadows that danced in her peripheral and the knowledge that she was being watched. Now that they had spoken of it, it had all clicked together in her mind, and she KNEW. 

Her words registered, and it was like ice had been pressed against Marco’s spine. There was something off about Sasha, an almost animalistic fear making her eyes seem brighter than before. He hadn't seen her like this often, but when it had happened in the past, she was always right. He found himself searching his memories more thoroughly than before, trying desperately to find a suspicious or unfamiliar figure within them, like grasping desperately for a fleeting dream. He remembered seeing a small blonde girl on his block, leaning against a fence a few houses down and texting on her phone with a dark expression. He quickly pushed the thought aside; the strange girl hadn't been any older than he was, and had looked completely harmless.

Connie had seen Sasha with that expression more than the rest of their friends, she would always make some kind of cryptic statement or a guess for the future, even if it was just what was going to be the mystery lunch of the day, the girl was frighteningly always correct. These 'Sash-ion' moments always set him on edge, everyone just thought she had extremely good luck, but to Connie, it was like visions.  
His hand lifted to place it over hers, giving a small squeeze, "We'll be fine... right?" This wasn't a reassurance; this was a question that he whispered, looking to her for an answer. "Is there someone or something here now?"

Jean could feel his heart starting to beat faster, eyes darting about the now the mostly empty food court. Getting to his feet suddenly as he pushed his chair back. "Come on, let's walk and talk, head to our cars.” It felt like they might have been in the mall for too long.

Shaking her head, mouth shut tight, Sasha stood. She kept a firm hold on Connie's hand, and he didn't bother trying to shake her off. He didn't seem to mind that she couldn't answer his question. She could feel the others' eyes on her, and suddenly she found herself doubting. Perhaps she had just been imagining it...? But there was still that clenching in her gut, the prickle along the back of her neck and chills that raised goosebumps across her flesh. It was like a tickle at the back of her brain; something she couldn't reach no matter how hard she tried. It was going to drive her mad, some day. 

The air grew colder as they neared the exit. They all bunched together, not so much to hide from the cold, but instead for the comfort that being so close to friends offered from the paralyzing terror of the unknown. Shrugging on his coat, Marco pushed open the front door, a blast of icy air hitting him like bullets. Snow drifted in on the wind, immediately speckling his dark hair with white. He paused, suddenly uncertain. Would it be safe for them to drive with the roads like this? It would be terrible to be so worried over some unseen danger that the realities of everyday tragedies like car accidents was ignored.

Connie looked down at the snow, it was halfway up his knees, looking back to the two girls and then to Jean he finally spoke up, "It's the weekend and with these conditions I don't think my parents would mind if I brought Sasha and Krista back. Do you guys want to come?” But there was a problem, his car only held four seats and the taller boy shook his head, "You take care of them, Marco and I'll..." His gaze flickered over to the young man beside him, "Well, we'll probably go to his house or mine. Come back for the other cars later once the streets have been cleared and shit."

Jean looked down as his phone dinged looking at the message from Krista, he couldn't help but smile at the alert that the three were heading to Connie's house, "Okay you guys take care on the road, go five miles an hour, just be careful." Listening to the three chime their agreement, it sounded more like a salute. Watching their backs disappear into the storm.  
"So, umm your place or mine… Wait, I mean, fuck, that didn't sound right." his face was feeling hot despite the snow smacking into his face.

Marco laughed, nudging Jean's shoulder with his own. "It's fine. I know what you meant. My place is a little bit closer, and it'll be just mom home tonight. So if you wanted to, we could go there?" He shrugged. His sister, Rachel, was staying at a friend's house that night, which meant that no one would really be around to bother them. Rachel practically idolized Jean, and had a habit of conveniently finding her way into whatever room he happened to be in. He saw Jean's grin, and suddenly the cold didn't seem to bother him as much anymore. He sent a quick message, and Jean's phone chimed.   
The roads were awful, and as they crawled along snow kicked up behind them despite the slow pace. The radio played softly in the background, static breaking through the song every once in a while as the storm got worse.

It was only as they stomped up the stairs to Marco's house, Jean was reminded of the fact that the other was just slightly taller than him. The process of shedding their now soaked shoes took longer than expected and Marco's mom appeared with warm cookies and hot chocolate that she forced into her son's hands before waving them upstairs to Marco's room, calling cheerily, "Be sure to get him out of those wet jeans sweetie, you don't want to be getting sick with break coming up."

Squeaking out an affirmative, trying to muffle his indignant squawk, Marco pushed Jean, trying to get him to move a little faster before his mom could say anything more embarrassing than she already had. He could hear her laughter as they disappeared upstairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.   
"Sorry about that." he said breathlessly, covering his face with his hands. He was certain that he was cherry red by that point, but he couldn't help but smile when he noticed that his best friend was in a similar state. Clearing his throat and kicking aside a pile of dirty laundry, he went to his dresser. As he bent to dig through the bottom drawers for clothes that would fit Jean, he spoke. "So what do you want to do tonight? Play some video games? Or I got a new movie if you were interested. It's a love one though, so maybe it doesn't appeal to you." he laughed a little, finally fishing a pair of his old pajama pants and a t-shirt out. "I think there's some popcorn downstairs if you want any."  
Jean's cheeks were still a little red when he went to hand the clothing over. Marco frowned, wondering if he might've started to come down with something due to the cold.

"We could just watch old cartoons on netflix," Jean suggested, taking the clothing offered, though he could still feel the heat in his face he quickly changed, not turning around completely to hide himself, but just slightly to the side. It wasn't like the two hadn't seen each other in only boxers or even naked, having grown up together going to the pool and sharing locker rooms. Hell he had seen Eren and Connie too, he pulled a face at the memories, no he didn't want to be thinking of that right now.  
For now the hot drinks and cookies were good enough as he caught flashes of Marco's back as the taller boy changed, how many freckles extended their reach there and lower? He shook his head, what was up with him today!? Probably stress was getting to him.

Running a hand through his hair he was relieved when they found themselves sitting on Marco's bed, watching as episodes of Ed, Edd, n Eddy played on the television. Jean had just popped one of the warm and gooey chocolate chip cookies into his mouth when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist. Jumping at the sudden contact he coughed, choking slightly as the cookie seemed suddenly determined not to go down.

Marco froze, waiting for Jean to either calm down or push him away. Much to his relief, he wasn't shoved away. He grinned, scooting closer. Jean was warm. Marco leaned in closer, resting his head on his shoulder as the cartoons continued their brightly colored parade across the screen. After a little while, Jean seemed to have relaxed enough to return the gesture, his weight resting comfortably against the freckle faced boy. Marco couldn't help but notice that his friend smelled pretty nice. Not that he hadn't noticed before; they had been hanging out since they were little. It would have been hard not to notice. Still....  
"Did you start wearing new cologne?" he questioned curiously. Jean turned to stare at him, and immediately he felt his face start to burn. That was a dumb thing to ask.

"Yeah... umm just some new shit that my dad bought me, thought it would make me more 'manly' or whatever," Jean found himself mumbling out, Marco could smell him? Fuck why did he stutter, what the hell was wrong with him, he could feel his face heating up and it seemed that the other wasn't doing much better. This was just what he needed after the stress of the day and he shifted nervously in the hold, not quite sure what to say or do as the silence stretched between them.  
It was awkward, almost suffocating, but the warmth against his back was also nice, familiar, and comforting. He gulped, dreading how it seemed to echo in his ears as he lifted his eyes to finally meet his best friend's.

Sure many people have said that Jean wasn't the brightest blub, but he could see where this was heading. It made his stomach twist in knots, doubts fluttering inside of him as he tried to figure out if this was okay. Was it? Jean couldn't find any reason why it shouldn't be, his face darkened, he felt a little like he was in fucking first grade again or something, "Marco... do you like... like, like me?" WHAT THE FUCK, HE SOUNDED SO STUPID DIDN'T HE!?!

His breath caught in his throat, brown eyes growing wide. Had Jean really just asked that? Had he misunderstood somehow? He swallowed, heartbeat climbing. It felt like he had swallowed something hot and then something cold, the strange sensation building inside him. It felt a little like excitement.   
Forcing out a shaky laugh, Marco pulled his hands back, crossing them in front of his chest. "Like...like? Of course I like you! Or, uh, do you mean...LIKE like?" The words felt heavy and strange on his tongue. Hadn't Jean said the same thing to Mikasa when they were in elementary school? The thought made his stomach twist again. 

He could see Jean retreating into himself, the words "forget about it, it's nothing" ready to spill from his mouth. The realization filled him with a sense of panic. He reached forward, grabbing his best friend's hands with his own, holding them tight.  
"I do!" he almost yelled, voice too high pitched. He cleared his throat, fighting to keep eye contact with Jean. "I do like you like that."

Jean was so fucking sure that he had made a complete ass out of himself, turning away from the other slightly before the declaration and grip on his hands dragged him back to reality and closer to the dark haired teenager as Marco tugged on him. Eyes wide as he slowly processed the words inside of his shocked brain. Marco like- fuck that word, seriously, loved him. That's what it meant, more than a friend, more than a best friend. Only honesty shinned back on him from that gaze.  
Honestly he wasn't sure if he could speak, to instead throw on his tough guy mask and act like it wasn't a big deal, but it was. Realizing you love your best friend was a shocking development not to mention finding out that he loved you back.

"O-Okay, but just so you know if you are messing with me I'm going to walk out into that blizzard and never come back." he managed out, his throat felt sticky as he watched the other smile back at him., relief flooding both of them, "I... love you too." What he didn't expect was to be practically tackled and landing on his back on the bed with a heavy thump.

Laughter spilled from Marco’s lips, bubbling up from his chest as his heart pumped harder than ever before, but also felt much lighter than ever. He had known he loved Jean when they had met at six years old, and he'd ignored it as they grew older. Now, all over again, it was like he was a child with a crush and here they were with Jean saying The L Word in his bedroom and-  
His brain came screeching to a halt, realizing where they were and what position they just so happened to have found themselves in. Laughing harder, blushing right to his ears, Marco pressed a kiss to Jean's nose and rolled off of him, resting on the bed right beside him, pressed close together. He could hardly believe what had happened.  
"You're not playing a joke, are you?" he questioned, still grinning. Jean's befuddled expression answered that question. His smile widened, eyes shutting as he fumbled blindly and caught his hand.

Jean could feel his ears burn as he felt the brush of Marco's lips on his nose before the other rolled off of him. Feeling the other's warmth against his side, he stared at the ceiling blankly for a few seconds before rolling over to be facing the other, "You look like a tomato." Sure he was certain he wasn't in a much better state, but he just wanted to get a word in, weak as it was.  
He squeezed Marco's hand back as he pushed his forehead against his now boyfriend's. "Promise this is never going to be weird right?" He didn't know how things like this worked, he had been certain that he was only into women for so long. He had nothing against the idea of being gay, but it was a whole new experience.

One of Marco's legs moved to tangle with his own, making him sigh softly, the dull ding of his cell phone alert went off, but he really didn't want to grab it, instead letting Marco pick it up. However he started to get suspicious as he watched the grin spread across Marco's face as he rapidly tapped a message. Oh fuck no, Jean managed to wrestle the device from the freckled boy after rolling around the bed like idiots. Groaning out as he looked over of the messages, "I'm going to kill Connie." He didn't even read all of it just caught the words cowboy and appaloosa.

"Don't send anything too dumb." Marco commanded, trying to stifle his laughter and appear serious. It wasn't working too well. "Or maybe you should. Fight fire with fire and all that."   
He reached out, trying to make a grab for the phone, but Jean was already busy typing away, muttering angrily under his breath. Marco smiled softly. He had missed seeing Jean like this. It seemed like the boy hadn't smiled or even gotten stupidly upset over dumb things his friends did since Eren had disappeared. Marco sighed, collapsing once more on the bed, his limbs splayed out in an attempt to rile Jean up more by stealing his part of the bed. He didn't seem to notice, shifting a bit to accommodate Marco. The freckled boy rolled his eyes, thinking of how oblivious his boyfriend was. His smile grew wider, threatening to split his face in half. He tried the word out again, mentally pairing "boyfriend" and "Jean" and finding that he rather liked the result. He turned his head to watch as Jean sputtered and grew red, scowling at the phone in his hand as though it had personally offended him.

On the other end, Sasha was laughing openly as she peered over Connie's shoulder, coaching him and making suggestions on what to say next. They had been spending the nights with one another for a long while, especially when the weather was bad and she wasn't able to make it out to their house in the countryside. When she had called her father to let him know where she would be he had just told her not to stay up too late and to not hesitate to bring Connie down if he tried to be fresh with her. She was pretty sure he had been joking.

Growling at the phone, Jean finally got fed up and sent one last comment of 'at least I don't like I'm balding' before dropping it on the floor. Glowering to himself as he didn't know what he was supposed to do with his hands anymore, though feeling Marco's arms encircle him from behind made him sigh, leaning back into him, "How the hell do I look like a horse anyway?"

He could feel his hair being mused by the other's laughter, Marco's chin resting on his head. It was comfortable like this and all the tense muscles he had since the trio disappearance was starting to unreel. Eyes closing as he felt Marco thumb idly rubbing in circles over his hip bone.  
He wanted another cookie, but this 'cuddling' thing was pretty nice.

Resisting the urge to make a remark about Jean's supposed horseiness, Marco buried his face into the boy's neck instead. He liked how it felt to be so close, without any worries that Jean would push him away or that it would somehow be awkward between them. He smiled as he noticed the small shiver that went through Jean with every breath that gusted across his neck. Pursing his lips slightly, Marco blew, then laughed, holding the suddenly wriggling boy a little bit tighter. 

"Sorry, sorry!" he managed between giggles, "It won't happen again." He heard Jean grumbling under his breath, and noted that his voice sounded a little more strained than usual. He felt giddy at the realization. "So did you want to get some popcorn now, or..." he trailed off as he saw Jean's cheeks go red with what was probably indignation, grinning and trying not to laugh. He had always been fun to tease. "We could watch the movie instead?" he suggested, his voice slightly choked as he struggled to sound calm. "I hear the lead actress is pretty hot."

"I think an actress is the farthest thing from your mind right now," Jean grumbled, wanting to grab the nearest pillow and smother himself or Marco with it as he felt the heat continue to build in his face and entire body. It wasn't fair, when did that smiling face suddenly appear so hot?

This was stupid and cliché, but those were the thoughts running through his brain and he found himself lifting his hands to trail through the fringe of the other's hair. He trusted Marco to tell him if he started to feel uncomfortable because Jean was certainly going to tell him. A thought making his face grow darker, 'My mouth probably taste like that crappy coffee, I didn't even drink half of it. What a waste of money.'  
His thoughts were bouncing around like a character in a video game, taking a breath to steady himself before he pressed his lips against the other's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay parents and older brother coming tomorrow, I will not be around for two weeks, so there won't be an update for awhile.
> 
> ANYWAY, please comment if you liked this chapter, will this lead to sex who knows! Maybe it will depend on readers.... i have so many plans -laughs evilly-


	31. Warmth and Departure

It had been a beautiful day. The sun was bright and the sky was blue, the temperature inching slowly upwards then gradually decreasing as the night drew closer. There was no trace of the snow storms that had devastated half the country just weeks before. Of course, seeing how she had spent most of her time in the lab that week, Hanji didn't know or care about anything like that. She was far too busy tutting over Levi's ankle. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she made a show of humming over the x-rays. 

Eren was hovering nervously nearby, and with every concerned or thoughtful noise she made, his worry seemed to increase. It was actually very fun to watch. Of course, the fact that both Moblit and Armin were glaring holes into the back of her head sort of put a damper on the whole thing. After a while, when the teenager looked about ready to lose it, she whirled to face Levi with an overly dramatic "Ah-ha!" 

She was pleased to note that the man looked prepared to kill her right then and there. "Well, Levi, it looks like you're healing up just fine! A little slow for my liking, but you'll be fine in the end. Hey, Eren, has he been keeping his air cast on?" Levi's expression darkened further as the boy shook his head, lips pressed tight and brow furrowed in worry. She nodded, smiling. "Well, I'll trust you to keep an eye on him then. Make sure he wears it, and he'll be alright!"

Eren nodded quickly, an expression of relief crossing his features. Hanji rolled her eyes, turning quickly away. It was amazing how transparent the kid was with his feelings.   
"Anyways. You're free to get back to work, as long as you take it easy. Sound good?"

"Fucking finally," Levi hissed as he dragged himself to his feet from the cot, glaring down at the mess of white and black that made up the air cast keeping his left ankle straight. Glancing off the side as he took in the face that Eren was making, they headed towards the door. If the teenager had a tail it would probably be wagging at warp speed from joy at the news of the older man's progress.

Already it was late in the evening and he had more than a few plans now that he was finally free of this stupid forced vacation and checkups. He honestly wouldn't have shown up to half of them without the guilty faces that Eren would always make. He tried to avoid one checkup on a particularly bad day and the brat seemed to have suddenly become a bloodhound, at least he didn’t slobber as much as Hanji’s mutts, though it was a close match. Eren had found him inside of the second floor closet with most of the cleaning supplies, but that wasn’t the end of it, Eren dared to actually pick him up and carry him down the stairs, he would never live down the expression Hanji had on her face when Eren burst through the door carrying him bridal style.  
"You're not my babysitter you know that right?"

Eren's face betrayed his bemusement. "Of course I know that." he responded easily, frowning as they walked together. It had been a quiet day, with little in the way of training. As they passed the dining area, he slowed just enough to wave at Mikasa through the open door. She waved back briefly, her smile slight, before turning back to whatever she had been discussing with Gunter. Levi seemed to be leading back to their room. The thought made him smile; even though he hadn't officially given up his own bedroom, most of his time was spent in Levi's. It had become /their/ bedroom, even if they were the only ones aware of that fact.   
Well, maybe not the only ones. Sometimes he got the distinct and uncomfortable feeling that Hanji might be well aware of their living accommodations as well.

Silently Levi cursed Erwin with every fiber of his being for choosing a house with so many god damn stairs as their base. He was going to give the blond a piece of his mind probably over a bottle... a few bottles of scotch that he could pour on the taller man's head when he wasn't paying attention. Yes, that would be perfectly lovely.

As soon as they stepped into the bedroom, the shorter man sat on the mattress, fingers reaching for the Velcro straps that held the air cast together. Levi could hear the small bubble of sound coming from Eren's throat, the start of a protest about keeping the medical equipment on. But the cold glare of annoyance seemed to stop the teenager, though a pout formed on Eren's lips as he sat on the bed next to him. 

"I'm not going to be moving too much," that was a lie for what he was planning. The truth was Levi was more than a little sexually frustrated as Eren had been far less willing to engage in their usual activities with him injured. But with Hanji's diagnosis, that meant Levi wasn't about to let Eren escape him again.  
Perhaps it was just a bit too rough the way that he grabbed the collar of Eren's shirt and dragged him forward for a kiss, but as their lips melded he found himself not giving a shit.

For a split second, Eren wanted to push Levi away. Not because he didn't want to kiss him, but rather because he wanted to again demand that he put the air cast back on. That thought was soon pushed out of his mind as he felt Levi’s tongue swipe across the seam of his lips. He surged forward into the kiss, meeting Levi's lips with the same sense of urgency. His fingers rose to tangle in short, silky strands of dark hair. His head felt like it was spinning. He had to admit that he had missed the physical intimacy between them; he could feel that this was going to go beyond just kisses and cuddles. He pulled away, gasping for breath, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"You know I forgave you long ago," Levi murmured softly between kisses, he leaned into the taller body above him, it was warm, the unusual heat that Levi found himself almost unable to sleep without the source pressed against him nowadays. Everything about the young man was warm, his eyes, his laugh, his smile and when they were like this together it seemed to make him almost melt.

Another kiss and Levi was leading Eren to be lying on his back on the soft bed. The other was always so willing to hand over control to the older man and the trust was silent and strong. Though Levi still found himself asking for permission and reassurance that Eren was certain and comfortable in the moves he made. Leaning away from the teenager he sat up, positioned between the other's thighs as he reached into the nightstand. Not disappointed as, like usual, Eren let his mouth run.

He had gotten used in this room, comfortable in it in a way that he hadn't been even in the bedroom he'd had back home. That one had been stained by too many dark memories; it had never felt as safe as Levi's room made him feel. He shifted on the mattress, moving to arrange his limbs in a more comfortable position. 

"You know, my room back home was never this nice." he murmured, speaking his thoughts out loud. "I mean, it was pretty small. I think you could probably fit both mine and Mikasa's rooms in here. Probably Armin's too." He let out a quiet laugh, staring thoughtfully towards the high ceiling. He pushed himself up, resting on his elbows to get a better glance of Levi. He was turned away, his broad shoulders blocking Eren's view of whatever it was he was searching for. He dropped himself back onto the bed, bouncing slightly. "It's nice here." He sighed, eyes closing.

Pulling out a small handful of items from the drawer Levi set them on the mattress before turning his full attention to the teenager acting like his bed was a fluffy cloud in heaven; maybe it was the closest to it that either of them could get being bloodstained as they were. Still the words made Levi feel warm, this was the place where Eren belong, not on the battlefield, not in some lab attached to horrible machines, not anywhere else, but in Levi's bed and by his side. He leaned down pressing opened mouth kisses to the kid's jawline before moving down the tanned throat as he asked, voice a low rumble, "This is your home, isn't it Eren?" They might die the next day or in their sleep, or Erwin could decide to turn everything upside down, they would fight, they'd get Eren's revenge, and then figure out things from there.  
For now all that was on his mind was Eren, he had been working with the kid for a while, explaining the ways of sex to him and adventures to relax the teen, both of them knew each other's body like it was their own.

Gasping quietly at the kisses pressed to his throat, Eren turned his head, wanting to get a better look at Levi's face. He got an eyeful of dark hair and the flash of the pale skin of his forehead, but nothing more.   
He felt, more than heard, the words as they rumbled against his throat. He resisted the initial urge to giggle as they tickled his skin. The words clicked in his head, leaving his chest feeling light. It wasn't the first time that the man had made comments like that, but somehow they affected him more that time. He shivered, letting his head fall back once more. He squirmed, biting his lower lip.

Drawing himself up to meet those bright, eyes still so alert and focused on him even as pleasure flooded his body from kisses and light touches of the man's calloused fingers as they slipped the shirt off of Eren, blue eyes flicking downwards to appreciate the sight for a moment before his fingers trailed down Eren's abs as he whispered against the teenager's lips, echoing the words that Eren said so many weeks ago, "You are mine."

Those words were nearly his undoing. With a low groan he reached to grasp at Levi's hands, stopping the man's exploration. He brought one to his lips, kissing his fingertips. He felt the eyes on him, making him shiver with anticipation and arousal.

"We'll take it slow," Levi said softly as he watched the other's pale lips dance across his fingers before He pulled away for a brief moment to take of his own shirt, sliding out of his jeans as Eren hastily tried to copy him, it really was an amusing sight when Eren flailed about when his foot got stuck on his own boxers, the lean legs kicking out in frustration and catching Levi's ankle forcing him to withhold a hiss of pain.

Eren immediately froze, his eyes going wide. He pulled away immediately; folding in on himself like that would keep him from somehow hurting Levi again. He stared at the man, worrying his lip between his teeth. A thin trail of steam slid up towards the ceiling as the skin broke and began to heal before any blood could be spilled. 

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice sounding far too loud to his own ears. Even though the man hadn't said anything, he knew him well enough to recognize the immediate tightening of his muscles and the glint of pain in his eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't. You're still hurt."   
His hands fluttered uselessly at his side, wanting to help or to touch, but too afraid to try.

"I'm fine," Levi growled out as he leaned forward, hand tangling in the short brown locks as he met the wide eyed gaze, "I'm not letting you fucking get away this time, we've both been far too patient and if you think I can't handle a little pain then you really don't know me."  
His eyes remained looked as he whispered, "The hurts already gone, I just want us to enjoy this Eren... Please." He wanted this experience with Eren, he wanted them to finally cross that line that Eren always tried to dance behind.

Clenching his jaw, Eren looked away. Gentle fingers guided him back, and his eyes locked with Levi's own intensely beautiful gaze. He sighed.   
"Alright. But if your ankle starts hurting then you have to say so." When Levi rolled his eyes but gave a slight nod, Eren grinned and pressed forward to kiss him. Fingers pressing into the skin of his back, kneading gently at the muscles there, Eren allowed his hands to slowly roam.

A low hum escaped Levi as he felt the other's warm hands moving, pushing the other to lay on his back once more before one of his own began to trail lower, wrapping around Eren was he gave a slow pump, chuckling softly as the sound that escaped from the teenager. His hand continued to move as he pressed a kiss to Eren's lips again, mouths melding and tongue familiar acquaintances now met as their movements became sloppier.

Levi was a master at being unnoticed and it should have come as no surprise when a wet finger probed at the other's entrance gently. It was so different then how his old encounters would unfold, but it felt right with the soft gasps and groans he got.

Wrapped up in the sensation of the kiss and each gentle caress, Eren hadn't noticed what Levi apparently had planned at first. He pulled away, a breathless noise caught in his throat. He searched the man's face, looking for answers to questions he hadn't yet formed. Levi stared back, and Eren had grown to know him well enough to easily spot the hints of uncertainty. With a single nod, he moved in again to pull him in for another deep kiss. He rocked back, gasping into Levi's mouth as he did so.

That little assurance was enough as the older man returned the kiss, smiling and relaxing as he moved the finger inside slowly, in, out, before adding a second, swallowing down the other's noise as he stretched and searched with ease, glad for the fact that the other's abilities also seemed to include a higher pain tolerance and muscles relaxing against his probing.  
A small smirk coming from to him as he added the third, searching deeper and curling his fingers just enough that made Eren jerk and moan loudly in his ear, "Think you're ready?"

Shuddering, trying to pull in a steady breath, Eren gasped out a quiet "Yes." It was hard to think straight, his thoughts kept being pushed far away by Levi's fingers. Every movement was strange, even a little bit painful at first. He adjusted quickly, though. It was apparent that the raven haired man knew exactly what he was doing. There was no fumbling or awkwardness about his movements. Every stroke and thrust made Eren feel like his insides might melt as he shivered and moaned, the noises breathy and high. If he had been standing, he knew that his legs would be shaking; knees turned to jelly with pleasure.

"Just relax and trust me," Levi whispered back to the youth under him, his own voice was hitching as he fingers moved to open the condom and slide it on and making sure that it was slick enough. He adjusted his hips, preparing himself and giving Eren the moment to catch his breath. He was honestly so glad that they had settled into this position able to see into those odd ocean like eyes and be able to pick up any sign of lie, pain, or second thoughts.  
Levi was honestly stuck between moaning and losing his breath as he slowly sunk into the intense heat. The rhythm was slow and steady at first.

Eren's eyelids fluttered, his whole body tensing slightly at the strange feeling of intrusion. He soon settled, breathing out a slow shuddering breath, his body healing and adjusting. He managed to open his eyes, although his sight itself was a little bit hazy. In that moment, he couldn't help but think that Levi looked beautiful.   
"Move." he rasped out, both commanding and begging him. "Faster."

"Your wish is my command, brat." Levi mumbled into Eren's ears, shivering as he drew his hips back before thrusting back inside with a small hiss as he felt one of the teenager's hands leaving scratches across his back as the taller boy dragged them closer, the other hand was tangled in his short hair.  
He moved quicker shuddering, this felt wonderful, better than any time he had lain with anyone else, a quick fuck or otherwise. Levi tilted his hips slightly, smirking at the sound that Eren had made, might as well return the favor.

With a low moan, the brunette tried to pull Levi closer, his hips twitching and moving to meet every one of the man's thrusts. With the adjusted angle, it wasn't long before his vision was beginning to go white, stars bursting before his eyes. He wanted desperately to keep his gaze trained on the man's face, on his eyes. He wanted to watch every expression that played across it. As Levi hit that spot again, though, he couldn't help but throw his head back, gasping and moaning Levi's name.

Those beautiful sounds they made shivers roll through him, eyes closing for the moment as he just listened to Eren's voice, thick and rough with pleasure and the lack of breath that neither of them seemed to be able to suck from the air around them, now filled with the light scent of sweat and sex. It was familiar to him, spurring him to move quicker as he concentrated on the feeling of Eren, he had only just brushed his hand against the teenager's cock before he heard the sound his name on those sweet lips before he felt the body tightening around him, those sharp nails digging deep into his back and certainly drawing blood. But he didn't care, only forcing his eyes open to take in that endearing expression that Eren had before he lost himself as well. Groaning low as thrust deep inside one last time, "Eren, shit."

Through a haze of spent pleasure, Eren registered his name spilling from Levi's lips. That was almost enough to send him over the edge once again. He smiled, quiet laughter bubbling from his throat, moving to bury his face in the crook of the man's neck. They stayed where they were for a moment, listening as the other's breathing calmed and heart rate evened out. Eren thought that it was one of the best sounds in the world.  
"I love you." he murmured, the words half lost. Levi stroked a hand gently through his hair, fingers moving through the tangles.  
Then, while Eren was distracted, he moved away. The teen shuddered at the strange feeling of being empty, but Levi stayed close by.

Levi tossed the spent condom in a waste basket by the nightstand on his side of the bed, sliding back next to the youth. His fingers returning to move through the slightly damp brown locks as he spoke, "Love you too." It was almost too warm to be engulfed by the arms that belong to a body that was genetically altered to have a too high temperature, considering their recent activities it made it far worse, but Levi could deal with it. The shower would have to wait for Eren in the morning along with brushing his teeth. One night wouldn't kill him. He could feel the breaths of the teenager becoming slower, deeper, "Get some sleep."

His heart fluttered once more in his chest and Eren smiled. He buried his face in Levi's warmth, letting the familiar smell wash over him. Without any more though, Eren closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

The minutes ticked by and while the teenager’s breathing was even against his back, Eren had become more sensitive about waking up at the slightest stimulation, probably stemmed from Levi’s attempts to make him be able to grab his weapon and defend himself while still half asleep. However, that new skill made things more difficult for the shorter male as he carefully pulled the other’s arms away from his middle and replacing it with his pillow. Hopefully sex had made him exhausted enough to not take notice, it appeared so as Eren cuddled the pillow to his chest, it probably smelled like the man’s shampoo now that he thought about it.

Silently Levi got dressed, binding his foot before wrapping the 3D maneuver gears straps around his body as he knew that Eld should have gotten his car prepared by now with the guns and gas he needed. Pulling on his jacket he cast another look back at the sleeping body before slipping from the room. While it had been difficult he had to reveal where Eren would be sleeping that night just so no one would panic when the teenager wasn’t found in his own room and most people were too scared shitless to try to enter Levi’s to check.

Soon he was twisting the key into the ignition; backing out of the garage, he was given a perfect view of his room, and the figure that had pulled the curtains away. Eren staring back at him, he was mouthing words, but Levi didn’t care to understand them as he pressed down on the pedal suddenly, speeding backwards and shifting seamlessly into drive, the black car disappeared into the line of trees. He could make it up to the brat later, for now he had something else to focus on.  
….  
The drive took all night, meaning Levi didn’t sleep, but he didn’t feel tired in the least, ignoring his phone for the most part when he realized that Eren had been stealing anyone and everyone’s phone and trying to text him. It was a good thing that he had different ringtones assigned to Hanji, Erwin, and Mike in case something important came up. Parking in the lot, he checked to make sure that the tags on the car weren’t currently on the radar of the cameras Levi checked the time once more before sliding the handgun into his holster and pushing the car door open. Shuddering as the blast of cold air hit him in the face; breath coming out in puffs of fog as he pressed the lock on his keys and headed towards the large building, Rose’s Children Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update, been busy with the past month with break and exploration of Japan with my family that came to visit me, also conflicting scheduled with my buddy to rp. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment if you liked it and your thoughts on what could happen next, I might give out clues.
> 
> I've been so bored lately, if you want to bug me or chat, my tumblr is Hyrulehalfbreed. OKay see ya.


	32. On the News Today, Oh Shit

Armin had watched his friend’s not so silent decent into insanity with growing annoyance, Eren would switch from training to try and pull his mind away from Levi’s disappearance to trying to shake down the other members of the Survey Corps for information, usually resulting in him getting his ass handed to him in five different ways, to sulking quietly in plain view. Dammit Eren had it bad, though whether it was Stockholm syndrome or actually being smitten the blond was having difficulty drawing the line between. Levi had only been gone a day, though Eren would protest that it was a night and a day.  
Currently most of the group was sitting in the large living room relaxing after dinner. Eren and Mikasa taking over one love seat as the girl stared at the television impassively while playing with Eren's hair, the hands that stroked through brown locks could crush a man’s skull easily, while the boy in question had his face buried in that old book again.

Hanji was sitting next to Armin and seeing the younger woman’s actions had taken to braiding some of the blond’s hair, he was good at ignoring it for the most part as he flicked through the pages of his own book, his mind whirling to memorize page after page of information, suspecting that the woman was going to quiz him afterward, like always, as part of her more gentle experiments.  
Blue eyes flickered to the stairway as he heard someone coming down, from the heaviness of the footsteps it was Erwin, his guess proved to be right as the leader appeared. Silently picking up the remote from the coffee table and switching channels, the first thing that was heard certainly caught everyone’s attention.

“A tragedy occurred early this morning at Rose’s Children’s Hospital, as one of the head doctors came early for his shift. The thing is, he didn’t come alone.” The reporter’s face grew solemn as she pushed back a lock of her hair that had been pulled away by the wind, the background covered by police tape and the flashes of cop car lights, “The doctor came into the building with a sawed off shotgun hidden underneath his coat. One of the nurses on duty at the time discovered him inside of the room that many of the expensive, lifesaving drugs were being held, stuffing them into a briefcase with the apparent purpose of running away with them. Unfortunately while the nurse was trying to call for security the doctor shot her in the back of the head, leaving her deceased.”

Armin’s stomach rolled, sitting up straighter like the rest of the room, hanging on the woman’s every word. “The doctor then held several other nurses at gun point, many of them holding infants or children. One nurse reports that the doctor was raving on and on about how ‘they were coming for him’, ‘that he wasn’t going down’, ‘that his sins were justified for taking care of these little ba-‘” the word was bleeped out and would have been amusing if not for the context and expense of innocent lives.  
“What happened next, we are lucky enough to be allowed to show you from the hospital security camera.”

The image cut out to the recording, it was grainy but still clear enough to see that the doctor was holding in one hand the briefcase and in the other the gun, which was practically digging into the forehead of one cowering nurse with an infant in her arms. The next second a dark figure appeared from the corner of the screen. 

A small figure that was so familiar to all in the room, even though it was horribly blurry.

Levi slid forward, one leg snapping out to slam into the knee of the doctor, the camera managing to catch the awkward angle that the leg now bent as the metal soled boot blasted the kneecap apart. The man went down hard as the hit-man leaped back to his own feet, a shot from the man’s shotgun discharged into one of the light fixtures overhead sending glass everywhere as the lights flickered wildly. 

The next moment Levi’s form was shown shooting a bullet into the doctor’s head, there was a puff of smoke, but the group really knew that it was steam, Levi looked to be running at inhuman speed, but really he was being pulled by the wires, the camera feed switched to another. The window breaking apart with a few shots of a gun and it appears that Levi flings himself out of the window, the last image focusing on the blurry symbol of two overlapping wings printed onto the back of Levi’s jacket.

“The attacker, murderer, hero, this man has been called many things, but after he disappeared out of the window none of the cameras have caught his escape off of the property. But it is assumed that he is part of the notorious Survey Corps, which begs the question: what role did they have in this terrible event.” The report’s voice ended and the news switched to a new story, with a comment about a debate about the incident happening later tonight.

The fingers moving gently through Eren's hair stopped. He could feel it as even Mikasa's breathing seemed to stop. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the blurry, flickering image on the screen. The room was quiet and a hint of tension hung heavily in the air. 

"Well, someone in the editing department has a dramatic flair." Hanji said, sounding lighthearted. "We should hire them to do all of our media appearances."  
There was no response. The image of Levi's back disappeared off the screen, replaced by the usual news team, talking briefly about their thoughts and theories before moving on to the next story. Eren tuned them out. Slowly, Mikasa's hands started moving again.  
"Did you know about this?" she whispered. It was impossible to tell what she might be thinking.  
He shook his head, mumbling out a simple "Nope."

“So that’s it, the Survey Corps are no longer the phantoms that haunt the public’s nightmares, they know we’re real,” Gunter muttered softly before he looked back down to the gun he had been polishing, Eld and Aurou gave short nods of agreement. Mike let out a small huff from his nose, before scratching at his chin feeling the hairs that called it home, it all smelled of trouble. The revelation was received with silence as minds whirled with the possible futures before them, only broken by the beeping sound of Erwin ending a call from his phone. His smile was easy and probably meant to ease the group, his voice calm, “I just finished speaking with Rico, she’s driving Levi back here since he ditched his car in a Garrison hideout until this has all blown over. He’ll be back in an hour, no injuries, and catching up on sleep in the car from the drive.” 

The tall blond opened his arms as he continued, “This doesn’t change much for us really, we will have to be more careful with our missions, along with being more selective about them so we don’t upset the public to an un-reversible degree. Still this doesn’t uproot the fact that we are the Survey Corps, we have the wings of freedom and we will distribute the justice that the rest of the world is too afraid or ignorant to face. Our only limitation and both our power is in our humanity. So, as always I ask of all of you to stand strong and by my side. We still have work to do, including finding Dr. Jaeger.”

The shuffle of each person getting to their feet was muted with years of training, the thump of flesh striking against cloth and body as everyone saluted, the odd position having been ingrained into the their newest additions minds in the course of their stay. As one they all spoke, “Yes, sir! We offer our hearts to humanity’s wings.”

“I offer my own to you and the world.” Erwin echoed as he saluted as well, turning on his heel, though his blue eyes looked back, locking with the narrowed ones of Armin, before flickering over to Eren’s, “I hope no one minds the fact that I’ll have to call Levi into a meeting as soon as he returns, but let’s all welcome him for a job well done.” The clicks of his shoes on the floor were loud before replaced with the sound of the stairs squeaking was heard then they too started fading into nothing.

“What a way to make an exit.” Armin muttered softly to himself, feeling Hanji’s eyes immediately zero in on him. The young man stiffened slightly as he knew she was more than chomping at the bit to question his little comment, but the blond only turned away from her, blue eyes flickering from Mikasa to Eren. Unlike his friends it felt like Armin was making little progress inside of the halls in this house, learning more, of course, helping with experiments, and monitoring his best friend like he was some lab rat. It was so frustrating; they had such amazing powers, monstrous in their own right.

But he… Armin was only a walking brain, he barely had the power to back up the limited self-defense training that Hanji had been putting him through. The recoil from many of the guns was enough to knock him flat on his ass and he was instead limited to using small handguns. What if the situation required more than that, what if he was the only one in a position to physically do something to save them? He would be faced with utter failure. His thoughts had continued to grow darker with the passing months. Bringing up this fact would only bring worry from his friends and lectures from the other members of the Corps, including prodding and mothering from Hanji.

It drove him crazy, how the two were still blindly following without any second thought, he would fight for the Survey Corps, Armin would, but his reasons were for the protection of his friends, revenge, and the chance to keep an eye on the future that was about to be shaped by the hands of these killers he had been taken in with. He was even fond of the other members. Mikasa only served to keep Eren safe, there was the light for revenge in her, but it was oh so muted by her affection for her adopted sibling. Where was the life and her passion for the world around her? She used to say the world was beautiful, but now it was like she was wearing blinders, only directed towards Eren and her orders. It was like she had dismissed her old life completely along with old, precious memories of their friends and family members. 

Armin wished she would wake up, Eren was wrapped up in this blissful image that as long as they were with the Corps their lives were going to turn out alright. He loved them, but he had also learned through hardship to look after oneself and the bigger picture about them that was slowly coming into focus. For now though, Armin focused on Eren to see he responded to the small dig from the leader, Erwin knew, of course he did.

The feeling of Armin's eyes was familiar by this point, and in a way almost comforting. He was always watching, always assessing. Mikasa did not bother to look back to meet his gaze. At times like these, she wondered if he even realized that she was aware of his watchfulness. Armin had never been the easiest of people to read. He appeared on the surface to be one thing, but underneath he was something unexpected. She had always admired him for that fact. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Eren demanded, his voice hoarse. He stepped forward, as though intending to chase after Erwin. Mikasa reached out to grab him, her fingers closing over the fabric of his sleeve. He shook her off, not bother to turn to even cast a glare in her direction. She withdrew, the hurt that she felt flashing across her face before she quickly schooled her features back into the neutral expression that had come to be expected of her. He stepped forward, and she could see in the way he held himself that things wouldn't go well for either party if he decided to confront Erwin. Mikasa steeled herself, prepared and confident that she could stop him if she was forced to.

"Eren." Hanji's voice was quiet, and far more serious than usual. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're being baited. It's pretty obvious, wouldn't you say?" although the words were directed towards the brunette, the scientist had turned to look directly at Armin. Her gaze was steely.

"I suppose we are in no position to be questioning Erwin's choices or orders," Armin commented offhandedly, the rest of the room was becoming tense, the first to move was Mike. The tall man disappearing with a causal wave of departure, Gunter and Eld followed with small comments of wanting to go train. Aurou and Petra looked at each other before moving to guard duty. Then it was only the four of them in the room, eyes zeroed in on the blond boy.

"I won't say that I am right or not, the only one that would know the truth would be our glorious leader himself," he stated finally, ignoring the warning look Hanji was focusing on him, "But that felt pretty scripted, Erwin's an expert with words, but..." He trailed off.

"What are you trying to say?" Hanji questioned, her words loud enough to drown out Eren's angry exclamations. It was apparent that her interest had been sparked, and there was a familiar light in her eyes as she watched Armin. 

Mikasa laid a hand on her brother's shoulder once more. The teenager didn't bother to shake it off, although the obvious frustration on his face only increased, his eyes darkening and his mouth pressing into a thin line. The room was quiet, each person waiting with baited breath, or forming their own hypotheses based on the boy's words.  
Eren's head was spinning, trying to get over Erwin's jab and process Armin's quiet musings.

"I suppose that I'm saying nothing at all, after all, I don't have any proof," Armin's hands clenched at his sides for a moment before giving up and letting them relax, "He's a smart man, I'm sure he has a hundred more plans if one failed. However, the Survey Corps will now be riding on the backs of the people that consider Levi a 'hero' for the lives of those kids and nurses. Doesn't seem like a bad deal and it gives a grace period for the Corps to get more jobs done while people argue among themselves, also it's a challenge.”

Hanji's eyes were glinting, a mix of excitement and something a little darker beneath the surface. She was nodding along as he spoke, watching Armin hungrily. Mikasa frowned, stepping forward as though she intended to cross the room and shield the blond from that gaze. She hesitated though, glancing back towards Eren, who seemed to be torn between staying where he was or going up after Erwin. 

His words were so carefully voiced. Eren felt a shiver go up his spine. It wasn't strange or unexpected that the leader of this group would do something like that, and yet there was something unsettling about the whole ordeal. He found himself wishing that Levi would hurry up and come back home already.

Armin sighed softly as he moved back to sit on the armchair, reaching up to tug a hand through his hair, it was getting longer lately, while Eren and Mikasa had been getting their hair cut by one of the members, Armin always seemed to forget. He tugged the band off of his wrist and tied it back, it was getting annoying. "It's a challenge to the morality of the people and I suppose to other groups that the Corps competed against for jobs along with the police I guess."

It was strange how drastically the boy had changed since coming to this strange new world beyond the walls of the Survey Corps' headquarters. He had lost much of his baby fat, as well as the pale and almost sickly tint to his skin. For the first time, it struck Eren that his best friend looked older now, although his height hadn't changed too much. With his hair pulled back like that, Eren found that he could scarcely recognize him. For the first time in a long time, he felt a strange weight settle in his stomach. He settled his gaze on his adopted sister, taking in the changes in her as well. Although she had always been strong and confident, it was apparent now in the way that she held herself and even the new muscles that she had obviously gained. Her facial features were sharper and her hair shorter. He tried to meet her eye and felt his stomach clench. 

If they were to set foot into the outside world again, would their friends and family even recognize them anymore?

Armin let out a soft chuckle as he leaned back further into the couch, blue eyes meeting odd green as he spoke, "Looking so serious doesn't suit you, it'll be okay. We'll survive this somehow, even if Erwin has less than desirable plans. I'm sure it will be okay for us three." They would figure something out if it did turn ugly, the Corps had given them so many skills and tools to protect and fight with, they could do it. That's what Armin made himself belief every morning when he woke up. No one here was a saint, but not entirely evil either. They were just humans, all humans could fall or convinced to some degree. After all, he looked down at the thinness of his arms, they had been convinced that Grisha was good.

All eyes flickered to the door as they heard the soft rumble of an unfamiliar engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this story is so long, but it's fun to write with my friend.
> 
> Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a comment! See ya next time.


	33. Set Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look an update, so sorry for the long wait, classes in Japan have started again.

The tension was immediate, hanging heavy in the room. Eren and Hanji moved at the same time, heading to peer cautiously out the window. Hanji breathed a quiet sigh as she recognized the car, stepping into the light to allow herself to be seen from the ground below. She waved as a darkened form climbed from the vehicle. Eren pouted when he was pushed away after trying to join her. 

Mikasa tore her gaze away from the pair, eyes trained solely on Armin. His words had sounded so strange; she had always known he had strong convictions and ideas. However, she had never known him to allow his words to be so dark. Even if they were hidden behind pretty words, she recognized the scathing tone.

The blond boy let out a small breath of his own, from Hanji's reaction it was obvious that Levi had returned. Rolling his shoulders slightly before gathering his book in his arms, he would wait to see the reunion of the older hit-man and his friend. After that, Armin knew the best course of action would be to retreat to his room before Hanji set her claws into him. Inwardly he shuddered, would she decide to punish him for what he had said? He had been skating around a line that was not meant to be crossed by someone in his position.

The front door unlocked with the shift of electric gears and beeps, the heavy wood being pushed aside as the short figure stepped into the light of the house. Blue eyes looking about sharply as if expecting to be jumped as a woman followed him inside, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she spoke, "Pixis wanted me to pick up some wine for payment for dropping you off."  
"Take what you want, I don't give a shit, Erwin’s stash is in the kitchen above the refrigerator." Came the stiff answer.

Eren knew better than to say (or do) anything to Levi when there were others nearby. He glared towards the man, hanging back as the woman who had accompanied him made a beeline towards the kitchen. He recognized her vaguely, but made no effort to actually remember what her name might be. 

If Levi felt his eyes burning holes into his head, he didn't show it. He had given Eren barely a glance since he'd arrived back home. It was apparent how tired he was, and if Eren watched carefully he could see the slight limp that accompanied the man's every step. As Levi left the room, Eren followed after him.

Hanji watched the pair depart, head cocked thoughtfully to the side. Their interactions never ceased to interest her. It wasn't like Levi having feelings towards someone was uncharted territory, but his peculiar devotion to the teenager was new. Not to mention Eren's reaction and returned devotion back. She wanted to study the whole phenomena further, but much to her disappointment, Levi had shut her out. That didn't mean that she wouldn't still do it somehow, but it did make things a little more complicated.  
A creak of a door opening had her turning immediately, eyes locking on the retreating form of her ward. 

She tutted, moving to go after him, before thinking better of it. She wasn't upset with him by any means. 

In fact, she was fascinated. He seemed to be the only one out of the trio to still be so vehemently resisting. It made for an interesting study, as well as a good source of reference for what the outside world might think of the group as a whole. She wanted to know exactly what it was that he couldn't let go of from their old life, while the others had already adjusted so completely to this environment.   
The scientist grinned. It might be beneficial to allow the boy to steam in his own thoughts for a few hours before she struck.   
Mikasa had stuck around, eyeing Hanji. She gave the girl a little wave. "Have you met Rico yet? I think the two of you would get along famously." 

****

Levi heard the small creak of the stairs behind him, Eren could be silent if he wanted, and this was a challenge. A demand that he turn around and face the teenager silently grinding his teeth and holding his tongue from lashing out at the older man, but the shorter man didn't react and his voice was surprisingly soft, but the strain was obvious from the tenseness of his shoulders, "Eren... please." He could practically hear the muscles around the teenager’s eyes shift as his eyes widened at the unfamiliar, almost plead, "I have to report to Erwin, just wait in our room. I'm not going to disappear again."

The seconds ticked by as the teenager was obviously thinking through his options, each second was another strike against Levi patience and sanity, he needed some pills for the pain in his foot desperately as well.

"Hanji mentioned when you first left that you'd need these when you got back."  
Eren thrust a hand into the pocket of his pants and drew out a small plastic bag of various brightly colored pills. He was still pissed as hell, and he didn't want to let something as big as this go without a fight. But he had heard the quiet note of desperation in the man's quiet voice, and it was easy to see the pain and the strain in those cool blue depths. He tossed the bag and watched as Levi's hand darted out to snatch it from the air. Even exhausted, stressed, and in pain, there was a certain beauty to even the simplest of his movements. 

Eren glared a few seconds longer, refusing to break eye contact. Then, with a heavy sigh, he turned and left. He felt the man's eyes follow him for a moment longer, the gaze heavy on his back, before the quiet creak from the stairs above signaled Levi's movement. 

A farewell, then, until he was finished with Erwin. Eren's stomach twisted, although with fear for Levi or anger at their leader or something else entirely, he wasn't totally certain. As he neared the doors, he paused. Going to the left would get him to their shared room. Turning to look up the stairs once more, he turned to the right.

***

They would talk when he was done, Levi assured himself silently. Dipping his hand into the bag and swallowing the pills dry with little difficulty, it was odd to feel them settle in the bottom of his stomach and he would have to eat something soon so he didn't feel sick from the cocktail of medicine. For now he had something bigger to focus on, getting answers. He rapped on the wood of the meeting room, he waited for permission before pushing the door open letting them shut solidly behind him before he faced the blond man.

“You set me up,” those were the first words that came out of Levi’s mouth as he glared at the figure across the meeting room, Erwin comfortably lounging in his large plush office chair as he took in the irate man before him. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Bullshit!! At least do me the courtesy of turning around and leaning over so I can see your ass, that way I can hear what you’re saying from the fucking source,” Levi was practically hissing as he took another step closer to his leader, “I know what he said to me before I put that bullet through his fucking skull: ‘No, you weren’t supposed to be here yet.’ How would he have any idea that I was coming for him, unless someone had been feeding him information. Admit it, say that you planned all of this, you wanted me to be captured on that camera.”

“Yes, everything you have said is true, I planned for you to become the ‘face’ of the Survey Corps, I knew how unstable the doctor was and the extent of his crimes and how they would be received when brought to light. What action he would most likely take when pressure was put on him. I calculated all of it for your appearance.” Erwin answered coolly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and folding his hands just before his chin as the two different shades of blue clashed.

“But why did you choose me?” Rage still boiled inside the pit of the shorter man’s gut as his hands rest in fists by his sides. Would the man’s answer pacify him? Levi doubted it, but he wanted to at least hear the reasoning behind the shit-fest he had walked into. He had killed under worse conditions; more traumatizing, civilian casualties were sometimes unavoidable he accepted that. This though, the little pairs of eyes staring back at him, they would continue to haunt him in the nights to come.

“Isn’t it obvious? Having been part of the underworld of crime, your image is not well known to the public since most of the other members could be dug up with the effort that would be brought about by national attention. You also have no obvious links to passports or even medical reports anymore.” 

Levi scoffed as he muttered, “Yeah that’s right, I was born in my parents’ home, not a hospital, to the world I was never recorded as to being alive. I’m literally, no one.” That fact used to bother him, the idea that his existence was not treated in the same sense as the rest of the people he passed in the street, but he stopped caring about that little difference long ago, along with abandoning this moral familial code that they tried to force down his throat. Loyalty was earned; Levi had figured that out for himself very early on with the scars that had decorated his body in youth.

“You are also the best with the maneuver gear, no matter whether you are injured or not. However there is another reason, it’s because of this,” large fingers gripped the shorter man’s chin as Levi blinked rapidly wondering when he had come to stand before Erwin, “This face and body is what I wanted to become the image of all of us. Your code name has long been ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ because that’s what I believe you to be. Even with your questionable behavior as of late.” 

“I know it is not my business as long as you get your job done, I know, I don’t plan to interfere as long as we both remember that,” Erwin continued, thumb brushing lightly over the other’s lower lip, he knew that part of their relationship was over and they both respected that, “You are small,” Levi’s jaw twitched in his hand, “Humans naturally response with less fear towards something seen as small, you are also fast and skilled, I had no doubt that you would appear at the right moment ‘to save the day’ as it were. You are ruthless; you would have gotten the job done whether or not there were children innocents in the way. I believed it to be too cruel to send Petra or our new members to do this as well, though they have the ability.”

“Too cruel?” Levi grit his teeth before his shoulders slumped, there was no point in arguing with Erwin, and in truth he knew he should let this go. Never before had he gotten so upset over something so minimal as a few traumatized innocents or accidents taking place, no matter the age. They’d get over it, it would become only a distant memory or think that it was all a dream. Maybe some years of therapy would be enough to get over it. That’s what the Corps all believed, though his voice was filled with venom as he looked to the side, “I blasted those kids’ trusted doctor’s brains out right in front of them, blasted the top of his cranium off and left chunks of hair, brain, and skull on the walls, floor, and ceiling. Splattered blood on the faces of some of them. That is too cruel don’t you think?”

“I believe it is a step forward.”

The anger still surged deep inside of his gut, twisting and pulling at it deep inside of him. Levi finally took a step back from Erwin, completely separating them once again, the words echoed inside of his head, this was necessary in the blond's mind. Levi couldn't even fucking argue because the deed was done, the ‘what ifs’ would be pointless. He should suck it up and just leave it be. After all, it was just another drop on his blood stained life, rising out of the body brutalized and hardened over the years.

Levi knew that he was a monster, probably more so than any that Erwin or any other member of the Corps was or could become. "I'm calling it a night." He didn't bother to give the other a salute as he slipped out of the meeting room and up to his bedroom, popping another pill as he walked. He shouldn't have, he knew better, but it helped to take the edge off, if only just a little bit.

Pushing the door open he looked towards the figure sitting on the mattress. He hoped silently for the other's patience. Levi slipped into the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water, drizzling in scented oils that created just enough bubbles. He peeled himself out of his clothes, calling out to Eren, "Join me... please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully another update will happen in the near future, I have only 11 weeks left in Japan and it's filled with studying and classes.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it, like to see your thoughts!


	34. Forgive me, Old Friend Murdered

The anger still surged deep inside of his gut, twisting and pulling at him. Levi finally took a step back from Erwin, completely separating them once again, the words echoed inside of his head, this was necessary in the blond's mind. Levi couldn't even fucking argue because the deed was done, the ‘what ifs’ would be pointless. He should suck it up and just leave it be. After all, it was just another drop on his blood stained life, rising out of a body brutalized and hardened over the years.

Levi knew that he was a monster, probably more so than any that Erwin, Eren, or any other member of the Corps was or could become. "I'm calling it a night." He didn't bother to give the other a salute as he slipped out of the meeting room and up to his bedroom, popping another pill as he walked. He shouldn’t have, he knew better, but it helped to take the edge off, if only just a little bit.

Pushing the door open he looked towards the figure sitting on the mattress, shoulders hunched forward and bright eyes almost glowing in the dark before Levi flicked the light on. He hoped silently for the other's patience. The older man slipped into the bathroom, for now he would give himself back to routines, going about the tasks he usually did after he returned from a mission, filling the tub with hot water, drizzling in scented oils that created just enough bubbles. He peeled himself out of his clothes, calling out to Eren, "Join me... please?"

‘Please’, he had been saying that more and more often to Eren in the past few months more than he had to anyone in his entire life. It was an uncomfortable thought and realization, but at the same time he knew that this was something he had internally accepted long ago. Verbal and non-verbal apologies were something that was required for a relationship, which the fact remained, they were in, fucked up as it was.

For a moment, Eren considered saying no. He wanted to turn away and pout and show Levi just how unhappy he was with him. He wanted to be petty and childish and conceited.  
But Levi had said please. Silently, he pushed himself up from the bed and padded on bare feet across the cool bedroom floor. The bathroom door had been left open, and already steam was curling towards the ceiling and out the door. Eren squinted through the haze and could just make out the man's hazy form. He saw pale skin, and make out the marks of bruising and cuts. For what was probably the hundredth time that night, he thought of the sight they'd caught from the television. Of shattering glass and cowering children. He shivered, fingers clenching into fists as he crossed his arms over his chest. He took a step forward into the room.

Light eyes gazed back at the tan form standing away from him, a low tired sigh escaping Levi's lips as he turned away to step into the hot water, slowly lowering himself down to immerse himself in the almost scalding embrace. Eren was acting strange, he was angry, the teenager had every right to be after all, however he was acting cautious as well as he moved closer to the bath and the body inside. 

Levi let his eyes close as he muttered, "Come in, we can... talk." He was inviting, at least trying to offer a figurative hand to the brunette to get his forgiveness for running off, but he was looking at an uphill battle as he had caught the sight of flickering gold when he opened his eyes again after dunking his head in the water to wet his hair for a moment. 

There was some fathomless hunger deep inside Eren, gnawing at his insides and curling around his heart, gripping tight. He wanted desperately to give in to that hunger, to allow the darkness to swallow him whole.   
But it was hard to forget the grief he had caused in the past, when he allowed that hunger to hold sway over his actions. He tried to ignore the burning that started in his belly and spread throughout his body. He stepped into the warm room and let the steam cleanse him. 

Neither of them said a word, and Eren knew by the look on Levi's face that he knew that there was something not normal about how the teenager was acting now.   
He tried to move slower, to appear less threatening somehow. He wasn't sure if it made any difference to the man, but it somehow made Eren feel better about the situation.  
He sat next to the tub and dipped his fingers in the warm water.

A hum escaped Levi's lips as he leaned back against the cool porcelain of the tub, He kept focused on Eren from the corner of his eye still, until he finally gave in. The teenager had shifted into a predator, those gold eyes stayed on each move he made, each swirl of the water he created, any turn of skin and muscle, and the rise and fall of his chest. It was weird being examined like this, but he figured it was fair enough for how the brunette was treated day in and out by the other members of the Corps during the tests and experiments. There was still something other-worldly about the trio of youths, but even more so about Eren. He was the one that turned the most monstrous physically. Transforming into a small giant and going on a rampage. Still there was Eren inside of that mess of flesh. "I'm... sorry. I had a job to do, I was chosen by Erwin for this, and he thought it was going to be the best move for us. He's trying to light a fire so to speak."

After a brief silence, Eren managed to tear his eyes away. He took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on Levi's words instead of the steady beating of his heart and the sound of warm blood being pushed through his veins. He tried to recall how to form words, instead of what it might feel like to bite into the thin skin to feel muscles and taste the flesh. He swallowed hard.   
Pulling his knees to his chest, he hid his face in them. 

"It was stupid." he finally mumbled, words muffled by his knees. He wasn't sure how to voice his discontent. Wasn't it apparent how and why he was so upset? He knew that Levi couldn't have refused a request from the leader of the Survey Corps --that none of them could, really-- but still....  
"Why did you agree to something like that? It was stupid and reckless and Erwin is an idiot. What was he thinking??" His voice was too loud, echoing hollowly in the small space. He groaned, and let his fingers trail in the water.

"Eren," the name made the boy's shoulders twitch, but his head remained bowed. Maybe the other was looking to accomplish something like; not seeing reality would keep it away. Cold and cruel as it was, Levi rolled his eyes as he lifted his hand to fall on the other's soft, thick hair. "This life makes us do a lot of stupid things and be put into risky situations, but even if I had a 'normal' life, I could still be killed in some other accident on the road or the like. Or on the shitter, who knows." Blue grey eyes focused on the orbs that were starting to peek back at him, "Have you forgotten your goal Eren, to find your father?"

That certainly got the boy's attention.  
Eren's head snapped up, a different kind of hunger in his eyes. Without having to think about the question anymore, he nodded, tongue darting out to wet his lips.   
"I do want to find him. I want to find out what he's done and why." he paused, a deep scowl creasing his forehead as he considered Levi's actions in regards to the goal of finding his father. "What does you exposing yourself and therefore the rest of us have anything to do with that, though?"   
He watched Levi with wide, curious eyes. The bathwater was beginning to cool, and the skin on his fingertips was beginning to wrinkle. He pulled his hand out.

"It's a challenge, we have eyes on us from all walks of life. If your father is trying to track you, then he'll be watching the news for anything to link you to a location or group. You disappeared without a trace, not many can get away with something like that, even if you weren't a popular member of the community." A small tired yawn escaped his lips, "The fucker probably has some reason or another for ruining so many lives. What would you do if he has a 'good' excuse?" It was an honest question; one that he knew was both on Erwin’s and many of the other Corps members’ minds. Their leader had a strong sense of justice meaning that the blond would still prefer to see Grisha in the grave, probably after milking him for all the information he could give, but the result would be the same.

Eren was silent, eyes downcast and lips pressed tightly together as he considered the question. There was a childish part of him that wanted to block the words out and pretend as if he had never heard it in the first place. He wanted to ignore everything in his world that didn't fit right where he wanted it.   
But he had given up that right long before, and he knew it. 

So he thought the question over carefully before answering, eyes dark and voice quiet and shaking.   
"I don't know. I really don't know. I want to say that I'd have no qualms about it. But if he...." Eren shook his head, lower lip trembling slightly. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"We won't know until it happens, but it's something you should think about brat." Levi rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the water, wanting to break the tense atmosphere and drag Eren out of his darkening thoughts, "At least my version of meeting the parents of my lover will be an interesting one, you don't have to go through it with mine, seeing as they are dead and rotting in the grave for over a decade now."   
A smirk, but it was bitter, he had no regrets in leaving his family, but it was strange to think about it from time to time. How normal lives and families were supposed to work. Was the Corps his family, was Eren?

Eren felt his face grow hot, and he was glad he had his face hidden. He felt certain that if Levi caught him blushing over a comment like that he would never hear the end of it. It was a morbid comment, what with Eren's mother being long dead, his father a criminal and Levi's casual mention of his own deceased family, but it strangely enough actually helped to brighten his overall mood. The teenager took a deep breath and finally glanced over to stare at Levi's profile, admiring the regal appearance he possessed.   
He reached out to touch, and Levi's skin was warm and wet. Eren smiled, and he saw how the man's eyes softened.   
"What are you thinking about?" He questioned, voice barely more than a whisper. Levi faced him, and Eren leaned forward to rest his chin against the cold porcelain of the tub's edge.

"I'm thinking that the world is certainly strange, if there is such a thing as fate, it has turned me into a twisted person that is crooked in all the right ways to be a tool for creating disaster wherever I go. You are one too, but we come from completely different backgrounds, we have been smashed together and we seem to have pulled out some weird, fucked up version of a romance that would be the center piece to some overly dramatic television show or badly written porn novel." Levi's own words made a soft snort of amusement come from him. His eyes turned to meet those of the youth, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Eren made a show of thinking it over, lips pursed and brow crinkled. After a moment he sighed deeply. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, right? I want to still be angry with you, but I can see why you had to do it." He frowned then, looking thoughtful once more before the hint of a shit eating grin started licking at the corners of his lips. "But that doesn't mean for a second that I'm going to forgive Erwin. He's the one who started this mess in the first place, after all."

But there was no real conviction in his voice. After all, that man was the one who held Eren's very life in the palm of his hand. Even if he did hold a grudge, there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he'd really want to carry out any sort of revenge, anyways. He had had to accept many things that he didn't agree with over the course of his stay with the Survey Corps, after all, and it hadn't resulted in him killing any of the other members yet. His smile grew a little more with that thought.

Levi huffed softly at the comment, but there was that soft cool sense of relief that settled in his gut. Slowly he forced himself to stand up from the soapy water, stretching slowly as he turned on the shower head to rinse off. Smirking as he heard the sputtering behind him as the teenager got a spray of hot water bouncing off of Levi's back to the face. "Tomorrow we'll train again; you better have not gotten lazy when I was away."

Xxx

Erwin looked from his laptop to the girl standing before him one last time before closing it halfway; it was never easy to break this kind of news, even when he was a police officer. “Mikasa, I know that you and your brother had a close family friend that had been looking after you when your father had gone missing.” His voice was sympathetic, but still formal, “I’d like for you to take a ride with me.” He didn’t wait for her to answer, his hold on her arm gentle as he led her down to the garage, the drive back to the city was short and filled with silence until the familiar little house came into sight, only a few streets over from where Armin’s grandfather and the two teenagers’ old homes stood.

Her heart was in her throat as Erwin spoke, and she dreaded what was to come.   
It wasn't surprising when she found herself blindfolded, but it was a testament to just how much the commander believed he controlled her that he said nothing when she reached to remove the covering. The bright light left her blinking momentarily, looking around to try and get her bearings. It took her a moment to realize where they were, and her stomach lurched at that fact. Had it really been so long since they had been pulled so violently from their lives that she could barely recognize her childhood neighborhood? 

She wondered what the nosey neighbors would think about the expensive car parked on their street, and it was almost enough of an amusing thought that it distracted her momentarily from the tragedy she was certain they were here to unveil.   
But Mikasa had never been someone to run away from the truth, no matter how unsightly it may be. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, before asking.   
"Who is it?"

"Follow me and stay close," was all the answer she received, the murder had already been found out by the police, but by calling in a few favors Erwin had managed to get the police to abandon the site for the time being. It must be so different entering a home that one used to do homework or play at, covered in yellow police tape. Erwin led the way into the living room, the signs of a struggle were obvious from the overturned furniture, shattered lamps, and the stuffing from one couch was thrown about the room. The body had been untouched and the blood had soaked into the carpet, the metallic smell was almost tangible as one took a few steps closer. Erwin stopped when he saw the blur that was Mikasa rushing forward, to the side of the corpse.

It was a gruesome scene the body crumpled against the back wall, the left arm and the right leg had been torn off, the first being thrown clear across the room and the latter stuck under the couch. Where the appendages once connected, now ragged muscle, bone, and a mess of flesh was on display, it was not the kind of clean or even haphazard cut that would have been possible with any kind of blade, it was like a person had grabbed hold of a limb and just pulled until it tore. The pajamas soaked with blood, a picture of a daily ritual and normal life destroyed. 

It almost was like someone had just punched a hole into the man’s gut, ripping it open and letting guts just barely be visible under the ruined fabric. Brutal, gory, disgusting, cruel, this man had been destroyed, slowly and in a particularly graphic way. Wide eyes stared at the wall, face frozen in fear and agony as his neck was bent at an unnatural angle.   
Erwin could only watch as Mikasa knelt by the form, hands visibly shaking as a whisper escaped her, “Hannes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I'm back in the United States and have begun the new semester of college.
> 
> Anyway, glad to be back and if you enjoyed this chapter and am just happy that I'm alive and updating, leave a comment, I have big plans for this story still.


	35. She's Not Titanium

"Hannes."

Hands trembling and stomach twisting, Mikasa couldn't help herself. She reached out, finger pressing against his neck in a futile search for a pulse she already knew wasn't there anymore. His broken bones pressed against his skin, close to breaking through. Her finger brushed the misplaced lump and she shuddered. The girl had to fight to keep her lunch down. Slowly, she backed away, coming to rest on her knees a foot away from the body. There was a puddle of congealed blood right by her leg. She focused on that, trying not to see into the eyes that were once so full of life.   
She could almost feel their empty gaze falling upon her, though. It raised goosebumps along her skin. Quickly, she raised her scarf over her mouth to hide the fact that her lower lip was quivering with emotion. 

"'I'm glad you brought me, instead of one of the others." She managed to say after a moment, finally looking back towards Hannes' motionless form. She wondered what his last thoughts had been. She realized that she had barely thought of him once since she had gone to be with the Corps.  
Quickly, she shoved down the guilt that threatened to erupt within her, allowing the rage to overtake her instead. 

"Do you know who did this?" Her eyes were hard and cold as she turned her gaze towards the only other living being in the room.  
Painted upon the wall above the body, there in blood were the words, “die menschheit ist schwach”, it was German she recognized it after living with Eren and his family for so long. However, the hard accented language was never something she had managed to master and didn't want to since it was one of the few things that Eren shared exclusively with his parents. Still it pained her to remember the times that Carla offered to give her lessons, only for the adoptive daughter to turn her down each time.

Erwin took a slow breath before motioning to the words written above the teenager's head as he stepped closer to be by her side. “It would take unnatural strength to do all of this damage. This is a call for war, those words, it says ‘humanity is weak’. It’s a direct challenge to the Survey Corps, as we are known a ‘Humanity’s Wings, The Wings of Freedom’.”

He set a hand on her shoulder, “Mikasa we will fight alongside you. We will try to stop this before more people end up like your friend here." Blue eyes locked with brown, he couldn't offer a smile in this situation, only confirmation above future efforts. "The only possible creature to access this much raw power would be someone that had Eren's transformed strength or your own. Meaning... the cause of this is linked to Grisha."

"I know what you're doing." She announced coldly, staring into the man's icey blue eyes. Slowly, she rose, brushing herself off. Her fingertips were bloody. She shrugged his hand away and took a step back, drawing herself up so that she didn't feel quite so small next to his impressive height. Her shoe had landed in a puddle of the blood, and her mind went immediately to her training; ways to erase all evidence of her existence here.  
She looked again towards Hannes, eyes sliding closed for a second as memories of her childhood crashed over her. Erwin was silent, waiting patiently. He knew as well as she did what her response was going to be.

"You can see me as cold and cruel for using these circumstances as a way to see if you truly are willing to take down your old caretaker. However, though our motivations are different, we hold the same goal. Stopping him, but you do have my most sincere condolences for what has happened to a man completely innocent from the crimes that has ruined you, Eren, and so many others. If you chose to believe me or not is your decision. For now however, I'd like you to tell me what arrangements you want for Hannes' funeral, I will see to it being done with the up-most care. It's the least that I can offer." Erwin answered with a small sigh, but he would let Mikasa have as her space and way as much as possible in this situation.

"I know there will have to be flower arrangements, letters, a photograph board, graveyard plot negotiations, coffin prices, unless you want cremation to take place to hide any evidence. I don't remember hearing too much about any of his other family members, so I don't know how to contact them. I'm sure the police could find them though," She took a breath, after the death of her own parents, Armin's parents, and Carla, Mikasa was far too familiar with funeral proceedings than most people her age. It was a lot of work to prepare such a marker that was the end of a life. The fact that Erwin was allowing her some hand in the proceedings for yet another important person in her life, really was special. Her voice tried to not let the emotion through, but it came out anyway, "Thank you, for your offer, I really mean it."

Erwin nodded softly as he too knew what went into a successful funeral, he wasn't sure if he would allow it yet or not, but for the time being he could give the children some hope of another form of closure. "If it is secure and we can guarantee your safety and able to disguise you enough to our satisfaction, then perhaps you, Armin, and Eren could attend the funeral. However, it is a big if." He saw her eyes turn towards him, surprise obvious in her face. "I will leave the task to you to tell them, unless you rather I or one of the other members of the Corps do so."

The leader took a breath before he turned on his heel, offering her a few moments alone with the body if she wished, "We can stay here as long as you wish, my old connections in the police department will allow us some time. You can look around the house too, see if there is anything you would like to keep or bring back." He had already searched the place for clues and anything that would show why their enemies would think Hannes was such a threat or target. It was a sad situation, but it was another funeral he must handle with care.

Listening to Erwin's footsteps as he left, Mikasa wasn't sure if she wanted to stay. There was nothing left here for her, besides temptation and heartbreak. It was a taste of all she had lost and a reminder of the danger that her very existence put the people she cared about in. She was glad that Armin and Eren, at least, were out of the way of whoever had done this to Hannes. That didn't mean they were out of harm's way altogether, though.

Clenching her fists and taking a deep breath, she began her rounds of the house, looking in each room for anything she or the boys might want. She carefully gathered each picture that held any sentimental meaning, of her own parents, of Armin's family, and of Eren's mother. She considered, briefly, the idea of cutting his father's face from each and every photograph he was in with the knives she had begun carrying with her at all times. She decided against it, in the end. 

She hadn't realized how many pictures Hannes had had of them until she was struggling to carry them all. It made sense, she supposed. A lifelong friendship, plus 15 years of children made for a lot of memories. She couldn't help but wonder if the friends that had been left behind would come to this house, later. She wondered what they would think of the sudden unexplained disappearance of every piece of photographic evidence that Eren, Armin, and herself had ever been a part of this man's life.

She hadn't realized that there were tears running down her face until they plopped too-loud upon the glass of a frame that held her own parents. She cursed, forcing the door to the next room open with her shoulder. The wood splintered. 

It was Hanne's bedroom. She paused, looking thoughtfully around. She had only seen this room once before. This was a place where they had never been allowed to enter, when she was younger. It looked ordinary enough, although messier than how she remembered. Mikasa found herself wondering how the disappearance of the three children he had had a hand in raising must have affected him.

Moving forward, she placed the pictures carefully upon the unmade bed. She remembered, vaguely, seeing him kneeling on the hardwood floor on the one occasion she had burst into the room without permission. He'd been so frazzled, back then. It had seemed so strange, but it had also been quickly forgotten. Now, though, she wondered if he had had something to hide. She knelt upon the floor, sharp eyes searching as her fingers scrabbled across the wooden floorboards, searching for purchase. She frowned as her fingertips caught on something. 

An hour later, Erwin found her sitting upon the bed, eyes dry but cheeks stained with tear streaks, pictures and letters spread all around her; the correspondences between Grisha and Hannes over the years. Her eyes were ablaze as she met his gaze steadily. "I want all of these burned." She looked at a picture of her parents, and her voice cracked as she whispered, "It's better that way."

"What are they, if I may ask?" Erwin's voice was soft as he took the stacks of paper and the photos, he could practically see the fury festering underneath the girl's skin. She was close to breaking and this was the first time he had seen her in such a state, her eyes puffy and red, voice hoarse from the effort to keep her cries down to not be heard by him. The blond wasn't sure if the gesture was going to be appreciated, but he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, there was the symbol of the survey corps rather sloppily needle pointed into the fabric. He saw the look of scorn that flashed across her eyes, causing him to let out a deep sigh as he spoke, "It's... that's from my deceased wife, but you can use it." Marie hopefully she thought he was still doing the right thing.

The girl considered the handkerchief for a brief moment, taking in the worn appearance and the careful, if messy, stitching. It was odd to consider that Erwin might have had a wife at some point, someone he loved dearly enough to keep something like this for so long.   
Mikasa handed the memento back without using it. She had already stopped crying, and liked to pretend for a little while longer that Erwin couldn't tell that she had been previously. Turning away, she rubbed quickly at her eyes before grabbing a crumpled paper.

"They're messages between Grisha, Hannes, and a few other people." She murmured, not tearing her eyes away from the harsh strokes of black on white. "They weren't working together, if that's what you were thinking, but Hannes did know, in part at least. It looks like he didn't approve of what was being done to us, but never bothered to say anything. He even wrote a few letters about the subject, telling Grisha that what he was doing wasn't right. They were never sent, of course." She ground her teeth together, fighting the strange urge to laugh. "It kind of seems like every adult in our lives weren't what they seemed. I can't help but wonder what Armin's grandfather's evil plot might be."   
She paused, face paling slightly as the implication of her words struck her. Otherwise, there was no change to her expression. "That is not, of course, an invitation to start digging into his personal life." She met Erwin's eyes again, her expression daring him to speak.

The leader nodded softly before sighing, "Adults have a lot of difficulty on deciding what is right, then again he probably feared for his own life if he understood how deep Grisha was in." He leafed through some of the papers, before settling them into the crook of his arm, "We can burn them back at the house, you can watch me do it or do it yourself if that would make you feel better," He didn't offer a hand to Mikasa as she got to her feet once more, moving towards the door, "Are you ready to leave now, my partner in the police, Nile can only hold back the investigators for so long." He looked back at the photos in her hand, it was at least some assurance to keep something of their old happiness. For safety reasons when Mikasa told the other two boys they would have to be in the reinforced training room for Eren's transformations, just in case. "Do you wish me to tell Levi and Hanji to wake up your brother and friend?"

Mikasa wanted to tell him that she didn't care. She wanted to cry that Hannes was someone that they had all trusted, that she recognized many names mentioned within these letters and that things had progressed beyond herself and the boys that she had long ago begun to think of as her brothers. They were children, and the people who they had trusted to care and protect them had been betraying them all along. She stayed silent, though.  
With a deep breath, she tried to steady her voice before speaking as she climbed to her feet. "Let them sleep for a little while longer. I'll wake them when we get back, and tell them myself. They deserve to hear it from someone who understands." 

Glancing towards the photos again, a picture of each of their parents, and of the three of them laughing together as small children, she wondered if it wouldn't be easier to just burn these as well. They could never go back to those carefree, happy days again. These pictures would just be a painful reminder.   
She decided that she'd decide later, when the fire was burning already. She was surprised that Erwin didn't plan to keep the letters, to have his group analyze every word for clues.   
She kept quiet and fell obediently into step behind the man as he led the way out of the house.

Erwin shut the door behind Mikasa before sliding into his own seat and making a short call to Dok to let his team move in, a slow breath escaping him as he started the car and they were on their way. The girl seemed to be interested in a pair of teenagers walking on the sidewalk they passed before they disappeared from sight with the car speeding away. The ride was silent before he dared to offer, "Betrayal by those we care about is not something unknown to many of the members of the corps. If you feel like talking to someone, our doors are open. However, you are a strong girl and so are the other two, but neither you nor I are invincible. Your skin and strength might be like titanium, but our hearts... certainly are not. I apologize, you probably don't wish to hear such words from me."

He was right; She didn't want to hear such things from him. And yet, if not for the Survey Corps, she would have continued living in ignorance of what was happening right beneath her nose. She would have been forced to watch as Eren lost control of himself and as Armin grew sick and withered away, and she would have been powerless to help the two people she had sworn to protect. She had no doubts about that, having seen the effects of the experimentation herself. At least with the Corps they might have a chance at living as their vital, energetic, brilliant selves. Although it troubled her to admit it, in many ways she could not deny that Eren witnessing that hit might have been both the best and worst thing that could have happened to the three of them.   
Just thinking such things left a sour taste in her mouth.  
"Thank you for your offer, Commander." She said instead, eyes straight ahead.

The rest of the ride went by in silence, pulling into the garage he nodded softly to Erd and Aurou. "I'll send a message to Levi so he can wake up Eren." Of course he knew about the sleeping conditions that had started between the two, he knew of almost every happening inside of the house. He didn't approve, the emotional variables and tolls could be huge, but it was already too late to step in without some serious consequences, and honestly he didn't want to deal with a grumpy, sex deprived Levi again. However, he was not about to let Mikasa see the two like that. "Will you go wake Armin, I'd... rather you tell them both in a 'secure' location." He gave a nod to Erd to go wake up Hanji as well, the day was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the new chapter, no neither I nor my co-writer are dead, we have just been horribly horribly busy. I'm on winter break now in my senior year of college and hopefully well get more writing done during this time.   
> Thank you all for being so patient, the messages I've gotten on tumblr and on here have been amazing with your concern. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well I hope you really enjoyed this new chapter and would love it if you would comment, it's a great motivator. Tomorrow I hopefully can update Heart of a Beast as well.   
> Until next time, thanks!


	36. His Pain

There were too many people in the room. That was the first thing that tipped him off to the fact that something was terribly wrong. Glancing around at the gathered people, Eren felt his palms begin to sweat. The tiredness from being awaken so early in the morning was gone the second he saw the serious expressions on the adults' faces. 

Mikasa was carefully expressionless, but he saw the way her fingers flexed slowly at her sides, and the tightness of her lips and shoulders. He had known his sister long enough that he knew every one of her tells. His throat clenched as he realized that someone had been hurt. He tried to catch her eye, to silently ask her if she was alright, but she avoided his gaze entirely, dark eyes focused on the wall or the floor or anywhere besides him. 

Eren worked to swallow around the lump in his throat. He wanted desperately to reach out, for Levi, for comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in front of so many people.   
What the hell was going on?

Levi frowned as he wondered what had happened, Erwin hadn't given him any information, only told him to wake up a very groggy and whiney Eren, a feat in itself, then report to the testing room once they were dressed. There was a tenseness to the blond man's shoulders and he knew he should prepare for the worst. Silently he moved to take his set of maneuver that Moblit offered, donning it quickly and without protest. 

Alarm was crossing the teenagers' faces, but it was better to be safe than sorry in his experience. Levi hadn’t missed the fact that the other three adults in the room were also armed to the fucking teeth, well more so than usual. What kind of news could warrant this measure? He had to wonder as he took in the narrowed baby blues of Armin, repressing the shudder that tried to roll down his spine at the fact that those pools of sky were starting to glow. They only did that in situations of extreme stress and thought, still was creepy as fuck. At least when Eren's eyes started to glow he could still read them and make a guess on what would happen next. With the blond brat though, he was completely in the dark, something a trained killer like him did not like. 

Armin took a slow breath, standing straight and ignoring the fact that Hanji was placing a 'comforting' hand on his shoulder. Whatever was about to leave Mikasa's lips, he needed to hear it and he needed to at this absolute moment! He almost let out a cry of relief when Erwin gave the slightest nod and the girl opened her mouth, but just as quickly his heart dropped.

"Hannes has been killed."   
Mikasa was quiet, and as much as she had sworn to herself that she would keep herself under control, there was a slight tremor to her voice. She cleared her throat and tried to stand up taller, watching the others from the corner of her eye. A thrill of alarm climbed her spine when she noticed the expressions on both Eren and Armin's faces. Eren looked shell-shocked, eyes wide and full of horror. It was Armin who really scared her, though. 

She had seen every level of his fury before, but this was something new entirely. It felt as if the air had been sucked from the room; as if the very earth had begun to shift underneath them.   
Mikasa made an aborted move towards him, stopping as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her to see Erwin, leaning too close for her comfort, almost hovering over her shoulder. He met her eye, giving a slight shake of his head. The girl scowled in response, shaking him off before moving forward once again. 

Hanji tightened her grip on the boy's shoulder, and it felt like an electric shock was running through her veins, starting from that point of contact. Something was horribly wrong, and she wasn't sure if the events set into motion could be stopped before they ran their course. She stepped back, hand resting loosely on the hilt of her concealed dagger, the other laying on the concealed handgun. More than anything she wanted to start taking notes about this odd change in her charge. She valued Armin, but she would be damned if anything happened because of him.

"How?" Armin voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but in the silent room, the question rang through the air as loud as a gunshot. When he was only met with more silence, his frustration grew as he clenched his hands at his sides, no caring about the fact that his short nails were biting into his own flesh. He could see the alarm in Mikasa's eyes as he met her gaze; the girl actually took a physical step away from him. Why, why did THAT man have to die? He had to have been a target of one of the Corps' enemies or even Grisha himself, how else would they know about his connection to them? It had to be murder; there would be no other reason for Erwin to be making a big deal out of this otherwise. They might mourn if it had been an accident, but the adults looked like they were prepared for the teenagers to go on a rampage. The air seemed to crackle around him, but he didn’t give a shit, not even noticing the fact that his hair was starting to stand on end as he clenched his teeth, "Fucking answer me."

"I don't know who did it, but-" She was cut off by Eren, taking a step forward, shoving away from the hands of the adults closest to him.   
"But we're going to find them, and we're going to end them." He finished for her, hands clenched at his own side. The three teenagers stood in a semi-circle, expressions of varying rage and sorrow present upon their features, for any who cared to look. But it was Armin who seemed to be alone even in his small group of the only members left of his shattered family. 

Eren felt an odd shift in the air, and turned towards his best friend. The blond was...wrong. Eren stared for a second, head tilting and brow furrowing in concern. This was more than just grief, more than just righteous anger.  
With a sudden sinking feeling, Eren recalled the long days that Hannes had cared for all of them, but more than anything, had cared for Armin in the absence of his parents. The man had been more of a father figure to the boy, than even his own parents had been. He reached out, fingers brushing the air around Armin, and it felt as if there was a pulse there, keeping his hand away. Mikasa took another step forward, her body language loose and a look of open concern upon her features. The whole atmosphere of the room seemed too tense.  
"Armin?"

A few small droplets of blood splattered against the floor, the bright color catching everyone's eye, the source being the clenched, shaking fists. As Eren and Mikasa took another step towards the blond, Armin took another step back, angling himself away from the group, slipping between the gap between Moblit and Hanji. His eyes were clenched shut and the small hands opened and reached upwards, fisting in the long strands, not noticing the blood that he smeared into his own golden strands. He continued to shake, and concern and dread rose in Levi as he himself spoke up, "Oi, calm down."

"Shut the fuck up!" the shout was unexpected as bright blue eyes snapped open, glowing brightly, a small ripping sound came and the leather tie that kept his small ponytail together broke, his hair lifting up of its own accord as the air crackled about him. Armin needed to do something, break something, ruin something, kill something. How, how could anyone understand what he was feeling at this moment?! Gone, Hannes was gone, forever and killed in cold blood because of the kids he cared for, because of him!

Eren felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched, hands trembling. He felt Mikasa shift closer to him, and he glanced over to see her staring ahead, dark eyes narrowed and an expression that few besides Eren and Armin himself could read as heartbreak and worry.   
"Armin." Her voice was a rasping whisper, heart wrenching in its own right. Eren felt a strange sensation come over him, looking between the only two people in this world that he truly considered family anymore. Armin's eyes were wide and wild, an expression that was possibly the most terrifying thing he'd ever witnessed, even more than staring at the gun Levi had pointed at his head so long ago. 

Objects on the shelves had begun to rattle in the observation room, the sound shattering the otherwise silent room, drawing all eyes towards them. The trembling in Eren's limbs intensified, and it felt as though the blood had all rushed towards his head. He bared his teeth, but did not move forward as he felt Mikasa's fingers find the hem of his shirt sleeve and hold on tightly, as though she had sensed the change in him.

"We know what he meant to you, but can't you see what's happening right now? Something's not right with you! We've all experienced the loss that you're feeling, but you can't let it take over you like this!"   
Eren's voice was too loud, echoing off the walls, almost painful in the confined space. Perhaps it was hypocritical of him to say it, but he couldn't help himself. The three of them had always been together, like separate parts of a one whole, and to see Armin losing himself like this...it was too much.   
He shook Mikasa off and moved forward again, too fast, too animalistic. Before Armin could register what had happened, Eren had slammed him into the nearest wall, a crack forming along it. 

There was something wrong even then, even with their proximity so close. Eren still couldn't touch his best friend like some kind of barrier kept him a few millimeters away from grasping skin, and something like an electric shock seemed to be coursing through him, making his hair stand on end and his vision go blurry. He heard Mikasa call out his name, as if from a great distance.  
"You can't do this." he hissed, leaning in close enough that he was sure no one else could hear. "Armin. PLEASE! You've always been the strongest of us. You're the one who's kept his head no matter the situation. You're so much more than this rage that you're feeling now. So please, stop!"  
And yet, when Armin turned glowing eyes upon him, there was nothing but burning rage within the normally bright, intelligent depths. He felt his blood run cold.

Anger felt like something bubbling and boiling inside of him, Armin could feel his own lips pulling back in a snarl, sharp little tips on some of his teeth being revealed as his jaws clacked and snapped with his words, "Oh so suddenly you CARE about me?! Ever since we came here, you've only been paying attention to your precious Levi!" His eyes looked over the brunette's shoulder to glare at the girl hovering just out of reach, small cracks releasing electric blue light danced across his almost paper white skin as all color washed away, following the path of his veins, "And you, you've only cared about Eren, you two have always had each other. I've been left behind, I'm always left behind! While I've been locked away in a fucking lab you've been able to go outside and experience the world. Did you spare a thought for me at all while you've been learning to kill?"

He could hear the clicks of guns and the zip of Levi's gear, but the bullets seemed to freeze in midair, as the raven haired man cursed as he bounced off the invisible dome that surrounded the three teenagers.   
Grey blue eyes turning to Hanji, "Shitty glasses what the hell is going on?" Pausing as he noticed the shaking in the scientist's hands holding her gun, the tip still smoking from the attempt to fire.

Eren whirled around, eyes swirling in a kaleidoscope of dangerous colors, momentarily distracted by the fact that someone had just shot a gun at them; had been trying to hurt Armin. At that moment, he felt as if there was a hook in his stomach, and gasped as the air was forced from his lungs.   
He was flung back suddenly, his back hitting the strange glowing field that surrounded them as if it were a solid wall. He groaned, rubbing at his head even as the seams of his shirt began to strain, his form increasing ever so slightly in size. 

The bullets were hanging in the air. They hadn't been diverted, but they hadn't met a target, either. They had just...stopped. It should be impossible. Hanji stared, wide eyed. She'd already given up on the basic laws of physics when it came to the trio they had taken into their care, but as she watched, something like dread came over. 

She'd acted on impulse. A carefully calculated one, of course, but impulse all the same. She had thought that the bullets would be diverted, that the shield was a physical manifestation of “something”, or else that even if the bullets did somehow pass through it, her aim had been true and they would strike the wall just above Armin's head. She hadn't thought that they'd just stop, midflight, still rotating in the air. She had been wrong, and with their ever changing positions and the fact that Eren was increasing in size, someone within that circle was going to be shot as soon as the shield came down.   
She cursed quietly, the sound drawing other eyes briefly before they turned once again towards the teenagers contained within a bubble, like animals in cages, waiting for slaughter.

Armin's eyes locked onto the bullets before looking towards the woman that had been a thorn in his side for so long, had made it so that the fingers on one of his hands were unable to stretch all the way out, forever crooked by the damage she had caused to the joints. He curled one finger causing one of the bullets to spin so the head was facing Hanji. He blinked slowly as Moblit moved to stand before her and Levi covered her other side. Erwin was holding his own gun before him, eyes narrowed in thought, but otherwise blank expression. He could get his revenge, let loose his rage, the dented metal panel behind him was rattling and ready to pop off at any moment.

A snarl gathered the small blond's attention, looking towards the slightly transformed Eren struggling to get back to his feet. Mikasa crouched by his side, she cared so much about her adoptive brother. It felt like his heart was twisting, then like there were walls all around him. He would always be alone, his voice becoming more of a whisper, "I'll disappear far before anyone else, my body will give out and I'll be forgotten huh? It's not fucking fair!" Static energy was filling the air around him constantly with the sound of popping.

There were tears in her eyes as Mikasa stood. In one graceful movement, she stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them. She heard Eren snarling, heard the too-regulated breathing of all the others in the room, but tuned them out, ignoring everything but the boy in front of her.  
He looked so small, like he might waste away any day. Like she might wake up some day and he would be gone, like he'd never even existed. Her heart clenched. Her tears spilled over, leaving trails down her cheeks as she made a fist, pulled her arm back, and swung as hard as she could. 

There was a resounding crack, amplified by the semi-enclosed space they were trapped in. Armin had fell with the blow, was looking up at her with wide, inhuman eyes and an expression caught somewhere between rage and shock. A sob caught in her throat.   
She stared down at him for a long second, looking deep within the twisted features of the boy she held dear to her. Then, she fell to her knees and pulled him close, ignoring the electricity that arched across her skin, making her heart beat out an uneven and frantic cadence. 

"I'm sorry." she whispered, pulling him closer, trying so hard to be gentle. She could snap his bones like this, as easy as a normal human could snap the delicate wings of a songbird. She could take hold of his neck and twist. It would be so easy to remove him from the suffering of this world. All it would take was one little turn. 

The sob escaped this time, tears flowing freely.  
Mikasa's hands moved to caress Armin's head, resting gently on either side of his face. Slender, calloused hands surrounded by gold and marred by blood.   
"I'm so sorry, Armin. Out of all of us, you are the one who truly did not deserve this fate. And there was nothing I could do to protect you from it." 

She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. She could feel Armin tensing, could feel the electricity increase. She wondered, vaguely, if perhaps the only reason she was able to survive this encounter was because of her own inhuman abilities. Her fingers tightened on his skull.   
From somewhere behind her, Eren made a choked sound, uncertain, scared, perhaps sensing some intent that no one else could. 

Mikasa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears, wanting to be able to meet Armin's eyes without hindrance.   
She whispered, apologizing, pleading, in a language only they knew, a secret kept between them alone.   
Then, slowly, she withdrew her hands. She couldn't hurt him, couldn’t kill him. She never could.   
"I'm sorry."

Armin had been shocked that Mikasa had been able to break through his barrier so easily, it had been enough to shatter his concentration and the dark whirling of his thoughts. Wide eyes staring up as he was stuck between fighting to defend himself and embracing the idea of death. To hasten his departure from a world that already stole so much from him and promised only more pain for the future. The puppet strings he had tied around people to protect himself and his friends, the strings he used to enjoy plucking to his content were gone. His ugliness revealed, how could she still look at him with such sorrow, compassion, and love? 

Mikasa and Eren had each other, they didn't need him right? The grip that Mikasa had on his skull lessened, the words spoken in soft Japanese reaching his ears. The language that she had taught him after her parents were killed, learning her native tongue had never interested Eren and it had become the blond's and the raven haired girl's own secret language. Something special just for them.

Blue eyes flickered to the side, seeing Eren struggling to control himself, worry reflected in those eyes more than the blood lust he was used to seeing. Did they really care so much? The answer was obvious as he let out a chocked sounding sob. He wasn't allowed to stay angry as he was wrapped up two pairs of arms, one super-heated, but not to the point of burning.  
"I'm sorry. I just feel so alone."

The arms pulled tighter, embracing him and each other as if that was the only thing holding them all together. As if they were worried that each one of them would shatter like glass if even one of them let go.   
"You're not. You're not alone. We're here. We'll figure this out. It's alright." The whispers repeated themselves, over and over again, like they were hoping that if the words were repeated enough they could somehow engrave themselves upon his psyche. Lies and truths mixed so easily, hopes and reality interchangeable in that private moment, which was being watched by the sharp eyes of half a dozen predators.

Armin winced as he looked down at the arms wrapped around him, eyes widening as he noticed the angry red cracks that stretched along the skin of both of his friends, the patterns that threatened to burst open, unable to contain the energy that was pouring out of the super charged blond and into their own bodies. Following the design he realized with dread that those angry lines were actually veins and arteries. He squirmed trying to escape the hold, to protect them. But the two refused to release their grip. He had no other choice but to make himself calm down else he truly loose the last two important people in his life.

Slowly his hair started to fall back to hang limply and small dings sounded as the bullets suddenly dropped straight down to the ground. Armin's heart continued to pound as he placed his face against Eren's chest, not wanting to see how the adults would react. 

He rather stay wrapped up in the cuddle of his friends, something they hadn't done since their first night in the corps’ hold. He wanted to believe in Eren and Mikasa's words that things would be alright, they would survive. He could only hold onto that fragile hope with such an unknown fate before them and his outburst's consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, but I've been very busy with upcoming graduation and job hunting.  
> Well I really hope you guys still enjoy this story and are happy with this update. Armin needs a bit more love I think.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please comment, I really could use a bit of a pick me up lately. (I've been dealing with some really shitty personal stuff recently)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an roleplay between a friend of mine and already reaching a length of over a hundred pages. I beta'ed this myself so it might feel choppy since I my usual editor is busy. I'm studying in Japan at the moment, so the updates might be slow. Please comment and tell me your thoughts, but please be kind!


End file.
